Brutum Fulmen: An empty threat
by Study in Elegant Death
Summary: The world is coming to an end. Ragnarok is about to befall the world and one boy finds himself stuck in the center of it all. The Morrigan, of all the Gods has shown a keen interest in him. Issuing him a cryptic warning, could it be a blessing in disguise or an omen of misfortune? In either case, she isn't telling. Luckily, he has an usual friend by his side to help him.
1. Infinite, Eternal, and All-Powerful

_Once, a long time ago, Spring had come early to the world. The imbalance in the changing of seasons had angered a great many Gods who demanded answers and justice. Not all were angered by this change, however. Some of us understood why they did what they did, even if others couldn't. That was 12 years ago, and it's happened again. Do you know why?_

Sora sniffled as he and his older brother wandered aimlessly into the night. The boys were tired, scared and worn out. It was the dead of winter and they were shivering. It was so cold that either boy could see their breath in the night. Rubbing his eyes, he felt the sting of tears fighting their way out. Why had their parents woken the boys up in the middle of the night? Why were they so frantic? Why couldn't they come with them? "Vanitas..." Sora called his older brother's name.

"It's okay." Vanitas looked at his younger brother and did his best to smile. He didn't know where they were going. More than likely, the boys would keep walking until they met their end. Tired and weary from all of the running their little legs had been doing, the twins more or less were just biding their time. Vanitas didn't want Sora to worry, so he'd honestly lie to his little brother.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Somewhere." Vanitas avoided the question. Trekking through the snow-covered terrain and finding a clearing for the first time in a long while, he needed to rest. He was tired and Sora looked sleepy. "Let's sit for a little while."

"Okay." Sora nodded and allowed his older brother to take him to a hollowed out tree. The brothers sat side by side and continued to hold hands. Both of them were breathing heavily and trying to steady themselves. Fighting sleep, both boys were losing the battle.

"It's okay, Sora. You can sleep. I'll stay awake." Vanitas was tired, but he knew that Sora needed the rest more.

"What about you?" Sora asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine." Vanitas squeezed his hand gently. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll be okay."

"Okay." Sora trusted his big brother. Nodding and sleepily resting his head on Vanitas' shoulder, the redhead shut his eyes and did his best to sleep. "Vanitas. Can you tell me a story?" He asked.

Vanitas honestly couldn't think of anything to tell Sora but was in no position to decline. "One day, two boys went off into the woods." He started the story. "For a walk in the moonlight while their parents were busy. But it wasn't just any forest- it was magic. The trees didn't have fruit, or pine cones or any of the typical things that grow on them... Instead they had lollipops, gummy bears, and chocolate." Saying sweet words to relax Sora and hopefully give him a good visual before he went to sleep, Vanitas didn't know where he was going with this. "They met Chocobo's and all kinds of creatures that ordinary people aren't supposed to see. Both boys had so much fun that they didn't ever think of going home... They enjoyed the moment..." He felt his lip begin to quiver as his eyes watered. Vanitas did his best to steady his voice, but it was getting harder and harder.

Glancing over at Sora, he saw him in a peaceful rest. Tucking his knees into his chest and wrapping his arm around his younger brother, Vanitas didn't know what to do. Vanitas watched over Sora. That was all he could do. He wished he could have honestly done more for him. But what was there to be done? It was the middle of the night. Their parents were gone and the last act of kindness and love showed to them was alerting Vanitas to the danger and keeping Sora in the dark to not freak him out. They knew that he was vulnerable to fear, and Vanitas was better at understanding. But the trouble was, Sora had been having 'nightmares' for the past few weeks. Vanitas had noticed it. Their parents had, too. He said that something bad was going to happen, insisted that they'd get hurt somehow. That... Vanitas' eyes widened. Sora said they'd end up in a forest. Sitting under a tree, under the full moonlight. There was something else that he said, too. What was it?

Hearing the snap of twigs, he was on high alert. Trying to stifle his erratic breathing, Vanitas was having a hard time being quiet. It was getting closer. Getting paralyzed with fear, he could do nothing but try to shield Sora and watch. Almost daring to shut his eyes and let the end come quickly, he was startled by suddenly hearing the loud roar of a bear in the distance which didn't seem at all feasible. It was Winter. There was no way a bear was still active and not hibernating. After what seemed like an eternity, a woman stood in front of them. Red hair, very tall and seemingly a resident of the forest. Vanitas didn't know if she was the person following them or not. Would it be a good or bad thing if she saw them?

Seemingly answering his question, she glanced over at the pair. Artio made eye contact with one of the twins and pressed her index finger to her lips. Someone else was coming into the forest. She made her way over to the pair and seemingly manipulated the plant life. Instantly long, green strands of vines grew over the pair and shielded them from sight. The outside of the tree seemed to also have been manipulated to better protect the boys. The moonlight dimmed slightly as if to hide whatever was to come from Vanitas and Sora.

Artio

There were Gods so ancient, so forgotten that their very names had been stricken from time and memory of man. These Gods preserved the natural order of things and worked behind the scenes. They didn't need worship or the love of mankind, to perform their duty was enough. Artio was one of the Old Ones, the Gods who had existed before the vast majority of the others. Technically above other Gods, as she was a Primordial being. Despite her desire to be out of the spotlight, here she was, ready to fight and kill on behalf of these children. The Goddess had heard their cries with every fiber of her being and awoke from her peaceful rest to answer the prayers in her forest. Spring had come early and the changing of the seasons was not to come lightly. There were consequences for the Goddess' awakening and Artio knew the Gods would not be pleased. But they were not her peers, equals or individuals she had to answer to. There were higher things at stake. For now, the mother bear ran toward the cubs.

Rushing in front of the burrow both boys were hiding inside of, Artio returned to her druid form. Forcing the change of Spring to come early had its perks. She forced vines to grow over the burrow and protect the children while she dealt with the intruders. Staring at the dark creatures, the evil ones manipulated by those who wished to possess the children, Artio narrowed her eyes. They hadn't heeded her warning. Their yellow eyes keenly observed the ancient Goddess, while their shadowy forms shifted in the night. Artio manipulated the sky, clouding over the moon so that the children wouldn't have to witness what was to come. "A mother bear is very protective over cubs, it would be best not to cross me." This was it, their one last chance to turn back. Of course, they didn't turn back and leave. Obey their master or die for their impudence. They were done in either way. With nothing to lose, the largest brute of the bunch rushed for Artio. "Energy is not simply created, it is transferred, and I will take yours! Time to part with your life force!" Artio shifted back to her bear form and rushed at the creature, snarling as she fought and swiftly took down the creature. The others prepared to attack her and Artio switched back to her woman form, daring them to do so.

One by one the creatures fell and their bodies touched the Earth they were so eager to desecrate. Each of them began to decay from Artio's wrath but dared not dissolve into the Earth. Its purity would not be defiled by such filth. No. These creatures would go back to where they came from: the realm of the dead. Banishing them, Artio watched as their bodies dissolved into a thin black mist and disappeared from her sight. With her anger now subsided the Goddess removed the unnatural clouds from the sky.

"You've protected them from danger."

Artio glanced over her shoulder and found herself face to face with Terra, the Earth Goddess. "I answered what was asked of me- of anyone." She glanced at the burrow both children were hiding inside of. They weren't able to eavesdrop on the pair, so, for now, they could speak freely.

"Yes. But now the seasons are out of balance. The Earth will have to catch up on what has been done." Terra found herself preoccupied with a butterfly that now landed on her hand and gracefully fluttered away in the warm breeze. The snow had melted away and she knew the Gods would be angered. Repercussions would now come down the woodworks. Fortunately, Primordials did not have to heed their wrath. They feared individuals like Terra and Artio. If they wanted to war and squabble amongst themselves then so be it.

"Would you have allowed them to die?" Artio asked the Roman/Greek with a raised brow. Surely she of all the Gods knew what would happen. Larger calamity would have befallen the world had these two children perished.

"No," Terra answered truthfully, the Goddess' features softening when she glanced in their direction. "I was preoccupied at the moment... If things didn't change for the better then I would have stepped in."

"Take care of them, won't you?" Artio asked Terra. She had a feeling the Goddess would be in no position to refuse.

"I can't alter their true fates." Terra remained honest with Artio. "They'll be safe. But not with me." She shook her head. Terra had slept since the fall of her children, her pride, her joy, the Titans had fallen from the Earth. Still mournful of what was lost, she couldn't be the caretaker of these children. They deserved a fair chance at life and with her, there would be nothing but suffering.

"Everything will be alright once the pain has gone away." Artio knew of their loss and was sorry for the children, but also meant for her friend Terra to heal in time. Pain couldn't last forever.

"Like the changing of seasons, it will fade in time." Terra couldn't have agreed more.

Artio nodded. "I leave them to you." Shifting to her bear form, Artio ran off into the night. Were it anyone else other than Terra, she would have made them swear an oath. But she knew they were in good hands.

Terra

Terra looked over at the hollowed out tree. She needed to retrieve the children.

After what felt like an eternity, even long enough for Sora to sleepily wake up, and the noises of the trespassers he'd heard go by, the vines receded and the woman appeared before Vanitas' eyes once again. Was this one different? She had the most peculiar hair color. Pigments of blue, black, green, purple and several other colors that seemed to bleed into one another. On her face, she wore a kind smile. Her skin tone also didn't appear to be normal for humans. It reminded him more or less of the... Dirt? Her clothing was also odd. It seemed like it was almost made out of rock somehow. Shimmering with a light violet hue and teal accents, it reminded him almost of plant life and the way that it could glow in the nighttime. What was that term?

"Mom?" Sora asked, still sleepy.

The woman still held her smile as if she understood his confusion. "Hello, young ones." She knelt before them and kept a healthy distance from the pair, just in case they were skittish.

"Pretty..." Sora seemed to now be fully awake and was in awe of the woman. "Vanitas do you see her!?" Sora asked his older brother.

"Yeah." Vanitas nodded. He was less enthusiastic than Sora. There was no telling what she was doing or why she was here. Just because she seemed friendly, or at the very least 'nice' didn't mean that she was. For all, he knew those footsteps could have been their parents.

"I mean you no harm." She said, almost as if guessing his thoughts. Sora seemed to take a liking to her almost immediately, but Vanitas still held that distant gaze. Leaning over, she scooped up a handful of dirt and shut the palm of her hand. Once she opened her hand, the most beautiful, vibrant butterfly escaped and flew over to the twins. Instantly making its way to Sora, the butterfly hovered in front of his face and gently gave him 'kisses'.

"Who are you?" Vanitas asked, surprised by her abilities. Creating a living, breathing being out of dirt? Not something just anyone could do.

"Well, that depends. I have many names. But for now, I come to you as a friend." Offering out her hands to either of the boys, she offered to bring them to safety.

"Our parents? Did they send for you?" Vanitas asked.

She shook her head. Her expression was rather grim and serious. "No."

"Where are they?" Vanitas wanted to know.

Her smile faded and the woman shook her head. "I'm here for you." She wanted them to believe her. "I'm Terra. And you are?" She asked Sora.

"Sora." Sora introduced himself.

Terra nodded. "It's nice to meet you Sora. And you?" She asked Vanitas though Sora had already said his name. It was more of a formality at this point.

"Vanitas." Vanitas introduced himself. Had she not caught his name earlier when Sora had said it?

"It's nice to meet both of you. I only wish it had been under better circumstances." Terra knew that Vanitas had understood her, but Sora likely didn't. "Won't you come with me?" Terra offered her hands out to both boys.

"Vanitas?" Sora asked his older brother. He was so smart and Sora honestly would trust whatever he decided to go with.

Vanitas knew they had no other option. "Let's go." He nodded and accepted her offered hand. Sora accepted the other and both boys were led from the hollowed out tree.

"You're cold," Terra commented on feeling their hands on hers. They needed somewhere warm to stay the night. She'd have to improvise.

"We've been outside for a while..." Sora said, glancing up at the much taller woman.

"I know." Terra nodded. Vanitas sent her a strange look and she could only smile back in response.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"You need to rest. You're tired. We'll find somewhere for you to sleep." Terra promised the boys. Taking them toward a specific direction, they eventually stumbled into a cave. It wasn't very well-lit and she knew there was a possibility it would scare the children. "Hang on." She let go of their hands and walked inside of the cave without any hesitance. Doing her best to craft the items the boys would be needed, the Earth itself shifted to her will and formed a soft bed out of clay for them to sleep on. The wall opened into a make-shift window to allow natural lighting from the moon and she crafted blankets and pillows for the children. Food would also be a necessity at some point. Fresh water too.

Exiting the cave once satisfied, Terra was pleasantly surprised to find both children had stayed exactly where she left them. "Come in." She beckoned them.

"You're not a witch or anything... Are you?" Vanitas asked. He honestly wanted to know if she was trying to eat him and his little brother.

Terra couldn't hold back her laughter from such an odd question. The Primordial actually had to hold her sides from the amusement."No. I'm not a witch."

"But you control plants." Vanitas had gathered that much.

"The green does as I say." Terra nodded.

"That's so cool!" Sora gushed over her while still sleepy.

Terra smiled softly at him. Such a peculiar child. Walking through the cave with the children she brought them to the bed and made sure both were comfortable. It felt so surreal to have to tuck in children after the thousands of years that had past since the demise of her very own. Something about it felt like it filled a void inside of her she didn't know she was missing. Obviously, it was in her nature to nurture others, and to take care of those in need. Though she wasn't perfect, and not everyone had received this side of her loving nature. Terra hadn't gone down without a fight against her grandchildren who wrongfully claimed her land, the Earth and stole it from her children. What she gave in kindness she would take back in revenge. However, once that failed, the Primordial Goddess had slept since time beyond memory. But there was something inside of her that missed this.

It wasn't some petty squabble between Primordial and God, it was simple and easy. Just like her life had started out to be ever since her birth.

Seeing her stare off into space, Vanitas was a little confused. Terra was obviously off in her own little world, but he felt like there were still questions that needed answering. "Are you staying with us? Are we staying here?"

Terra snapped out of her train of thought and stared at the child. "It's not a permanent solution. We'll relocate you in the morning."

"Will you be with us?" Vanitas asked.

"I will deliver you to those who can take care of you," Terra answered. Seeing his mouth open for more questions, the Primordial grew weary. "There will be time for questions later. Hush. Rest." Seeing the boy nod and obey, she was glad. Terra walked over to the wall of the cave and leaned against it. She would watch over the children. Glancing out the makeshift window she'd created, Terra knew the consequences were now beginning for Artio's actions.

* * *

Persephone

Persephone devoured the seeds of the pomegranate she'd been working on beside her husband Hades. Bored with their entertainment, the Goddess let out a sigh. The Underworld's usual charms just weren't compelling enough for her right now. Usually, she could endure through it when Adonis was by her side but he was with Aphrodite. The Goddess propped her head up on one arm and sighed while she continued to eat the fruit of the Underworld.

Hades noticed Persephone's restlessness. "Do we need another form of entertainment?"

About to answer her husband, the Goddess felt a jolt going through her. The pomegranate fell to the floor and she stood up. "I need to go."

"Yes. Go and rest." Hades nodded to his queen.

"No." Persephone shook her head. "Back. The Earth is waiting for me."

"It's too soon," Hades argued, confused as to why Persephone was trying to leave him early. Of course, the Goddess wasn't always thrilled about having to return to the Underworld because of her one little mistake of eating the pomegranate, but at least by now, he expected her to accept her fate.

"The seasons have shifted." Persephone could feel it even if Hades couldn't. "Spring calls. My mother will be expecting me. The Earth cannot flourish without me."

Hades felt like this could have been a trick somehow but Persephone seemed to be telling the truth. "Go." He didn't want to let her go but if she was telling the truth, then Demeter would have thrown a fit until her daughter was returned. The world would die and never bypass the season of Fall and the Olympians would all come and annoy the King of the Underworld with their incessant complaints. Their time now cut short, the God of the Underworld felt agitated. The souls of Tartarus were in for divine punishment.

Persephone gave him a fleeting glance and nodded. It was time she took her leave and returned to the world of sky and possibilities. She didn't know why she was being granted this release and for now, didn't much care. Maybe one of the Gods had smiled on her and made her wish come true. Exiting the Underworld through a passage made exclusively for her, Persephone was greeted by the warm embrace of her mother and the Goddess of Spring smiled. "Mother." She affectionately called out to Demeter. What was once a dead forest surrounded by snow and cold was now replaced with the smells of fresh grass, honey, wheat and sunshine as Spring had now returned to the world.

"You've returned." Demeter was relieved and overjoyed at the return of her child.

"Early." Persephone corrected her mother. "Why have I returned?"

Demeter's warm smile faded away. "We need to go to Olympus."

"What's wrong?" Persephone had noticed the sudden shift in her mother's demeanor.

"Come with me." Demeter was insistent.

Persephone nodded and followed her mother back to Olympus. So many questions on her mind, the Goddess followed Demeter into the great hall where all of the main Olympians adjourned.

"It's true then," all of the faces appeared grim in the hall once their eyes landed on Demeter and Persephone.

"What's true?" Persephone was curious about what had happened. Her time in the Underworld left her quite literally in the dark.

"The seasons have been meddled with," Athena spoke up before anyone else could. "What was once the Fall, on the verge of the Winter solstice has now shifted to the Spring."

"Whose doing was this?" Persephone asked.

"Artio," Zeus spoke up, all of the Gods immediately looking to the king of their pantheon. "She has risen early and her awakening demands the Earth fluctuate with her. The skipping of the seasons is just the beginning. The Fates have told me that Gaea herself has risen once more." The mention of Gaea sent a chill down many of the Gods' spines. Like Artio, Gaea more or less had faded into obscurity a long time ago. After the defeat of the Titans, they assumed that was the end of her interference.

"Why would Artio awaken?" Artemis was curious. It didn't seem like she of all people would rise before her rightful time and interfere with the natural order of things.

"The Fates spoke of those breaking the rules. They sent their servants to the Earth to interfere with the fate of mortals and men for personal gain. Artio rose and banished the shades from their world. Terra and she have become the protectors of their victims." Zeus answered his daughter's question swiftly.

"They cannot be just any child- Artio would not do this without reason." The Ancient Goddess wouldn't make herself known to just anyone. Persephone herself knew this as Artio was technically her superior when it came to the natural order. Spring began because of her, and Persephone spread it to the corners of the globe once she had awoken and signified her release from the Underworld. "Gaea herself also would not rise for ordinary children. Why have they chosen to be their protectors?" None of this was adding up. Wouldn't the Earth and the one who controlled the seasons, elements, climate and nature itself have better uses of their time?

"Things have grown rather dire," Zeus answered and evaded his daughter's question. "Artio and Gaea are just the beginning. The fragile alliances we've formed with the other pantheons are now called into question. Once the Fates have identified the culprits, they shall be dealt with immediately. But since they have already acted then that means they're willing to try again. Necessary measures have to be taken."

About to ask more, everyone stopped once they heard footsteps coming through the great hall. After a moment Nemesis stepped into view and made her way to Zeus. The Goddess knelt and bowed her head to the King of her pantheon. "You've sent for me."

"Rise Nemesis." Zeus wouldn't have the daughter of Nyx kneel in front of him. Her mother was a very testy being and he didn't want to incur her wrath for any mistreatment.

Nemesis obediently stood and looked to Zeus for answers. "Who has wronged the Olympians?"

"We do not know." Zeus started to explain. "But I have an assignment for you Nemesis. Artio and Gaea have risen and the world order has now shifted. A Death God has broken the rules and attempted to take the living before their rightful times. I need you to watch over the orphaned children that Gaea herself has deemed fit to guard. If _any_ God attempts them harm you are to exact your judgment on behalf of the Olympians. Judge them as you see fit."

"Who are these children I am to protect?" Nemesis doubted it came lightly if Zeus himself were to ask the favor.

Zeus looked at Athena who nodded. Exposing them to the image of Sora and Vanitas, all of the Gods gasped.

"Would it not be wise to send others with her?" Artemis asked. "I volunteer to help."

"That will not be necessary." Zeus shook his head. "Nemesis and Thanatos will be enough."

Nemesis was surprised at the mention of her brother. "Death is to come?"

"Yes." Zeus nodded. "These are trying times, Nemesis. Necessary actions need to be taken."

Nemesis had no idea why such extreme measures were necessary. She, Justice, Vengeance, Retribution and he, Death to guard children? However, her understanding in such matters wasn't needed. She had her orders and they were to be carried out.

* * *

Skadi stood on the mountain peak and stared out into the horizon. The Northern Lights were out and yet Winter had slipped past the world. She could feel the rise in temperature and the fact that her mountain was warming. Scowling, she knew that Persephone had returned and Spring had officially begun. The Jotunn spun on her heels and created a frenzy of a blizzard on the mountain, snow, ice, hail, anything and everything to keep it cold. In the distance, she heard the howl of wolves. Ordinarily, this would have soothed her. Right now, it did absolutely nothing. So lost was she in her own little world that the Jotunn didn't notice a raven staring at her nor its caw in the distance when it flew away.

Trekking through the now thick snow crunching beneath her feet, Skadi would return to Valhalla and let the Gods know of this.

Skadi entered the halls of Valhalla, the Jotunn still scowling. Wearing the same expression as the day she'd come to kill the Gods in retribution for her father they had taken, all of them felt a chill going through their spines. The Gods were confused on her arrival as more or less her time to leave and bring Winter to the world had just come.

"The seasons change," Skadi explained to Odin, Thor, and Ullr who waited for an answer.

"What do you mean the seasons have changed?" Odin waited for a better answer from Skadi.

"Spring has come," Skadi explained. "The Winter has gone."

"How is this possible?" Thor was equally as confused as his father.

"Artio has awoken and Persephone has returned to the world. The Winter has been skipped over." Skadi pursed her lips. She wasn't pleased with the aspect of her calling being overruled by someone else.

"Why?" Odin of all people asked Skadi first. As if she somehow had the explanation.

"I don't know. But that means the end of the Winter." Skadi said simply. There was no ifs ands or buts about it. Persephone most definitely had returned to the world and Skadi had felt it. What should have been a drop in temperature had instead been replaced by an increase. Her mountains were blooming flowers. The fresh, once pleasant scents of Spring had made their way to the Jotunn and she was not pleased. Ice stirred from beneath the Jotunn, each of her steps causing frost to spread across the floor. Her emotions were her bane, especially anger.

* * *

Cernunnos felt the sudden and quick return of Artio. The Goddess had awoken before her rightful time and began the shifting of seasons. His forest that had been dead and preparing to start anew once the frost had ceased and Skadi had her rule was now booming with life. Leaves barely had time to fall and now the trees were once more filled with the green. The old leaves had crumbled into nothing and dissolved back into the Earth as if nothing had ever happened. It seemed that Persephone had already filled the world with her influence to make up for the fact that one Goddess was now obsolete in the worlds' rotation.

Had Cernunnos been paying better attention, he would have noticed the caw of a raven if the background. The way that the bird watched him intently and listened. But the God had other things on his mind. He paid no attention to such trivialities.

Never mind how the Gods would take this- what of the humans? Would there be a longer Spring to compensate for the loss of Winter? Summer? Fall? He doubted Persephone would care since it would mean more time away from her husband. But even so.

As if the Gods had somehow smiled upon him, he saw the Goddess. Persephone walked through his very forest and everything she walked by or touched lived once more. Even a flower that had been frozen in time due to Skadi's frost. The Goddess smiled and stooped down, touching the flower in question and picked it for herself. Placing it in her hair, she smiled.

"You've been busy," Cernunnos spoke directly to her.

Persephone turned around and stared back at the Horned God. "The world demands Spring return."

"Artio has awoken-" Cernunnos spoke. "-you already knew this."

"Her awakening has freed me from the Underworld." Persephone nodded to Cernunnos.

"Why has she broken the cycle of life?" Cernunnos asked. He had no genuine idea and chose not to question Artio herself. Not that he could particularly find her as she more or less was found when she wanted to be.

"It's complicated." Persephone dodged the answer. "Artio is not the only one to return from obscurity."

"Who else?" Cernunnos was concerned on the answer.

"Gaea." Persephone figured he would have known that one. He was connected to the Earth and Terra's influence was one that he should have known.

"Those two... They've returned at the same time?" Cernunnos asked.

Persephone nodded. "To protect two children."

"Not just any children." Cernunnos knew that right off the bat. Artio herself and Gaea would not violate natural order just to save two children. There had to be something more than that.

Persephone's smile faded and the Goddess deadpanned. "Don't worry about it. Zeus wagers a warning of these two children to any and all of the Gods out there." And now for her true purpose of coming to Cernunnos's forest. "Interfere with, try to harm or influence the children in any way... And feel the wrath of Olympus."

It seemed 'Spring' hadn't been the only thing to come to his forest. No. Now he was dealing with the Queen of the Underworld. "I have no interest in these children. Just vague curiosity on why Gaea and Artio chose to awaken for them. That's all." Cernunnos certainly didn't appreciate the threat, though Persephone was merely a messenger.

"It is forbidden to speak of by the decree of Zeus," Persephone said sternly.

Cernunnos just nodded in understanding. "They have nothing to fear from me."

"Good." Persephone nodded to the Horned God and disappeared instantly from his sight. Spring had more corners of the world to spread to.

* * *

Aine was a little confused when the lush, green Eire of Ireland had begun its usual course for the shifting of Fall to Winter but skipped immediately to Spring. The Goddess enjoyed the fact that it wasn't cold, icy and dreary. But Skadi wasn't happy and the Jotunn herself had come to visit and voice her annoyance to the other Season she could count on. Ironically the two were polar opposites, but Skadi had a little more sensitivity toward her due to the fact that she had married a God of Summer at one point in time.

"The seasons change." Skadi was honestly so frustrated that she could barely find anything else to talk about.

"Yes. They do." Aine nodded while the two walked through a beautiful field. Her side filled with the pleasant smells of the Spring, the bounty that Persephone brought to the world before Aine kicked in and helped the last of crops to grow and any unfinished business to be taken care of before Demeter and Skadi had their turn at the world.

Skadi's side froze over due to the Jotunn's frustrations. Plant life crunched beneath her feet and some of it shattered entirely due to being frozen. Hearing the mating calls of birds, the Jotunn scowled even more. She hated those sounds. Her husband called the howling of wolves 'ugly' as opposed to the 'song' of the swans- but Skadi found no better tune than wolves. "I don't understand why now of all times."

"I imagine there's a good reason." The Irish Goddess smiled softly and tried to perk up Skadi but had limited success in the manner. Loki was probably the only one who could cheer her up right now but they weren't in his company. It was just the seasons. Weaving a crown of the blooming flowers, Aine placed one on her head and hesitantly wondered if she should bother handing one over to Skadi.

"There was," Persephone answered Aine's contemplation and startled both Goddesses.

Skadi turned and scowled at Persephone. After a moment, her face shifted back to its relaxed form. There was no use in being angry at her. Persephone was not the one to blame. The Jotunn refused to speak.

Aine saw Skadi's reaction and understood. "Artio woke up."

Persephone nodded and joined her seasons. Every stride beside the Gods counteracted Skadi's frost and fixed any damages she'd done to the plant life. "Gaea also has risen."

"Why?" Skadi asked before Aine could. "What reason do these two have to interfere?"

"Children were in trouble," Persephone answered.

"What kind of children?" Skadi was now interested.

Persephone shook her head. "By the decree of Zeus, they are not to be spoken about. Their identities are to be hidden and they are to be protected. The King of the Olympians issues an order of protection: Any God(s) who dare go near or try to interfere with these two shall face the wrath of Olympus. The children of Nyx herself are tasked with guarding these two."

"Are such precautions necessary?" Aine asked. It seemed like overkill. "Which children of Nyx?" Uttering the name of the primordial herself sent a shiver down Aine's spine.

"Nemesis. Thanatos. This came from the mouth of Zeus himself on Olympus. I am only doing my part to spread the word. A God from another pantheon, a Death God yet to be revealed by the Fates has attempted to take them. Servants came to this world and killed their parents then went for the children. The Olympians are not happy. My husband is not happy." Persephone could understand their frustrations and hated the fact that she was supposed to be silent about it. Even to her fellow seasons of whom she'd felt such comradery and acceptance.

"Would a Death God not understand the natural order? Breaking the rules and attacking a human child..." Skadi's scowl was once more back. The Jotunn's hand balled into a fist. "How despicable. To kill the parents of innocents and attempt to take the helpless ones away." Her ice spread, even more, freezing more than half the lane this time around. She of all understood the loss of a parent and being orphaned.

Aine shuddered at how cold Skadi was making it. She could literally see her breath.

Persephone didn't feel the bitter sting of cold like Aine. She was used to the Underworld and oddly enough the cold didn't particularly bother her anymore. "It's probably to start a warring of the pantheons. The particular servants used weren't uncommon. Lowly shades that exist in all the Underworld's, unfortunately. Even my husband has access to them. I know that Hades didn't have any part in this. I was there, with him the entire time."

"Why would the Greeks stake so much claim in this?" Aine was curious. Was it because of their fondness for humanity?

"We have our reasons." Persephone couldn't elaborate.

"Any suspects on who it might be?" Skadi asked. "I don't believe Freya, Hel or Odin would have sent them." She just couldn't see the Norse Gods doing such a thing. They had an alliance with the Greeks that at first seemed kind of uneasy, so why would anyone try to upset the balance the pantheons had together?

"Anubis." Persephone had an intuitive feeling on this one. "But I can't say for certain." Accusing the Egyptians was a very serious matter. And if word got back to Neith that the Olympians were prematurely pointing the finger at her and hers, then things would get to be very difficult.

"So many of the Old Ones have been stirring... Do you think Nu Wa herself might step in on this?" Aine was curious. As the mother of mankind, it would stand to reason the Goddess would be outraged. Especially if Terra and Artio had stepped in to protect the children in question whose identity would remain unspoken.

"I don't know," Persephone answered honestly. "It would be bad if Gods started warring once more. I have no doubts that Nu Wa would step in if calamity once more were to befall the world." One thing Persephone knew for certain: if Nu Wa joined the fight then Gods would die. As the Queen of her pantheon, Nu Wa was capable of killing other Gods. Zeus. Ra. Odin. Nu Wa. They could willfully strike down and kill Gods.

"Gods would fall and their callings would die with them," Skadi concluded. "Why would any God wish for this? They wouldn't just be damning themselves but their entire pantheon to oblivion. Primordial beings have roused... And if what you say about Nyx is true, then things are getting dangerous." They all knew the consequences for assaulting a child of Nyx: the Primordial Goddess would punish it with death. No one, not even Zeus himself dared go against the night. There were things that she could do that no other could hope to achieve. Terra. Artio. Nyx. Nu Wa. Who else was going to join the chaos?

"A mystery," Aine concluded, shaking her head.

In the distance, the caw of a raven could be heard by all three. They instantly went silent. Each Goddess split up until eventually only Aine herself was left behind and looked for any sign of the raven. She knew who the bird belonged to, whose dominion it was under and wondered in the back of her mind if she was just being paranoid or if things were truly shaping the way they were because of _her._ There was a chance it didn't belong to whom she thought of, but Aine knew enough to be careful.

Snickering in the distance, the Morrigan affectionately stroked her raven's feathers. "Well done." She nuzzled the bird and sang praises to the creature. "Finally it gets interesting." She grinned and laughed to herself. The world was going to soon change. Gods would fall. The Morrigan would be there from the beginning to the end of the conflict, she'd watch those fools fight and war with one another until she was the last one standing. There would be no dying breath she didn't collect, no soul of a God slipped through her grasp. All it would take now is patience.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

A/N: Aesthetic changes to Sora that will make sense later on in the story. He has red hair and green eyes.

Happy reading!

-Elegant

* * *

He was dreaming. Sora could tell from the forest and his surroundings. Instead of the usual fresh air and comfort one usually felt from nature, this place reeked of death and despair. Everything felt so hazy. Almost as if there was a fog in his mind that somehow translated to him relaxed in a situation that would terrify most. Shuffling along the path that he'd apparently already been walking, he noticed a thick fog on the forest floor that ever so slightly shifted with his every footstep. With the moonlight almost non-existent, he was forced to follow another form of illumination. It seemed pretty lucky that the moss glowed and was guiding him on his journey. After an unknown amount of time, Sora noticed something else glowing in the forest. They seemed to glow the further away he was and were all the more inviting because of that aspect. As he drew nearer, they began to dim but still emit a decent amount of light to help him on his journey. What were these creatures? Why did they seem so familiar to him? His mind was working overtime to try and remember, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall. All of his hesitance eventually drained away when his friends began leading him to a place filled with light.

Coming to a clearing, he saw that it was deviating him from his path. Sora hesitantly glanced behind him, but the wisps grew even more impatient he follow their lead. Nodding and moving with them, he eventually stumbled onto a rather large body of water. Shielding his eyes, it was honestly way too bright. They'd have to readjust to the lighting.

"Leave us."

Sora was surprised at the sudden voice. He didn't see anyone when he'd come out of the forest. So who was here now? Removing his hand and scanning the shores, he found no one. About to give up on his search, he saw her. Something about when their eyes met caused a chill to run down his spine. He wasn't per se afraid of the woman, but Sora knew better. He'd have to be careful. Having an eerie sense of deja vu going through him, he was getting a large headache from how much his mind was trying to process and do everything all at once. He watched the creatures disappear into the Loch behind her and obey without hesitance, fading into the waters and the definite supernatural mist.

The woman smiled in a manner that told him to proceed with caution. Something about it seemed almost... Sadistic? No. Bird-like? Her white eyes scanned his, and she cocked her head to the side. Every mannerism of hers reminded him of a bird, but not just any bird. Sora startled at the caw of a raven as it joined the woman and perched itself on her shoulder. The woman gently nuzzled the creature and it reciprocated her affections. She had tattoos that seemed to cover most of her body and Sora didn't have the faintest clue of what they symbolized, only that they were of some significance. In her left hand was a rather large spear-like weapon that added to the careful reverence he felt for her. Her hair was every bit as dark as the feathers of her raven, and she wore a remarkably small amount of clothing. Something about her seemed 'gloomy.'

"How lucky you are to lay eyes on us," she snickered at the boy. Moving along the shore and feeling his eyes still on her, the woman was delighted to have his attention. Of course, from her attitude, it seemed fully well that she was in control of how things were going to unfold from this measly encounter.

"Sorry," Sora spoke up. "But I don't know who you are." He admitted. Her laugh sent a shiver down his spine.

"No?" The woman let out another small laugh. "You know of us," she insisted.

"I do?" Sora questioned her, hoping she'd still keep up her good graces and not be annoyed with him.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Can I ask your name?" Sora felt uneasy asking her questions.

Once more that smile spread across her face. "We, are the Morrigan." The Goddess eloquently flourished her open arm as she said four simple words that made Sora's heart sink like a stone.

The Morrigan. _The_ Morrigan? There was no way. It wasn't possible. She seemed to catch on to his discomfort and snickered once more.

"They say that dreams are messages from the Gods, do you not believe this to be true?" The Morrigan teased him. Of course, she knew what he believed in. She knew all of the trivial things of mortals and men, but none so much as those she had a fascination about. This boy had the fortune or perhaps bad luck to be one of her current obsessions. He should feel honored.

Sora couldn't help incessantly blinking and trying to focus. "But that means..." He looked at her for an answer. The Morrigan's accent was one his mind couldn't just conjure up- he'd never heard one like it before. Everything about her seemed for lack of a better word 'divine.' This was definitely a dream, but she stated it was her doing. What message was she here to deliver? To his knowledge, she never really wasted her time with something so menial.

The Morrigan shook her head. "Go on," she began to pace along the beach and continue to study the boy. Nothing particularly stood out. But there was no questioning the identity of this one. Fate had a few things in store for him. Focusing on the location as opposed to Sora, The Morrigan waited for his inevitable questions. The Loch wasn't displeasing to her. Were she not busy entertaining a mortal perhaps she would have time to admire the scenery. This place brought to her many good memories. Much bloodshed and battle had taken place here.

"Am I dead?" Sora asked. Maybe he'd misinterpreted it as a dream.

"No." The Morrigan shot down that question just as quickly as he'd asked it. "Very much alive, in fact." Nurturing wasn't especially in her nature. Perhaps in one of the Morrigan's other contributors nature, but not hers specifically.

"Am I going to die?" Sora asked.

The Morrigan glanced at him. "That depends entirely on your actions." One the far simpler questions those possessing mortality were so akin to ask. Especially when in her graces.

"Aren't you the one who decides the fate of mortals?" Sora was confused.

"We carefully select every death in history. What is to come cannot be undone. But your fate is finicky." The Morrigan teased that she knew more than she let on. Such a curious specimen in front of her. The scenery shifted into an unfamiliar wooded area. An eternal banyan tree stood before Sora and behind the Morrigan's back. The enormous tree glowed with an unnatural green hue, and the Morrigan didn't at all seem interested in it. "When the gate is open do not go inside. If you go, you cannot return." His curiosity now piqued, the bait was in place and the Morrigan withheld her smirk.

"What gate?" Sora didn't understand what she meant. Was his fate 'finicky'? What does that even mean?

"Take a lesson from nature, beautiful things can be quite dangerous." The Morrigan warned him a final time. Peering at the banyan tree, the Morrigan scoffed. Mortals were such trivial creatures. He'd disobey her and do it anyway. There were too many outcomes in this then she cared to deal with. But for now, things were starting to come into place and she rather enjoyed that.

"Wait!" Sora had so much more he wanted to ask her, but the dream was slipping away. The tree blurred, the Morrigan laughed as he struggled to stay in the dream space and eventually failed.

Waking up and blocking out the contents of the dream, for now, Sora knew that he had to get ready. It wasn't an easily managed task, every time he blinked, he saw her: The Morrigan. It wasn't a good omen to be in her graces, and he wouldn't take it lightly. Sora knew of the fabled triple Goddess. Comprised of the sisters Badb, Macha and Anu they became the collective known as 'The Morrigan' and beyond their original purposes of sovereignty, war and death. She warned him. But why? The Morrigan usually had bigger goals and things to deal with rather than try to save the life of a human. He didn't have any conclusive answer to this question. For now, he'd just have to set it aside.

Sora straightened out his new uniform for school. It had a very simplistic look consisting of a black blazer with scarlet accents to give it less of a dull, flat appearance, a scarlet button-up shirt, black pants, and sneakers. Despite the overall 'gloomy' color choice, he found it fitting for his new home: Hollow Bastion. It was different from what he'd been used to, but ever since moving here, he was honestly excited to meet new people. Stealing a glance at the clock, he was stunned at the time. "I'm late!" On the first day of school? No way. Grabbing his bag, he bolted out the door and made his way to school. Moving at a full sprint, he was almost unable to stop before colliding with a person.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sora flushed. He was honestly so embarrassed. Nearly mowing someone down on the first day of school? Bad impression. Averting his eyes for a moment, he was nervous about who might be standing in front of him.

"It's okay!" Hearing a slight giggle and a kind voice, Sora looked into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes upon.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, his heart almost skipping a beat. The redhead nodded and smiled.

"I'm Kairi. And you're new?" Kairi ventured a guess. She'd never seen Sora before.

"Uh, yeah." Sora scratched the back of his head. "That obvious?"

"A little." Kairi shrugged her shoulders. She definitely would have noticed him around school before. Late on his first day? How odd. "So, do you have a name?" Sora hadn't bothered to reciprocate and tell her his name yet.

"Oh! Sorry! My name's Sora." Sora smiled and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Sora." Kairi gently shook his hand.

"Hey!" Sora glanced over to see a blond boy coming over to the pair.

"Morning!" Kairi chirped as Ventus joined the duo.

"New friend?" Ventus asked, glancing over at Sora.

"Yup!" Kairi cheerfully nodded to Sora. "He's new! Not just 'new' to me, but new to our school."

"Well, I'd hate to think he's someone we just hadn't noticed until now." Ventus pointed out. "I'm Ventus. It's nice to meet you!" He spoke to Sora, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Sora." Shaking Ventus' hand, Sora felt a slight fuzzy feeling. Maybe it was the excitement of two new friends, or from the fact that he was still in the presence of a cute girl. Who could say? Despite first meetings, he was glad that Kairi didn't seem deterred by the fact he'd almost knocked her flat on the sidewalk for which he was grateful. And Ventus seemed friendly. Call it intuition.

"Do you need any help with your schedule?" Ventus asked. "I don't mind pointing you in the right direction. Maybe we share a few classes."

"I do. Your help would be much appreciated." Sora produced his class schedule and showed it to Ventus who gently took it from his newfound friend's hands.

"Hm." Ventus showed it to Kairi who made the same variant of noise.

"What?" Sora asked, his interest piqued.

"We don't share _a_ class," Kairi said rather flatly.

"Oh." Sora was disappointed.

"We share _all_ of them." Ventus finished for her. "You didn't have to leave him hanging! He looked so bummed out!" He gave her a nudge.

"I didn't mean to!" Kairi playfully pushed him back. "I'm sorry." She apologized to Sora immediately.

"No problem." Sora shook his head. He felt a little indifferent to her apology. Not because he wasn't willing to accept it or anything, it just felt strange that he was on the receiving end of it. "Hey... Are you two... dating?" His question may have been a bit invasive, but they honestly seemed _close_. Not to mention the fact that he secretly hoped for the answer to be 'no.'

Kairi and Ventus looked at one another and blinked.

"Bleh." Kairi seemed a tad bit disgusted at the idea and stuck out her tongue for added measure.

"I see your 'bleh' and raise you a 'nyeh.'" Ventus laughed together with Kairi. Neither of them seemed open to the idea at all. Or offended at the fact that they both thought it to be gross.

"Just good friends," Kairi explained with a smile.

"Why? Do we seem like a married couple?" Ventus asked. "I wonder what they'd call us. Vairi? Kentus?" He brainstormed and couldn't refrain from snorting at the horrible names he'd thought up.

"Those sound terrible." Kairi shook her head as they entered the school building.

"No, it's just... The two of you seem close." Sora explained.

"We kinda are. In the 'best friend' kinda way." Ventus agreed. Making their way into the homeroom, Ventus led Kairi and Sora to the bench the duo usually sat at. "Math in the morning. Kinda redundant, isn't it? I mean, who wakes up at 7 am, gets ready for the day, comes to school and thinks; 'Hey, this is the perfect time to do complex equations'?"

Sora couldn't resist a small chuckle. "I think you're right."

"He was right about the first thousand times he's said that." Kairi murmured after Sora.

"I heard that!" Ventus spoke up.

"You were supposed to." Kairi shot back.

"But it's new to him! At least _he_ gets it. Right, Sora?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah, and he also knows it'll get old soon, right?" Kairi asked.

Sora blinked and stared blankly. Did he already have to choose sides? Well, he quite literally _didn't_ when it came to seating: Ventus sat on the left and Kairi on the right which left him the stool in the middle. "Uh..."

"Just messing with you." Ventus grinned as he wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder. "Sorry." He apologized to his new friend. Although he wasn't necessarily a bully, it wasn't every day they made a new friend. And for some reason, he enjoyed teasing Sora.

"Are you bullying that boy, Ventus?" Roxas asked as he made his way into class. He couldn't help but notice the new kid followed by the fact he was somewhat uneasy in the middle of Ventus and Kairi. While his face had relaxed to an extent, he more or less seemed a little uneasy.

"Maybe a little," Ventus admitted with a smile.

Roxas couldn't resist an eye roll. "Stop bothering him."

"I'm not!" Ventus protested. "I'm not bothering you, am I?" He asked Sora directly.

"Not really." Sora shook his head. He was more or less surprised to find out Ventus had an apparent twin brother.

"See? It's fine." Ventus smirked at Roxas.

"Probably because he's more or less going along with what you have to say because you're the first two people he's met, and he doesn't want to mess up what he thinks is a good thing." Roxas rationalized. Taking his seat beside Kairi, Roxas stole a glance at Sora.

"Someone's a bit grumpy and negative in the morning." Kairi mused.

"It's nothing new." Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "You got a name?" He asked Sora.

"Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"Roxas." Roxas gave his name in kind. "New to town?"

"Yeah." Sora got the sense that he stood out in this new place. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, only time would tell. For now, he honestly enjoyed his company to the fullest.

Roxas drummed his fingers on the table. "How long have you been in town?" Stealing a glance at Sora, he wondered if he'd had any time at all to explore. More than likely not. Moving to a new school this time of year? He doubted he had much to do other than unpacking.

"Just a couple of days." Sora hadn't been able to do much.

"Oh? So I guess you haven't had much time to meet anyone or do anything then?" Kairi asked. Starting over in a new town must have been hard. Maybe his family made it easier to transition here.

"Not really." Sora shook his head.

"Well if you want, there's a party in a few days that all of us are going to. It seems like it'll be fun." Kairi wasn't sure if he was the social type or not yet. Hopefully, he'd want to tag along.

"Sure." Sora didn't hesitate in the slightest to agree.

"Perfect!" Kairi smiled.

"When is it?" Sora asked, curious.

"Halloween," Roxas answered for her.

"Halloween? Do you all dress up for it?" He didn't want to do something embarrassing like show up in a costume when the rest of them didn't bother. Well, that and the fact that he hadn't bothered dressing up for Halloween for some time. His family had their version of traditions for when it came to Halloween so he didn't feel like he'd honestly missed out on much.

Roxas shrugged. "Depends. You can if you want to. But it's not necessary."

"Some people go for it, and others don't." Ventus finished for him.

"At some point, Ven, are you going to take your arm off Sora?" Roxas couldn't help but ask. Just because his elder brother had boundary issues didn't mean their new friend had to suffer for it. Though Sora didn't seem to have any discomfort at the moment, maybe he'd been suffering in silence? In either case, Roxas knew that he more or less wouldn't appreciate it and decided to advocate for the newest addition to their group.

"Maybe." Ventus honestly hadn't registered the fact that he was still invading Sora's personal space. He could be quite ditsy from time to time. Sora also didn't make a fuss about it, so maybe it was fine? "Jealous?" He countered.

"Clearly." Roxas rolled his eyes. Right as he was about to retort, the bell for class rang, and everyone more or less quieted down. The teacher walked in and decided to go for the stereotype of 'oh, there's a new kid, let me monopolize him as much as I can.'

"It seems we have a new student with us today." He spoke up, looking amongst the class.

Roxas resisted a groan. Why was it always the same boring thing when it came to teachers and new students? They never had anything other than 'there seems to be,' as if they didn't already know from the updated class lists or anything. Why not just outright say you knew there was a new student and be done with it? Now he would obviously force Sora to do an awkward walk to the front of the class and 'introduce himself.' And sure enough, he was forced to leave their bench and join the teacher.

"Hi, um. My name's Sora." Sora smiled as he did his best to look around the room and address everyone properly. "I'm originally from Twilight Town, and I just moved here a few days ago. It's nice to meet you all!" He grinned ear to ear and his mossy green eyes glittered with excitement.

Kairi blinked in surprise. "He's... really straightforward, isn't he?" She asked the twins sitting on either side of her.

"Definitely." Ventus agreed.

"Yep. And already making the girls swoon." Roxas couldn't help but notice the immediate gossip, giggling and somewhat cumulative sigh once he'd smiled at them. Sighing, he was already over the situation.

"Jealous it's not _you_ being fawned over?" Ventus asked with a teasing smile.

Roxas scoffed. "Not at all. I don't need that kind of attention."

Kairi couldn't resist a small laugh.

Sora came back to the trio and took his seat in the middle of the group. Writing down problems on the board and cracking down on his soon-to-be math homework if he failed to finish it in the allotted time they were given, Sora eventually felt a few sets of eyes on himself. Looking up, he saw a trio of girls whispering and giggling. They turned their heads away from him when he'd glanced their way but every so often would steal glances at him. Wearing a puzzled look, he turned to Ventus to make sure he saw what he was seeing.

"You've got fans." Ventus glanced in their direction and smiled at the fact his friend appeared to be naive. Maybe he wasn't used to the attention?

"Huh?" Sora still didn't exactly get what Ventus had meant.

"They like you." Roxas spelled it out for him. The girls weren't doing the best job of being nonchalant while Sora was distracted.

"Me?" Sora asked, pointing to himself. "No way!" He shook his head.

"It's true." Ventus found Sora's ability to be so humble refreshing. At least he wasn't letting it all go to his head.

"It has to be one of you two." Sora still didn't believe he'd already attracted such attention.

"Test it out." Roxas nodded in their direction discretely and waited for his friend to do something to gain their attention.

"Uh." Sora thought about it for a second. What could he do? Semi-awkwardly raising his hand, he waved and mouthed the word 'hi' to the trio. They giggled more and somewhat squealed. At a loss from their reaction, Sora zoned out for a second and blinked. "That was... That was fast, wasn't it?" He mused aloud, scratching the back of his head. Laughing somewhat nervously, he didn't know how to handle that kind of situation.

"Maybe." Kairi couldn't help a small laugh herself. Sora was way too humble about all of this. It was kind of cute how he said it _had_ to be Roxas or Ventus as the objects of their affections. He was modest.

"You can share my textbook." Ventus offered, sliding his between himself and Sora. He couldn't help but notice Sora didn't have one yet. Nothing a trip to the library couldn't fix.

"Thanks." Sora was grateful for the offer. It hadn't occurred to him that he'd need to go to the library just yet. Maybe it should have been obvious considering the fact that it was his first day and math to boot. Oh well. He could get his books at lunch maybe. Striving to get all of his work done and run out the clock in his math class, Sora couldn't wait to meet new people and go on to his next classes. Well, that and for math class to end. It just wasn't one of his favorites.

Before he knew it, math class had ended, and Sora had managed to get all of the work finished on time. No homework. Sweet.

"What's next on your schedule, Sora?" Roxas asked, being the only one who hadn't seen it yet.

Checking out his timetable, Sora saw that up next was Gym. At least it was something he was good at. "Gym. What about you?" Sora asked.

"Same." Roxas packed up his things. "Ventus and I share all the same classes. They thought it'd be easier for us to be together so we couldn't pull any stunts like taking each other's tests, showing up in different classes, generally things twins can do." Exiting class with Sora, Ventus and Kairi walked behind the duo.

"Oh." Sora nodded after hearing Roxas' explanation. "You two didn't try anything like that before, did you?"

"Nah." Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "What would be the point?"

"Yeah, I guess there wouldn't be one." Sora wondered if it was just a thing nowadays to make twins stick together. "They made my brother, and I stick together in classes, too." But there was another reason for that. One he probably shouldn't delve into right now.

"Oh?" Roxas asked, glancing over. "Are you a twin?"

"Yep!" Sora nodded.

"Is he starting today too?" Roxas looked around and saw no signs of another Sora skulking around the hallways. Was it possible he'd skipped his first day of school?

"No." Sora shook his head. "He's... Well, he decided not to come here. It's just me."

"He didn't move with you, or he skipped school?" Roxas asked.

"Didn't move here," Sora explained. "He decided to stay behind in our hometown. I decided to come here."

"Is it just you living alone?" Roxas found it interesting that someone his age could be living alone. Moving to a new town, leaving his twin behind and potentially the rest of his family just to have a fresh start.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"Isn't that lonely?" Roxas asked.

"Not really." Sora shook his head. "My family still calls and checks in with me all the time. My brother and I also didn't part on the best of terms, anyway..." Sora trailed off. They'd been arguing, and it was more or less one-sided anger on Vanitas' part. He didn't want Sora to go. Sora felt a compulsion that said he just had to come here. Maybe it was best that it gave them space to think things over and get past their issues.

"Well, that sucks." Roxas could see that Sora more or less had been hurt by that fact. "But you're twins. You'll make up before you know it. He gets you in a way no one else does and vice versa." Doing his best to cheer him up, both boys walked into the gym.

"Yeah." Sora readily agreed. It was just a rough patch. Sooner or later he had to realize that he couldn't hate him forever for leaving.

"The change rooms are over there." Roxas pointed out where they were to Sora and began walking over to them.

"Thanks." Sora was glad he'd found such a helpful group of friends to help him through his first day. Well, it may be too soon to call them 'friends,' but he did hope they'd accept him into their group at some point.

Ventus followed the duo into the change room and wondered what the pair had been talking about.

"He's a twin," Roxas spoke up as if guessing Ventus' thoughts.

"Really?" Ventus asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Sora nodded.

"Older or younger?" Ventus was curious.

"Younger." Sora didn't know if it was of any significance or not. Usually, Vanitas would say something along the lines of 'I'm older, so I'm wiser' when it was only by a few minutes. And when it didn't work he'd counter with the 'It's only a few minutes!' argument. It was odd being a twin. Let alone meeting two more who seemed interesting.

"Roxas is younger too," Ventus did his best to strike up a conversation while he changed outfits. He smiled and glanced over at the pair, wondering if Sora's older brother was anything like him. There was the chance they were identical like Roxas/Ventus and like them were utterly different. Or they could be the kind of twins who strove to be identical in all of their actions.

"Yeah, and it's something I'm not allowed to forget." Roxas scoffed. "Your older brother give you hell for being the younger one?"

"Sometimes," Sora responded, laughing through his nose.

"It's not that big of a deal," Ventus spoke up, interrupting the pair.

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Now it isn't." Glancing over at Sora, he shook his head, and his features softened. He had his sympathies for also being the younger one and dealing with an older brother.

Semi-awkwardly smiling and laughing in response to Roxas' statement; Sora scratched the back of his head. He knew all too well on what the older twin was all about. You may argue and have your petty squabbles from time to time, but you honestly did love one another. "Uh, where do I... Put my things?" Sora asked, glancing around for any storage space.

"Lockers." Roxas nodded to the wall of lockers in the corner of the room. "Pick any of them that don't have a lock. Just remember to get your stuff."

"Thanks." Collecting all of his things and neatly tucking away his uniform, Sora placed a lock on his locker and exited the change room with the duo.

"No problem." Roxas shrugged his shoulders. Starting out the gym class with tedious stretches, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Glancing over, he saw Namine.

The blonde girl smiled as she joined the group. "Who's the new guy?"

"Sora." Ventus introduced him before anyone else could.

"It's nice to meet you, Sora!" Namine smiled kindly at the redhead.

Sora turned his attention immediately to Namine. "Nice to meet you, too!"

Kairi was the last to rejoin the group. Standing next to Ventus and Sora, the group had earned an odd number. "Any ideas on what we've got going on for today?"

"Probably running outside. The usual boring stuff." Ventus ventured a guess on what they were doing. The upperclassmen would have to run with the underclassmen to more or less gauge their stamina levels. That, and suffer the ridicule of the teachers for whichever side 'lost.' To be honest, most of them just didn't care where they more or less placed.

"Looks like you were right," Roxas commented dryly. The map was posted, each of the students were to study it, and make their way through the route accordingly. Nothing like a run in Fall.

"He has the gift." Kairi teased after Roxas seemed less than enthused about their run.

"What should I do with it?" Ventus asked, joking along with them.

"I don't know. Use your powers for good." Kairi suggested.

"No." Ventus shot down the idea, wearing a playful smile as he did so.

"Find out test answers for us instead?" Namine suggested.

"Too easy. Plus, we don't _all_ flunk math." Ventus teased her lightly.

Namine shrugged her shoulders. The smile she wore seemed carefree. "The makeup tests are easier."

"You fail on purpose?" Sora asked, confused.

"Maybe." Namine giggled, not giving a clear-cut answer on whether or not she did.

Interrupted by the teacher, it seemed that class was starting. "Alright! Today we're going to see where everyone's at and start running laps around the field! Go!" The underclassmen were followed by the upperclassmen who seemed less enthused and energetic about the whole thing. Sure, most times it did come down to competition between the older and younger students, but they didn't care about racing.

"Faster! Aren't you 10th graders ashamed of being passed by 8th graders!?" The teacher asked, disapproving of the lack of energy from the older students.

"I can't keep up with young people," Namine said in response, barely managing a brisk walk.

"Sorry." Kairi did her best to speed up and try to make it look like there was a form of effort on her end of things.

"I think the newbie is pulling more than enough weight to cover us, too." Ventus watched as Sora easily made his way to the head of the pack and was managing to keep a fairly good lead on the younger students. "Right, Roxas?" Turning his attention to his younger brother, Ventus was surprised to find him missing.

"Looks like we lost one." Namine smiled and laughed. Roxas was also at the front line. It seemed him, and Sora were representing their class for today.

Sora was surprised to see Roxas running side-by-side with him. "You're not with the others?" Asking the obvious, he just wanted to make sure if this was Ventus or not.

Roxas shrugged. "And lose to a bunch of babies? Nah."

A bit surprised by his reasoning, Sora nodded. He wasn't much for losing, either. The two led the charge against the younger grade until all of them were told to stop by the teacher who was impressed by the stamina of the new arrival and that of Roxas who never really showed a keen interest before. Remarking something along the lines of them 'having potential' before sending disapproving looks in Kairi/Namine/Ventus' direction, she dismissed the class to do as they like for the remainder of the period.

"Careful," Ventus said as he looked at Sora. "I think you're raising her expectations of us." He smiled after teasing the redhead.

"Sorry." Sora apologized. Scratching the back of his head and smiling, he honestly thought it was just natural to try and do your best in gym class. "I'll try less next time." He laughed a little.

"Don't let it happen again." Ventus continued to tease him, laughing with the redhead.

"Ventus leave the boy alone." Roxas scolded his older brother, seemingly annoyed with his antics.

"I'm not bothering him." Ventus protested Roxas' interruptions. "I'm not bothering you, am I?" He asked Sora directly. In all honesty, he hoped that Sora would speak up if he were bothersome. He didn't want to make his new friend feel unwelcome.

"Not really." Sora shook his head.

"See? He says it's fine." Ventus stuck his tongue out at his younger brother.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have to put up with him just because, right?"

"Uh... Yeah." Sora nodded though he'd hesitated in his answer.

"Well. Good." Roxas wasn't sure what type of person Sora was just yet and more or less didn't want him to be one of those new kids who felt like they had to suffer through all of the weirdos who came their way so they could 'fit in.'

"I think... He's kinda funny." Sora noticed the long and awkward pause between the two of them.

Roxas was a bit speechless at that one. "Really?" He scrunched up his nose. "Maybe I'm too close to the issue because I don't find him funny at all."

"I don't know. I find him interesting. All of you are. You're all just cool and fun to be around." Sora grinned. He didn't know how to explain it. There were just generally good vibes surrounding the group he'd been lucky enough to meet on his first day.

Roxas blinked and stared. "You're one of those energetic, peppy types aren't you?"

"I guess?" Sora shrugged his shoulders and wore a carefree smile. "Is it bad?"

"Not really." Roxas shook his head. "Just a little out of place."

"I get that a lot." Sora had just always been told he was a little 'different.' If only people knew how different he was, maybe it'd make going through life a little easier.

"It's better to be different, Sora, being like everybody else? Overrated." Roxas scoffed at the premise.

Sora nodded. "I think so too."

About to say more, the school bell rang, and it was already lunchtime. Sora walked back with Roxas to the gym and quickly changed his clothes. Feeling himself grabbed from behind, Sora was more or less surprised to see one of the blond twins hanging off the back of him.

"There you are! You guys just ditched us!" Ventus spoke up, gaining the attention of both males.

"Ventus." Roxas frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Catching up with you guys," Ventus shrugged his shoulders and smiled when he composed himself.

"Sorry. Time kinda got away from us, and we forgot to meet up with the others and you again." Sora apologized on their behalf. He felt a little bad that he'd upset them to a degree, even if he only joked about it.

"No big deal. We kinda figured." Ventus smiled. "Got any plans for lunch?"

"I thought I might sit outside," Sora answered honestly. He wanted to take in his new environment and see all that Hollow Bastion had to offer. He had a few interesting feelings about this place and wanted to be able to tell his older brother anything/everything he could about it.

"That's it? You just wanna sit outside?" Ventus was a little surprised at the simplicity of his plans.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "I'm new to this place, and I honestly want to see as much of it as I can."

Ventus nodded to Sora's explanation. "Cool. Want us to join you? Or is it like a 'two's company, three's a crowd' kind of situation?"

"Oh. No. You're welcome to join me." Sora didn't mean to seem antisocial and have his new friends get the wrong idea.

"Gotcha. We'll meet you outside, okay? I've just gotta snag a few things from my locker." Ventus paused for a moment. "Actually. Would you mind trading cell numbers with me? In case I can't find you."

"No problem." Sora quickly produced his cell phone and gave Ventus the new number he was still adjusting to. "Should we exchange numbers too? Or is it fine just giving it to Ventus?" Sora asked Roxas directly.

"Should be fine. But we can still swap if you want." Roxas gave Sora his number and copied down the one Ventus had just finished entering. Making sure Sora had the right name assigned to each number, Roxas was satisfied to find there would be no confusion on which brother he'd be texting. Should the need arise, that is.

"Okay. I think we're all good to go!" Sora smiled when the task had been finished. "I'll uh; I'll be going first! See ya!" Waving to the duo, Sora made his way out of the gym and toward his outside destination.

"Smooth." Roxas scoffed at Ventus' actions.

"What?" Ventus asked innocently.

"Getting him to exchange numbers with you," Roxas stated the obvious.

"So we can keep in touch." Ventus shrugged his shoulders. "And if he happens to need to text me, then I'm available."

"And that's _why_ you gave your number, right?" Roxas couldn't resist an eye roll.

"You seem a little jealous. Don't you have a girlfriend?" Ventus couldn't resist scolding his younger brother. Smiling and innocently walking past him and out the door, Ventus knew that their little spat wasn't over with yet.

"Jealous?" Roxas scoffed. "I just know you, is all."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ventus smoothly brushed off Roxas.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Roxas made sure to keep his voice low in case people were listening. The two boys were making their way over to the girls, and he knew better than to drag this out in front of them. What happened behind closed doors was between the twins and no one else. He'd have to have a better 'chat' with him at home.

Ventus continued to wear his careless smile when they grouped up with the girls. "Look who got a phone number~" He teased Kairi and Namine, grinning and earning a laugh from either girl.

"And who, pray tell did we snag this number from? Any unfortunate soul we can bailout?" Kairi asked.

"The new kid." Ventus beamed proudly.

"A _boy's_ number?" Kairi asked, raising a brow. "Only you." She sighed softly.

"What?" Ventus innocently asked.

"Nothing." Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "It just seems like a 'you' thing to do. Getting excited about a boy giving you his phone number." She laughed. There wasn't anything wrong with it per se, and she just found it interesting. Glancing around and even making a show of looking at him, she was surprised to find him nowhere in sight. "Did you guys lose him in the crowd?"

"No." Roxas shook his head. "He went outside. We're supposed to meet up with him."

"Okay." Namine was ready and had no complaints.

Sora took in the vast scenery of Hollow Bastion. All of it just seemed so ethereal and magical. For instance, it was supposedly daytime, and the sky didn't show the typical sun for the time of day. In fact, it didn't show _any_ sun for the time of day. It was almost like a celestial event was occurring and could slip at any moment. But it didn't. The sky glowed with the brilliant, vibrant light of the moon tinged with the stars that didn't do much to quell the darkness, and yet the town still felt like a soothing and peaceful place. Maybe it had been fate that he'd ended up in such a spectacular place. As if answering his thoughts, a butterfly landed on his shoulder and gently flapped its wings. "So pretty." Sora mused on the creature with peculiar coloring that he'd never seen before. Maybe it thrived in this environment because of the sky. In either case, it seemed bio-luminescent in nature and glowed with a green-blue neon hue.

After a moment, his new friend took flight and landed on his nose instead.

Sora smiled with delight. "Butterfly kisses from a butterfly... Who knew?"

The butterfly suddenly shifted and sank like a stone. Sora quickly reacted and caught it with his cupped hands. "Are you okay?" He was concerned over the sudden and apparent loss of his new friend. It wasn't stirring any longer or showing signs of life, so Sora gently placed one hand on top of the other and covered the butterfly. Shutting his eyes, he sent a prayer to any God/dess out there who might be listening.

"Sora... What are you doing?"

Sora startled and opened his eyes to find Roxas standing over him. "I, uh- I was just... Closing my eyes." Opening his closed hands, the butterfly took flight and promptly left the group.

" _That butterfly was dead, right?_ "

" _Did he bring it back from the dead!?_ "

Hearing the whispers of others, Sora was alarmed at some people approaching him. How was he supposed to explain this one?

"You brought that butterfly back, right?" One of the girls from earlier asked him.

"I-" Sora averted his eyes.

"Don't crowd him." Roxas frowned at the group who seemingly dispersed just from his intervention. But he was curious about the answer. Once he was sure everyone was out of earshot did he begin questioning him. "Sora. Did you bring that butterfly back?"

"One moment it was... I mean, we were... It was alive." Sora was stumbling to explain this one. His eyes went in every direction, and he found himself struggling to maintain eye contact.

"Magic's not a taboo here, Sora." Roxas could tell that he was trying to hide it from him. "You can tell me."

"Yeah, I did. I brought it back from the dead." Sora knew that it was selfish and something he particularly shouldn't have done. But there wasn't any earthquakes, lightning bolts or divine wrath cascading from the heavens. So maybe it was alright?

"That's strong magic. Rare." Roxas commented, sitting next to Sora. "You must have some family lineage."

"I guess." Sora laughed and scratched the back of his head. He never thought enough about it to brag to others. "What about you? I mean, do you have any rare powers?"

"Nothing at your level." Roxas shook his head. "What else can you do? I mean, you gotta have more talent, right?" He was genuinely curious about Sora and didn't care enough to share boring things about himself. If need be, he could tell and even demonstrate a few of his talents, but it wasn't every day he met someone new who could perform a feat of necromancy. Technically a 'dark' gift, it just depended on the use of its master.

"I can do some simple things, too. Like palm reading, tarot cards, fortune telling and aura reading." Sora was just an 'intuitive' person and what his family had described as a 'natural born' witch.

"You have the sight, too?" Roxas was surprised. "You're full of surprises." He was curious about one more thing. "What color is my aura?"

Sora turned his head and glanced at Roxas. "I think... You're Opal." It took him a moment to determine the color accurately.

"Opal?" Roxas wasn't sure what that had meant.

Sora nodded. "Your color keeps changing, and it's... Really pretty." Sora admitted. He'd never seen something shimmer so brilliantly before. Sometimes it would turn into the most glittering, beautiful color and then it would shift into an opaque darkness then shift toward the light again. It seemed almost struggling to come to terms with what it really and truly wanted to be.

"Really?" Roxas never had his aura read before. "What else can you tell me?"

"Can I see your hand?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Roxas nodded and extended out his hand to Sora.

"Let's see..." Sora gently began to inspect the lines of Roxas' hands. "Anything, in particular, you want to hear about?"

"Tell me anything." Roxas wasn't picky about the topic.

"You're picky when it comes to love." Sora traced the love line below the index finger. He didn't necessarily find it to be a bad thing, either. It just meant he was a little more selective when it came to picking a partner. "You're practical, smart and no-nonsense. You also have a good lifeline. You're the master of your destiny." Sora did his best to gently trace each line on Roxas' hand and determine what they meant accurately. He'd even had a fate line which most people didn't. All in all, it seemed like Roxas was a driven, smart person. Maybe a bit reclusive when it came to others, but he was in control of his life.

"So. What's the news?" Roxas was surprised by the few things Sora had said during his reading and how to a tee they seemed accurate. Not to mention the soft manner in which he'd touched Roxas' hand that created a sort of 'spark' between the pair. Maybe he'd been the only one to feel it, as Sora hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"A long, happy life. With people, you love and enjoy being around who enjoy your company, too. You'll no doubt succeed in anything you try your hand at, and nothing's out of your reach." Sora did his best not to embellish.

"You got all that from a hand?" Roxas was surprised.

Sora nodded. "You can learn a lot about a person just by looking at their hands."

"I guess so." Roxas agreed. Lifting his other palm to his face and eyeing it, he didn't see anything Sora had told him. Just lines.

"So what can you do? I bet it's something extraordinary." Sora was genuinely interested to hear about Roxas' talents.

"A few things here and there." Roxas took out a pencil and showed it to Sora. Placing it flat on the ground in front of them, he slowly and gently began to levitate it. Rotating it at varying angles and even just simply having it float mid-air.

"That's so cool!" Sora couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. Telekinesis.

"I guess." Roxas shrugged his shoulders and played it off like it was no big deal. In all honesty, Sora's naive, almost child-like reaction to magic had made him want to share that grin. Telekinesis, amazing? It was simple to pretty much anyone who practiced magic. He was probably just saying that to build up Roxas' confidence. "The key is to focus and maintain your concentration. Most people get nosebleeds the first time they try it."

"Can I try?" Sora asked.

"Go ahead." Roxas let it fall to the ground and watched as Sora genuinely attempted to levitate the pencil. It was sheer force of will, and it didn't even stir in the slightest. Roxas couldn't help the small snicker that fought its way through his usual composed self. "I'm sorry." He said to the redhead who eyed him curiously. "I don't mean to be mean... But you're trying to lift it with your will, Sora. That's not how telekinesis works."

"How does it work?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side and hoping his friend would bail him out.

"It's like..." Roxas' frowned for a moment as he thought how to explain it properly. "Like using your hands." He picked up the pencil easily without fumbling. "If you grip it too hard, it might break. If you don't pay attention to what you're doing, then it's probably going to get messy. You just need to practice, and in time it'll be the easiest thing in the world. Here. I'll show you." Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and intertwined their fingers. Channeling some of his energies, he and Sora easily caused the pencil to rise.

"Whoa!" Sora was alarmed at how peculiar it felt. It was a funny feeling. Like when you hit your elbow the 'wrong' way that turned out to be hilarious for some reason. Sharing magic between two people was honesty for lack of a better word- magical.

"Wanna try again?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah!" Sora nodded. This time he'd get it for sure. Anxious to get started, he didn't realize the fact that he'd been squeezing his friend's hand ever so slightly. Even with Roxas' help the pencil only stirred a little bit. Trying his hardest to focus like Roxas had said, Sora was disappointed when it didn't even leave the ground. Getting discouraged, he started to give up. His grip lessened.

Roxas gave him a gentle squeeze. "Don't give up." He hated seeing the disappointment on Sora's face.

Sora nodded and tried again. This time the pencil managed to leave the ground and hover in the air. Sora's face was filled with awe and delight. "A-Amazing!" He couldn't contain his excitement at succeeding. "Did you see that!?"

"Yeah, I did." Roxas nodded. "You did well."

"Thanks for your help!" Sora couldn't help but hug Roxas.

Roxas uneasily tensed up and nodded. "No problem." The pencil fell to the ground, but he didn't share that bit of information with Sora.

"You're amazing!" Sora praised his new friend.

"It's not that special..." Roxas trailed off. For once he felt somewhat humbled being around someone. Roxas tried to suppress the grin he felt fighting its way onto his face. He lost the battle.

"Of course it is! It's one of your talents. There's no way it couldn't be special." Sora held his smile when he pulled out of the hug. "Wanna try again?" He asked.

"Sure." Roxas was willing to entertain him for as long as it took. Something about his personality just made it easier to give in to anything he asked for. Well, that and the large smile plastered on his face whenever he got excited about something. Never being the type to so willingly give in to others, Roxas was surprised at himself. Since when did he become a pushover?

A few moments passed by both boys who sat in a sort of unspoken peace between the pair. Content in their little bubble, they were both startled when Namine, Kairi, and Ventus joined the duo.

"I thought you were gonna text us when you found him." Ventus scolded his younger brother.

"I got preoccupied." Roxas shrugged at his brother.

"You were busy... Holding hands?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to the side and staring at the rather odd display. Roxas ordinarily didn't touch people outside of necessity. And even then it was scarce and not so others could see.

"Palm reading," Sora spoke up before Roxas could.

"You can read palms?" Namine was surprised.

"Yep!" Sora nodded.

"So he knows the whole 'magic' thing is cool here?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah." Roxas wasn't too keen on sharing with Ventus a few of the more _interesting_ facts he'd learned about Sora. He could have those tidbits, but that was it. Roxas didn't know too much about Sora right now, but he honestly hoped he could trust him enough to listen to his advice. Well, that and to keep a secret from his older brother. Maybe it'd be easier if he said it was a 'younger sibling' thing.

"Sweet." Ventus sat on the other side of Sora and near-perfectly mirrored his younger brother.

The girls sat in front of the boys, and everyone seemed to enjoy the peaceful silence and scenery surrounding them.

"Maybe you should do ours sometime." Ventus broke the silence.

"Your what?" Sora was a little confused and tilted his head to the side. He'd done more than one reading for Roxas and wasn't sure if they meant palm readings, or auras, or both.

"Palms." Ventus wondered why Sora had thought there was anything else he'd been interested in. Maybe he'd just been too fixated on something to clue in. In either case, Ventus smiled at Sora's unusual demeanor.

"Definitely! I'd love to!" Sora smiled back at him.

Roxas really wanted to warn him. But if he texted Sora then he'd give himself away. Watching silently in the background, he knew he'd have to be subtle. Scribbling on a paper and being careful to not get caught, Roxas folded it neatly and thought of a clever way to accidentally slip it to Sora. Once the bell rung, he collided with Sora and knocked him down. He didn't intend to hurt him, he just wanted a gentle 'accident'. "Sorry. Totally my fault." Roxas offered his hand to Sora, the piece of paper neatly tucked inside of it.

"It's okay! We were probably just sitting too close together!" Sora smiled and laughed at the accident and took it in stride. Accepting Roxas' offered hand, he was surprised to find something scratchy and smooth between their palms. "Uh, Roxas-"

" _Shh,_ " Roxas whispered and shushed Sora. He sent him a pleading look to not ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue. Maybe one of the Gods out there was smiling on him since Sora seemingly understood.

Sora avoided staring at it. It was important, right? Roxas wanted him to have it? "-thanks for helping me up!" He did his best to technically not lie, but also to cover up the truth. Placing the paper in the pocket of his blazer, he supposed he'd look at it later.

"No problem." Roxas let go of Sora's hand and casually made it seem like it was no big deal. Glancing at Ventus, he saw himself and Sora reflected in the blond's eyes. His expression was a 'scary' one. The girls probably wouldn't recognize it, but as his twin, Roxas was better at telling these things. Turning his head in another direction, Roxas wasn't in the mood to deal. "You're in the same class next period, right?"

"Yep." Sora nodded although confused by his friends' lack of eye contact.

"Cool. Let's go." Roxas nodded to the school building and began dragging the redhead with him. He wanted him to read that note so they could burn and or destroy it somehow.

"Ah. Wait- Roxas!" Sora was a little indifferent to being dragged by the sleeve of his coat. "What about the others?"

"They'll catch up." Roxas shrugged off Sora's worry. He just wanted to make sure they got to the classroom first. It would offer privacy, and most students would be doing tedious things like catching up with friends and or 'forget' their textbook for the hundredth time for whichever class which would inevitably give the need to be excused. The perfect cover. Nothing like a crowd.

"Roxas," Sora spoke up the moment the two of them were alone. "What was that thing you gave me earlier?"

"Read it." Roxas stood in front of him to block anyone's view of Sora. Just in case.

"Can't you just tell me?" Sora asked, confused.

Roxas shook his head. "The walls have ears." He said, glancing over his shoulder and searching for the others.

"Okay..." Sora smiled nervously. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved the paper and unfolded it. _'Don't trust him. He's not what he-'_ Sora had just started reading when Roxas hurriedly took the paper back and shoved it into Sora's pocket.

"There you two are! You must get along with the new kid!" Ventus spoke up first.

"Fast friends?" Kairi asked.

"Evidently." Roxas shrugged and took his seat. He made sure Sora sat on his left side and away from the others. If anyone bothered to ask why he decided Sora had to sit there, then Roxas would simply lie and say he wanted his new, 'best' friend to sit next to him.

Sora's brows furrowed. He'd barely registered the fact the class had started and was focusing on the note Roxas had given to him. What did he mean by 'Don't trust him?' Who was _him_?

"Hey."

Sora finally clued into the fact that a tall, silver-haired boy had been standing in front of him. "Hey!" Sora cheerily called back and smiled up at his classmate.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Riku asked, a little surprised by Sora's response.

"Not at all!" Sora shook his head. "Go on ahead."

"Thanks." Riku was a little surprised at how bubbly and enthused Sora seemed to be. Especially for this time of day. "Kinda zippy aren't you? New to school?"

"I get that a lot..." Sora smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yep! Brand new." He must have stuck out for so many people to notice right off the bat he was 'out of place' so to speak.

"Riku." The silver-haired boy introduced himself.

"Sora," Sora responded in kind. "It's nice to meet you!"

Riku was kind of at a loss on how peppy the redhead boy seemed to be. "You too..." He trailed off.

About to interact more with his new friend, the teacher cut off any further conversational attempts Sora had in mind. Introducing herself and instructing them that today would be a 'special' art class, they were to design any creature they'd like with any medium. Mythical, preferably original, but anything you chose.

Sora already had an idea of the creature he was going to duplicate. One who had been in his dreams for the last little while. The teacher handed out everyone the same sheet of poster paper, and he instantly began the outline of the familiar creature; a Chocobo Chick. One of the most recognizable of mythical creatures. Well, 'mythical' being in that no one had any conclusive proof that they'd existed. Allegedly the creatures dwelt in a place that humans just weren't capable of reaching. A beautiful place where it had a calm, stillness about it no matter the time of day. Rainbows cascaded along the sky, and the Chocobo all lived in peace and happiness with other unknown creatures. Allegedly, they were under Artemis' dominion.

Erasing a few lines here and there Sora felt like he had a solid design for the Chocobo. Shutting his eyes, he could still imagine the vibrant color scheme it had and how he never really and truly thought he'd see anything near as beautiful again. Coloring the eyes, he made sure they had that beautiful, radiant violet outer scheme that gradually lightened up more toward the middle. Giving it a glossy white 'shine' in the corner of each eye, he painted the black iris and worked on the feathers. Taking care to shade every one, the feathers had a light cyan/silvery-white tone to the end of them that seemed reminiscent of moonlight itself. Working on the beak and its feet, Sora colored them in the typical orange color everyone seemed to agree on. How would he explain that he'd kind of 'cheated' in a sense and taken the design from his dream?

"Sora."

"Hm?" Sora glanced over at Roxas and the others who all seemed equally surprised by his artistic skills.

"Where did you- I mean, it's... Amazing." Roxas was the first to compliment him. His Chocobo chick was unlike anything he'd seen before. No matter what direction one gazed at his picture, the Chocobo seemed very much alive.

"You think so?" Sora smiled. He was glad someone thought it looked good. To him, it more or less didn't seem quite 'right.' Something was missing. Maybe he'd need to do a background of some sort to do justice to the Chocobo.

"Chocobo," Riku commented on the picture. He had to admit- Sora was good at art.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "It's... Something I've been dreaming about lately."

"You dream about it often?" Riku asked. Watching Sora create the background which consisted of tall grass, a black, starry sky, and even a shooting star, Riku was curious.

Sora nodded. "It seems like for the last few weeks."

Riku's brows furrowed as he stared at it. The Chocobo chick seemed realistic. Well, according to the books and stories people had been told when they were children. But no one ever had any conclusive evidence. Most of them just agreed to the abundant bird species being yellow in feather color. "I see."

"Something on your mind?" Sora asked innocently. He had no idea what Riku could be thinking about.

"Nothing. I mean once or twice might be a coincidence, but if you have that dream every night... Well, doesn't that seem a little too coincidental? Do you usually see things in your dreams before they happen?" Riku was taking a shot in the dark, but maybe Sora had visions he misunderstood as 'dreams.' It wasn't uncommon.

Sora thought about it long and hard. Searching through his memory, he supposed he could say 'yes.' There were a few oddities here and there that he'd dreamt about and turned out to be true. He didn't think much of it, but maybe Riku was on to something? "Sometimes." Sora nodded.

"You have premonitions. Interesting." Riku was honestly surprised to hear that. What other things was this boy capable of? Other than being bubbly, happy, and all-around good at art, of course.

Though it wasn't a question, Sora had nodded. He was something his family had described as more or less a 'natural-born' witch. Magic just came easily to him, and he had displayed signs of powers at a young age. Gifts seemed to cycle through him. Some were taught, others just emerged naturally. "Do you think I'd be able to meet him?"

"Anything's possible." Riku didn't want to smash the dreams of the boy who seemed eager to meet his mystery Chocobo. Though it wasn't all that likely, there was a chance at the very least. If Sora did, in fact, see glimpses of the future, then it stood to reason that he'd encounter the creature. A mythical creature in his hometown he knew from the inside out? Riku almost scoffed at the idea.

Sora was happy with that answer. He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. There was an abundance of energy coursing through him right now that he felt needed to be used up. Feeling a light tug on his sleeve, Sora glanced over at Roxas. The blond boy seemed to be glaring at Riku for some reason. A sentiment shared by Riku, apparently. Uneasily staring between the two of them, Sora let out a small exhale of nervousness. Shutting his eyes and scratching the back of his head, he honestly didn't understand what was going on here. When he opened them, he received a calmer, more confusing look from Roxas.

Roxas tried to convey the fact that he wanted Sora to more or less be silent on what he was capable of. Well, that and he didn't particularly like Riku. Something very much shared by the brute of a male.

"Did you need something?" Sora asked. He got the sense that there was something he wanted to say but couldn't voice right now.

Roxas felt the eyes of the others and him and shook his head. He'd honestly just have to say something about that later.

Sora just nodded in response. Things seemed tense right now.

Roxas sighed, he supposed he'd just work on the assignment for now. What creature would he pick? A Moogle. They were simple creatures without much effort to duplicate.

"A Moogle!" Sora couldn't help but excitedly call out the name of the creature Roxas had been working on. He quickly recognized the design and couldn't help his grin when he saw the creature.

Roxas nodded. "Something easy."

"It looks cute." Sora praised the design.

"Thanks." Roxas wondered what the others were up to, but he didn't bother to glance at their works. He was preoccupied. Knowing Namine, it would be something daring and unable to be duplicated by the rest of the group. Kairi would probably do something just to make it look 'cute.' Ventus would probably find something peculiar yet fascinating to draw. Riku? He didn't care much to know about him or anything he was capable of.

Sora was curious about what Riku had been drawing. He'd honestly never seen anything like it before. "That looks cool!" He couldn't help but gush over it.

Riku smiled a bit. Anything seemed to surprise Sora or entertain him in some form. "Thanks."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Shade. Some people call them 'Heartless.'" Riku had made a simple, small version of the black creatures with yellow eyes. No surprise that Sora had found it to be cute. To someone who didn't know how dangerous they could be, of course, they looked cute.

"It's so cute," Sora said as if on cue.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Riku honestly wasn't surprised.

"Is it strange to think they're cute?" Sora asked, confused.

"If you didn't know about them, then no." Riku shook his head.

"Are they dangerous?" Sora wanted to know more.

"They can be." Riku nodded.

"Oh." Sora didn't understand how such a small, cute creature could be dangerous. It honestly looked rather harmless. But maybe that was what made it dangerous- people wouldn't think of it as a threat until it was too late. Brooding more of the 'Heartless' creatures, Sora barely registered the fact that class was already over and he'd zoned out for an entire period.

"Got a little too into your art project, Sora?" Ventus asked with a smile. It seemed to be taking up most of if not all his attention the entire time. Well, that and complimenting the drawings of Roxas and Riku. He was bonding with the two of them.

"Yeah... I think so." Sora startled when he heard Ventus' voice and did his best to smile and compose himself.

The girls giggled at Sora's reaction, and Ventus seemed to join in on the funny moment. It didn't seem like his new friends were laughing at Sora to hurt his feelings, more like they enjoyed his mannerisms. Sora could get that. Laughing along with the group, he didn't notice the stares Riku and Roxas were giving him. Handing in his drawing with the others, Sora exited the classroom with Roxas in tow. Call him crazy, but was Roxas doing his best to stay near him at all times? Sora wondered if he should ask Roxas about it. Maybe he was just being silly and overthinking.

"Rox-" Sora began to protest when he was once again being dragged to the next classroom by his blond friend.

"Sh." Roxas shushed him.

"But-" Sora hesitated to ask the question he wanted to ask.

Roxas sighed and pulled Sora into a private place. "What is it?"

"Roxas. Why do you keep trying to get me alone?" Sora wanted an honest answer.

"There's... Things I want to tell you. But I can only do it when we're alone." Roxas evaded the answer to an extent. He didn't know if anyone was listening to the conversation.

"Like with the magic before?" Sora asked. He hadn't even touched on the fact that it felt so weird when Roxas had helped him with Telekinesis.

"Kind of," Roxas admitted. Glancing away from Sora and sighing again, he met the gaze of the redhead. "Can't you just know that I'm doing it for a good reason- even if I can't tell you why?"

"Okay." Sora nodded. "I trust you." Roxas seemed to be telling the truth, and in all honesty, he had no reason to doubt him. Plus, there was just something inside of him that said he should trust Roxas.

"Good." Roxas was relieved. "Next class?" He asked.

"Sure." Sora nodded. Once more led by the hand, Sora felt like he should have been embarrassed. But there was just an odd yet familiar comfort when Roxas grabbed his hand and dragged him through the hallways. Some girls commented that it was awfully 'cute' to see and others wondered about the 'new kid' and why he was 'with Roxas' of all things. Maybe Roxas wasn't as kind or open with others? Stalling in the hallway, Sora waited until he saw Roxas stare back at him. "Do you do this for every new kid?"

"No." Roxas shook his head. "Why?" It felt odd that Sora had just now decided to question him about the situation.

"It's just- I mean, people are staring." Sora glanced at them.

"So? Let them stare." Roxas didn't care in the slightest.

"W-What if they start rumors?" Sora asked.

"About?"

Sora glanced down at their joined hands. Roxas finally clued in when Sora had mentioned it. Fine. He'd let go.

"No big deal, right?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded though he instantly missed the feeling. There was just something about when they made skin to skin contact. Walking through the hallway and somewhat sulking with slumped shoulders, Sora followed Roxas to the next class through the vast herds of people.

Roxas caught on when he'd glanced back through the corner of his eye. He grabbed Sora's hand and led him through the crowds. Every so often he felt Sora squeeze, and he'd slow down in the hallway. Roxas had an idea of why Sora didn't want him to let go in the first place. " _You feel it too, right?_ " Roxas said low enough for just Sora to hear.

Sora was surprised. He nodded.

Roxas flashed him a quick smile and continued through the hallway. Last class of the day; English. Boring. Easy. What students wanted to hear and hoped for in the morning and ironically got toward the end of the day. Whoever scheduled classes honestly didn't get how a student's mind worked. Roxas walked to the back of the classroom with Sora. "Sit wherever you want." He just preferred sitting at the back next to the window, and honestly didn't know if Sora wanted to join him or not. It'd be preferable he didn't join Ventus, but that was out of his control.

"Okay." Sora picked the desk closest to the window and relaxed in his seat. It seemed odd that the desks were paired up in twos, but maybe that was in case someone needed help?

Roxas sat down next to him and watched as Riku inevitably came in and walked over to the pair. He sat in front of them and shared yet another glaring contest with Roxas. Sora seemed to enjoy his company and was largely unaware of the atmosphere between the two. Maybe that was for the best. Random students filled the desks, and Ventus eventually walked in with the girls. 'Random' to Roxas, relatively speaking because he never really bothered to learn their names and secluded himself to the core group. The other three couldn't sit near them. Shame.

"Today I want you all to practice creative writing. Anything you want. Just make sure it's school appropriate. Two pages single-space."

Not very specific and an easy topic to begin his school year here. Perfect. Sora's mind drifted back to the dream he'd had this morning. It was the easiest thing for him to write about. She was still vividly etched into his mind, and he recalled every last word of their interactions together. Who would even believe that The Morrigan had shown herself to a high schooler? No one. Things like this didn't boil down to the fact of 'magic exists, and so do the Gods,' it was more along the lines of 'no way that could actually happen.' Easiest assignment ever.

"The Morrigan?" Roxas asked. He saw bits and pieces of the story. It seemed liked Sora may have been having way more interesting dreams than he'd owned up to.

"Sh!" Sora pressed his finger to his lips. He didn't mean to be so easily read but was terrible at keeping a secret of this caliber.

" _You saw her in a dream?_ " Roxas asked in a whisper.

" _Today_." Sora nodded.

" _There were will-o'-the-wisps, too?_ " Roxas was concerned about that.

" _Will-o'-the-wisps?"_ Sora was surprised. That's what they were! He knew it the whole time and was so glad someone had told him the proper name. A grin spread across his face, and he couldn't refrain from hugging Roxas. " _Yeah!_ "

" _Sora..._ " Roxas had to avoid cringing when a few students looked their way. There was no way he could explain this. Thankfully he wouldn't have to. The school and his teacher may have considered them to be his 'peers' but Roxas never really interacted with them outside of need.

" _Sorry! You just- you solved the name of the creatures I encountered._ " He apologetically smiled and hoped Roxas took the explanation.

Roxas nodded at him. " _You should be careful. People don't historically come out of encounters with her a winner._ " She was also known to have ulterior motives all the time. Even if she was 'kind.'

" _I know._ " Sora was still worried about that.

" _How long have you been seeing her in your dreams?_ " Roxas wanted to narrow things down.

" _Just for today,_ " Sora answered honestly. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust him.

" _She didn't show you any bad omens in your dream?_ " Roxas knew from Sora's writing that he'd encountered her and the infamous raven that accompanied the Goddess. Macha had been active.

" _Like what?_ "

" _Scrubbing your clothes with blood on them. Any riddles or rhymes?_ "

" _Nothing like that- no._ " Sora shook his head. " _She said something about a 'gate' being open and not to go through it._ "

" _Gate?_ " Roxas was confused.

" _I'm still working that one out,_ " Sora explained.

" _Let me know if you need help._ " Roxas offered just in case Sora would end up needing him.

" _Okay._ _It's a promise._ " Sora nodded. Both boys went back to work on their assignments in peace. Once Sora finished he handed in the assignment and sat in relative boredom for the remaining time. Glancing over at Roxas he was disappointed to find his friend still at work. Sora didn't handle boredom well.

Roxas stole a glance at Sora. He couldn't help a small smile at his odd habits. Tapping on the desk. Rolling his pencil on his desk, glancing around the room, bouncing his knees and seemingly trying to be patient and failing. Alright. Roxas put down his pencil and brought his assignment to the front then promptly returned to his desk. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Sora answered honestly. He was bored, and there were only a few minutes of class left.

"You seem anxious," Roxas observed.

"Bored." Sora corrected him. "I was waiting for you to be finished."

Roxas nodded. "Sorry. I took a little longer than I thought I would."

"It's okay. You didn't need to rush because of me." Sora didn't want him feeling bad.

"No rush. I was pretty much done by the time you finished anyway." Roxas shrugged his shoulders and played it off cool. "Any leads on your mystery message?"

"No." Sora shook his head and sighed. "I don't have any clue."

"No worries. Don't stress over it." Roxas shrugged it off. He didn't want Sora to worry because it seemed like a very trivial matter and it wouldn't help to worry. About to say more, the bell rang. "Listen, Sora... If you think of anything, let me know, okay?"

Sora nodded. "I promised, didn't I?"

Roxas nodded in return and walked out of the classroom with Sora. "Do you still have that note?"

"Yeah, it's right here-" Sora seemed confused when he reached for the item in question. "At least it _was._ " He shuffled around a few things and checking each of his pockets turned up empty. "That's weird."

"Did you drop it in the classroom?" Roxas swore he'd seen Sora put it somewhere safe.

"Let me check." Sora quickly went back inside and looked all around for the note. It was gone. How could it have vanished into thin air? He returned to Roxas empty-handed and shook his head.

Roxas kept a straight face and did his best not to panic. "Well, that sucks."

"Can't you just tell me? I mean, we're alone now..." Sora didn't see the others anywhere, and the only people within earshot were students hurrying home after the school day.

"I'll text it to you." Roxas was adamant he not say it aloud.

"Okay." Sora was still curious about what it was Roxas had to say that couldn't be said. "You're kind of mysterious." He mused aloud.

"That's a fitting descriptor, I guess." Roxas didn't deny it at all.

"Where are the others?" Sora didn't mean to change topics but saw no trace of Ventus, Kairi, Namine, and Riku.

"Maybe they got tired of being ditched and decided to do it first. Ironic." Roxas shrugged. It didn't honestly matter to him one way or the other. Despite being associated closely with the group, he was always more of a loner.

"We did avoid them all day... Didn't we?" Sora felt guilty on that one. Roxas just insisted he had something important to say and felt that Sora had to hear it. Shame he never actually got to listen to it.

"For good reason." Roxas shrugged again as they exited the building. "Don't worry too much about it. They don't seem angry. At least they waited, I guess."

"Waited?" Sora was confused on what Roxas meant. As if on cue, the trio joined the duo on their walk.

"Surprise!" Kairi happily beamed aloud.

Sora genuinely startled and felt his cheeks get hot. Turning his head away, he bet his face was beet red.

"See? Told ya." Roxas said matter-of-factly. He saw the embarrassing display on his friend's part and almost wanted to roll his eyes. Sora had a crush on Kairi. That was almost painfully obvious.

"Told him what?" Kairi asked, seemingly oblivious to Sora's actions.

Match made in heaven. "That you'd be waiting. Well, not just _you_ but Ventus and Namine as well."

"Oh. Cool." Kairi smiled and laughed. "Sora, are you feeling okay? You look a little warm." She was concerned for her new friend. It looked like he had a fever or something.

"Huh? Yeah... I'm fine." Sora went a shade deeper from her question. She saw him like that. How embarrassing.

Namine shared a knowing look with Roxas and giggled. Ventus also noticed the interaction between the two and it seemed Kairi and Sora were the only ones not in the loop.


	3. Chapter 2: Only fools follow the Raven

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ "How pitiful." The Morrigan mused on the current status of the Trickster God. Bound and shackled like his sons and daughter until the eve of Ragnarok. Subdued by all of the Norse Gods for his foul mouth and lack of tact. One must be careful when uttering idle threats amongst the hierarchy of their pantheon. She almost snickered at his present condition. _Almost._ However, she was here to make nice with Loki. He had something she wanted, after all.

Loki peered into the shadows and found himself gazing at a most peculiar creature. Almost in awe of the rarely seen Morrigan, he wondered if this might be a trick from the Norse Gods, perhaps even a hallucinatory byproduct from the serpents' venom taking its toll on his sanity. She had been there when he had been bound, wearing that bird-like smirk of hers, laughing at the cruel fate he had been alotted. And now the Goddess was standing before him once again. "No thanks to you." Loki didn't pick and choose his words carefully like one might do before her.

"Yes," The Morrigan chuckled at his anger toward her, her laugh sounding much like the coo of a raven. "They did warn you, did they not? Bite your tongue and see another day in the waking world, lash out like a snake and be kept in a cage." She stepped closer to the bound God and observed his agony as the venom dripped downward slowly. With a wave of her hand, everything stopped all at once for Loki. The pain, his bondage, and the long, stagnant obstruction in the way of his revenge.

"Ragnarok has not yet come," Loki was confused as to why he had been released.

"Because those fools up in the heavens have not deemed it so?" The Morrigan sneered at the mention of the Norse Gods sitting in the halls of Valhalla. They were every bit as arrogant as the rest of the pantheons sitting upon their kingdoms above. "We decide when the eve of Ragnarok is upon the world. Those fools will learn when it is time, not a moment before."

"Is that why you have freed me now? Because it has begun?" Loki didn't want her to get the wrong idea- he was grateful for freedom but nonetheless wondered why she decided that now was the perfect time to do so.

"Soon," The Morrigan cryptically replied to Loki's question. "First I require something of you."

"And if I refuse?" Loki had his own agenda. She of all people should have known that he would wander off and do as he pleased as opposed to what she wanted even if she had freed him.

The Morrigan shook her head. "That option isn't in your best interest." As quickly as it had been bestowed, his freedom had been taken from him.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ The serpents venom painfully continued its path down the Trickster God's skin and caused him to cry out in agony. The Earth shook along with his suffering, and the ever-vigilant Sigyn was prepared to empty the bowl once more. Evidently, she had shown him nothing more than the mere illusion of freedom he craved.

"We can make it stop," The Morrigan promised the Norse God. "All you have to do is say yes." Giving him one more taste of what working with her would be like, the bowl had filled and Sigyn walked away to empty it.

"She can't see you." Loki reasoned. Sigyn hadn't even acknowledged the fact that the Morrigan had been standing almost right next to her, let alone speaking and promising Loki the freedom he had been long denied. The venom once more began to burn his flesh and the God's howls did nothing to deter the Morrigan. In fact, she seemed pleased that the bowl had filled just moments prior. Her sadistic ways were not secretive in the slightest. Of course, she enjoyed the pain of others, she had caused it time and again.

"No." The Morrigan was pleased he had noticed that fact.

"What would you ask of me?" Loki was now starting to go mad. He'd had a taste of freedom and he wanted it. Having the premise of it only to immediately be snatched away and dangled in front of him was quite cruel. This trick was in league with something he'd do and he almost admired that.

"Nothing you wouldn't already be prepared to do." The Morrigan knew his loyalties didn't lie with anyone other than himself and his children so swaying him to her side would be easily managed.

"Would you free them as well?" Loki asked, his will already seeming to cave at her offer. All he needed to know was when she'd add Hel, Jormungundr, and Fenrir to the fray.

"In time." The Morrigan nodded. "Do we have a deal?"

Sigyn re-entered the room and seemed confused to hear Loki speak to thin air. "Are you alright?" The Goddess was concerned about her husband's well-being.

Loki stared at Sigyn for a moment before turning his full attention to the Morrigan. "Yes." He gave her his answer, that the God though he could endure more suffering, chose to accept her bargain. It was prophesized that one day he would escape, the earthquakes would stop, and Ragnarok would begin.

"Prophecies... They don't tell you everything." The Morrigan snickered as if guessing his thoughts. "If I hadn't come, you couldn't go." The shackles that bound the God were destroyed just as quickly as they had been used to subdue him.

Loki wasn't going to waste any time in his newfound freedom. "What would you have me do?" Though he hadn't intended to kneel before her, his present condition made it hard to stand on his own. In time he would be back to his full strengths.

"Cleave the way for people's despair and bring forth wonderful devastation." The Morrigan appeared to muse more to herself than to be answering Loki's question. "Bring us the eye of Ra." Without so much as another word, the Morrigan left Loki to his own devices. He would do as she asked or once more find himself shackled.

The Morrigan appeared in the temple of the Fates. Each of the Goddesses in her dominion promptly bowed their heads to their mistress, causing the Morrigan to smile at how docile they were to her will. "I hope I'm not intruding." She said, gauging their reactions.

"Never." Clotho began, the Fate neatly spinning more threads of life for the loom of fate itself.

"You are always welcomed in our temple," Lachesis continued the conversation for her sister Fate while measuring out yet another thread of life.

"Your company was preordained and expected." Atropo finished the sentence for her sisters, cutting yet another thread for another soul to end up in the Underworld to be judged by their proper deity.

"The world order is changing." The Morrigan looked at each Fate individually and watched their unsurprised reactions to her words. Of course, each sister knew what was to come. It was inevitable and destined.

"The lifelines of many," Clotho once more began the conversation, not looking up from her work in preparing threads for their loom of fate. Despite the sudden appearance of the Morrigan, life still went on. The book of fate had many tasks to prepare for the day.

"Shall be cut and extinguished. Mortal lives and that of the Gods," Lachesis also didn't look up from her work. She knew the Morrigan would not be offended by such an action.

"Will be put to the test. Many will perish in the grand scheme of things. Ragnarok will come to the world and pantheons will fall." Atropo said as if it were the most obvious fact of all. She and her sisters had foreseen the circumstances and of course, the Morrigan already knew how they'd go. She had chosen it. As such, the Fates would take those predestined to go.

"Has the mighty King of the Gods come yet?" The Morrigan asked. It was a redundant question as all present knew the answer.

"Zeus has yet to visit the loom." Clotho swiftly answered.

"The Sun God will be blinded," Lachesis followed up.

"The Weaver of Fate will not be happy, and soon many will demand answers." Atropo finished. Neith would surely come by their loom sooner or later to reweave the world in her image. The Goddess would not let a grievance against her child go unpunished. Many would fear her wrath and the devastation such a being could bring.

The Morrigan was pleased with their answers. Of course, even the Fates didn't know of her treachery in this. In time an unsuspecting God would fall for her and Loki's crimes. Zeus would arrive, the King would ask and receive his answers and the fools would all try to prepare for what to come. Those who believed themselves to be exempt from the prophecy would likely try to stay out of things. Of course, Primordials didn't fear very much. Who could blame them? Their essence would inhabit a new vessel and nothing would have changed. No, destroying them would be pointless. But their precious children, those whom they left behind willingly or otherwise were going to fall.

Sora left his apartment for school a little confused. The night before, Roxas had promised to send him the text form of the note from school, but when he'd checked his phone, it was blank. There had been messages from Roxas, but the text bubbles were empty. Was it wrong that he'd been more than a little excited and anticipating those messages, getting disappointed when they didn't actually say anything? Sora had gone over every situation in his head and had probably been worrying about nothing. Pouting as he walked along, he didn't notice yet another person he'd bump into.

Confused when his head hit something, Sora grunted and looked up. "Roxas?" He asked, somewhat dazed and hopeful.

"It's not Ventus," Roxas commented. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "Sorry. For crashing into you." He clarified specifically what he had been apologizing for.

"Anything I can help with?" Roxas asked.

"It was about you," Sora admitted.

"You were thinking about me?" Roxas asked, surprised by Sora's answer. He was a bit overly friendly and dense from what Roxas had gathered so the blatant honestly hadn't phased him as much as it would from someone else. In fact, it was a little embarrassing to hear.

"Your texts." He elaborated.

"Something wrong with them?" Roxas frowned.

"I guess they just didn't go through." Sora pulled out his phone and showed the screen to Roxas.

"I see." Roxas couldn't even say he was surprised.

"Are you okay?" Sora saw his aura, and it seemed a little moody right now.

"I guess you can tell that I'm a little agitated, huh?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry. Aura reading is like prying, isn't it?" Sora felt a little guilty. Maybe Roxas didn't like his aura being read all the time. If it were something Sora could just turn off, then he would do so.

"It's fine." Roxas dismissed his claim instantly. "Probably takes a lot of the guesswork out of the conversation."

"It has its moments." Sora agreed. "Would you be able to tell me what you wanted to say now? We're alone..." Sora trailed off and even looked around in all directions to make sure what he said was true.

"You like getting right to the point, don't you?" Roxas sighed. "Sora, it's about Ventus. I don't want you to get too comfortable around him. He's not what he seems. It's a lot to get into, and I can't phrase it short. I also can't squeeze it in a walk to school. But I really can't stress enough that you should be careful. Please?"

Sora could see that Roxas was genuine with him. That, and the fact that he was a little out of his element. "I promise," Sora nodded to Roxas' question. He had no reason to turn down his friend's request. "Hey, how come we met up so early in the morning?" Roxas had more or less come a bit later than Kairi and Ventus the previous day, and Sora found it a little odd that he'd run into him now.

"It's not what you think. It's just a coincidence." Roxas didn't want Sora to think he was some stalker.

"You know, my aunts say that there's no such thing as a coincidence in this world, only the inevitable." Sora could tell that Roxas was a little bit nervous. "There's no point in trying to alter fate. It's fated. That's why they call it fate."

Roxas couldn't help chuckling at Sora's explanation. "Yeah." He smiled at his redhead friend.

Sora smiled back at Roxas. The moment ended just as quickly as it had begun when Roxas heard the caw of a raven. "Are you okay?" Did Roxas have some phobia toward ravens he didn't know about?

"It's probably nothing." Roxas tried to brush it off. "Raven's are just... They're familiars of a certain God. Not an ideal omen in my culture."

"Your culture?" Sora didn't clue in right away.

"Celtic. And I believe you know the God in question all too well: The Morrigan." Roxas said her name aloud even though doing so was also a bad omen. It didn't seem she was offended as the Goddess hadn't come crashing from the heavens in a bid to smite him, but Roxas still didn't take it lightly.

Sora froze at the mention of _her_. "You're Celtic? That's so cool..."

Roxas noticed the immediate change in subject and went with it. "Celtic descended, also Irish. You probably didn't get to look at the roster, but I'm a Fitzgerald."

"As in descended from the Goddess Aine, 'Fitzgerald'?" Sora was a little hazy on the Irish pantheon, but from what he recalled Aine was supposed to be the progenitor of the 'Fitzgerald' family.

Roxas was pleasantly surprised by the fact Sora knew about the myth surrounding his family. "Allegedly."

"You don't believe that story?" Sora asked, surprised.

"That I'm a God? Not so much. It's a cool story, and all but there's not much credibility to it. Besides, the story makes it clear that Aine didn't consensually have a Fitzgerald child. It would be cool to find out the truth, but it's not as if Aine herself were here for me to ask her." Roxas shrugged his shoulders; there was nothing he could do about it so what's the point in thinking about trivial things?

"Technically you'd be a Demi-God." Sora corrected his blond friend.

"Watered down through X amount of generations, of course." Roxas pursed his lips. "Hence the severe lack of lightning bolts and fireballs."

"You don't practice elemental magic?" Sora asked. It was a novice form of magic to be able to project elemental bursts such as fireballs. Lightning was another matter.

"You do?" Roxas answered the question with a question. "Another one of Sora's hidden talents."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'hidden talent.'" Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I don't know." Roxas shrugged. "You seem like you're full of surprises."

"You keep surprising me, too." Sora couldn't explain it, but it seemed like when the two of them were together things were so easy. It was never a dull moment and they always talked about interesting things and Sora was grateful he had such a good friend. "Is there any other reason you're afraid of birds?" He didn't mean to backtrack on the conversation, but Roxas seemed uncomfortable at the sound of a raven cawing in the background earlier.

"The Celts and the Irish believe it's not always a good thing to be around those kinds of animals. There's more than a couple of reasons, a few stories here and there about why we're not supposed to bother birds but there are three in particular not meant to be messed around with; crows, ravens, and swans. As I said, they're familiars of the Gods. Crows and ravens, in particular, belong to the Morrigan. In general, people feared the Morrigan above all else, I guess you could call her a- rather, _the_ Doomsayer. If a raven were to fly into your family home, someone you loved is doomed to die. It's probably nothing but old superstition; my grandmother always said to be wary of the birds. They're her eyes and ears and report back to her with what they find. But sometimes they're _other_ beings." Roxas wondered if Sora already knew the lore behind the Danann.

"Other?" Sora's interest was piqued. He hoped Roxas would elaborate for him.

"The Danann. They were the original Irish. One of their tricks was shapeshifting, and their creature of choice were birds. Killing them is a huge sin and not one you want to be held responsible for. But it's a Celtic thing." Roxas was surprised by Sora's interest in Celtic lore. Though it wasn't an organic interest, seeing as he was inquiring about Roxas and his caution of birds. It was honestly nice to have someone he could discuss this kind of stuff with. Most of the people at school didn't care about interesting and obscure facts from history.

"This may sound a little strange... But I think I somehow knew that- is that weird?" Sora asked.

"Not really. Coming from you, at least." Roxas joked.

"There's just... Something so familiar about what you said. I mean, I can't explain how I know I know what you said. But I just know that I know. You know?" Sora couldn't explain his deja vu about this. It was starting to give him a headache.

Roxas gave him the most perplexed look and snorted. "You certainly know your way around tongue twisters."

"I guess it doesn't make much sense." Sora laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"It's probably just one of your intuitive gifts. Who knows? Maybe you knew it in a different life." Roxas shrugged his shoulders and gave a simple explanation for Sora's rather odd case of deja vu.

"Maybe." Sora accepted Roxas' explanation and laughed it off though in the back of his mind he felt that it was wrong. Was it crazy to just know things?

Both boys made their way to school and exchanged bits and pieces of lore between themselves to occupy their time. After what seemed like a brief moment, they were both in their homeroom before anybody had bothered to show up.

"Never thought I'd see the day I was early at school." Roxas mused as he stole a glance at the clock.

"You're usually late?" Sora asked though the question seemed a little redundant by Roxas' statement.

"Yeah." Roxas shrugged. "I like to sleep in."

"Late nights?" Sora asked.

"That obvious?" Roxas wondered if this was just more of his intuition kicking in or if he was a mind-reader. At this point, it wouldn't really surprise him.

"Dark circles under your eyes." Sora had taken an educated guess.

"Cool. No need to explain my sleeping habits if I look like an insomniac." Roxas yawned and glanced at the clock. Ventus and Kairi were going to drop by at any moment.

"How come you stay up late? Any moon deities you worship?" Sora was genuinely curious if Roxas worshipped any Gods at all. From how he spoke of Aine, he wasn't sure.

"I like to pay my respects to Awilix. But it's hard to pick one when there's so many and moon deities are known for their tempers so I usually stick with honoring all of them in some form." Roxas couldn't help but be careful when it came to the Gods. His grandmother had instilled in him many respects and traditions for them. "Do you honor any?"

"Artemis. My parents were followers of hers and we'd always visit one of her temples." Sora was a little surprised he'd mentioned the Mayan Goddess of the moon.

"Nice choice." Roxas nodded to his mention of Artemis, though something bothered him. "'Were' followers of hers? They don't worship her anymore?" Artemis was renowned for her temper and affinity to hold grudges, was it really a wise choice to go back on your pledge to worship her for your lifetime?

"That's... A little complicated." Sora wasn't sure now was the time to tell the story.

"I told you a big secret." Roxas tried to get the answer out of Sora now that he was intrigued.

Sora paused as his friend stared at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Roxas nodded.

"They died," Sora said two words that surprised Roxas. His friend was smiling though it seemed a little forced and the blond wasn't having it. Roxas hugged Sora. Maybe he'd held him a little tighter than he should have, but Roxas was crumby at apologies and this was honestly the best he could muster. Hopefully, Sora could just see whatever colors meant 'I'm sorry for being an idiot and wrecking your good mood' and accept it without him having to say anything.

"It was a long time ago." Sora brushed away his concern though he was a little surprised by Roxas' reaction to the news. Actually, somewhat relieved. He got the sense that people thought he was a cold person who didn't care much about others. Sora was able to see another side of him. Maybe it proved that the two of them had gotten close in the relatively short time they'd known one another?

"Doesn't mean it's okay now." Roxas still felt like a dill hole. Maybe if he wasn't such a noob at apologies he could actually say the words 'I'm sorry'.

"It's okay, really!" Sora smiled though this one wasn't forced. It felt nice to have someone care so much about him in the small amount of time they'd known each other.

"Why are the two of you hugging?" Kairi asked, surprising the boys.

"Uh..." Sora didn't have an answer for Kairi.

"Twin magic," Roxas said rather elusively in answer to her question once he'd pulled out of the hug and composed himself. Damned if he was going to be caught doing something embarrassing and lose face. Especially when the dynamic duo walked in.

Kairi made a confused face and looked like she wanted to question things but couldn't find it within herself to do so. Roxas was being Roxas and she had absolutely no tricks up her sleeve to get the younger Fitzgerald to answer her. To say he was difficult would be an understatement. Ventus, however, knew better and questioned his little brother. "As in you were sharing magic? Needed magic? Twins are magic?"

"Yes." Roxas once again evaded the answer.

"I'm sorry?" Ventus asked.

"Me too." Roxas swiftly replied.

"Are you going to reply?" Ventus could see his brother was being stubborn.

"I just did." Roxas instantly shutdown his question.

Ventus frowned. "Are you going to stop being stubborn?"

"Eventually." Roxas could have smirked from the look Ventus shot his way. He enjoyed torturing his older brother.

"Alright." Ventus sighed exasperatedly and tried once again. "Won't you stop being difficult?

"Can't." Roxas shook his head.

"Can't and won't are two different things." Ventus honestly didn't even know why he was trying to win their back-and-forth. Roxas was better at being stubborn than he was.

"And yet the result still the same."

Ventus opened his mouth, the older twin looking to say more but failing to come up with any form of response. Roxas was dodging him fairly well and Kairi looked like she was already stumped before she'd started. Conceding, the duo sat on either side of Roxas and Sora.

Sora was honestly in awe of how well Roxas evaded the entire situation. He felt himself on the verge of laughing and giving his friend a high-five. He refrained from doing so as he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Roxas felt his friend's admiration and flashed the redhead a quick smile. If anyone noticed and tried to call him on it, Roxas would obviously deny the gesture.

"New line of questioning," Kairi spoke up and gained the attention of all the boys. "You usually join us a little later. How are you up this early? I mean, it's not a bad thing, but what made you get here early?"

"I honestly don't know." Roxas shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Maybe Nyx decided 'hey, it's time for this guy to wake up today and be a productive member of society,' so she got her son Hypnos to wake me up earlier or Amaterasu decided to make the sun so bright that it went through my curtains and forced me to get up. Or the alarm on my phone went off and by the grace of Apollo I heard the tune."

"Cranky this morning, aren't we?" Ventus asked. You could hear the sarcasm dripping from Roxas' voice. Fortunately, they knew him well enough to it was just him being tired and not actually coming from a malicious place.

"Not my favorite time of day, but at least I found out Sora also enjoys moon deities." Roxas put his head on the desk and sent Sora a 'sorry I threw you under the bus, but they're making me talk' look. Unfortunately, it seemed their short period of not talking to him had come to a close and he needed to deflect them to someone else who was talkative. Sora probably wouldn't mind.

"Moon deities?" Kairi was a little surprised at Roxas' statement that was clearly meant to turn their attention over to Sora.

Sora nodded. "Fun fact; It's actually unusual for a male to represent the moon."

"Really?" Kairi had no idea.

"Yep. In most renditions, the moon is supposed to be represented by women. That's why Artemis, Neith, Chang'e, Hecate, Phoebe, Selene and many other women take up the mantle of responsibility. They're more reserved than those represented by the sun and less impulsive. But there are still men who can embody the moon. Tsukuyomi, Xbalanque, Mani, and in some instances a dual-role represented by Awilix. There are differing accounts of whether or not Awilix is male or female, so it's up to you, really. In the Norse mythology, the sun is actually represented by a woman. Her name is Sol and she was named after the sun, but that's a different story." Sora gave the basic knowledge he had on moon deities that he figured everybody more or less knew. That is, until Kairi, Ventus, and even Roxas seemed impressed by his speech.

"Wanna be my lab partner?" Roxas asked, still not moving his head from the table top. He had initially perked up when Sora had given such a well thought out speech but was still rather tired.

"Sure." Sora shrugged and instantly accepted his offer.

"Sweet. I got the nerdy newcomer." Roxas triumphantly called out as if he'd actually done something.

"Only we're in math, _genius._ " Ventus put emphasis on the last word when teasing his younger brother.

"And we don't have science until next semester. Plus, isn't that more of a topic you'd cover in a history lesson?" Kairi chimed in after Ventus.

"Perfect. Planning ahead. Aren't I so responsible?" Roxas asked, completely ignoring their statements.

Sora was the first of the trio to laugh at him. Maybe he'd been wrong about who the funny one was. In truth, both of them had their moments, but Sora was starting to be partial to Roxas.

"He asked, on the verge of sleeping." Ventus shook his head. At least Sora seemed to more or less be entertained by Roxas. Would he prove to be a bad influence on the new kid? Probably.

"Hey, Sora, have you thought of joining the Wiccan club here at school?" Kairi asked, changing the subject.

"Honestly? No. I had no idea there was one here." Sora shook his head.

"Yeah, they practice every day after school," Roxas spoke before Ventus or Kairi could.

"Cool! I should definitely check it out. Do you want to go to the club together?" Sora asked the group though he'd been looking at Roxas in particular. Ventus' snort should have been all the answer he'd needed, but Sora barely heard, let alone registered the sound as his focus had been on his blond friend. It seemed like the kind of fun thing they'd be able to do together.

"Sure." Roxas conceded easily and ignored the surprised looks from Kairi and Ventus. It had been a private conversation that unfortunately had been broadcast in front of others. Sora had technically said the invite that seemed generic and like everyone could go but he'd been looking at Roxas.

"Really?" Kairi asked, surprised.

"I thought you didn't like the Wiccan group?" Ventus prodded Roxas.

"It's not my thing. But I'll go for a friend." Roxas gave Sora a thumbs up as the bell rang and people began shuffling into the room followed by the teacher who was a minute or two late and the current gossip of the class.

 _'Why don't you like the Wiccan group?'_

Roxas read the note slipped to him and almost snorted so loud he'd interrupt the class. Luckily, he pretended it was a sneeze and everyone immediately turned their attention back to algebra. Did he care if he interrupted class? Not really. Did they care? Probably not. It stopped them from having to find the letter 'M', 'L', or 'X'. Scribbling back on the paper, he slid it in front of Sora.

' _They're weird.'_

Sora was puzzled by the answer. 'Weird'? He mouthed the word and glanced at the paper as if it could somehow give him the answer.

Roxas exhaled from his nose as he refrained from laughing out loud at his friend. What a dork.

 _'What do you mean?'_

' _They refuse to use magic.'_

Sora was a little surprised by that. He tapped Roxas on the shoulder and his friend nodded.

" _No magic?_ " He whispered.

" _I don't know. It's probably for those people who say crappy things like 'I'm 1/64th on my mother's side, I can't cast spells, but I have magic. I just don't want to prove it'."_ Roxas clearly didn't have high regard for the club.

" _So they let anyone join? That's kinda cool."_ Sora could tell Roxas didn't really want to go and he'd have to find something to help make things up to him. A spell they could do? Magic they could practice?

 _"If you're into the whole 'pray to Gaea over a crystal' thing, then sure."_ Roxas shrugged.

 _"They pray to Terra?_ " Sora was more or less used to calling her 'Terra' as opposed to her Greek name of 'Gaea' and why he honestly couldn't say. It just felt unnatural to call her 'Gaea'.

 _"Something along the lines of asking for her blessing. I guess nature's just a big deal to them. I don't know, I've never really bothered except a passing glance."_ Did it make him seem snobby? Probably. But he had his reasons for disliking the group.

 _"Hm."_ Sora figured he'd go and give it a shot. Hopefully, they wouldn't mind the drop-ins. Another note slid over to him and Sora found himself glancing at Kairi. The moment she smiled at him, he felt his face flush. She made an 'open it' gesture and went back to taking notes, though periodically she'd glance over at him to make sure he'd read it.

 _'Mind if we tag along?'_

After that question it had dawned on him: Sora and Roxas hadn't bothered to offer Kairi and Ventus the chance to come with them. Hastily writing out an answer, Sora thought that it was a little too eager sounding.

 _'I'd love it if you joined us!'_ ' _Sure! The more the merrier!'_ Sora frowned. Why couldn't he think of a good enough reply for her? _'Come with us._ '

Idiot. Scolding himself, Sora had slid over the note before he could properly reply. What he'd written was forceful and made it seem like he was commanding her to come along.

 _'Cool! Thanks! We'll come with you guys.'_

Sora hesitantly read the note. Exhaling a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, Sora was glad she didn't think anything was wrong with his response. With that over and done with, Sora managed to get through his math lesson fairly easy. The bell rang and for once the class he dreaded went by fast. Instinctively packing up and walking with Roxas, Sora was glad the next class would be pretty mindless and easy.

"Kairi and Ventus wanted to come along?" Roxas asked the obvious.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"And you said 'yes'." Roxas didn't ask this time around.

"Yes." Sora couldn't deny it.

Roxas sighed. "Alright."

"Should I have said 'no'?" Sora felt like he might have made things awkward. Did he have to do the thing where he had to choose between his friends already? Because he honestly didn't want to be the new person in the group who was starting problems.

"No. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Roxas stopped at his locker and grabbed his things. He waited for Sora and the duo continued their walk to the gym in silence.

Roxas didn't bother making eye contact with him or saying a word for the longest time. Sora felt like he was mad at him. He wanted to say something but didn't want to upset him more. His aura didn't give anything away and so Sora was forced to gauge the situation on his own.

"Hey," Roxas spoke up, surprising Sora. "wanna skip class?"

"Skip?" Sora was surprised by the sudden question. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"No." Roxas shook his head. "We're allowed to come and go."

"So we don't even have to go to school here? I think I love this place." Sora had to admit it sounded heavenly being able to choose whether or not you wanted to participate each day. Would people just suddenly show back up in their class as if nothing happened? Better yet, was Roxas actually telling the truth? Sora wanted to believe him but it sounded too good to be true.

"It's true," Roxas said as if somehow guessing Sora's thoughts.

"What did you have in mind?" Sora was sold for the day. His aunts probably wouldn't mind if they got a call saying he didn't go to school and there didn't seem to be much of a downside.

"Let's go visit your Wiccans." Roxas wanted to get Sora's little field trip out of the way. He hated the idea of sitting in a room filled with people and crystals and prayers without so much as a spell between them. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he just hated sitting with groups.

"What about Ventus and Kairi? They wanted to join and I did make a promise." Sora would feel guilty if he ditched them. Especially Kairi.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." Roxas offered Sora his hand so he could lead the redhead to their destination. He tried to avoid making a face at the mention of Ventus and Kairi. Sora's little crush on her could honestly wait and if he was going to be openly annoyed with the situation, he didn't want his twin to complicate things. It would be easier if the two of them could sit and talk in peace. That is if the Wiccan's didn't get pissy that he didn't share their particular point of view and start yet another tedious debate he'd likely escalate.

Sora walked with Roxas in comfortable silence to the other end of the school he hadn't been to before. The moment the duo stepped through the threshold of the hallway into the large gathering room, Sora couldn't stop himself from grinning at the scene. Everything about it seemed so magical. Everyone in the room was neatly in a circle composed of a healthy mix of boys and girls, each holding a crystal that Roxas had mocked earlier. Almost immediately, their eyes opened and each of them stared at the new arrivals.

"Welcome," the apparent leader of the circle called out to the two, smiling as she did so. "are you here to join us?"

A little awkward, Sora nodded to her question. The woman gestured around and people made room for the two to join their circle. Roxas and Sora took their places and the redhead really enjoyed the atmosphere. Everything about them seemed welcoming and Sora had no idea why Roxas had any type of prejudice toward them. It was fun observing their prayers, mannerisms and the way that they did speak to Gaea. Sora honestly couldn't stop himself from grinning. He'd never joined in a group activity like this, and sure they weren't casting spells like Roxas seemed to prefer, but they were paying their respects to the Earth. All of this seemed much more personal than a spell could be and he enjoyed every moment.

Though Roxas didn't seem to be enjoying the activities as much as Sora, the blond was willing to put up with them for his friend. A sentiment the Wiccan group didn't take lightly. While the redhead boy he brought was refreshing to the group, his negative thoughts were somewhat putting a damper on things. It wasn't hard to tell that he was silently judging the group and only sitting through it all because of his friend. His blue eyes never left Sora and he never bothered showing a hint of an emotion.

"Never thought I'd see you here." Roxas heard a scoff and glanced over at the person in question. He knew exactly who it was from the voice alone.

"Anything to get out of class." Roxas continued to gaze at Hayner. He didn't seem at all happy with Roxas' answer. What was he supposed to say and do? Grovel on his knees and go for something sappy just to make someone else feel better? No. There was no use in pretending to be something he wasn't. A quick glance said that Sora was obviously curious about the rather tedious exchange between the boys. Sora would also probably figure out the fact that Hayner was just about the only reason he didn't want to attend a meeting with the Wiccan group.

Hayner frowned at Roxas. "Classic you, I guess." The blond boy seemed every bit bitter about something Sora could only wonder about.

In all honesty, Sora hadn't been trying to eavesdrop but it was hard not to overhear something right in front of you. Hayner's aura made it abundantly clear he was angry at Roxas for something but when Sora glanced at Roxas he seemed entirely calm as if whatever issue was between them didn't bother him at all. It seemed rather cold of his new friend.

"Yep." Roxas shrugged his shoulders and remained indifferent to Hayner's anger.

Hayner turned his attention to Sora and his expression softened a bit. "Be careful with this one. One day he'll just leave you high and dry."

Sora could see the hurt under his anger. He glanced briefly at Roxas who still didn't seem to care and did something unexpected to his new acquaintance. "Sorry."

Hayner was confused. "For what?"

"Whatever you're mad about," Sora answered him honestly.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Hayner shot another look Roxas' way but showed no ill will toward Sora. The redhead newcomer seemed too nice for his own good and Hayner would hate to see him end up hurt. What was a person like him doing with Roxas anyway?

"I just don't want you to be upset." Sora knew that things were tense but he still did his best to smile at Hayner. He hated when things were awkward and hoped they could all get along but right now that seemed almost impossible. Maybe he didn't know Roxas as well as he thought he did considering he'd never expected to see this side of him. The way he acted when it was just him and Sora alone was so different.

Hayner seemed touched by Sora's reasoning. The blond grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." There was just something about him that made it impossible to say or think 'no' when the redhead asked for anything. "Hey," a thought occurred to Hayner. "I never caught your name."

"Sora." Sora introduced himself to Hayner.

"It's nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Hayner." Hayner finished their introduction and instead of shaking Sora's hand, gave him a fist bump.

Roxas watched the interaction between Sora and Hayner. It stirred vague memories from a long time ago when they'd been friends. Probably what Hayner had termed to be 'close'. Roxas would have disagreed with that sentiment. He never particularly felt close to anyone before, and people hadn't really been in his core group for a lengthy period of time. Namine definitely had the track record for the longest person in his life if you didn't count Ventus. Kairi also didn't count. She was Ventus' friend and not exactly Roxas'. Was it cold to think of her that way? Probably. Then again the redhead probably already knew that.

He tried not to stare at the interaction but somehow felt entranced by it. Roxas definitely wasn't jealous of Sora making yet another fast friend. It just served as a reminder of his isolation and what could have been but never was. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Sora would bother sticking around him for long. Someone as nice and outgoing as him would see the kind of person he actually was and end up bored or disappointed. He didn't want that.

Sora had glanced his way and Roxas averted his eyes. He didn't want to see the redheaded boy pity him in any way, shape, or form. Startled by the sudden sensation of something playing with his hand, Roxas was surprised to find Sora was holding his hand once again. He wasn't staring at Roxas for a reaction or making a spectacle of things. In all honesty, it seemed like a gesture meant to say 'feel better' without actually saying it aloud. How did he already know how to do things that actually held weight for a person like Roxas?

The blond cracked a small smile that broke through his usual cold exterior. As proud as he was, Roxas didn't care if anyone saw him actually showing an emotion right now. Not even Hayner's glance was enough to disperse his smile. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Roxas felt just a little less lonely when Sora was with him. It was so rare of an occurrence for a person to replicate such a process that he felt like squandering every last ounce alotted to him. His redheaded friend probably saw whatever swirl of colors and already knew something Roxas wouldn't freely share with anyone. If he did, he definitely wasn't saying anything about it.

"Hey." Roxas surprised Sora by suddenly breaking his silence.

Sora didn't reply but gave Roxas an expectant look that vaguely reminded him of a puppy. Especially when Sora's head tilted to the side.

"Want to get out of here?" He'd stay if Sora still wanted to be amongst the group, but he somewhat hoped the answer would be 'yes'. Sora nodded to his question.

"Did you have anywhere in mind?" Sora got the sense that Roxas was the type of person who more or less wanted people to follow his lead. And that actually sat well with Sora who didn't mind following as opposed to being the leader.

"Not really." Roxas shook his head and answered honestly. He just wanted to get out of here and do something, anything else. The blond stood without so much as another glance or word Hayner's way and exited the room with Sora in tow. He was bored and tired of the menial things that came with being in school. They'd done Sora's thing that ended with a confrontation with someone from his past he didn't really want to deal with anymore and Roxas was at his limit for dealing. Ventus and the others could be put on a back burner for now. Glancing at Sora, he already had the redhead figured out and knew where to go.

Sora had remained silent through the majority of their walk but once they got further from the school and closer to what was basically a waterfront, he broke his silence. "Roxas, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Roxas evaded Sora's question and brought him to a particular spot. "Wait here a second." The blond instructed him and left Sora sitting idly on the bench. Sora would like his surprise. Roxas purchased two and made his way back to the redhead. "Here." He offered the cyan confection over to Sora.

"Thanks. What is it?" Sora asked.

"Try it," Roxas instructed him.

Sora obeyed and was surprised. It was really good. "Tasty." He remarked, trying so hard to refrain from devouring the popsicle.

"It's popular." Roxas nodded. He bit into his and could almost feel the judgment from Sora on how he ate his popsicle. His redhead companion was trying to savor every last lick of his confection while Roxas had no scruples with devouring his. Sora clearly had a taste for sweets whereas Roxas didn't much care for sweets aside from this singular popsicle.

"I had another strange dream..." Sora trailed off, staring out at the odd waterfront. He imagined that this place would have looked beautiful if it actually had any form of sunlight. "...it wasn't like the first one. The Morrigan didn't show up this time, and everything was dark. It felt like I shouldn't have been there and I didn't even know where 'there' was. It felt cold."

Roxas listened to Sora's explanation and had vague ideas of what he dreamt about. "You felt relaxed when you had that first dream with her, right? That strange forest didn't scare you at all?"

Sora nodded his head.

"What was different about this place?" Roxas asked.

"It reminded me of death," Sora answered him honestly. "I wasn't scared of the first one. For some reason, I just felt like I was supposed to be there. The Morrigan herself said that it was meant to happen when I met her, but there wasn't anyone like her there. I was lost in the dark and there was no light source anywhere. You know that strange feeling, like people, are watching you? That part of the scary movie where someone is about to be grabbed from behind? That was the part I woke up. Something grabbed my shoulder and I didn't know what was going to happen. I was so scared when I woke up."

"Could have been another warning or a prophetic dream. You've shown a lot of gifts... Most of them associated with the 'dark', or, rather, the Moon in general." Prophecy could have been right up his alley. There was no point in trying to rule it out especially when the Morrigan herself had appeared to him in a dream. Usually, in the stories she would appear before the human she was gracing with her presence. Why wouldn't she have bothered to do the same here? Dreams were a little unconventional even by her standards.

"Gifts under the moon..." Sora had honestly never thought of it before. To him, they were just gifts that he'd accumulated in some form or another. Maybe a Moon Deity somewhere had gifted him the sight?

"You never know. Can you fly?" Roxas tried lightening the mood. Sora seemed to be dwelling on Roxas' comment about his dark gifts.

"Not that I know of, no." Sora shook his head. "It would have saved me some trouble growing up."

"Clumsy?" Roxas asked.

"I can literally trip over nothing." Sora sheepishly admitted. He felt so stupid when his legs would suddenly give way or mess up somehow without there being anything in particular at fault. What kind of explanation could you give for a situation like that? 'I was concentrating too hard and missed a step?'

"Accident prone. Pretty safe to say we can rule out your ability to fly." Roxas had a faint clue as to where Sora's dream had landed him. "It sounds like you wound up in the underworld. Either that or you had a nightmare."

"I thought so too. I just felt like I needed a second opinion." Sora was honestly glad he'd gotten some alone time with his friend. Roxas offered him good advice and honestly seemed to know a lot about obscure things most people didn't. "There was also a voice I heard at the end of the dream. 'Be quiet please, or I'll kill you.'" Sora echoed the words he'd heard.

"Do you think that was meant for you? Did the voice sound familiar?" The Morrigan had told him that he couldn't return if he went through a gate. Was this what she had meant?

"No, I don't think it was aimed at me. It sounded vaguely familiar. I still don't understand it." Sora could feel some form of deja vu nostalgia when he thought of the voice, but the more he tried to remember the further away it drifted.

"Maybe you eavesdropped on something you weren't supposed to hear. Or you were meant to hear it but it's too soon for you to understand. Everything happens for a reason, and She'll let you know when the time is right." Sora had a high-profile 'friend' whether he liked it or not, and Roxas wasn't sure if that was such a good thing. Why would The Morrigan of all Gods have an interest in a high schooler? It didn't seem to make sense. Usually, she either marked or killed a human that had piqued her interest by now. Well, that or she offered them a deal that couldn't be met with refusal.

"I was thinking it had to do with The Morrigan's warning," Sora said what had been on both of their minds.

"It's possible. Her prophecies don't always happen right away. Any luck on what she meant by 'gate'?" Roxas knew it wasn't a literal gate, more than likely a gateway. What in all of Hollow Bastion could have been considered a mystical gateway? It was fairly obvious to even the local people that this place was supernatural and had more than a few secrets up its sleeve. "Hey," Roxas called Sora and made sure he had his attention before he continued. "did you know that Hollow Bastion used to have a different name?"

"No." Sora shook his head. He'd barely had time to settle in let alone find out an obscure fact like that. "What was it?"

"Radiant Garden. I know it's not much to look at now but way back when it used to be a place bathed in light. Way different from it is now." Roxas had only heard the stories and had seen a picture or two proving that it wasn't just a legend passed down from long ago.

"What happened to the light?" Sora asked. He was intrigued by Roxas' story and honestly wanted to hear more.

"I don't know. The legends say it was a time when Gods walked the Earth. They were warring and broke the sky. There are many stories about Gods of Light locking themselves away or betraying their calling to end a spat between one another so it's hard to pinpoint exactly what deities were the patron(s) of this place. It's possible they somehow died or just didn't return. Who knows?" Roxas more or less enjoyed the random trivia and thought Sora would appreciate it as well.

"To be honest, I can't imagine this place looking any other way. It's beautiful and I'm sure back then it was also special, but I enjoy Hollow Bastion. It's such an unusual place." Sora smiled when he thought of the wonderful creatures, places and things he'd seen in such the short while he'd been here that he wouldn't change anything about it. "There are so many unique things here and if it weren't bathed in the light of the moon, I wonder if it would be the same."

"Probably not, no." Roxas shook his head. "Many things here have adapted to the environment."

"You included?" Sora asked, carelessly thinking aloud. Roxas did say he enjoyed the darkness.

"You could say that." Roxas could see the slight embarrassment on Sora's face indicating he'd said something that had meant to be a private observation. His initial thought had been to tease his redhead friend about it like he normally would but Roxas instead held his tongue. He didn't want Sora to take it the wrong way and get offended. Inwardly sighing, he didn't know why his thoughts had turned so mushy. Maybe some of the things Hayner had said earlier had gotten to him. Even if they had, he'd never admit it aloud. He was far too proud.

While he could sit here a bit longer, Roxas figured the scenery wouldn't keep Sora entertained. "Where do you live?" He didn't want to sound creepy or try to be too forward with Sora, he was just curious.

"Nearby. How come?" Sora was curious about the sudden strange question.

"Did you want to hang out there for a little while?" Roxas suppressed a shudder. He felt like they were being watched but didn't want to say anything. It could have been his mind playing tricks on him, but he swore he heard the caw of a raven.

"Sure." Sora had been quick to answer though he'd been caught off-guard by yet another unexpected question. "It's not that far from here, actually." Thanks to the ever-present moonlight, he could see his apartment complex across the shoreline. Walking hand in hand with Roxas along the shore words began pouring out of his mouth despite never having them in his thought process. "The Sun Deity was the Firstborn of a renowned God. He became a God of War and had earned his father's pride. That is until he betrayed his own, fell out of favor and his deific status was stripped. Today, no one remembers his name." Sora listened to himself speak and was in awe of the sudden burst of knowledge.

"So you did do your research." Roxas lightly scoffed in a manner he thought would be playful. Even if he seemed rude, surely Sora would be capable of seeing whatever color meant he was messing around. "Liar."

"No! I swear I didn't!" Sora was quick to deny Roxas' comment. He could tell that his friend had been teasing him. At least, he cheated and read his aura to make sure. "It's just... One of those things I know. I just don't know how I know that I know."

"You have intuitive gifts. They make you unusual. It's not something to shy away from. If I had even half your talent..." Roxas trailed off. He'd been caught off guard and started to think aloud. There was just something about Sora that made him so easy to be around and talk to. Maybe it was a twin thing. Though he wasn't skilled in the intuitive area, somewhere in his gut he knew his way of thinking was wrong. It felt like something deeper.

Sora could see that Roxas was a little flustered. Magic or no magic, a persons body language tended to betray confidence they were trying to project. "You know cool things too! Like lifting pencils off the ground, and..." Sora was pulling at straws. He didn't know all of Roxas' gifts and was at a slight disadvantage.

Roxas once more felt a smile grace his lips. A pushover and an anti-social insomniac making fast friends. Which one of the Gods did he owe a favor to? "It's okay. I haven't really shown you anything on par with necromancy, the sight, or prophecy."

"I'm sure there are plenty of things you can do that I can't even begin to imagine." Sora felt Roxas gently squeeze his hand and some of his anxiety began to subside.

All of Roxas amusement immediately drained away as he heard the caw of a raven. Following the noise, he saw it, perched on top of the apartment complex. Once more the bird opened its beak and began to caw loudly in their direction. It titled its head several ways and fluttered its feathers when the duo drew closer. Roxas let go of Sora's hand as the redhead approached the doorway to get inside. Sora shot him a questioning look.

"I can't go with you," Roxas uttered a sentence that further confused Sora.

"Why not?" Sora asked, his curiosity piqued.

Roxas shook his head and glanced at Sora instead of the bird. It continued its obnoxious mannerisms and seemingly made eye contact with the blond male. "I just can't."

"Is this another story from your grandmother?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Roxas lied. He knew that Sora would know he was lying because he had a magical lie detector but he hoped his friend wouldn't push the issue.

Sora looked into Roxas' eyes and knew that his friend didn't want him to ask for anything more. So he didn't. "Okay. Goodbye." He smiled and waved though he felt sad their time had been cut short.

Roxas waved back and cautiously began to walk away. The raven stopped cawing and continued to eye the blond male as he retreated from Sora's home. Snickering beside it, the Morrigan offered her arm to the raven. It graciously accepted and began to nuzzle her gratefully. Soon, things would begin. Loki would complete his end and the boy would begin Ragnarok on Samhain on all days.


	4. Chapter 3: Darksun seance

Loki found his target too easy to take care of. Ra routinely traveled to raise the sun when it was time for the dawn to emerge and for it to set. His boat would ascend to the heavens in the morning, and a separate one would deliver him to the Underworld once Nyx herself came to cover the night sky. Hardly any effort at all had to be extended by a God who thrived in being unseen. Ra barely had any threats left in the Underworld due to his caretakers defending their radiant King and so without his entourage, Loki had made short work of The Morrigan's mission.

Twin daggers dipped in the divine serpent's venom used to torture him had done the trick all too well. The cries of the Sun God continually rang from his mind, and the Trickster God snickered to himself. It was good to be back.

"Well done," The Morrigan praised Loki's efforts, the Goddess standing beside him and startling the younger God.

"No one saw me sneak up on him," Loki commented, trying to compose himself in front of The Morrigan.

"Yes," The Morrigan cooed like a raven. "Neith has already roused to comfort her child. The Sun failed to rise in Egypt." She laughed as she foresaw what was to come. The fear that would instill even the Gods this time around. All of her patience, her planning, everything was finally coming to fruition. "Wonderful devastation like this hasn't come since the fall of the Titans."

Loki paused at the peculiar statement. "You speak as though you were there." Something as ancient as the time of the Titans and the Olympians warring over the Earth had been before a great many Gods' time on Earth. It superseded even him.

"Simply gazing at us can change the outcome of the greatest wars." The Morrigan didn't give him a definitive answer as it served no purpose. Was it any of his business that alongside Nike, Kratos, Hekate, and the 12 Olympians, she herself intervened in the war? That Cronus, the Titan King of Earth had fallen the moment he gazed into her eyes? No. He would know what she chose to tell him and nothing more.

"What would you have me do next?" Loki asked. He wanted to be out of her servitude as quickly as possible. There were many preparations for Ragnarok.

"Ask your daughter for a favor of course." The Morrigan had something special in mind. Something Hel would be willing to do for not only her but Loki himself.

Sora found himself staring at the front of the class, specifically to the top left where a singular person sat. People began to murmur as she seemed content or ignorant of the fact she was being gossiped about. Sora scribbled a note quickly and slid it in front of Roxas.

' _Who is that?_ '

Roxas quickly read the note and followed Sora's gaze to a familiar face. He immediately averted his eyes.

 _'Olette.'_

Sora read and mouthed her name aloud. Thankfully, no sound escaped.

 _'Why are they talking about her? What are they saying?'_

Roxas again read Sora's note.

' _They're talking about her cuts. They think she's self-inflicting.'_

Sora couldn't believe what he read. Did these people not notice? He immediately saw that there was something wrong. It wasn't some girl hurting herself and to be made fun of. Standing up from the table he walked over to Olette and cleared his throat to get her attention. Olette immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Sora. "Can you come with me?"

"What?" Olette's immediate response was to blink and stare blankly at him. It was a particularly strange request for her to hear. People tended to only talk about and not directly to her.

"Come with me, please?" Sora repeated himself this time being more insistent. There was something he wanted to say to her but couldn't do it in front of the whole class. For a moment he stared at the glass window beside Olette. He could see what her problem was clear as day.

"...okay." Olette hesitantly packed up her books and nodded to Sora. Although her initial thought was to reject the offer from the new kid, for some reason she couldn't find it within herself to say no. Olette followed him out of class and eventually out of the school entirely. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement.

"Sorry." Sora immediately apologized to Olette. "I just needed to speak with you alone. How long has it been attached to you?"

"How long has what?" Olette didn't make eye contact with him. For some reason, she felt like she couldn't lie if she were to look at him directly.

"The spirit." Sora was insistent. He could see it for what it truly was and that was malicious. Evil. Twisted. Something that didn't belong in this world any longer and for better or worse needed to return to the Underworld. Which Underworld precisely he couldn't say but it was better than tormenting an innocent girl.

Olette gasped and shook. She made eye contact with Sora and immediately felt tears well at her eyes. He was the first person to ever ask about the problem. Everyone in school thought she was someone doing unspeakable heinous acts to herself for attention. "A while," Olette answered him honestly. She didn't know how long because it felt like an eternity. Everything she tried to banish it failed and she had long since given up hope.

"What have you tried to get rid of it?" Sora didn't know if this conversation had made it angrier or not but one thing was for sure- it was going to be banished.

"You name it," Olette shrugged her shoulders. "Crystals. Salts. Prayers. Offerings. I even read up on books, asked anyone and everyone for favors but nothing worked. It won't leave me."

"It's siphoning from you. Your magic." Sora could guess why it would pick someone like her. She was definitely an 'easier' target. Someone who was isolated, who probably felt lonely. Her peers looked down their nose at her for whatever reason and Sora couldn't comprehend why. Aesthetically, she was beautiful. Even if she was covered in scars and bruises. Couldn't they see this was the byproduct of abuse and not self-harm? "Can I see?" He looked at her wrists.

Olette nodded. She rolled up her sleeves and produced scratches on her wrists and loosened her collar. Undoing her tie, she produced more scratches along her neck and some minor bruising. You could see literal handprints left along her flesh and she had to remove her blazer to unbutton her shirt enough to expose her stomach. Sora had blushed and instinctively looked away out of politeness. Olette smiled at his reaction. In fact, she giggled. Nothing about the situation had been funny other than him acting like a typical boy towards her. It had been so long since something this normal had happened to her.

Sora gave her a clueless look. Had something been funny?

"Sorry. You just- you got nervous. I wasn't trying to flash you." Olette showed him the scratches that went horizontally across her torso. The skin wasn't as irritated as it had once been but still had a ways to heal.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Sora had tried to be serious but had been caught off-guard.

"It's okay. I get it." Olette began buttoning her shirt back up when Sora stopped her.

"Can I heal them for you?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Olette welcomed the action. She wasn't in love with having constant pain surge through her body. Healing spells had fizzled when she tried them. Maybe Sora would have better luck. For some reason she found herself trusting him so easily. His emotions were easy to read and she could tell that he was a good person that was just as anxious about the situation as she was.

"Cura," Sora uttered a singular word and placed his hands overtop her wounds, a green glow emitting from them and closed each cut, removed her bruises and didn't leave a scar behind.

"That's... Better." Olette blinked, staring at where her cuts had been to Sora. She could feel tears once again as she lunged forward, hugging the redhaired boy as hard as she could. "Thank you. Really, thank you."

"You're welcome..." Sora felt uneasy. Olette still hadn't finished buttoning up her shirt or blazer yet and was holding him really tightly. Something she clearly needed and he slowly reciprocated the hug.

"Sorry." Olette apologized and pulled back from the gesture. He clearly hadn't been expecting it. When Sora didn't make eye contact with her she finally clued in that her outfit was still messed up. After a moment she was able to fix her outfit and compose herself. "Do you know how to get rid of it?"

"I have an idea," Sora didn't want to get her hopes up too high just in case things didn't quite work out the way he expected. "Have you tried invoking the Moon Deity of Hollow Bastion?" It was a fairly simple question and the quickest solution he could think of.

"Yes," Olette nodded. "It didn't work out."

"What type of invocation did you use?" Sora was genuinely curious. The Gods tended to reach out to those who showed them genuine attempts to have an audience with the specific deity they called upon for a favor.

"A basic one I found off the internet." Olette felt a little ashamed when she told Sora something so silly. Of course, her ritual had flopped. She hadn't even bothered to put in the actual effort to do the real thing.

Sora nodded and understood. She was desperate and tried to fix things on her own. "It's almost the new moon... Would you mind if I tried the ceremony this time?" He knew a few things about moon deities and for some reason felt like if he were to conduct the prayer that something might happen. It was an odd feeling like when he just suddenly knew things without knowing why.

"You really think another one would work?" Olette sounded like she was starting to get hopeful.

"I do." Sora really thought it would work. He just needed one more thing. "You don't mind if I ask someone else to help do you?"

Olette shook her head. "I trust you."

Sora sent Roxas a quick text and waited with Olette for him to come. "How long did it take before the spirit got physical?"

"I don't know," Olette answered honestly. "At first it was little things here and there. Like shivers and shudders. I couldn't walk down long hallways without feeling like I was being watched. Then I noticed cuts on my body that I couldn't make sense of. It also just wasn't something I thought about at first. I brushed it off as me being clumsy. But like everything else, it eventually became worse."

Sora listened intently to everything she had to say. He nodded periodically to show that he was listening and accessing what had been said. Before he could say anything Roxas had come out. There was tension in the air. Sora could tell that there was _something_ awkward between Roxas and Olette but he couldn't tell what. It felt every bit as awkward as his first meeting with Hayner.

"I'm here," Roxas casually spoke to Sora and made his way to sit beside the redhead. He didn't look at Olette nor address her presence.

"We need your help," Sora hoped Roxas would put aside whatever differences they may have had in order to help a person in need.

Roxas nodded. "I'm here aren't I?"

"We need to perform a ritual to ask the moon deity of Hollow Bastion to banish the spirit that's been plaguing Olette." Sora couldn't help but notice Roxas seemed as stone-faced as he did when Hayner was around. Even Olette had been awkward when he glanced at her.

"I see. You wanted to do it tonight, right?" Roxas sighed when Sora nodded. His initial response to such a question would be 'no' but because it was Sora asking he found himself agreeing to the rather tedious endeavor. The blond wasn't stupid either he knew that spirits couldn't just conjure themselves from nowhere and begin tormenting someone. This was either someone messing with her or Olette's penance for messing with powers she had no idea how to control. In all honesty, he thought it may have been the byproduct of an ouija board but didn't say anything.

"We need to pick up a cake," Sora said something unexpected to Olette that seemed to completely perplex the brunette. She stared at him as if he was the craziest person for suggesting such a thing.

"Why a cake?" Olette didn't think now was the best time for a sweet tooth.

"When invoking a deity of the moon and asking a favor you have to give something," Roxas spoke in a monotone voice that was neither cold nor warm and didn't bother looking at Olette when he spoke. He almost sighed and rolled his eyes when she said something stupid but refrained from doing so.

"Witches love cake," Sora added after Roxas spoke. "Hecate the Greek Goddess of Witchcraft particularly loved cakes. They're a common offering to her and she's also a Goddess of the Moon which I hope the God of Hollow Bastion takes into consideration. I'll do more research on him to make sure we're doing things right." Sora wanted Olette to have faith in him when it came to this delicate matter.

"Him?" Roxas asked curiously. More knowledge about the deities of Hollow Bastion? Maybe Sora had remembered more from the other day.

"Did I say 'him?'" Sora asked pointing at himself and seemingly confused.

"You did." Roxas nodded.

"Weird." Sora smiled at Roxas.

Roxas reciprocated his gesture and Olette found herself confused. She'd never seen Roxas genuinely smile before. Sure he'd been happier in the days he hung around Hayner, Pence, and herself, but he never smiled. Not like the way he did at Sora. Roxas must have caught on to her staring because he immediately stopped smiling and stared back at her with his stone-faced expression. He was always so hard to read. Tucking stray hair behind her ear, Olette picked up her things and smiled at Sora. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Sora nodded. "Should we swap numbers?"

"No need. Roxas has mine." Olette made her way back into the school without so much as another word.

Roxas found himself on the receiving end of Sora's gaze. The redhead's expression said he wanted to ask so many questions. Roxas sighed. "Alright. You get 10 questions. You can ask me on the way to the bakery."

"Why do you have Olette's number?" Sora asked.

"It's complicated. The short answer is that we used to be acquainted." Roxas avoided using the word 'friends' as it made it seem like they were close once. Like Hayner, he assumed Olette would have a differing answer from himself.

"Did you two used to date?" Sora asked the one question that was on his mind. They seemed like they could have been ex-lovers.

Roxas snorted. "No," he started to laugh at Sora's question.

"Why did you two stop being friends?"

"People come and go. Sometimes you think you get along with people and that isn't the case. It's better to be alone than with people who make you feel alone." Roxas gazed at the almost full moon looming over Hollow Bastion. Something about being in its presence made him feel comforted. If the town wasn't blanketed with ethereal moonlight he wasn't sure how he would have gotten this far.

"Do I make you feel lonely?" Sora hoped he wasn't being a burden to his new friend. Of all the people he met so far, he felt like Roxas and he got along fairly well. It might have been a little naive, but he would call him his best friend.

"No." Roxas didn't hesitate in his answer. It was the truth.

Sora was surprised by how quickly the answer had come from Roxas. He didn't even have to think about it. "Can I hold your hand?"

"Go ahead." Roxas shrugged and offered his hand to Sora.

Sora held Roxas' hand and felt that peculiar tingle once more. He had a theory that it may have been their magic passing through both boys and causing a tingly jolt through their bodies. Such an odd feeling. It was like hitting your elbow in just the 'right' way without it hurting. Sora saw the bakery and instantly got excited at all of the sweets he could see through the glass. His glee ended when Roxas let go of his hand.

"You go inside. I'll wait for you here." Roxas would rather wait outside then go inside a bakery. He didn't care for sweets in the slightest.

"Are you sure?"

Roxas nodded and Sora went into the store solo. He wasted no time in picking a suitable cake and a pastry that looked delicious. The clerk had told him it was a tropical fruit with a funny name that he hadn't heard before.

"Wanna hang out at my place for a bit?" There was still a substantial amount of time before they needed to perform the ritual and he wanted to research as much as possible.

"Sure." Roxas didn't have anything else to do for the day. It also got him away from the dynamic duo for a while.

Sora bit into the pastry and couldn't help but to gush over how delicious it was. "Roxas, do you want to try some?"

"No it's o-" Roxas felt like there was no way he could decline Sora's offer. He had puppy dog eyes and Roxas felt helpless. "I'll eat it." His will caved so easily when it came to Sora.

Sora turned it to the side he hadn't bitten and offered the pastry to Roxas. The cream filling was delicious. He wished he'd paid a bit more attention to what the woman said the fruit was. "Here."

Roxas leaned forward and bit into the pastry unknowingly causing the cream filling to ooze out the other side. Sora instinctively leaned in to catch it with his mouth and noticed too late how close in proximity they were. Roxas pulled back and felt his cheeks get warm. His ears felt like they were on fire. Sora also felt flustered.

"S-sorry! It would've been a shame to waste something so delicious." Sora tried to explain away the awkward situation that had arisen.

"Yeah..." Roxas agreed because he himself couldn't come up with a better explanation.

Sora walked the remainder with Roxas in total silence. Neither one wanted to mention the embarrassing moment that had past so they decided to say nothing. It was only when they reached his apartment and were nose deep in books pertaining to Hollow Bastion that either had the courage to speak.

"It says the altar to the God of the..." Sora hadn't meant to pause but he was trying to read Latin properly. ".. _._ Dark Sun?" He squinted at the page. A peculiar way of saying God of the Moon. "Is surrounded by... Do you know a place with Callanish stones?" He couldn't believe the fact that he'd overlooked such a sacred space in Hollow Bastion. Callanish stones? Could be a contender for the Morrigan's gateway.

"I do," Roxas nodded. He swallowed nervously. "Sora... There's a reason people don't go there. It's said to be a tomb. Defiling graves isn't necessarily on my to-do list. Are you sure it said Callanish stones?" God's of the Moon were known for their wrath and he didn't want to suffer the consequences for pissing off the wrong God. Callanish stones in itself were a sacred space but to desecrate such a space that was also a tomb with their presence. To say he was nervous about his redhead's friend's answer would be an understatement.

Sora checked again just to make sure. He nodded. "I know it's a long shot and it'd seem really stupid of us to go there and make a God angry- but it sounds like Olette's best chance. It's a place that's sacred, that the God likely protects and was given sacrifices to appease and I don't see anywhere else we could try." It honestly had to be this place. He could feel it in his gut.

Roxas nodded. He knew it too. Part of him had been struggling to try and come up with someplace better but there was nowhere else of significance that immediately came to mind. "Don't suppose you know how to satiate a pissed off God of the moon?" He joked.

Sora shook his head. "I'm pretty much just winging it." He felt like he should be honest in case things went wrong.

Roxas sighed. "Gotcha." He ran his hands through his blond hair and made eye contact with Sora. "If we die, I'm blaming Olette."

Sora smiled. "Deal." Roxas' aura said he was joking otherwise Sora wouldn't have agreed with him. He could never say something so cruel sounding.

"Since we don't have to wait for the full moon to come out should we just go to the Callanish stones now?" Roxas didn't see a point in waiting for Olette to finish her studies. She had a serious problem and like it or not he was roped into things. The quicker this fiasco was done with the less he had to deal with old acquaintances. He was sure Sora knew he wasn't exactly thrilled being around her.

"Yeah," Sora nodded and looked expectantly at Roxas.

"Oh. Because I have her number you don't. So I have to do it." Roxas spelled out the obvious. It was one of the things he disliked about Olette- she was so tedious. Scrolling through his contacts he found Olette's name and sighed. He sent her the quick text and pursed his lips.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Sora could see everything Roxas was feeling. Tinges of annoyance, frustration, slight bits of passive aggression. What had someone as sweet as Olette possibly have done to him?

"We have a history." Roxas wasn't shy about his dislike and he knew it wouldn't be hard for Sora to pick up on. His phone buzzed just as he finished his answer. "Speak of devils and they do appear. Let's go."

Sora nodded and followed Roxas out of his apartment with the cake in hand. He could see that Roxas was anxious. Sora instinctively took his hand in his own and continued following the blond's lead.

Roxas could feel himself settling down a bit when Sora touched his hand. He still had that magic touch. The blond almost snorted at his thought process. Almost. When the duo neared the spot of the Callanish stones Roxas instinctively stopped moving toward them. His redhead friend looked at him and Roxas shook his head. A chill went through his spine. "I don't feel like we're supposed to be here."

"I know." Sora nodded. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah." Roxas swallowed nervously. He could feel the draw of the moon in this sacred place. A mystical force ancient and unlike anything he'd felt before. The Callanish stones looked at the very least thousands of years old and had been placed in a very specific fashion. Row upon row of the large stones dwarfed both boys who waited for Olette to show up. The longer they stayed the more unwelcome he felt.

"Hey," Olette called out softly to both boys. She hadn't meant to startle them but it seemed she'd done enough to rattle even Roxas.

"Hey," Sora returned her greeting while Roxas had barely managed a glance her way.

"Are you sure it has to be here? It's- I don't feel like we should be here." Olette felt nervous. Sure she had anxiety from her experience with the spirit that had been plaguing her, but this felt different. She felt like running at a full sprint away and never coming back. Ghost or no ghost.

Sora nodded. "It's a place of significance... It's attached to the God of Hollow Bastion and I don't know where else we could go." Sora tried to portray himself as confident but even he felt like they weren't supposed to be here. It was a sacred place where rituals of great significance had been performed for the God of the Darksun by people who knew what they were doing. These three were just simple high schoolers trying to ask a large favor with a cake bought from a bakery.

All eyes were on Sora.

"Do you know what to do?" Olette asked. She didn't have the slightest clue of what they were to do. There was also the chance that they'd anger the God of Hollow Bastion and things would get worse. Especially if the spirit was angered.

"Our offering has to go on that altar-" Sora looked at the very center of the Callanish stones, centermost stone and swallowed nervously. "-the God will either accept or reject the offer and then we need to ask the favor." Sora started to move toward the middle and Roxas followed him. He was surprised and sent a glance Roxas' way.

"We're in this together, remember?" Roxas had no qualms about following Sora into the proverbial lion's den.

Sora nodded. "Thank you." He didn't know if he could honestly brave it alone and was glad Roxas was so willing to follow him. Right when both boys neared the outer edge of the Callanish stones did they hear an authoritative voice speak up.

" _Halt!_ " The seemingly European male's voice called from nowhere and everywhere all at once. " _This is the Tomb of the Great Lord of the Sun. Tarnished not shall it be by the foot of men. If thoust truly are a disciple of the Darksun, heed the sound of mine voice."_

Sora remained at the barrier. He knew that he had to reach the inner podium but didn't want to incur the God's wrath. He knew it was crazy and probably stupid but there was no other way. His heart was pounding so hard that it sounded like drums were blasting in his ears. Sora closed his eyes and took a step forward. When nothing happened he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Roxas was still holding his hand and even that wasn't enough to quell his anxiety right now.

"I-We don't mean to trespass. It's just- we need your help," Sora tried to appeal to the God's merciful and giving side. That is if he had one to appeal to.

" _...Very well. Step forward, disciple of the Darksun._ "

Sora obediently went toward the innermost center of the Callanish stones and placed the cake on the podium. "There's a spirit that's been plaguing this girl Olette, siphoning her magic and abusing her physically and mentally. We look to you, God of the Darksun and ask that you help her." He bowed his head and tried to portray the desperation of the situation they were in.

" _Step forward, daughter of the Darksun._ "

Olette obeyed the God and stepped into the Callanish stones and made her way beside Sora/Roxas.

" _Spirits cannot re-enter the world of the living without an invitation. One must be careful in extending such invitations._ " The God seemed to be chastizing Olette and her apparent misuse of the occult. " _However, the dead can not influence the living. I shall grant your request and it shall cast aside its ire. Do not call upon me again."_

The full moon loomed overhead of the Callanish stones and the spirit was forcibly removed from Olette. Seemingly it had hidden in her shadow and the God wasted no time returning it from whence it came.

" _Begone now. Return to your lives._ " The voice sounded weary and though he had granted their favor, wanted them to leave straight away.

Sora nodded. "Thank you."

Roxas wasted no time in leading him away from the altar and outside of the Callanish stones. "That was... Interesting."

Sora's legs felt like jelly. He never thought he'd have to personally ask a God for a favor or actually have said God come through. He started nervously laughing as the stress began to melt away. "That was scary, right?"

"Yeah. It was crazy. You're crazy. Fortunately for us both, I like crazy." Roxas smiled.

Olette paused and stared at the duo. It was such a peculiar situation that she hadn't been prepared for. Roxas was smiling at Sora. Actually smiling. He was showing emotion to someone he barely knew as opposed to someone like her who actually had a past with him. To say she felt a little bittersweet about the situation would be putting things lightly. He'd never been so close with her, Hayner and Pence. She wanted to be able to make him somewhat happy like this. But somehow, she never could. Maybe now she had her answer.

She tucked the stray hair behind her ear and walked over to the duo. "Thank you both so much. It means a lot. Really." Olette hugged Roxas and whispered something in his ear that Sora had been unable to hear. In either case, she was smiling when she did so.

Roxas nodded and Olette left without so much as another word.

"What did she say to you?" Sora asked as the duo began to slowly walk away from the Callanish stones. Maybe it was all of the stress and anxiety that finally started to leave his body but he felt like having a normal conversation for a change of pace.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Roxas left the decision making up to Sora.

Sora thought about it for a moment. "Lie to me." He decided to ask for something different.

"She said the cake looked good." Roxas went with the simplest thing to lie about.

"Liar." Sora scoffed lightly. He couldn't help but chuckle.


	5. Chapter 4: War and Death

Temple of the Fates

"Tell us again," Hera spoke up from beside her husband Zeus to once more hear the words of the Fates. Even though she already knew what they had to offer she figured hearing what they had to say once more would give her new ideas on how to circumvent the damage that would befall not only her kingdom but the entire world.

"As it was destined," Clotho began speaking for herself and her sisters while continuing her eternal work in maintaining the loom of fate.

"The boy will enter the gateway," Lachesis continued the sentence while she measured yet another thread to be cut.

"Disaster will befall the world as Ragnarok is set into motion." Atropo finished for sisters, cutting a thread of fate as she finished speaking. The ominous seeming coincidence wasn't lost on the King and Queen of the Olympians. Ragnarok was no simple matter to be dealt with.

"The boy is to begin Ragnarok," Zeus mused aloud pausing as he looked at each individual Fate. All three sister's nodded while the mighty King recounted facts each individual knew to be true. "Today of all day's... Is there truly no way to delay what is to come?" Mortals called it 'Halloween' but the significance of it being Samhain wasn't lost on the pantheons.

"It was written before the boy was ever born," Clotho shook her head.

"In the stars and heavens above," Lachesis continued.

"That Ragnarok would begin, pantheons would fall, and the end would draw near for many." Atropo finished.

Hera tried to compose herself as much as someone of her regal status could, but even she was feeling shaken. For the first time in her very long and unnatural life, she felt true fear. An emotion that had only been allotted to mortals and creatures without immortality. While her husband may have had reservations, Hera had no scruples in doing what must be done. "If the boy should perish, would Ragnarok come to a halt?" It went without saying that she would dirty her hands and kill Sora if it meant the world could be saved. One life in exchange for countless. How could she possibly waver in such a situation?

Zeus sent Hera a look that meant his wife would go nowhere near the boy. He had promised and made each of the Olympians promise they were to protect the child. The Fates and even the Morrigan herself had said he was crucial to the survival of many. It was one thing to hear it from the Fates, but the Morrigan herself? Despite her mysterious nature, Zeus had heeded the warning and Hermes delivered the message his other children were helping to relay to the other pantheons.

"Severing the life thread of the boy shall result in the cutting of many," Clotho answered her Queen.

"Destruction beyond measure would befall the world," Lachesis continued.

"The boy will help salvage what little hope hangs in the balance for the future." Atropo finished speaking for her sisters and grimly looked at Zeus/Hera for further inquiries.

"What are we to do in the meantime to prepare for such devastation?" Zeus asked the one question he wanted to be answered. He felt a little more at ease that the Fates had agreed harming the boy would do no good.

"Only by remaining unified are our strengths greater," Clotho spoke up.

"Ragnarok will seek to divide us, make us doubt ourselves," Lachesis continued.

"But believe in the boy. He is our salvation at hand." Atropo finished.

"Thank you, my Fates." Zeus praised their efforts and looked to his wife. It was time to go and rally their allies for what was to come. He didn't know if the Egyptians would be participating due to the tragedy that had come to pass to Neith's son Ra.

* * *

Hollow Bastion

 ** _Sora_**

"You've been busy," Vanitas commented nonchalantly as he got dressed in the school uniform Sora had handed him.

"I've been trying to fit in and make friends." Sora knew from Vanitas' tone of voice that he was trying to get him to confess whatever facts his elder brother already knew.

"But not just that, right?" Vanitas glanced at Sora over his shoulder. His little brother's facial expression said he was giddy over whatever it was he wanted to say. Vanitas wondered if it was about that blond boy he saw Sora interacting with.

"No," Sora answered honestly. "I've been trying to make sense of a message given to me by a God."

"Not just any God. _The_ God you don't want to deal with." Vanitas pursed his lips. He refrained from saying her name in the hopes of her staying out of such menial affairs such as that of mortals.

Sora nodded. "I've got a friend working on that with me. I know I haven't known him long but I trust him."

"I know. The blond boy you almost made out with," Vanitas didn't dance around the subject in the slightest.

The color drained for Sora's face and he tried to compose himself. "T-That was an accident!"

"Sure it was." Vanitas knew he had his little brother now.

"How did you even know about that?" Sora asked. His brother didn't have intuitive gifts like Sora so it wasn't as if he suddenly had a clairvoyant gift.

"I got the cat's eye view," Vanitas started to explain knowing fully well that his younger brother should clue into the fact that he'd been a literal cat at the time. "I came into town to see my little brother and how he was doing but what do I see instead? My innocent, naive younger brother doing dangerous favors for people he hardly knows... Not to mention finding himself a boyfriend." Vanitas wasn't judging Sora in the slightest they were merely his observations and the recounting thereof.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend. He's a boy who also happens to be a friend. I think he might also be my best friend..." Sora trailed off thinking of his and Roxas' quickly budding friendship. It never really occurred to him to ask what their exact relationship was. `

"Then you're right on track. Most 'best friends' do homoerotic things all the time." Vanitas grinned and shrugged off Sora's glare. He honestly didn't care in the slightest if his younger brother had a same-sex crush. But it was fun to tease him about it.

"Won't the school notice that you're not on the roster?" Sora asked changing the topic.

"Nice one." Vanitas praised his brother's shifting the topic. "I've already got that covered."

"You spelled your way in," Sora stated the obvious. "Why not just conjure up an outfit?"

"That would be stealing," Vanitas chided his younger brother. "And we don't do that." He concluded.

Sora nodded and sighed. He had to admit his older brother was right.

Vanitas sighed when Sora stepped forward and began to fix his outfit for him. His shirt was tucked in, the tie was redone and aligned perfectly with his blazer in the center of his button up shirt, his shirt buttoned to the collar and not a single thing was out of place. "Thanks, mom." Vanitas had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome." Sora smiled and ignored his brother's sarcasm. "Let's get going. We're going to be late."

"We have to be on time?" Vanitas groaned.

Sora dragged his older brother out of his apartment and to school. Approaching his homeroom Sora suddenly stopped. Vanitas sent him a questioning look and Sora elaborated. "I forgot a textbook. Go take a seat- we usually sit in the back left. Near the window. I'll be right back." He didn't want his older brother to worry but Vanitas didn't seem worried in the slightest. He simply nodded and stepped into the classroom.

Vanitas walked to the back of the classroom like he was told and began to dismantle his outfit. He loosened the tie, untucked his shirt, took off the blazer and rolled up his sleeves to his forearm. Satisfied with his new look he sat down on one of the outer facing chairs on the right side and began to lean back in it. Seconds turned to minutes which felt like hours to Vanitas all on his own.

"Hey."

Vanitas snapped out of his thoughts, startled and almost fell over in his chair. Almost. Making eye contact with the blond boy Sora had been talking to a mischievous smile crept its way across his face. "Hey."

"Are we okay? I mean about yesterday." Roxas clarified what he was asking about because Sora could be a little dense sometimes.

"We're fine," Vanitas spoke casually as he knew there was no way Roxas would suspect he wasn't Sora. Despite the fact that he wasn't wearing his outfit properly they were every bit identical.

"Are you sure?" Roxas seemed eager to have the topic at hand over and done with. Why else would he have rushed to school when he could have slept in and missed the dynamic duo's constant antics? "I mean, we almost- you know..." Roxas trailed off, his ears getting red while he started getting a little flustered.

"Did you want to?" Vanitas asked wondering what the answer would be and projected his best show of innocence. Roxas was blushing and Vanitas pretended to be oblivious to it like Sora would have been. Who knew pretending to be his little brother would be so interesting.

Roxas opened his mouth and was about to answer when Sora entered the room and spoiled Vanitas' fun.

"Hey." Sora chirped happily when he made his way over to the duo.

"Hey... Sora?" Roxas asked momentarily confused.

"Yep!" Sora popped the p of his word and stared from Roxas to Vanitas. "Is there something I missed?"

"Nothing really. We were just having a little fun." Vanitas shrugged his shoulders and made eye contact with Roxas. His younger brother had definitely found quite the catch. Roxas was definitely into him to a degree that he'd now never find out but Vanitas couldn't think of anything wrong with the blond boy at the moment. Plus he was fun to pick on just like his little brother.

"We were?" Roxas asked. He was stone-faced as ever with any hint of his prior vulnerability long gone.

"I was," Vanitas corrected himself. He turned his attention to his younger brother. "Does blondie have a name or should we just awkwardly speak to one another through you?"

"Blondie doesn't go by blondie- he prefers to be called Roxas," Roxas spoke up before Sora had the chance. To say he didn't like being deceived would be an understatement.

"Does he also like to speak in the third person?" Vanitas asked while he tried to hold in his Cheshire cat grin. It clearly didn't work because Roxas had narrowed his eyes and Vanitas remained indifferent to his brother's prospective love interest.

"Only when in the presence of strangers." Roxas retorted.

Sora watched their back and forth and felt a little uneasy. Roxas was clearly irritated and Vanitas was actually having fun grilling him. Despite wanting to Sora had no idea how to interfere with their conversations. He wished they could all just get along but that obviously wasn't the case. Their bickering lasted for what felt like an eternity and Sora began fidgeting with his hands. Eventually, Roxas had glanced his way and noticed he was getting uncomfortable. He immediately dropped whatever issue it was he and Vanitas had been bickering about and sat silently at the table.

Vanitas silently watched the situation. So he was the submissive type after all- at least when it came to Sora. He was about to speak up when another blond closely resembling Roxas walked into the room with a redhead girl Vanitas didn't recognize. She was definitely different from the one he saw Roxas and Sora interacting with the other day. A quick glance at Sora said that he was crushing on this girl. Vanitas' brows knitted together in confusion as he was trying to make sense of the situation. Did Roxas have a crush on Sora who crushed on Kairi?

"Morning Roxas, Sora and... Sora?" Kairi asked confused when she made her way to the table she usually shared with Roxas, Ventus, and Sora.

Vanitas wholeheartedly wanted to mess with them but figured his good-natured twin and Roxas would end up spoiling his fun. "I'm his other half, Vanitas. And you two might be?"

While the introductions were underway, Sora noticed a note slid in front of him and a stone-faced Roxas waiting for him to answer.

 _'Why was he such a pain in the ass earlier for me and easier for these guys?'_

Sora honestly didn't know what their interaction had been so his answer had been to look Roxas in the eyes and shrug while offering an apologetic smile. He hoped his big brother hadn't been too much trouble. Roxas' lips pursed into a fine line and Sora got the sense that it hadn't been the answer his friend had been looking for. Before he knew it another paper had made its way in front of him.

 _'How long is he staying for?'_

Sora's initial reaction was to shrug again but Roxas actually wanted him to write something so he quickly scribbled his reply and sent the paper back to its owner.

 _'I don't know.'_

Roxas' expression didn't change but Sora saw from his aura that he wasn't happy about the answer.

"So does the cameo mean you two are done ditching us?" Kairi playfully asked Sora and Roxas hoping the duo wouldn't take her question the wrong way. She was smiling to help facilitate the fact that it was a joke.

"Ah... We've been doing that a lot, haven't we?" Sora asked, his cheeks flushed as he shut his eyes and scratched the back of his head. A sheepish smile crept its way across his face. "Sorry."

"No big deal. You two seem like you've been getting along well." Ventus honestly was glad his younger brother had found and made a friend in the new kid.

Roxas chose not to comment as he found the conversation too tedious.

"You two aren't skipping today to do whatever it is you two do when you're not in class?" Kairi asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Skipping school?" Vanitas faked a gasp then grinned at his younger brother. "And when did this mean streak kick in?"

"Attendance isn't mandatory," Roxas mumbled due to having his head on the table.

"Okay. Wait. I didn't _have_ to show up today? Ugh." Vanitas leaned his head back and groaned. "Sora I'm very disappointed in you for withholding such crucial information." Vanitas frowned at his younger brother. Waking up early when one could be napping instead wasn't his cup of tea.

Sora raised his hands in surrender. "You didn't ask. You insisted you were coming with me."

"True. You got me there." Vanitas slid his chair out and stood up. "I'm going back to your apartment. I need my cat naps." He stretched and yawned. "It was nice meeting all of you but I'm out of here. I'll have to improvise since there's no sunlight or a garden for me to sleep in." Vanitas waved his goodbyes and locked eyes with Roxas for a moment. He smiled though the blond still seemed clearly irritated from their prior meeting.

Sora felt all eyes on him once his brother left. He felt uneasy and let out a nervous laugh. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. But you have a brother who's a pain in the ass. He also makes lots of cat references." Roxas had so many questions but didn't know if he'd be able to get all the answers.

"Roxas!" Ventus hissed and frowned at his younger brother.

"You were going to say the same thing." Roxas rolled his eyes at Ventus' input. He was still playing the 'good' brother and Roxas was tired of the act.

"I was actually going to say that he was nice. And a little peculiar. Kinda familiar, I guess." Ventus' gaze softened when he smiled and locked eyes with Sora.

"I'm glad you thought so." Sora couldn't help but smile in return. "Are you guys going to dress up for the party?" He wanted to change the topic as Roxas' aura said he wasn't particularly interested. Annoyed would also be a bit of an understatement.

Kairi and Ventus proceeded to talk his ear off about their costume design concepts while Roxas remained silent. Sora would have pulled him into the conversation as it would have been the polite thing to do, but Roxas was almost famously anti-social and his redhead friend decidedly left him out of things.

* * *

Greathall of Olympus

"The Fates have spoken, and it seems the eve of Ragnarok is finally upon us," Zeus spoke casually to the Gods who had joined him on Olympus. Kings and Queens of pantheons from lands far and wide had also decided to attend and band together with their allies. "As you all know, Ragnarok does not affect a singular pantheon but all of them. Not just mortal lives hang in the balance, but that of the Gods in this passing battle. We must rally our troops and prepare our defenses for what is to come."

"Surely we've all heard of the tragedy that has come to pass with Neith's child, Ra. Letting our guard down now of all times would be foolish. Anyone of us could be next." Odin spoke up after Zeus had finished, the all-father trying to inspire the pantheons to proceed with caution. The crowd grew deathly silent at the mention of Neith and Ra. The Gods knew that there would be consequences to whoever had caused such a grievance and the devastation Neith could bring to the planet.

"Sigyn has revealed to us that her husband, Loki walks the Earth once more. If the prophecies are true... Then that means Fenrir, Hel, and Jormungundr will all be unleashed in time." Freya suppressed a shudder as the Queen of the Valkyrie's spoke up. Tyr had spoken to the others and warned that Fenrir's chains that bound him were weakening and that Ragnarok was fast approaching. Had they heeded his warning, they'd have had more time to prepare.

"That such an occurrence would come to be when my child is blinded is not lost on me." Neith appeared in the grand hall of Olympus and addressed all Gods who were present. Though she had spoken softly and in a rather calm demeanor, everyone in the room could feel her anger. Neith wasn't just one of them- a God who had a particular calling or respective power to call upon. She was a higher being, a primordial and the first Goddess to ever have stepped foot on the Earth itself.

"Are you accusing someone of my pantheon harming one of yours?" Odin asked though the King had heard of her grievance surely Neith herself would have known a preemptive accusation without proof would be a very serious matter. Odin's anger made the God speak out against Neith's matter at hand. The All-Father knew what Loki was capable of but he had never made a move on another pantheon like this. Despite all his doubts, he had no idea what a God who was subject to Loki's kind of torture could be capable of.

Neith picked up on Odin's anger and suddenly everyone in the hall quieted down. The Gods and Goddesses all wondered if they were going to deal with the wrath of such a spectacular being who could be unpredictable. Most watched their tongue around such a high-ranking Goddess. Neith was in a state of mourning and Odin was trying to help maintain the peace that the pantheons had enjoyed for a time. "There is proof to my claim." Neith looked around the room and retained her stone-faced expression. Their fear was justified. She wasn't a God simply birthed into the world by natural means. She had come into being by the Chaos, the very fabric of life itself created by Gaea and Uranus' union. Many terrifying and transcendent beings had been birthed by the Chaos that were all primordial.

Still the center of attention, Neith produced a singular dagger that had been dipped in serpent's venom. Divine serpent's venom. "No one within Egypt had access to venom like this. Serqet can confirm my claim and Isis also agrees. It had to have come from somewhere and someone else." Neith had spoken in a soft tone that sent shivers down all of the God's spines. They still didn't know whether or not they had to duck and cover or speak up and offer what little evidence they could to expel the chance their pantheon was the respective culprit.

Every God studied the blade but no one spoke for the longest time. They didn't want their respective pantheons to be charged with trying to kill one of Neith's children.

"The markings on the blade make it almost impossible to track down who it belonged to." Hephaestus was the first to speak up. Having never really found comradery a strong suit in his deific brethren and never being one to walk on eggshells the smith of the Gods hadn't been shy. Picking up the dagger and examining it further the God pursed his lips. "The materials used to forge such a blade are common enough that anyone would have been able to fabricate this dagger. It had to have been left behind intentionally to throw us off the trail." Having finished giving his report Hephaestus stepped back and nodded to Neith who seemed grateful at his speaking up.

"It's the beginning of Ragnarok," Persephone spoke up as she had been able to join the Gods. Most gasped in her presence but the Olympians, in general, were now on high-alert.

"You've been freed. Again." Odin had heard the first time Persephone had walked the Earth before her rightful time but he almost hadn't believed it. And now, a mere decade later it happened again.

Persephone nodded to Odin's query. "Much to Hades' lament." It was no secret her husband had hated their parting but Persephone had been overjoyed the first time. But now things were settling in that each time such an event should come to pass, the world order was shifting.

Athena had been the next God to address all of the Gods. "With Ragnarok upon us, we shall have to rally our troops to protect our people. If we put up a unified front and evacuate those who won't take up arms-"

"Put a sword in every man, woman and child's hands that are capable," Ares spoke up when Athena spoke of such cowardice. "Ragnarok may be upon us, but this is still war- and we have no time to offer quarter to those who won't fight."

"We can't sacrifice mortal lives because of foolish tactics," Athena argued with her brother. She wouldn't see lives wasted because the meek were going to be offered up like lambs to the slaughter. "We still have militant groups in the modern world in case of such circumstances."

Ares unsurprisingly disagreed with his sister. The God of War had more than a few bones to pick with Athena. Grudges that gnawed away at him and scores that needed to be settled. "As if the Athenian Guard now can hold a glimmer to its former glory. Soldiers in this day and age have never tasted battle. The smell and taste of blood on a battlefield, the instruments of war before and after a great battle. To put our favor in their incapable hands would be nothing short of foolish."

"Then what do you propose?" Athena asked. She hated to side with Ares but even she understood that he had valid points to counter her arguments. There was no knowledge they could impart to prepare any armada to defend against what was to come for even the Gods were ignorant of Ragnarok.

Ares had been surprised that Athena had caved so easily to his argument. It boosted his ego and the God of War puffed out his chest, as a grin made its way to his face. "We bring back the greatest warriors in history, of course." The God of War laid out his plan for all to hear- they bring back an unstoppable force that the world had ever known. As predeceased warriors, they could be called upon again by the very Gods they had championed and pledged their lives for. An army that could never die and as such be revived constantly in battle. There were very powerful deities of magic and necromancy at their disposal who could ensure their armies weren't swept away.

As much as she would like to have disagreed with Ares, Athena had to agree that it was a good plan. Everyone seemed to agree with him even Neith who gave her nod of approval. Zeus, the mighty King of the Gods also gave his nod of approval. Though hesitant at first, Freya and Odin gave their nods. Kings and Queens all gave their consent and the God of War could barely contain his excitement.

* * *

Hollow Bastion

Sora could hardly hold back his laughter. Despite his best efforts, a few snickers here and there had escaped. "No. You look good. Honestly."

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." Roxas smiled despite being the obvious reason Sora had lost his usual composure. It was a good thing he was laughing as it meant their awkwardness from the other day had gone away. If his ass of an older brother had been forthcoming about the fact that he wasn't Sora it would have saved a bunch of grief.

"Sorry." Sora apologized. It was just too much for him to take in all at once. Roxas had obviously been going for a leprechaun-esque costume and while it may have been a dead ringer for the supernatural creature it was still laughable.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "You'll have to fight my grandmother on that one. Nice stereotypical witch costume. Do man witches even wear pointed hats?"

"Not usually." Sora shook his head. "They also tend to prefer the term 'warlock'."

"Fancy title for man-witch." Roxas smiled. "Follow up question: Does putting a hat on with your school uniform qualify as a costume?"

"Tough talk from a guy wearing tights," Sora joked, surprising Roxas who could only drop his jaw in a mixture of shock and amusement. "Probably not, no." Sora shrugged. "I couldn't decide on what I wanted to be when I ran out of time and Vanitas decided on a theme for us which seemed kinda clever at the time." Sora found himself babbling but Roxas still seemed interested in what he had to say.

"Kiss me leprechaun arse," Roxas spoke in his best attempt at a Gaelic accent. He didn't know much Irish terminology other than the few swearing phrases his grandmother had uttered on occasion and taught to him.

Sora couldn't help the snort that escaped and laughed a little bit longer than he should have at the joke. "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting that." Sora did his best to explain away his behavior.

"What? Me being funny?" Roxas wasn't offended in the slightest. Most people didn't know he had a sense of humor.

"Your Irish accent," Sora corrected his prior statement.

"Aye. So you're a fan of the accent." Roxas decidedly had to tease Sora at least a little bit.

"Accent? What accent?" Ventus asked, inviting himself into the conversation and standing beside his twin.

"It's nothing." Roxas' smile faded and the glimmer he usually had in his eyes when it was just he and Sora alone went away.

Sora hadn't really been surprised when Roxas dropped their conversation and returned to his more reserved self. He didn't need to read auras to know that Roxas had a really hard time opening up when his brother was in earshot. Roxas had said to be careful around Ventus though Sora hadn't found out the exact reason why. He wanted to help the situation without seeming like he had a massive ego and was full of himself.

"Why did the witch give up fortune telling?" Sora asked, surprising both brother's who stared at him quizzically. "She saw there was no future in it," Following up with the punch line, Ventus was the first to crack and Roxas softly smiled at Sora while shaking his head.

"Awful." Roxas couldn't suppress the snort that came out.

"That was like a dad joke in Halloween form." Ventus couldn't have agreed more. It was so unexpected that he couldn't do anything other than to laugh. The joke had been pretty cleverly worded so he did have to give Sora that.

"Alright. You win." Roxas raised his hands in defeat. "Tell us your Halloween jokes." His redheaded friend seemed happy about their reaction to the joke and like he wanted to repeat more.

"What happened to the naughty witch at school?" Sora paused, gauging their reactions. "She got EX-Spelled."

Roxas snorted again. "Terrible. Keep going." He sat on the loveseat and placed his feet on the coffee table to relax while he listened to more of Sora's jokes.

Ventus also nodded and sat beside his younger brother.

"What do you get when you bite a ghost?" Sora paused. "A mouthful of _sheet_."

"Sora!" Roxas snorted resorting in a fit of laughter where he could hardly breathe.

"What are you guys doing?" Kairi asked, approaching the group. She had heard a commotion and decided to come over and see what the boys were up to. They seemed to be having a good time as even Roxas had pulled a smile. Kairi would have commented on that fact but his smiles were rare and she had only been able to see a few in the years she'd come to know him.

"Listening to Halloween jokes." Ventus was the first to speak up. Despite the fact that Kairi had been talking to all three of them, Roxas and Sora were off in their own little world. Ventus was surprised his brother had been able to make such a close friend in such little time. To say Roxas was antisocial would be an understatement. He wasn't exactly a 'warm' and inviting individual in general and to be friends with someone like Sora who seemed the total opposite was somewhat of a feat.

"Why was the teenage necromancer so emotional?" Sora asked, looking from person to person. "He lived with his mummy."

Kairi giggled. "That's clever." She praised Sora as more and more people began to sit down and suddenly what were cute jokes turned into a game of spin the bottle.

Roxas returned to his stone-faced expression. He didn't really want to play the game. In fact, the only reason he didn't get up and immediately leave was because Sora had stayed. A better choice probably would have been him leaving and calling Sora with a fake emergency but live and learn he supposed.

Sora wanting to be polite had been the first to go. He didn't have much interest in the game either. Other than the fact that he did have someone he wanted to kiss. Placing his hand on the bottle, he spun it and found himself surprised when his brother sat beside him. Vanitas had leaned in close and whispered in Sora's ear.

" _I sure hope it lands on blondie. Oh, I'm sorry 'Roxas'._ " Vanitas teased his younger brother. He would have stopped by now but Sora's reactions made it all the more interesting.

Sora was about to say something when the bottle stopped spinning. It landed on Roxas. A cumulative 'ooo' erupted from the crowd as all eyes landed on Sora and Roxas waiting to see what both boys would do.

"It's okay if you can't-" Roxas was trying to talk Sora out of their awkward situation but had been cut off by a kiss planted on his forehead. Roxas, still flustered for probably the second time in his life now had to spin the bottle. It started to slow down at Kairi and Namine but stopped completely in front of Sora. The redhead gave him a carefree smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay if you can't do it." Sora recycled Roxas' words. His smile was still carefree and Sora didn't want to put any pressure on Roxas.

Roxas' pride was definitely getting the better of him right now. Sora hadn't meant to pique Roxas' competitive side but him implying that the blond boy couldn't do something that came so easy to his redhead friend gave him all the boost he needed. Roxas didn't hesitate when he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Sora's lips.

* * *

The Morrigan stared at the creature before her with vague curiosity. There was no mistaking the fact that his power was greater than many Gods and what purpose he had been born into the world. Fenrir was to be the devourer of the divine and any helpless individual in his path would find themselves destroyed. The Morrigan's lips curved into a smile when Fenrir noticed her and began to stir.

"What do you want!?" Fenrir snarled as he thrashed against his chains and tried to get closer to the woman before him. Any limbs within chomping distance were going to be severed.

"For the pantheons to know true fear as their defenses are rattled, kingdoms are torn asunder and nothing left behind but a distant memory." The Morrigan stayed just out of his reach knowing fully well what Fenrir would do. He didn't know of her

"What makes you think I'd help you?" Fenrir scoffed at her. He served no master.

"Your mind will warp to our will or find yourself trapped here for eternity." The Morrigan wanted him to make no mistake- he was not in control of his own destiny. She shaped every last aspect of an individual's life to work in her favor. Fenrir was no different.

"She speaks the truth," Loki spoke up from behind her, coming into view of his son who became less violent and angered by his present company.

"Is she with us, father?" Fenrir wanted confirmation. He didn't care for The Morrigan in the slightest but if she were to set him free he'd unleash the devastation she claimed to crave. Perhaps he'd devour her too.

Loki nodded to Fenrir. "She is the bringer of Ragnarok. We are her instruments of destruction."

Fenrir accepted his father's words and looked to The Morrigan. He bowed his head as a show of submission. For now at least.

The Morrigan smiled at the act of subservience to her. One by one the chains on Fenrir's limbs shattered leaving nothing behind but the memory of what they held back. Fenrir took a celebratory howl and his lips curved into a dangerous grin. It was time for him to achieve his destiny and devour many Gods. He was hungry for vengeance and could not wait until his jaws were filled with that of divine flesh and blood. Ragnarok on Samhain of all days. Fenrir never could have guessed it would have come to pass on such a day.

* * *

Hollow Bastion

 ** _Sora_**

Sora found himself alone and outside away from the party and his friends. For some reason, he felt like he needed a breather and what could have been better than gazing at the full moon in all its glory? A warm gentle breeze that wasn't typical for the time of year swept along but Sora had barely noticed the strange occurrence. He was perplexed by the sound of an unknown creature. It didn't sound large and ferocious or dangerous. Sora's curiosity was piqued and he found himself looking for the mystery creature.

Without thinking, Sora began walking into a heavily wooded area in search of the animal. The further he walked away from the party the peculiar sounds it was making grew louder and louder until Sora found his mystery creature: a chocobo chick. Not just any chocobo chick- it was the one from his dreams. Feathers that seemed to be made of the moonlight itself and violet eyes. In awe of the chick, Sora rubbed his eyes and did a double take to make sure he was, in fact, seeing the chick from his dreams.

It flapped its wings and the chick called out once more its kweh kweh noise.

"What's wrong? Did you lose your parents?" Sora asked as if the chocobo would be able to answer him. It seemed somewhat distressed for some unknown reason.

The chick replied once more with kweh kweh and began to lead Sora further into the woods.

Sora raised his hands in surrender and gave up on asking questions. The chocobo chick had a particular path it was determined he follow and Sora could only oblige the mythical wonder in front of him. Truth be told he was tempted to pluck the bird from the short distance it was in front of him, but the chocobo chick was skittish enough that it remained just out of reach.

It became easier to follow the chick once Sora's eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Eventually reaching a clearing he lost sight of the chick but found the most beautiful spot. Illuminated only by the moonlight, the large tree whose roots seemed to be endlessly lost in the forest glowed with an unnatural green hue. The more he studied the tree the more Sora was enthralled by its splendor. But there was also something strange about it, something that was giving him a headache when he tried to piece together the mystery.

 _Kweh! Kweh!_

Sora startled when the chick once more called out in its foreign noise. Eying him curiously, the chick tilted its head to the side and looked toward the tree. Without hesitating, it went inside the gap in the middle of the tree and disappeared altogether. Sora made note of the strange occurrence and his head felt like it was going to explode. The amount of deja vu he was going through made it hard to think straight.

"When did I...?" Sora tried to make sense of the situation. He was standing just in front of the gap of the Eternal Banyan where the source of the green illumination seemed to be coming from. Sora swallowed nervously and stared at the void in the tree. Absentmindedly he reached out to the portal and stopped just short of touching it. With his outstretched hand, he could feel the warmth coming from the Eternal Banyan. There was something soothing about the portal in front of him. Without much coaxing, he put his hand through and disappeared completely from Hollow Bastion.

 ** _Roxas_**

Roxas sighed as he found himself alone at the party. It had been his plan to regroup with Sora at some point to discuss the sensitive matter of them kissing at the game. Maybe his redhead friend was hiding from him. Everyone he asked had either not seen Sora or tried to make a big deal out of the kiss and Roxas flat out ignored them.

Out of annoyance he went outside and saw Sora walking into the woods.

"Sora!" He called out his friend's name but Sora didn't stop. Sora didn't even acknowledge the fact that Roxas had called out his name. Confused, Roxas followed him. Was Sora really avoiding him? Roxas was doing his best to keep up with Sora but his redhead friend was moving at an alarming speed that was hard to match.

By the time Roxas made it to the Eternal Banyan he heard Sora mutter a few words before he put his hand in and disappeared from sight. At that very moment, his heart dropped. That was obviously the gate Morrigan had meant for him not to go through. Swallowing nervously Roxas made his way to the tree and stared at the gateway.

Startled by the apparent shout of a bear, Roxas glanced in the direction it had come from. He wasn't greeted by the sight of a bear but a woman. A redhaired woman that was taller than most and seemed to be a resident of the forest.

"If you want to see your friend again, I suggest you go through," Artio spoke up to the young man in front of her. She knew all too well of this descendant of Aine.

"The Morrigan said not to," Roxas was slightly intimidated by that fact.

"She told Sora not to," Artio corrected Roxas. "The choice is yours alone to make. I have every confidence you'll make the right decision."

Roxas was surprised she knew Sora's name and the fact that the Morrigan had spoken to him. Was she another God? If so she had to be one of the wild. "Where does it go?" That was all he needed to know.

"The Underworld. Where you'll end up, I cannot say. It's different for everyone." Artio answered him honestly.

Roxas swallowed nervously and nodded. He'd heard all that he needed to hear. Mirroring Sora's movements prior to his disappearance, Roxas too found himself disappearing completely from Hollow Bastion. When he opened his eyes he was in an alien environment. A large woman even taller than Artio greeted him when he peeked at his new surroundings.

Her lips curved into a smile as she noticed him stirring. "You're here. Just like father said you'd be."

Roxas felt disoriented and didn't speak right away. She seemed to want a response and had a remarkable amount of patience. "Father?"

"Loki," Hel answered Roxas truthfully. She floated over to him, the Jotunn Goddess trying to get a better look at the specimen in front of her.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked the most basic question he could think of.

"Hel," Hel spoke her own name but it was the truth. Her dimension had been named after her and therefore she gave herself away as well as his location.

"Hell? I'm in Hell?" Roxas was now alarmed. From what he could make out, her face was twisted in a state of life and death. Her hair was a mixture of a golden blond and black as night. What little clothing she wore also resembled her state of being alive and dead at the same time.

Hel let out a chorus of laughter as she shook her head at his obvious shock and fear that he may be in 'Hell'. "Don't worry you're not being punished- you don't even belong here. You haven't done anything to merit punishment, either." Hel could see his 'sins' and they were nothing short of basic faults humanity had.

"Where's Sora?" Roxas was relieved at her comments. Maybe she'd let him go and reunite him with his friend.

"Sora... Well, that's a hard one to narrow down. He must also be in _an_ Underworld. You both went through a portal you were told not to go through but did anyway." Hel once more laughed at the human in front of her.

"You said I don't belong here. Can I get out of here?" Roxas asked.

Hel shook her head. "No. Not yet, anyway. Father needs me to keep you here for now. Ah but don't worry- I won't let anyone take your life force."

"Take my life force?" Roxas reacted to the portion Hel expected him to.

"When a living being enters the Underworld they emit a glow those who belong down here are drawn to like a beacon. They crave to live again and feel the warmth. If you're not careful one might end up stealing it from you and then you can never leave. But don't worry so long as you stay with me, I won't let such a thing happen to you." Hel had promised she'd let nothing bad happen to the young Irish/Celtic boy when he wound up in her dimension and she intended to fulfill that promise.

"You won't let me leave?" Roxas asked. Hel shook her head. "But you'll keep me safe?"

Hel nodded. "You have my word that no harm will come to you."

"Am I stuck here forever?" Roxas wanted to know how long he'd be in such a place and whether or not Sora was also in the same predicament with another death deity.

"No. I will let you go when the time is right." Hel didn't have any interest in keeping a living being in her realm but this one was interesting. His glow was different from a typical living being. It had a tinge of deific blood to it that was watered down through many generations. There was no mistaking the identity of this one born of the sun yet having a calling toward the moon.

* * *

?

The Morrigan cooed with delight as the chocobo chick returned to her and shifted back to its form of her raven companion. "Well done." She praised its efforts.

"Am I done now?" Ventus asked. He wanted to be done in his servitude to the God but figured that she'd still use him. "I don't want to hurt people."

"No." The Morrigan shot down his ideas of freedom. "You should have thought of that before you broke your gaes."

"You made me break it," Ventus muttered under his breath.

The Morrigan chuckled at his obvious disdain for her. She didn't need to be liked by the boy for him to do as he was told. He knew the conditions of refusal he would die for it. Humans were so predictable in the fact that they valued life over all else. "We needed someone close to both Sora and Roxas who could move things along. You failed to get close to Sora. But we still have use for you."

The Morrigan offered her hand to Ventus who took it and disappeared with her to their next destination.

* * *

Egypt

 ** _Sora_**

"Be quiet please, or I'll kill you," Neith spoke softly to Isis while she embraced her son Ra the blinded Sun God whose present condition was worse for wear.

Sora stirred from his sleep and suddenly all Gods were silent. Neith momentarily stepped away from her child to stand in front of Sora. When he opened his eyes he was met with the collective gazes of Isis, Horus, Bastet, and Neith. Ra turned to his general direction but could not glance due to being blinded by divine serpent venom.

"You've awakened," Neith commented with a trace of concern for the boy. It was no secret to all present that she loved and adored humans. Having championed for them ever since they were birthed into the world, Neith's motherly instincts certainly were not lost on humanity.

"W-Where am I?" Sora asked, confused and doing his best to sit upright.

"With friends," Neith spoke softly and smiled, offering her hand in order to help Sora up.

Sora gratefully took her hand and stared at the beautiful woman before him. She wore beautiful golden clothing, jewelry and a crown to signify she was of royal blood. Her tanned skin and short black hair were very common of those born in Egypt. Being the most 'normal' looking one Sora instinctively stood closer to Neith than the rest. He wasn't used to seeing a woman like Isis who also wore a crown of Egypt but had wings along with her arms. She too was beautiful but seeing a God who looked as she did was confusing. Bastet and Ra were also perfect in all their splendor but Sora felt more comfortable with Neith.

"You don't have to worry, Sora." Neith did her best to calm him down.

"How do you know my name?" Sora asked, startled by the fact that he'd never told her his name.

"As I said, you're with friends. I'm Neith. That's Isis, Horus, Bastet and you know of my son, Ra." Neith did her best to subside his shock. "You were in the Underworld... I found your thread of fate and brought you here with the Gods. What you were doing in the Egyptian Underworld we can't say... but Isis and I were able to restore you to life."

 _Restore you to life._ Neith's words rang through Sora's head. "Was I... out of life?" He asked, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. His head felt like it was going to explode. All he could remember was darkness and the feeling of hands all over him trying to grasp at something.

"For a moment, yes." Neith nodded. "There were beings trying to steal your life force from you. You should be fine now."

"A grievance that has yet to be avenged," Nemesis spoke up, startling the other Gods and Sora. The rather 'angelic' looking blonde woman with wings on her back, a sash covering her eyes and the scales of fate in her hands walked toward Sora and Neith. "The Olympians demand justice and retribution for the transgression against Sora."

Though Sora thought there was no possible way she could see, Nemesis looked directly to Neith for answers.

"A preemptive assault against my pantheon would be a declaration of war, Nemesis," Neith spoke so calmly that she sent a shiver down Sora's spine. You could hear the threat in her voice. Still, Nemesis didn't waiver in such a situation.

"Yes. Such an act would declare war. However, there is proof. Proof that Anubis is the culprit behind this." Nemesis spoke up, shocking all involved.

"There is no way a son of mine would perform such a transgression especially this close to Ragnarok!" Isis defended her adoptive son the mother angered by Nemesis' accusation.

The scales in Nemesis' hand shifted. "She's telling the truth." She spoke up to Isis. "However, Sora was lured to the Underworld. Where he would have walked for eternity had it not been for the intervention of yourself and Neith. Ask yourself this; Why would he show up in the Egyptian Underworld? Who had the power and knowledge to execute such a plot? Who knew how important he was to the Gods and why now, of all days? On the eve of Ragnarok. If not for Osiris, the God of Death, then who else?" When everyone present couldn't give her the answer she was looking for, Nemesis spoke up once more. "The decree of Zeus is quite clear; Any and all Gods who have broken the truce will be destroyed. Where is Anubis?"

"He has fled the scene of the crime," Neith spoke up first before the other Gods could. "If this is true, Nemesis... Then perhaps he has also blinded Ra."

Nemesis nodded to Neith's theory but Thanatos spoke up before she could say anything. "Sora is to come with me." The God of Death stepped out from behind his sister and offered his hand out to Sora.

Sora stared at the God in awe. He looked relatively young, had curly brown hair, light skin, a toga and seemed to be average height for the age he was projecting. _He's not that much older than me..._

As if guessing his thoughts, Thanatos shook his head. "I am over 6000 years old."

Sora sheepishly smiled and apologized. "I'm sorry."

Thanatos shrugged his shoulders it was of no consequence to him. "Come with me."

"Where would we be going?" Sora asked.

"To someone who can protect you while we hunt down the God responsible for detaining and attempting to harm you," Thanatos explained the situation as best he could.

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Sora was at a disadvantage. Thanatos knew who he was but Sora didn't have the luxury.

Thanatos smirked at the question. "I'm Death. But you can call me Thanatos."

"Th-Thanatos?" Sora asked. He was now doubtful he should take Thanatos' hand.

"It's okay." Nemesis tried to assure Sora. "You're with us, now."

"Won't I die if I take his hand?" Sora asked Nemesis. As his sister surely she would have known he'd die.

"I think we'll wave that clause just this once," Thanatos spoke up before Nemesis could.

Sora nodded. For some reason, he felt like he could trust the deity of Death. Sora took his hand and found himself whisked away instantly. Appearing in a warm jungle that usually would have been slightly comforting, his stomach was churning and his head was spinning. Teleportation did not agree with him. Sora felt slightly nauseous now.

Thanatos chuckled at Sora's unease. "Mortals can be so frail."

"W-why are we here?" Sora asked.

"Why? Because Ragnarok has begun. The sun has been extinguished in Egypt and over Valhalla. Sol has perished and her brother Mani has also been devoured by Fenrir. We are your protectors, Nemesis and I. But we have other matters to attend to- Anubis must be found and punished. There is someone here who can protect and watch over you for now." Thanatos spoke highly of the woman he was handing Sora off to.

Sora did his best to take in everything Thanatos had to say but it was hard to process all at once. "Who is it?"

"Me." Bellona stepped forward.

Sora studied her. She wore armor that was ancient by modern times and standards. It seemed to be made of the best leather and like it had seen many battles. Her shield and sword made it very evident she was a warrior of sorts but Sora didn't have the slightest clue of who she was. "Who are you?" He asked.

Bellona didn't seem surprised that he didn't know her name. "I'm one of the old ones. The Gods who've been forgotten by your kind. Bellona, Goddess of War."

Thanatos seemed pleased by them getting acquainted. "I leave him to you-" His eyes met Bellona's. "-if you have need of us, prayers can work wonders," Thanatos spoke to Sora directly and with that, Death left Sora in the company of Bellona.


	6. Chapter 5: Dream walker

"I'll take point. You stay behind me at all times, got it?" Though Sora had nodded to her, Bellona was looking for something more. She wanted him to say out loud that he understood her words and wasn't going to disobey her. "Say it."

"I'll stay behind you." Sora swallowed nervously. He'd never been in the graces of a Goddess of War before. In fact, before today he'd never been in the presence of any God.

Bellona nodded and made sure to stay a comfortable ten paces ahead of him. If they were flanked from the front or the side the Goddess of War would have no problem in killing anything that got in the way. If they tried to attack from behind then she hoped Sora at the very least knew how to hold a sword properly. Glancing through her peripheral vision she took a wild guess that the answer would be no to that question. He looked far too frail and weak to be a modern day warrior. That was the problem with humans in their modern world- they were far too soft for their own benefit. If Bellona had her way then they would be schooled in the art of war and every person would know how to take care of themselves. Coming out her thoughts, Bellona caught Sora staring at her. "Speak."

"What?" Sora asked as innocently as possible.

"Whatever's on your mind. Get it out in the open so it doesn't get in the way later." Bellona wanted him to say whatever he had to say so it wouldn't distract him in the battles to come. She knew that the Olympians must have been desperate if they went to her of all the Gods to protect a human this fragile. It was no secret the Olympians had been bitter she and Discordia defected to the Romans and reinvented themselves as something more than they once were. The Greeks had Ares and the Romans had Bellona.

"Why did they-" Sora started and stopped. "-we forget you?"

Bellona sighed. Right to the point. "My name used to be chanted in all of Rome- there wasn't a single person who didn't worship and adore me." Bellona's lips curled into a smile. "I used to be the general of a warlord's army. We were comrades who shared a common goal; go forth and conquer. It didn't matter who or what got in our way. If there was a fight to be had we were front and center. The men carried my banners and I gave him my favor. When I told him to conquer Rome and seize control of their empire he didn't hesitate. I stayed with him for many years but he grew old and weary. His battles were no more and I just... Left. The people forgot and I moved on."

"That's sad," Sora spoke without thinking and swallowed nervously when the God of War stopped walking and looked over her shoulder.

"You think so? It's inevitable that we parted ways. He was mortal and I, a God couldn't stay with him forever." Bellona shrugged it off and kept moving. They were wasting time and it was her duty to bring him to the next God who decided she just had to meet him.

"It seems lonely." Sora once again spoke without thinking and his heart sank when Bellona turned around to face him. She raised her sword and he instinctively put his hands up to cover his face.

"Get down," Bellona spoke in a tone that meant she wasn't to be argued with. As soon as Sora knelt she leapt over him and made short work of the heartless that had been tailing them. "Is there no one else?" Bellona shouted while glancing all around the darkened jungle. The moon clouded over and shadows condensed into figures that went behind the Goddess of War and reached for Sora.

Sora stumbled backward away from the creatures. He could feel a headache and heard a ringing in his ears as the heartless stalked forward. Something about their yellow eyes and shadowy figures felt all too familiar for him. Sora tripped and the creatures continued toward him. "F-Fira!" He called out the first spell that came to mind. Producing a singular ball of fire, he tossed it toward the first heartless and what seemed like a good idea didn't pay off. The heartless all seemed to grow in the presence of flame.

Bellona cursed as heartless she'd managed to kill got right back up again. Sora made matters worse with his spell. The flame fanned out like a beacon and caused the heartless to grow gargantuan. No matter how many she killed they still managed to get right back up again and continue their pursuit of Sora. Those that weren't within the Goddess of War's reach began to dogpile Sora and Bellona cursed again. This is why humans shouldn't have forsaken the old ways.

As if things couldn't have gotten any worse, the heartless pile fused together into a mass of shadow that for a moment stood still. From their darkness formed a new figure as captivating and beautiful as she was dangerous; Nyx. Her silver hair rivaled that of the moonlight, her dress seemingly made from the night sky and embroidered with the very stars themselves, and her helmet covered her eyes, not unlike her daughter Nemesis. "There is an unnatural night looming," Nyx commented to Bellona first and foremost but her gaze was toward Sora.

"Someone doesn't want him to make it til dawn." Bellona nodded to Nyx who returned the gesture.

"A God of Death, no less." Nyx studied the creatures that had been used to unwittingly summon her to Bellona/Sora's current position. "Begone." With a flick of her wrist, shadows from her hand devoured the heartless and destroyed them entirely.

"The only question being _which_ God of Death?" Bellona knew far too many Gods of Death intimately due to her sending so many to the afterlife in her time. Even she had a hard time believing that one of those Gods would go against the natural order and try to take a living being before their rightful time. Sending these pitiful weak creatures was nothing short of cowardice. Whoever was trying to get rid of him didn't want to show their face because they knew they and their pantheon would feel the wrath of all other Gods. Zeus placed a protection order on Sora and why she honestly didn't know. He seemed like just a mortal to her. A quick once over said there was nothing particularly special about him but knowing why she was called to action didn't matter.

"I know my son wouldn't have a hand in this. Thanatos respects the balance between life and death too much to violate the natural order. My children bring word that the culprit is Anubis." Nyx started to think out loud and turned to face Bellona. "You of all Gods would know deity's of Death very well. Is there anyone you think capable of such an act?"

"Anubis is a possibility. His status as a deity of Death had been revoked when Osiris fell to the Underworld because his brother murdered him. He could be still bitter about the issue even if it has been several millennia." Bellona despite being hotheaded could think about this logically. Lots of Gods that became irrelevant lost worshipers, faith, and power because prayers no longer flooded in. Anubis had no place in the modern world as no one mummified their dead anymore. It was possible he became desperate and this was his way of trying to become relevant again.

Nyx nodded to Bellona's theory. The Primordial seemed to share her line of thinking. "The balance of the world is once more shifting as Ragnarok eve's forth-" Nyx spoke to Bellona first but her gaze shifted to Sora. "-do be careful on your travels. Blessing of the Moon on your journey." And with that, Nyx left Sora in the company of his protector.

"'Blessing of the moon'." Bellona scoffed at Nyx's words. "Curse of the moon is more like it." They no longer had the luxury of the light of day to go about their travels. Navigating by stars when the moonlight could be so unpredictable was annoying enough as is.

"She meant that no atrocity has ever been committed under the full moon." Sora did his best to explain the blessing that Nyx had left behind. In all honesty, he was still somewhat in awe of how beautiful and chilling such a being could be.

"No atrocity?" Bellona scoffed once more. "You seem to forget what happened 12 years ago."

"12 years ago?" Sora asked and received no response. He was trying to rattle his brain on what had happened 12 years prior but Bellona wasn't offering any answers.

"Come on. There's someone else who wants to meet you." Bellona forced Sora to pick up the pace. How could she tell him that his life had been closely monitored by many deities? That all of them knew intimate details about himself he probably forgot about long ago.

* * *

The Morrigan tilted her head to the side and stared at the God before her. _Anubis._ The former Egyptian God of Death demoted to mummification. In ancient times he had gladly accepted the change of his calling. She herself had been the one to change Anubis' calling and appoint Osiris as the unrivaled king of the Underworld. Forcing Set's hand to overthrow Isis/Osiris' regime had been easy enough to coerce and manufacture. But times had changed and now Anubis was on the run and terrified of what was to come should he be found.

Her raven swooped down and also began to curiously study the specimen before it.

Anubis stopped in his tracks and stared at the bird as it cawed in his direction. He knew who the raven belonged to and for what purpose it was scouting ahead of its master. Grateful to be in her graces once again, Anubis called out to the darkness. "Where are you?" Shuffling around in the darkness the God tried to lay eyes on the mysterious figure few individuals ever had the opportunity to gaze upon.

The Morrigan chuckled at the hopeful gesture he had performed. "We foresee trouble in your future." Appearing beside the raven, she nuzzled the bird and it reciprocated her affections.

"I'm being hunted," Anubis answered her honestly even though he suspected she already knew what was happening to him.

"Yes," The Morrigan cooed. "Many Gods seek you out. Fate does not favor you."

"But what about you?" Anubis asked. "You control fate and destiny."

The Morrigan's lips curved into a smile. "We have plans for what is to come."

Anubis felt a chill go down his spine. Her smile was haunting and bird-like and his heart sank when he realized what was to come. "This is the end." It wasn't a question to her but The Morrigan did nod to his statement.

"For you, yes." The Morrigan took note of how calm he was despite the fact that this was to be his end. Mortals always gave her a typical reaction of begging, pleading, anything to allot them more time and cling to the lives they were about to leave behind. Anubis was no simple man, he was a God formerly of Death who knew the rules. Right now the Fates were likely measuring his deific string of fate and preparing to sever the string that had previously been unbreakable.

"Will it hurt?" Anubis asked. That was the one thing he wanted to know before his demise.

"Only for a moment." The Morrigan was honest with him.

Anubis bowed his head to The Morrigan and shut his eyes for the very last time. The God took in every last sensation of his time on Earth and before he could exhale his last breath, he felt his soul gliding to the ether and back to the very Chaos that had spawned him into the waking world.

The Morrigan watched as his body disintegrated into nothing and in her left hand held his divine essence. All that which made him a God and everything he experienced within his unnaturally long immortal life was within her grasp. Closing her open palm into a fist, she absorbed him into herself and with that moved on to the next phase of her plan.

* * *

Asgard

Huginn and Munnin both stared at the devastation and rubble that had been left behind of Valhalla. Each of the ravens circled the battlefield and observed what had happened before their arrival.

Odin, Freya, Skadi, Thor, and Ullr did their best to hold off the advances of Fenrir and his diabolical children that did their best to devour anything and everything in their path but even the Gods themselves this time around were unable to champion for their mortals. Despite the best efforts of their deities to fight back against the devourer of the divine, they had lost members of their pantheon forever. Tyr had been devoured by Fenrir as he had stood to defend his Queen, Freya from being devoured.

After the demise of one of their own, the Gods rallied together and raised their armies of undead warriors to fight once more side by side with their respective deities.

As was prophesized of Ragnarok there was devastation, death, and destruction beyond measure. Many mortal lives had been sacrificed to Fenrir the great devourer of the divine.

Huginn and Munnin made their way along the path of rubble to the Great Halls of Valhalla. The Morrigan sat in the throne of Odin and chuckled to herself when the birds joined her, sitting on either side of the throne. They had been gifts from Hel born of gratitude for being made the sovereign of her own dimension and an aspect of death within the Norse pantheon. The old, sick, dying, young- even Gods wouldn't escape her grasp. Hel translated literally to 'hidden' and her portion of the Underworld was no different. Try as they may, the Gods could not bargain for Baldur's soul back from the Goddess. The Gods may as well have tried to exchange it to The Morrigan herself.

Much like the Celtic people; Hel didn't believe in resurrection. Once a being had died and made its way to her grasp there was no releasing it.

The Morrigan smirked at the birds and laughed to herself. They had been her eyes and ears within the halls of Valhalla. Every plan uttered every folly in an attempt to thwart Ragnarok and all that it had to offer. Perhaps most important and precious of all- the souls of the dead/dying. Not a single one would escape her grasp, no dying breath would be out of reach.

* * *

Bellona once more found herself leading Sora toward their destination. He asked a lot of questions for a mortal and to say she was getting annoyed would be an understatement.

"Do you really believe that picking up a sword to solve problems is the best way?" Sora asked. He was curious as to what perspective a deity of War had on why humans should take up arms to solve conflict.

Bellona glanced at him and scoffed. "Would've solved a lot if you knew how to pick up a sword and fight. Those things were overrunning you and if it hadn't been for Nyx showing up you would have been a goner. One of these times you're going to have to learn how to fight Sora. I can protect you from nearly anything that comes our way but you're still helpless."

Some of her irritation had shown through and Sora flinched at her speech. "I don't want to kill anything..." He trailed off and could feel Bellona's gaze upon him once more. It wasn't a passing glance like she'd been doing up until this point.

"That's the problem with modern day humans- you're all too soft and believe that there's some innocence lost in picking up a sword and fighting for yourself. There are many reasons to kill something. Food. Hunger. Survival. Protection. Jealousy. Hatred. You won't always have the choice on whether you should kill or not. You should be thankful for warriors like me who pick up the sword so you don't have to. Warriors shape the world and the meek look down on us for taking lives so you don't have to." Bellona didn't agree with his sentiment of not wanting to kill. One of these times she wouldn't be able to protect him and then he'd have to make the choice for himself whether or not to kill. Blood innocence was something very real and Bellona knew Sora was probably too soft to ever lose his.

Sora bowed his head. He knew she was right. If Bellona hadn't been there to protect him those Heartless would have killed him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bellona asked.

"Being so useless when it came to that fight with the Heartless. I thought fire would have helped." Sora briefly made eye contact with the God of War. He never did good when he was being scolded. Sora could feel tears well up in his eyes but he turned his head to look away so Bellona wouldn't see him cry.

Bellona carried on in silence until she heard Sora stumble and trip. Turning around to face him, the Goddess of War could see his tears and how pathetic he looked. Her expression changed from irritation to a stone-faced gaze. She knelt and held out her hand to him. "The Heartless are shadows... Shades from the Underworld. They're servants of Gods of Death. When Thanatos or other deities of Death are busy sometimes Hades or other rulers of their respective Underworlds send them out to grab an unfortunate soul meant to die." Bellona paused for a moment. "Don't be sorry." She sighed. "I signed up for this. I'm here to protect you and that's it. You wanna do something useful? Stay alive. You're too important."

"Okay." Sora instantly agreed and nodded. He took her hand but Bellona instead gripped his forearm. Wiping away his bitter tears, he calmed down and was ready to follow Bellona to wherever they needed to go.

Bellona looked up at the darkened sky. The usual moon had changed into a blood moon and unfortunately she had no way of judging the time of day. Sora looked tired from all the walking they'd been doing so she decided to set up camp in the next clearing they stumbled across. "Stay here. I'll go get supplies." Bellona waited for him to say he would do as he was told.

"I'll stay here." Sora swallowed and nodded.

Bellona nodded back and left him to his own devices.

Sora shut his eyes for a moment.

"Once, a long time ago, Spring had come early to the world. The imbalance in the changing of seasons had angered a great many Gods who demanded answers and justice. Not all were angered by this change, however. Some of us understood why they did what they did, even if others couldn't. That was 12 years ago, and it's happened again. Do you know why?"

Sora startled awake when he heard the voice and looked for its origin. Scanning the clearing he saw no one. About to give up on his search, he saw her. A beautiful young woman with tanned skin, a spear and tribal clothing that seemed to be from a primal civilization. "Do I know why?" Sora asked, pointing to himself. The woman smiled and giggled then nodded to him. Sora shook his head.

"You forgot?" Her smile faded and she seemed saddened by that fact.

"Is there something I'm supposed to remember?" Sora didn't know why she'd want him to go back 12 years. His parents had died at that time and Sora honestly just wanted to forget.

Awilix nodded. "Your Guardians died... You and your brother were left all alone. Do you remember what happened at that time?"

Sora thought back to that time. "I had a weird dream. One that Vanitas and I were in the woods. He was telling me a story and we met a beautiful woman he thought was a witch."

"It wasn't a dream." Awilix shook her head. "You really met her."

"Terra?" Sora asked, surprised that she knew intimate details about him.

"She goes by many names." Awilix smiled. "Some call her Gaea, Terra, others call her 'mom'."

"Mom? Are you one of her children?" Sora asked Awilix.

Awilix nodded. "I'm Awilix. Goddess of the Moon and Night. One of the Gods born of the Chaos. It's nice to meet you, Sora!" Awilix grinned happily at him.

"You know my name?" Sora asked. He was surprised such a high ranking Goddess would know him.

"We've met before," Awilix admitted. "You were so little back then I doubt you remember."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember." Sora sheepishly smiled at Awilix. It went without saying that he considered this to be their first meeting.

"It's okay." Awilix smiled. "It's just as fun the second time around."

"Awilix," Sora said her name to get attention. "Why do so many Gods know about me? Why do they know what happened 12 years ago?"

"That's... a tough one," Awilix admitted. "We've all been watching you, Sora. Watching you grow up and your life unfold into what it's become today. 12 years ago there were Gods who broke the rules. They sent Heartless after you in an attempt to kill you before you could achieve your destiny. You and your brother escaped before they could take you like they did your Guardians. Artio woke up and ran to protect the two of you. She clouded over the moon and killed the Heartless Persephone walked the Earth once more before her rightful time. Spring came early to the world and Gods grew angered by what had happened. The Earth skipped Winter entirely. But we primordials understood that such a sacrifice was necessary."

"Watching me my whole life? Am I really that special? I don't think I deserved such divine intervention. I'm grateful that they saved me... But was it really okay to pass over Winter?" Sora looked to Awilix for answers.

"You're a very special boy. You've also got a good heart and-" Awilix stopped when she heard the snapping of twigs. Her smile faded and she held out her spear, ready to battle anyone who came to interrupt their conversation. To her surprise and relief, it had been Bellona returning with firewood.

Awilix sat down and waved at Bellona.

Bellona raised a brow and stood still. "Is that a challenge I see, Awilix?" Bellona asked in a deadpan voice and Sora couldn't tell if she had been serious or not. Before he could ask or get an answer, Bellona dropped the wood in the center of the clearing and looked expectantly to Sora. "Light it up fire boy."

Sora did as he was told and was grateful for the warmth produced by the fire. As much as he loved the moon and all of the beauty that came with it. he missed the sun and the warmth it could bring.

"You know I'd never formally challenge you." Awilix returned Bellona's joke that had been lost on Sora.

"Why? You know you can't take me?" Bellona asked with a grin.

"Or I wouldn't want a friend to lose." Awilix giggled.

Sora watched their back and forth for ages and could tell the two were great friends. Their auras were calm, cool and collected. You could tell that the two of them were actually joking together and had some form of history together. Not like Neith's had been when he first glanced at the Goddess. She was beyond furious and the flurry of colors surging through her was hard to narrow down. Deities produced colors he couldn't even begin to fathom. Owing to their deific blood no doubt.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted when Bellona, Awilix and he startled at the sound of twigs snapping in the forest. All jokes were cast aside as both deities were on high alert. For all, they knew it could be Fenrir coming to devour them and Sora.

"Stay," Bellona ordered Sora and with that, she and Awilix disappeared into the forest in search of the one responsible for making the noise. Leaving Sora alone and terrified of what was to come.

* * *

Ah Puch stalked forward in anticipation of his prey. The prophecied child of destiny that many Gods sought to protect. Sora had willingly come to the forest and Ah Puch would have a new servant under his command. One that the Gods would be willing to pay any price for. The Morrigan herself had spoken on the importance of such a child. Using the confusion of Ragnarok as his cover, the dreadful God of the 7 hells and decay made haste through the forest. "Go forth, my minions!" Ah Puch commanded his Heartless in their search for the boy.

Under the cover of moonlight, his beasts stalked forward and began searching the entirety of the forest for Sora. Soon he would be in Ah Puch's grasp and soon the Gods would quiver. Ah Puch stopped. He studied the curious creature in front of him. Another mortal had decided to walk the forest when he was lurking about. The Necromancer grinned at the prize he beheld. Deific blood coursed through this one even if it was only a glimmer.

Ah Puch and his Heartless approached the mortal. "Grab him." The blond boy retreated and seemed terrified of the horde in front of him.

Ventus stumbled backward and fell, the creatures gripping at his ankles and arms. "L-Let me go!"

Ah Puch chuckled at the boy's futile attempts to get his minions off his limbs. "You aren't going anywhere."

Before Ah Puch could gloat any longer his Heartless minions disappeared and he found himself in the audience of one God you didn't want to be on the bad side of.

The Morrigan stood beside Ventus and stared at Ah Puch. "We knew you wouldn't be able to resist. However, this one belongs to us." The Morrigan's tone of voice made it very clear she wasn't to be argued with.

"This one walks the forest without knowing who I am and what I do to humans." Ah Puch argued with The Morrigan despite the fact that most who dared go against her wishes ended up dead.

"We brought him here and we know what you would try to do." The Morrigan didn't care that Ah Puch wanted a new minion in his clutches. Ventus belonged to her the moment he broke his gaes.

"What?" Ventus asked. The boy stood up and scrambled to get behind The Morrigan. He didn't know who or what Ah Puch was as the God of Decay looked like a rotting corpse with a horrifying mask concealing what could only be a face filled with nightmares and terrors mortals feared. In his hand he held a staff that seemed capable of summoning the Heartless to his beckoned call.

"You wanted us to meet," Ah Puch stated what was obvious. The Morrigan nodded to his statement. "What purpose do you seek my audience?"

The Morrigan laughed at such arrogance. She wasn't honored to be in his graces- the necromancer should have considered their meeting an honor. Very few had been able to actually meet The Morrigan let alone be left standing. Cu Chulainn was perhaps the only one she would have allowed talking to her in such a manner. Glancing at Ventus behind her, she mused aloud. "What would be a fitting punishment for one trying to take what belongs to us?"

Ah Puch sneered at The Morrigan. "I am a God of Death I cannot die."

The Morrigan shook her head. "Death is a primordial concept that inhabits many vessels. You are but one of many. Your time on this Earth has come to a close." The Morrigan would take his divine essence back to the very Chaos that had spawned such a cruel, evil being.

About to reply to her, Ah Puch found himself assaulted from behind. An invisible figure revealed to be the wicked trickster God Loki. Twin daggers dipped in divine serpent venom began to poison and course through his veins. The God of Decay cried out a ferocious howl of pain that he felt perhaps for the very first time in his life.

"You don't have much longer." The Morrigan taunted Ah Puch as she walked forward.

"Why?" Ah Puch asked. "I've done nothing to you."

"True." The Morrigan nodded. "As we said before; Your time on this Earth has eclipsed. You've taken many mortals to the seven dimensions of hell in your time. Those souls will now be set free and know the many joys of heaven. They serve you no more." The Morrigan didn't wait for Ah Puch to reply to her. Her raven soared over to Ah Puch and The Morrigan held his soul within her grasp. Everything that made him a God was now hers to do with as she pleased.

"Well done." The Morrigan cooed at Loki.

Loki grinned. "Sometimes it feels like people can see straight through me." The God laughed at his own joke.

Ventus refrained from gagging at their interaction. The two Gods were so on the same page that he wondered if she'd actually betray him at some point and hold his soul in her grasp as she had already done so many in front of him. He wished his servitude to her would end but he knew it wouldn't come so easily. It would be over when he died and not a moment before.

* * *

Roxas walked through the frozen tundra and shivered a little. Cupping his hands in front of his face, he blew hot air into them to try and keep warm. He didn't know where this place was just that he had been looking for Sora. Hearing the crunch of snow beneath his feet he wondered why Sora had been at such a peculiar place. In the distance, the shout of a bear could be heard.

Continuing on his journey, Roxas followed the direction of the moon. Despite not being much of an intuitive person he felt like this was the right path to follow. Eventually, he made his way to a hollowed out tree where he saw two boys enter and vines mysteriously grew over it.

"Sora!" Roxas called out Sora's name and searched for him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be back with Hel. Feeling something cold grasp his ankle, he looked down and saw the beady yellow eyes of a Heartless. Another gripped his other ankle and two restrained his arms. Roxas tried to scream and cry out but another covered his mouth. Unable to do anything, he heard the voice of a woman.

"Energy is not simply created, it is transferred- and I will take yours! Time to part with your life force!" Artio's wrath unleashed on the Heartless and each one found themselves destroyed once more like they had been all those years ago.

Roxas laid eyes upon the large woman with red hair and woodland clothes. In her left hand, she carried with her a peculiar staff. She smiled at him. "You're-"

Artio nodded. "I told you you'd never know where you'd end up, didn't I?"

"Thanks for saving me." Roxas was grateful to Artio.

"Think nothing of it. It's the least I could do for such a brave, reckless boy." Artio held her smile and praised the blond boy. It was no secret to her that he held feelings for Sora.

"Do you know where he is?" Roxas asked. "I don't have much time."

"You'll find him in there." Artio pointed to the burrow where the vines receeded. "Take care of him, Roxas." Artio pats him on the head, turned back into her bear form and ran off.

"How did she...?" Roxas was left alone and walked over to the tree where he saw two little boys. Both were identical and he couldn't tell which one was Sora at first glance. The one who greeted him with a warm smile as opposed to the glare boring through him seemed to be Sora. As petty as it was, Roxas returned the look Vanitas sent his way. So he was always a little pain in the ass he could see.

"Sora." Roxas addressed the younger twin.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, confused.

"It's strange, I know. You're dreaming but I'm really here. Where are you? Are you okay?" Roxas wanted to at the very least know Sora was safe and in a better situation than he was now.

"I'm with Bellona and Awilix." Sora nodded. "I'm okay. We're trying to go somewhere they said there's something I need to do. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm... Well, I followed you. I'm in Hel." Roxas decided to be honest since Sora would know if he was lying anyway.

"Hell!?" Sora asked, confused.

"Not like that hell. I'm with Hel in Hel. You know, Loki's daughter? I'm with her." Roxas tried to explain in the least confusing way. Despite it all, the blond boy smiled and laughed at Sora's typical reaction. Of course, if anyone heard 'Hel' they'd immediately freak out.

"Oh. Is she nice?" Sora hadn't heard good things about her. One thing he heard was that once she had a soul in her grasp she'd never let it go.

"She's keeping me safe." Roxas didn't want to worry Sora. "Bellona and Awilix, huh? I'm a little jealous. Tell Awilix I say hi."

Sora said something that Roxas couldn't hear. He knew the dream was fading and he was coming back to the waking world.

"Dream walker." Hel stared at Roxas in amusement and curiosity. "I've never seen one of your kind close up."

Roxas had a bit of a headache and his body felt sore from dream walking. The Heartless had really done a number on his body. Not to mention the cold. Roxas sighed. "Still stuck here?"

Hel nodded. "Soon we will go to Earth. It's a shame you were born under another pantheon. I would have liked to keep you as a pet."

"...thanks, I guess?" Roxas didn't know what else to say. At least he found out Sora was okay and that he was with Goddesses who would keep him safe. Roxas didn't know when they would leave the Underworld but he prayed to any Gods/Goddesses out there that it would come soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Hidden Protector

Temple of Nu Wa

"The lands converge, stars shift in the night sky, the sun refuses to rise, lakes and rivers have moved or dried up altogether and disaster has befallen us all once again. In our great time of need, I ask for your assistance." Zeus bowed his head and prayed to the legendary Goddess who had dealt with Ragnarok once before. In one of her many beautiful temples, he went to one especially sacred to the Goddess. Once an Emperor of China had deigned fit to write a love profession on the walls that did not go over well with her. Nu Wa had smote the Emperor with her otherworldly servants and effectively ended his reign all for one minor transgression. Zeus knew he needed to be careful when it came to her as any wrong move would end in his demise.

Nu Wa appeared beside the proud King of the Olympians and startled him as she asked a single question. "What makes you think I could be of help to you? I am but the Guardian of Heaven."

"You averted Ragnarok once in a great time of need," Zeus did his best to sway Nu Wa and dared to gaze at the Goddess before him. She was every bit as beautiful as the legends had told of her. Shoulder length dark hair, light skin, brown eyes, and traditional garbs of one who was Empress of China.

"The Pillars of Heaven were destroyed at that time. My hand was forced when my children, mankind were devoured by the monsters unleashed by Ragnarok. Restoring the pillars was no easy task and the world was forever changed." Nu Wa caught Zeus staring at her. She knew of his type all too well. He sought her like some sort of prize. "Fu Xi may have departed this world to the next... But our love has not."

"Sorry." Zeus first and foremost apologized to the Goddess. "Your beauty is not done justice in the legends of old. If my gaze does stray it is only because I have beheld such beauty a few times before." He hoped his apology would be taken into account and hadn't managed to offend the Goddess. Moving on to far more pressing matters, Zeus decided to not beat around the bush. "Loki has escaped his imprisonment, Fenrir has shattered the chains that bind him, Hel and Jormungunder have yet to be unleashed and unless we act soon the world may be destroyed this time." Zeus did his best to beseech the Goddess and play on the fact that she not only cared about the pillars of Heaven but her children, mankind.

Nu Wa turned to look at Zeus. "Very well. I will avert this Ragnarok and kill those who bring forth the destruction we aim to halt." She meant every word. These Gods acted like spoiled children not caring of the lives lost due to their own arrogance and ego.

Nu Wa's words sent a shiver down Zeus' spine. He nodded to the Goddess. "Shall we go to Olympus?"

After a moment of thought, the Goddess nodded. "We will need your children for the battle that is to come. And the original Gods who helped you to defeat the Titans." Nu Wa knew she would have to call upon the five elemental stones of power once again that she used to save the world and mend the pillars of Heaven so long ago. It had been thousands of years since the last time she had been on the Earth and she was no longer well versed in the ways of mankind and the Gods. It was safe to say the peace and prosperity they had all carefully negotiated so long ago had gone out the window. As a mother and a guardian, Nu Wa was perhaps more dangerous than many Gods.

* * *

Great halls of Olympus

"Valhalla has fallen and the other kingdoms are faced with the same unstoppable foes we encountered in Asgard," Freya spoke to the Gods who were present. Looking first and foremost to the mighty Queen of the Olympians, she hoped that Hera would have a sympathetic ear for what had happened.

Hera nodded, the Queen very interested in what Freya had to say. "I hear you have lost friends and companions in the skirmish between yourselves and Fenrir and his monstrous children. For that I am sorry. I wish we could have done more and offered better assistance. Know that you are all welcomed in Olympus for the time being and for as long as you would like."

Freya nodded to her friend and for the first time since Tyr's sacrifice for her, the Queen smiled. "Thank you."

Hera returned the smile. "Of course." She turned her attention to the other Olympians. "Has Hecate gotten back to us, my son?"

Ares stepped forward and nodded to his mother. "She has agreed to join the fight once more. Hecate offers her necromancy and undying favor to the Olympians."

"Good." Hera praised her son. "Athena. Have you any stratagems for what is to come?"

Athena nodded. "We will raise our army's once more as the Athenian Guard and countless warriors who championed for us rise again and help prepare our defenses. There is another portion to the prophecy we have overlooked. It speaks of the boys and how the amalgamation of light and darkness will be the key to triumph in our darkest hour."

"We're certain the boy is of deific blood?" Hera wanted Athena to clarify a few details. "Fitzgerald is a common enough last name. Not every boy bearing the name is descended from Aine."

"He is of my line," Aine spoke up, the Goddess of Summer and Sovereignty surprising the other Gods. "He is also marked by The Morrigan." On hearing the name of the secretive, deceptive Goddess many Gods within the halls of Olympus grew silent.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean by 'marked'?" Hera asked, her brows raised in curiosity.

"He has a _gaes._ It's a mark that has to be performed by a woman, a Goddess or one of the Dannan. It's applied in the form of a tattoo and what it says is what the wearer cannot do. Some take it willingly but others... They get it by misfortune. One of my descendants, Roxas' brother Ventus broke his. Roxas still has yet to break his."

"And you're saying The Morrigan has marked him with a rule of her choosing?" Hera asked and Aine nodded. "I assume there is a penalty for one who breaks the rule?"

"Usually it results in death. But The Morrigan can give any penalty she wants." Aine was feeling concerned for the boys but there was nothing she could do for them. The Morrigan would do with them as she pleased just like she did with everyone else.

"Do we know what his gaes is?" Hera asked.

Aine shook her head. "It's only known by the giver and the receiver of such a mark."

Hera tapped her fingers on the side of her throne. "Hermes do you bring word of Nike and her brothers and sisters?"

Hermes nodded to Hera's question. "Nike and Kratos gladly accept the challenge of Ragnarok."

"Good." Hera nodded. "We'll need their help in the battle to come."

* * *

Jungle

Sora observed his peculiar surroundings bathed in the moonlight. It was such a strange jungle he had been brought to. Despite all of his efforts to stargaze and find constellations or even the North Star, he had no success in finding anything. The sky was so dark that he could barely make out anything. The moon in all its beauty was still red-hued from whatever unnatural occurrence Ragnarok brought with it and offered very minimal lighting.

Stumbling around in the darkness, Sora trekked through the trees and large plant life in his way and eventually stumbled into a clearing. Squinting his eyes, he saw shapes and outlines of people. "Hello?" Sora called out but no one answered. The people didn't seem to notice nor care as none of them turned to look at him when he spoke. Despite the fact that he had been unnoticed, Sora couldn't get past the feeling that he was being watched. "Hello?" He called out again and still received no answer.

Walking closer to the people, Sora could make them out a little more. If only there were some other sources of light to help him see. "I'm an idiot." Sora scolded himself and uttered the one word that'd help him in this situation. "Fira." Conjuring a ball of fire at his fingertips, Sora kept walking toward the oddly still people. Once he reached the closest individual, Sora reached out and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss?"

The woman didn't bother to turn around. Did she feel ice cold and oddly... _solid_? Sora gently tapped her again and this time she fell over. "Ah! I'm so-" When she hit the ground he heard a 'clunk'. It sounded as if a rock had struck rock. Part of her broke off and shattered entirely. It was then that Sora understood what he was in the middle of and where he was. His eyes went wide and he began to stumble back. "Bell-" He began to call for Bellona and Awilix but a hand covered his mouth.

"What is this?" Asked a feminine voice that sounded as if she had gone from crying to anger to rage. She inspected Sora from the shadows. "Did the Gods think they could send such a pitiful creature to assassinate me?" Medusa scoffed then slithered in front of Sora to look at him better. The child looked every bit terrified of her and that was good.

"M-M-M-" Sora could only stammer her name in fear and shock. He never thought he would come face-to-face with a Gorgon and now here he was. "Ah!" Covering his eyes, Sora was confused. Hadn't he already seen her face? It was oddly white.

Medusa couldn't help but laugh at the absurd show before her. "Medusa." She spoke her own name. "You've already taken a peek. You can look at me." Still not decided on whether she was going to petrify him or not Medusa waited for him to lower his arm.

"How?" Sora was so confused. He could see her yellow eyes, the features on her face and the snakes in her hair. Sora knew that he should have been turned to stone but here was- staring right at her.

Her hoarse, luring voice spoke once more. "The Mask." She pointed to her porcelain mask on her face. "You're no assassin." It was painfully obvious to her now.

Sora shook his head. "I'm... I don't know why or how I'm here. Aren't you supposed to be on Seriphos?"

"It would seem the lands have shifted." Medusa could plainly tell. "You being here is no coincidence either." What purpose Sora had bumped into her was yet to be explained but Medusa was no fool. The boy before her was special- very special indeed.

"The Morrigan told me not to... Go through a portal." Sora started to recount his story.

"Which you did anyway." Medusa finished for Sora but waited for him to continue.

Sora smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I was brought to the Egyptian Underworld. Neith and Isis found and healed me. Thanatos and Nemesis brought me here where I met Bellona and Awilix. We encountered Heartless and they told me to go ahead. Then I ended up here."

"Morrigan?" Medusa asked and Sora nodded. "Hah." Medusa scoffed. "It's no surprise that you're of interest to her- I mean look at you. The spitting image of deific blood. The very same blood that betrayed me so long ago and tried to have me killed." Sora was no obvious son of Athena that much she had gathered. But he still had the same lineage as her. His red hair made it very obvious that there were few gods who could have been his parent(s). Perhaps he was yet another child of Zeus?

"Deific... blood...?" Sora asked, confused. "No. You have it wrong. I'm- my parents were human."

"Is that what they told you?" Medusa asked with another laugh. "You don't even know who or what you are and what purpose you were born into the world. Did you honestly think The Morrigan would bother with just a mortal?"

"That's... You're wrong." Sora didn't know what else to do other than argue with her. He was no descendant of a God. Sora's parents had both been mortals who died before their natural time a long time ago. 12 years ago to be precise. Awilix told him that Spring had come early to the world. She also said that Gods had been angered back then when Artio had been the one to save him and Terra led he and his brother to safety. Persephone had walked the Earth before her rightful time and The Morrigan was interested in him- so what? Her interest in mortals hadn't been entirely unaccounted for. Once a long time ago she had a love for the mortal hero Cu Chulainn that wasn't reciprocated. Running out of ways to dispute what she had to say and alarmed at how stacked in favor of him being born of a God, Sora was starting to freak out. Why had Neith of all Gods and Goddesses been the one to save him from the Underworld? Nemesis and Thanatos had personally come to rescue him. All of the 'coincidences' in his life were starting to add up.

"Am I now?" Medusa asked, her head tilting to the side. "If I'm wrong then why are you so worked up over this? Deep down you have to know that this is the truth. You were born of Olympian blood and cast aside by the Gods. I heard a prophecy once... It stated that a boy would change the world for better or for worse. Red hair. Green eyes. War of Light and Dark, Good and Evil, bringer of destruction and Ragnarok. A half-breed with the capability of choosing which side would be the victor. I never thought he would have stumbled across myself or my many statues but it seems the Gods' concern is elsewhere. Perhaps they're trying to save themselves from what is to come." Medusa couldn't help the laugh that escaped. It was of no secret that she hated the Greek Gods for all that they had done to her. Especially Athena and Zeus for trying to send Perseus to kill her. Glancing over at the statue of the Demi-God, Medusa smirked to herself. Sweet, sweet revenge.

"Is... Is the room spinning?" Sora asked, while he stumbled and did his best to grab onto something, anything to balance himself. His knees buckled and he collapsed, falling back onto the tile floors. All at once his senses kicked into overdrive and Sora was unconscious before the Gorgon.

Feeling a set of eyes upon her, Medusa spun around in a circle. "Come out if you dare." She hissed, reaching for her mask. Her eyes were met with that of another Goddess that tended not to be seen. Rather she enjoyed working behind the scenes for her specific calling.

Serqet stood defensively beside Sora, shielding him from Medusa's gaze. The Gorgon laughed at Serqet's foolishness.

"If I wanted to kill him, he'd already be dead," Medusa spoke the truth. She had multiple chances to kill Sora and keep him as another trophy in her defiance of the Greek Gods.

"If you tried to kill him _you'd_ already be dead." Serqet warned her scorpion's tail at the ready. All it would take was one precise sting and Medusa would take her last breath in the waking world. Serqet had been no stranger to killing and taking lives. Being the Goddess of Venom, Magic, Medicine she was always tasked with the choice of letting others live or die. Neith had a very specific task for her child that dwelled among the shadows. Protect the boy at all costs. And thus she had waited until now to reveal herself.

* * *

?

Roxas found himself once more in the company of Sora. In all honesty, he'd been anticipating and waiting for it. To his surprise, this dream had come a little earlier than before. Maybe Bellona and Awilix had been taking good care of his friend.

Walking through the dream, Roxas could barely make out shapes. It seemed the only illumination was given off by the moonlight. Unfortunately, the blood moon had offered very little visibility. Puttering around in the dark for what felt like an eternity, Roxas eventually found another person. "Hey." Calling out to them he was met with silence. Moving toward the shapes of people he called out again and still received no answer. Tapping them on the shoulder he felt nothing but stone. A chill ran down his spine and Roxas turned around to find himself face to face with Sora.

"Sora... What is this place?" Roxas asked.

Sora looked up at Roxas from his crumpled position. "She said that I was a God." He spoke the first thing on his mind.

"Who said you were a God?" Roxas was now confused. "Morrigan?"

Sora shook his head. "You're never gonna believe it but I met... Medusa." Sora gave a sad half-smile and tucked his knees into his chest. He was still freaking out about the news.

"She didn't turn you to stone." It wasn't a question but Sora had nodded. "How would she even know if you were a God?"

"She said it was some sort of prophecy. One about Light and Dark Good and Evil... It might be strange, but I think she's right." Sora didn't know why but he felt tears welling up in his eyes. His whole life had been a lie and now every 'coincidence' was now making sense.

Roxas couldn't bear to see Sora cry and hugged him immediately. "Prophecies... They don't tell you everything. Even if she is right there's more than one way to interpret the words." He knew all too well about prophecies. The Morrigan had spoken cryptically about one the very first time he'd met her so long ago.

"I don't know everything," Sora answered honestly. "Medusa only told me the important parts."

Roxas nodded and pulled out of the hug so he could look at Sora again. "She's not a Prophetess or a Seer so it's likely she doesn't know the whole prophecy."

Sora nodded. "I'll try to ask for something more specific. How are you doing?" He wanted to change the subject away from his life that currently was falling apart. Awilix said that the Gods had been watching him for his entire life and thanks to Medusa he finally had an idea of why.

"Still in Hel." Roxas shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"You're really enjoying the fact that you can say you're in Hel aren't you?" Sora couldn't help but laugh at Roxas' enjoyment of both the Goddess and the dimension she resided in.

"Kinda." Roxas nodded. "She keeps me safe and said she's going to let me go at some point. Hel also said she would have liked to keep me as a pet and that's flattering, I guess?"

Sora wore a blank face and shrugged his shoulders. He had absolutely no idea. "That sounds like a twisted compliment."

"Gods of Death tend to be a little more particular."

"I met Thanatos." Sora tried to strike up a conversation and get both their minds off of their current situations.

"Really? What's he like?" Roxas was actually very interested. The fabled 'hand of Death'.

"I think he's actually a mind-reader. He knew what I was thinking and responded to my thoughts before I could say anything."

"No way. Who would've thought." Roxas sat beside Sora and stared at their odd surroundings. "Did you see this place before you fell asleep?"

"I'm not sleeping." Sora shook his head. "I... Fainted."

"Oh." Roxas didn't know what to say to that. With each passing second their meeting grew more and more awkward until he broke the silence again. "What happened?

"Medusa's words got the best of me. I hope I'm okay out there." Sora was actually a tad worried he'd be in trouble. Even if Medusa didn't want to attack him there were still unknown Gods of Death trying to get rid of him with Heartless at their beckoned call.

"I'm sure you are. Good thing there's nothing here that could hurt us... Dream walking can be a little dangerous." Roxas looked over his shoulder in all directions and scanned for anything but thankfully this wasn't like Sora's last dream. He assumed it was an old memory. Those Heartless had bruised and hurt Roxas when they'd restrained him.

"Isn't it also incredibly evil?" Sora asked.

Roxas couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "...yeah. It can be if you use it in the wrong way." Roxas wore a blank expression when talking and looked at the moon as opposed to Sora.

Sora could tell from his aura that Roxas was hiding something. The moment he brought up that dream walking was an evil act Roxas had tensed up. "What's the matter?"

Roxas broke eye contact with the moon and glanced over at Sora. He smiled softly while his face wore a pained look. "When Ventus and I were young he made me so mad. Like really, really mad. It was over something stupid and I don't even remember what it was... That night I dream walked and hurt him. And after that night there was nothing I could say, nothing I could do... The damage was already done."

Roxas' aura changed to blue and was as sad as his expression. "Is that why you told me to be careful around him?" A quick glance said no, that wasn't the answer. "Were you scared of telling me because you thought I'd think less of you?" His aura shifted again and Roxas looked away. Sora didn't know what else to do, so he took Roxas' hand in his own. He gently squeezed Roxas' hand and didn't say anything.

Roxas instantly felt better. For some reason it felt like the two of them were connected. Obviously, they were connected at the hands but it felt much deeper than that. Like something in his soul just felt...whole. "Remember when we first met?"

"And the world was a lot smaller and less scary? Yep." Sora tried to make a joke of their current situation but honestly didn't know how things were going to get better for either one of them.

"You were scared to take my hand back then," Roxas added and Sora flinched. Instantly regretting his words, Roxas gently squeezed Sora's hand like he had done for him before.

"Sorry. I just... didn't know you that well and when we held hands it felt weird. Not like in a bad way but funny. Kinda like when you bump your elbow in just the right way. Maybe I was just afraid of admitting I liked holding your hand." Sora knew it was silly to talk about right now but he wanted Roxas to know that he felt the same. Something just felt _right_ when the two of them were together.

"Yeah. I get it. I like holding your hand too." Roxas smiled. For a brief moment, he thought of their kiss at the Halloween party and how it still hadn't been addressed. Sora had shut his eyes and Roxas leaned in. He knew that while dream walking both of them would experience events as if they had really happened and it would probably be a while until the two of them would be able to see one another again. Dream walking put too much of a strain on him physically, emotionally and magically.

* * *

Hel

Roxas found himself once more in the waking world. Unfortunately, he hadn't woken up in his bed safe and sound. He was in the Underworld where there was little illumination and it was actually rather hot. Hel must have enjoyed heat as there was a little circle of fire and a lake that seemed stagnant. Save for his few steps here and there nothing really churned in it. The black waters actually did scare him to an extent. If Roxas had to take a guess at what his personal hell would be it would have been something along the lines of this. Dark water that seemed to have no bottom and him floating aimlessly

"Dream Walker." Hel addressed Roxas not by his name but by the dark power he possessed.

"I have a name." Roxas frowned. He hated the new pet name she'd decided to call him by as opposed to his real name.

"You do." Hel smiled. "You don't even know what your name really means, do you?" She couldn't help but ask as most mortals were ignorant of what their names meant. Fate could be funny in that aspect.

"I'm pretty sure my parents didn't put that much effort into naming me. So no I don't know what my name means." Roxas shrugged his shoulders. Maybe Hel would tell him.

Hel's smile grew bigger. "It's time."

"Time?" Roxas asked.

"Time to go." Hel clarified what she had to say. Offering her hand out for Roxas to take, she felt her bonds that bound her to the dimension of Hel shatter. For the first time in thousands of years, she would be able to see the world above.

Roxas hesitated for a moment but took her hand anyway. She was his only way out of Hel and he was grateful that they were finally going to leave. Something about being in the Underworld for so long was making him stir crazy. He also hoped they'd somehow be close to Sora so they could both figure out the craziness they were in together. One thing he'd definitely miss about being in Hel was saying he had been in the dimension and Sora's worry over him.

Hel laughed at his hesitation and the moment he extended his hand to her she teleported the two of them out of her dimension and back to the Earth. Inspecting their surroundings, Hel couldn't help the chorus of laughter. She was excited. The blood moon was at its peak and many human souls were flooding to the Underworld on this fine day. Fenrir was doing a good job at pressuring the kingdoms and killing plenty of humans. Jormungandr would surely fulfill his part when the time was right.

"You may go now." Hel looked to Roxas.

"That's it? I can just... leave?" Roxas asked.

Hel nodded. "I was told to keep you safe and hidden. Now that we've returned to the land of the living there is no point in me taking care of you. Find Sora if you like. I warn you however there are malicious Gods and immortal creatures in these woods. Go the wrong way and we may end up seeing each other again." Hel wondered if he knew that she meant was he to die then perhaps he'd end up in her Underworld. "And take this." Hel held out her hands and in them formed a most peculiar weapon. A long black blade with seemingly bat wings for a handle, the intricate weapon seemed ancient. Born of the dark and swathed in darkness, the aura it gave off was of power.

Roxas stared at the peculiar weapon. For some reason even though he'd never seen such a thing before he couldn't shake the feeling that it belonged to him. The moment it traded hands from Hel to Roxas he felt it pulsate with power. An older power and an even bigger sense of ownership for the peculiar blade. Roxas nodded to Hel and took off running. He didn't know where he was going or how he'd meet up with Sora again but somehow knew they'd meet again.

* * *

 ** _Sora_**

Maybe he was a little bit crazy. Did he actually feel something brush against his lips before he woke up? Opening his eyes Sora was met with the sight of Serqet and Medusa. Serqet seemed to be worried about him but Medusa was keeping a safe distance from the legendary Goddess. Serqet had smiled at him and Sora couldn't help but return the gesture.

"You're okay," Serqet was pleased that he hadn't come to any harm.

Sora nodded. "And you're... Serqet?" Sora took what most would assume was a guess but it didn't feel like that. Somehow he knew exactly who she was. Maybe it was owing to his divine heritage that Medusa had pointed out. Not to mention the fact that her crown adorned with a scorpion gave her away.

Serqet nodded and offered her hand for Sora to take. Helping the boy up, she examined him further. "Dream walking usually takes a toll. You're lucky there were no hidden dangers when you met your friend."

"You know he's a dream walker?" Sora asked, surprised. "Do you also know who he is?"

"We look after our own, Sora. No matter how watered down the deific blood." Serqet knew there'd likely be questions from Sora and would do her best to answer. After all her mother Neith insisted she be the one to take care of him.

"Is it true, Serqet? Do I have deific blood?" Sora wanted to know. Bellona and Awilix hadn't mentioned it though Awilix said she had met him before but he didn't remember. Maybe she met him when he was little? She mentioned 12 years ago so it was possible.

Serqet's face took on a more serious look. She nodded to Sora. "You're half." She glanced at Medusa who shrugged her shoulders. Of course, the Gorgon didn't care much for what she had done.

Sora swallowed and nodded. "What is the prophecy I'm a part of?"

Serqet again looked to Medusa who avoided eye contact. "There was a prophecy before you were ever born, Sora. Well, there were actually many before you were born but one that pertains to you, specifically." Serqet paused and recited it to the best of her abilities. "When disaster befalls the world, only one will stand in the way. Light and Dark, Good and Evil, two become one. He who wields the sacred blade shall decide the ultimate fate."

"Sacred blade?" It was the very first time Sora had heard that terminology. Was it a divine weapon of sorts?

Serqet nodded to Sora's question. "There are a few theory's out there as to what it could mean. Certain deific weapons are capable of killing even Gods." If she had to guess it had to be hidden in a higher plane of existence.

Before anything more could be said, a mighty war cry was heard and the rustling of the bushes. Sora stood closer to Serqet whose tail seemed armed and ready for what was to come. Leaping out of the bushes, Bellona took charge and stood in front of Sora to shield him from Medusa. Awilix also came out of the woods and stood beside her friend to protect Sora.

Medusa took one look at the Gods and laughed at their foolishness. "Didn't we already do this?" Medusa asked, looking past the two Goddesses and making eye contact with Serqet.

Serqet shrugged her shoulders. "Mother said that there'd be others looking after him."

"How is Neith?" Awilix asked. She saw no harm in asking the simple question as Medusa didn't seem to be a threat. Rather the Gorgon was mocking them for being overly protective of the charge. So long as Sora was okay she didn't really care.

"She's doing well. Still upset over Ra being harmed." Serqet was also unnerved at her brother being harmed. Something strong enough to take down even Ra? Naturally, Serqet had been suspicious of Isis because she had done something along the same lines prior to steal the kingdom of Egypt. Ra had insisted otherwise, however. The dagger used to blind him was also sloppy. It seemed left behind on purpose. Anubis had fled and the Egyptians still had yet to catch him.

"Yet another Olympian. Great." Medusa could hardly hold back her sarcasm. She hated the Olympians with a burning passion. At least the boy was ignorant of his deific blood, unlike Bellona.

Bellona scoffed as if being called an Olympian was an insult. And it was to her, Goddess of War. "I haven't identified as an Olympian for a few thousand years."

"Ah yes. The Olympian turned Roman. How could I forget?" Medusa let out a throaty laugh. "Here to challenge me or protect the boy?"

"I have no quarrel with you. Not all of us agreed with how Athena and Poseidon handled things." Bellona spoke honestly about the situation. How could you possibly blame a poor girl for being raped in one of your temples? Not to mention the fact that you cursed your high priestess for 'defiling' your temple. Athena may have been the Goddess of Wisdom but she didn't always act wisely.

Medusa raised a brow. "That's a first."

Awilix couldn't help but also sympathize. "You'll come with us, won't you?"

Medusa was surprised yet again for the evening. Her first instinct had been to say 'no'. But the hopeful look on Sora's face had been what got her. He reminded her of a much younger, naive version of herself. She hoped that for his sake he didn't lose that innocence. "Fine. But I will have my revenge. Athena will get what's coming to her. And Poseidon will get the first of many deaths he deserves."

"I'll hold him down for ya." Bellona grinned and relaxed her arms behind her head. "I'm starving. Anyone else?"

About to say no, Sora's stomach rumbled. Feeling his cheeks get hot, Sora bowed his head and nodded. How embarrassing.

"So it's settled then. We set up camp here and regroup in the morning. Not that we can tell when it's morning because the sun doesn't rise." Bellona couldn't help but mention the fact that the sun was absent. Trying to navigate by stars was also a pain in the ass because they shifted. Thanks to Ragnarok, more precisely, Fenrir, Loki, Hel, Jormungandr.

"Yep." Awilix giggled. "I'll go get us some food."

"I'll get firewood." Bellona followed Awilix into the woods.

"And we'll wait here in comfort. Relatively speaking, of course." Serqet glanced for a place to sit but found nowhere adequate enough for her to be seated. Gods if she'd actually sit on a log or a rock. Propping herself up with her tail, she deigned fit to stand.

"Of course." Medusa chimed in.

"Is it really okay staying back here while they do everything?" Sora asked.

"They're doing what they enjoy, Sora. Looking after you is all a part of the job. We'd also never hear the end of it from your mother if we let anything happen to you." Serqet mentally scolded herself. The cat was almost out of the bag. Which Bastet may have enjoyed but Serqet's big mouth got the best of her.

"Mother? Who is my mom?" Sora was curious. He only knew his mortal mother and now he at the very least knew that an Olympian Goddess was his mom.

Medusa couldn't help but chuckle. Was it not obvious? Shaking her head at the boy she let out a sigh. It was probably one of the reasons why it was so hard to say 'no' to him.


	8. Chapter 7: Doppelganger

Great Hall of Olympus

"The warring of Gods endangers not only the lands but the balance of Heaven and Earth." Nu Wa spoke to all who were present in the halls of Olympus. "Ragnarok is no simple matter and won't be easy to overcome. All those years ago when the pillars of Heaven were shattered, stars shifted, lands converged, lakes and rivers dried up, monsters unleashed by Ragnarok killed my children." Allowing her words to settle, Nu Wa glanced at every God/Goddess within the halls of Olympus. She wanted them to understand the gravity of the situation they were now currently in. Many of these Gods were too young to know of the struggle that she went through the first time Ragnarok and its devastation was unleashed.

"Everything we have at our disposal is now yours to command." Hera wouldn't pretend for a moment that she could truly understand the struggles Nu Wa went through the first time around. Yes, she had been alive at the time of the first Ragnarok but some of the events had been muddled. Hera, Zeus her brother's Hades and Poseidon had been engaged in their fight against the Titans and were weary. Their victory had been everything but assured even when Nike had joined their rebellion. If Zeus believed Nu Wa would be able to aid their cause then Hera would not object to her being the appointed leader.

Nu Wa smiled at Hera and nodded to her. "Today I, unfortunately, stand here before all of you." Nu Wa glanced at every God/Goddess within the halls of Olympus. For a change of pace she was standing amongst those she protected over the millennia she had been spawned of the Chaos. She wanted her words to reach her brother's and sisters. "I wish it were under better circumstances that we were to reunite the pantheons once more. It is with a heavy heart and grim events that I approach you now. I will not lie to you- many lives will be lost in this skirmish that is to come. Some of us won't make it to greet the new dawn. In this trial that we are to overcome we are not Kings and Queens, Gods of our respective callings, higher beings who are immune to the prophecy- we are as those who have prayed to us time and again over the millennia we have walked the Earth and called it home. Divine blood will be spilled for the first time in many centuries. We will be humbled by our very own mortality this time around. This is the last chance to back out before things truly become dangerous."

Nu Wa had paused to give the Gods time to respond and Neith had been the one to break the silence. "I can't speak for my pantheon. But I will join the fight of Ragnarok to save the world, mankind and our deific brethren." Neith stood beside Nu Wa who gave her the softest of smiles. A gesture that Neith had gladly reciprocated. It was no secret that despite how she may have acted toward other beings, Neith had a soft spot for them. Mankind, in particular, had been one of her greatest fascinations.

Freya had been the next to join her sister's in the fight. "Fenrir has to be stopped." He was born of her pantheon and Freya felt somewhat responsible for the terror that had been unleashed upon the world. Odin agreed with his wife and stood beside her. Ullr and Skadi followed suit.

"We make war so that we may live in peace." Amaterasu had no qualms of joining the rebellion against Ragnarok. Standing beside her fellow Kings and Queens, she felt exhilarated. The union of pantheons under the guise of a powerful threat that needed to be stopped. Who knew it would take the potential end of the world to bring all of them together?

Zeus and Hera stood beside their brother's and sister's and likewise many Gods took up the torch to fight against the nearly unstoppable foe. Despite all of the dangers and disasters befalling the Gods this time around, it seemed everyone was willing to risk it all in order to save the planet.

* * *

Sora once more found himself branching off from the group. Bellona had given him the okay to explore the forest within a relatively short distance. Awilix, Serqet and even Medusa had voiced concern but the Goddess of War assured them that he'd be fine. Sora just wanted to stretch his legs after all. What trouble could he possibly get into? Trekking through the jungle and all of the large/strange plant life, he eventually stumbled into a clearing. It was beautiful. The vibrant greens, clear river of water and residents of said river.

"Hey."

Sora had been too busy studying his surroundings to notice there was another person with him. Startled by the familiar voice, his face lit up immediately. "Roxas!" Sora felt like tackling his friend and it took everything he had not to do so. Sprinting toward Roxas he quickly covered the ground between them and threw his arms around his friend.

"Hello there, stranger." Roxas chuckled and reciprocated the hug. "Miss me that much?"

"You have no idea- it's been so crazy." Sora pulled back from the hug and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "I met so many Gods and have been all over the place. Did you know teleporting could make your stomach so queasy? Or that Medusa is actually a pretty nice and understanding person? Neith is also pretty kind. Serqet, Awilix and Bellona are looking after me now with Medusa."

Roxas looked like he was honestly trying to keep up with all that Sora had to say. He nodded after everything Sora said and waited until it was his turn to speak. "Yeah. Teleporting takes a toll. Medusa? Understanding? Never heard of that one."

Sora nodded. "She's still angry about Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon but she doesn't seem to hate me or Bellona."

"Well, it's hard to be mad at people who didn't curse or rape you. Why would she be mad at you?" Roxas asked.

Sora blinked in confusion. Had he already forgotten? "She said my mom was an Olympian, remember?"

"Of course." Roxas nodded. "How are you dealing with that information?"

"It's still a little hard to think about." Sora was honest with him. He didn't know what to think about it. How could he? Growing up with his brother they believed that their parents had been mortals and died in an accident. Learning that it was no accident Sora wished his big brother had been with him the entire time. Why did he need all sorts of protection and not Vanitas? Serqet told him a cryptic part of the prophecy people kept bringing up and that it mentioned 'two become one'. Wouldn't it only make sense that his twin would need to be there?

Both of them sat in comfortable silence until Sora noticed something stirring in the water. At first, he thought it must have been a fish or something but that theory went out the window when he saw the most peculiar thing. It wasn't a fish in the water it was a horse. The horse was able to swim and stared at both boys and let out a whinny. Tilting its head to the side it seemed to be beckoning them forward.

"I don't remember what specifically, but I know that there's something about horses and water." Sora was trying to think but his mind was drawing a blank. Was it a good or a bad thing to encounter a horse in the water?

"Yeah. This one seems to want you to get on." Roxas stared at the majestic creature. White fur, beautiful and alluring.

Had Sora been paying a little more attention to Roxas he would have noticed a few things 'off' about him. For instance his aura, mannerisms and the fact that he forgot perhaps the most important thing he and Roxas had discussed in the dream together. But Sora wasn't at all suspicious of his friend. After all, why would he need to be?

"You think so?" Sora asked. For some reason, he felt compelled to sit on the horse's back. Everything about the animal seemed ethereal and beautiful. It had the whitest of coats, beautiful brown eyes that glimmered in the light of the full blood moon and seemingly trusted both Sora and Roxas.

"I do." Roxas nodded. "You should try and sit on it."

Sora didn't know why Roxas was being so pushy toward him sitting on the back of the animal but Sora didn't need much coercion to do so. It felt like the right thing to do. Stepping closer and reaching out with his hand, something stopped him. "I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Roxas asked. He pouted and Sora's heart skipped a beat. He'd never seen his friend pout like that.

"I want to. I really do. Everything in my body is saying I should sit on this horse. But there's something that I'm forgetting about this animal." Sora looked from Roxas to the horse and something felt wrong. _Beautiful things can be quite dangerous._ The Morrigan's warning rang through his head and Sora began backing away from the animal.

The next thing he knew, Sora was pushed and almost fell into the river and on top of the horse. Almost. Oddly enough it seemed like he was floating. Alarmed at the sound of a grunt, he was suddenly aware of a few things. 'Roxas' now wore a defiant face and his aura said he was scared but trying to be strong at the same time. His gaze wasn't at Sora but the one who saved him.

"Leave us." The Morrigan commanded the Kelpie without even looking at the creature. Without so much as a word, the demon disappeared into the river and Morrigan placed Sora back on river's edge. "What are we going to do with you?" She asked, shaking her head in disappointment. The Morrigan knew Ventus would no longer benefit her and there was only one outcome of this.

"I don't care." Ventus shrugged his shoulders and scoffed at The Morrigan. "You're not going to use me anymore."

"We cannot let such a thing go unpunished." The Morrigan was furious. Ventus nearly killed Sora and if he had even slightly touched the Kelpie it would have devoured him. She had plans for the boy, plans that would come to fruition only if he were to survive and join the fight against Ragnarok. All of that would have faded away if Ventus succeeded in his attempt on Sora's life.

Ventus shrugged again. He looked at Sora. "I'm sorry. But anything's better than being used by her. If you see Roxas again... Tell him we're all good. I forgive him." Ventus smiled even when The Morrigan approached him. Her Raven soared overhead of Ventus and within a moment she had his soul in her grasp. His body turned to fragments of light and disappeared altogether.

Sora had been forced to watch the entirety of Ventus' demise. It left him shaken up. Ventus had been a good friend even if Roxas had told him to be wary of his older brother. Even if Ventus had just tried to kill him, Sora was still sad about his loss. The Morrigan hadn't said anything else, she disappeared before Sora could utter a word. Feeling a tear slide down his cheek, Sora's knees gave way and he crumpled to the ground. Tucking his knees into his chest, he began to cry.

"Kupo. What's wrong, kupo?"

Sora looked around and eventually saw the mythical creature hovering beside him. The Moogle seemed concerned. "My friend... just died."

The Moogle bowed its head. "I'm sorry. Kupo."

Sora did his best to smile but couldn't right now. He felt so alone aside from his Moogle companion. One thing was for sure- he needed to find Roxas. If he was in this jungle somewhere then he needed to know about his brother. Drying his tears, Sora stood up. "Can you help me?"

The Moogle perked up and nodded its head vigorously. "Help with what, kupo?"

"I'm trying to find someone." Sora knew it was vague but that was all he had. "I don't know if he's here... But I feel like he is. He kept saying he was in Hel and that she was keeping him safe."

"Hel?" The Moogle asked, seemingly afraid of the name.

Sora nodded. "I don't know how I know or why I feel like I do but he's here... Somewhere."

"We'll find him kupo." The Moogle sounded hopeful.

* * *

Jungle

Roxas was in awe of the Goddess standing before him. She looked stoic and beautiful to be sure... But also pretty familiar. Red hair, green eyes, a few freckles on her face, a green tunic and brown leggings. "Are you...?"

"Artemis," Artemis answered him.

"You look so much like my friend." Roxas hoped she wouldn't get mad at him for staring. He also ventured a guess that she might be the Goddess who was Sora's mother.

"You're friends with my son," Artemis spoke matter-of-factly. There was no point in her trying to conceal her identity. Roxas had already been through a great deal of trouble and Artemis trusted him. She saw the way he interacted with Sora and knew that he loved her son just about as much as she did. He had nothing to fear from her. Unless he ended up breaking Sora's heart but that'd be an entirely different matter.

Roxas nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He didn't know how to speak to a Goddess and was trying his best to contain his excitement. A Goddess of the Moon like Artemis was actually here, speaking to him. There was also the fact that she was Sora's mother and he really wanted her to like him for obvious reasons.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me." Artemis flashed him a quick smile that reminded the blond boy all the more of Sora. "You received the sacred weapon from Hel." It wasn't a question but Roxas nodded to her anyway. "How does it feel?"

"Honestly? Like it belongs to me. I can't really explain it. It's like how Sora just says he knows things. I've never seen this thing before but somehow it feels right to hold it in my hand. Kind of like when Sora and I hold hands." Roxas blushed when he said something so embarrassing aloud. Artemis was his mother she probably didn't want to hear something so strange about her son.

"There's a reason for that. You have the Keyblade of Darkness. A hidden, powerful weapon that up until now was considered a myth even as Gods are concerned." Artemis smiled in a knowing way. She had heard the prophecy about not only her son but the blond Irish boy too. The day that Sora was born she had been told not by the Fates but by The Morrigan herself. "As much as we all like to believe we are in control of our destiny there is truly one who works behind the scenes guiding us to our true fate. She used to be three until they were fused together to one."

"The Morrigan." Roxas shuddered when speaking her name aloud. It was hard not to be wary of her. She was unpredictable and had been one of the reasons he and his brother hadn't been able to get along. Shivering, Roxas felt absolutely freezing. Ice cold all of the sudden. His joints felt stiff and he felt like... for lack of a better word- death.

"What's wrong?" Artemis instantly clued into the fact that something strange was overcoming the boy.

"It's nothing- I just... Feel strange." Roxas tried to balance himself but he felt weak. Something had happened to Ventus. That was the first thing on his mind. Had Morrigan done something to him?

Artemis nodded. "The moon brings with it many beautiful occurrences. However, the Blood Moon is a little different. It brings disaster and confusion and chaos. You'll need to cover up." Artemis produced a garb that many revered time and again. Only humans had worn such a dark garb and even then they were far few and between. Offering the dark hooded cloak and gloves to Roxas she nodded to him.

Roxas took the outfit from her. He supposed it'd be much warmer and offer more protection than his Halloween costume. Roxas also wasn't sure if it was more chilly or if he'd grown accustomed to the warmth in Hel. Either way, he put the outfit Artemis had given to him on and pulled on the hood. He had to admit that he liked it. Black, long, hid him pretty well and it was conveniently the perfect size for him. The black gloves were also a nice touch. His hands were actually starting to get warm now. "Why didn't you interfere with Sora? After his parents died..." Roxas trailed off. Artemis wore a pained look and just like with Sora he couldn't bear to see that look.

"Zeus forbade it." Artemis smiled sadly. "I wasn't allowed to intervene at any point of his life growing up. He was supposed to know little to nothing of his divine heritage and it was the price I had to pay. His 'parents' were devout followers of mine. When he was in trouble I wanted to help him every step of the way but I couldn't. My one solace was the fact that he had his older brother with him."

Roxas couldn't help the look of disdain when she mentioned Vanitas. It was no secret he didn't like Sora's older brother. "You were out here looking for him, weren't you? What makes now different from back then?"

"Ragnarok makes everything different. It's something we've never seen before. I'm here to protect my son and you from harm's way. You both mean so much to the world and I and many others are prepared to lay down our lives to make sure you both are safe." Artemis wanted him to know that she was joining in the fight now. Sora and Roxas weren't going to go through all of this alone. As a mother, Artemis was much more dangerous than most Gods. She was willing to fight and kill on behalf of her child and Roxas. Even if Fenrir himself tried to devour them Artemis would be on the front lines.

Roxas didn't know what to say. A Goddess of the Moon, Artemis was willing to do so much for him and Sora. It was a given that she'd want to make sure her child was safe but him too? How did he get so lucky? Better yet who could have guessed that him becoming best friends with Sora would have led to such an interesting and unusual adventure?

* * *

"Things are running smoothly, are they not?" Loki asked, grinning as he looked to The Morrigan for answers. They were partners in the grand scheme of Ragnarok and should anything get in the way of their plans the Trickster God would have no qualms in killing the individual responsible.

"Yes," The Morrigan cooed in delight. "However, there are a few missteps. Losing Ventus was unfortunate but not entirely unexpected."

"Tell me again how Ragnarok goes." Loki wanted to change the subject away from the watered down Demi-God boy she dealt with. The Morrigan had been angry about his attempt on Sora's life and Loki wanted to steer her away from anything to do with that situation. He also wanted to hear of his triumphs again when it came to Ragnarok.

"Odin and his brave men shall fall victim to Fenrir. A son of Odin will find himself perhaps devoured as he tries to avenge the loss of his father. Thor will fall to Jormungandr and Heimdall shall fall before you." The Morrigan recited only the specific parts of her vision Loki wanted to hear. She foresaw all that would happen when Ragnarok came to a head and the Gods rallied to destroy Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Loki.

Loki grinned. He couldn't have been happier and more proud to hear what his sons would bring forth. The very destruction he craved for a long time and the arrogant Gods' fall. They would pay dearly for imprisoning him and his children. "What of Hel?"

"Hel in undecided. She will join either side and bring light, warmth, life, and restoration. Or fear, darkness, death, and destruction." The Morrigan honestly didn't know which faction Hel would end up joining. She would be a powerful ally to either side and be one of the deciding factors between Good and Evil.

Loki nodded. He understood that his daughter was confused about which side she should join. Being both dead and alive and struggling between the concepts of good and evil had always been a part of her. No matter which side she chose his only daughter would still make him proud. "What of Nu Wa?"

"Zeus' act of humility by praying in her temple has drawn her out of obscurity. She will be hard to overcome." The Morrigan knew what Nu Wa was capable of. A powerful daughter born of the Chaos, not unlike herself. As the Guardian of Heaven, she was a very powerful deity indeed. Ragnarok had threatened the world for the very first time thousands of years ago. Two Gods warred near the pillars of Heaven and shattered them entirely. Nu Wa created and called upon the five stones of elemental power to slay a giant turtle and quell the destruction that befell the world. Using the shell and legs of the large creature she bound it together with the stones and quietly disappeared.

"Difficult. But not impossible." Loki had every confidence that it would be he and The Morrigan who stood victorious when the dust settled. Ragnarok was no trifling matter. He and his children would handle the brunt of things. So long as he had The Morrigan's favor the Trickster God could afford to be so cocky.

"If you underestimate her, you will be sorry." The Morrigan knew what Nu Wa was capable of. Loki had no idea what degree of power the Goddess had under her belt.

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy." Vanitas sighed he hated hearing their back and forth. He hadn't sought out The Morrigan herself to hear their plans for Ragnarok. "But I didn't come along so that I could hear you two plotting and planning to kill a bunch of Gods."

The Morrigan smiled at how outspoken the boy was. He was very much the opposite of his brother in some aspects. "No. You came under the guise of noble intentions. Don't worry. Your time will come." It had been fortunate that the boy sought her out. Things with Ventus... simply weren't working out. Having someone like him who was merely half a God was fortunate indeed.

"Just remember our deal." Vanitas wasn't afraid and he knew that the end was drawing near.

The Morrigan nodded to him. Mortals were always so finicky when it came to making deals, especially with her. Most thought she would go back on her word and betray them should the moment arise. How could she possibly waiver at a deal she couldn't refuse? The boy would end up getting his side of the bargain and she would collect her price at a moment of her choosing. That was all there was to it.

* * *

Hel stared at the destruction and devastation brought forth by her brother, Fenrir. Part of her wanted to smile at all of the carnage but the other half wanted to mourn the loss of life at the hands of a deific being. He purloined their lives before their rightful times. Being a deity of Death, no one respected the order more than Hel. Fenrir didn't have such reservations because this had been the reason he had been born into the world. To destroy it all and anything/everything in his path would find itself devoured. Even Gods were not immune to such an assault.

Walking past body after body, she curiously glanced at each for a fleeting moment. Some were grisly maimed and others missing parts altogether. Grisly and gruesome to look upon, she stared at the Heavens. The night sky was simply breathtaking to one who hadn't the luxury of seeing it every day for thousands of years. However, the stars were missing from the night sky and an unnatural blood moon was looming ahead. The poor visibility didn't offer the usual comforts the moon could bring with it.

"Go forth," Hel nodded to the Heartless at her beckoned call. They would seek out those who had yet to die and would begin their descent into their respective Underworld.

Not needing any other form of encouragement, the Heartless scattered across the war-torn battlefield and began to collect souls for the other side. Some gave in easily to the otherworldly servants, other more stubborn individuals still held onto the life they were leaving behind. Hel watched these stubborn souls anguish in their pain when they could instead know eternity in paradise. Humans were always so resilient and interesting. Some lit torches to fight back the very shadows Hel had sent for their salvation. Big mistake. The Heartless grew larger and had an even easier time collecting souls.

Although she should have been happy, Hel wasn't content with the situation. The Goddess alone stood on the battlefield and harvested souls like she had done time and again.

"The dead aren't scary- it's the living you have to look out for," Hel spoke aloud to the many that were injured and holding on to this life. Perhaps they needed encouragement to move from this life to the next. "I bring you an end to this mortal coil. Your struggles, your envy, hatred, passion, jealousy, love, desires... Let go of it all. Come with me and know paradise everlasting." Those she deemed worthy would know their eternal paradise. But the wicked ones would know nothing aside from torment and atonement for their many sins.

The Morrigan appeared beside Hel and studied her curiously. "Something bothers you."

Hel knew she couldn't hide anything from The Morrigan and therefore didn't try. "I don't know where I stand in all of this," Hel looked around and her melancholy sigh sounded once again. "Father and my brothers are to bring about the destruction he has long waited for but I have no part in the prophecy."

"You miss him, don't you? The Dream Walker?" The Morrigan could tell that she enjoyed taking care of Roxas. It had been a pivotal and very important role she took on for Morrigan/Loki.

"He was the first living being I was able to see since being appointed the sovereign deity of Hel. I was surprised that not only was he a watered down Demi-God but he also possessed the very dark gift of dream walking. Something unusual for one born under the dominion of the sun. It doesn't really matter either way since he won't be returning to my dimension." Hel actually did miss Roxas to a point. He was very interesting and complex. She also knew that he held feelings for the child of destiny. _Sora._

"We can make sure he goes to your Underworld." The Morrigan dangled the very idea that he could fall to Hel once again this time as a resident.

"Impossible." Hel knew The Morrigan was capable of very many things but to force a soul to a specific Underworld? That was something unheard of.

"Not entirely." The Morrigan smiled. She knew Hel would be much more complacent to her will if she promised something like this. It was within her power to do so and The Morrigan wanted one simple thing. "All we ask is that you take care of someone for us."

Now entirely interested, Hel nodded. "Who is this person?"

Vanitas came out from behind The Morrigan and Hel gasped.

"Sora?" Hel asked.

"Not quite." The Morrigan smiled and nodded to the boy.

"Vanitas. His other half, really." Vanitas walked over to the Jotunn Goddess.

"Where do I take the boy?" Hel asked The Morrigan and temporarily ignored Vanitas. She wanted terms defined.

"To the final battlefield, of course. Keep him safe." The Morrigan disappeared without so much as another word.

"'Final battlefield'. Always so dramatic." Vanitas wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so as he didn't want to be smote by her.

"The Gods are preparing for their last stand against Fenrir, Loki, and Jormungandr. I don't think my brother has come yet." Hel mused the last part more so to herself. She felt much more lively now that she was taking care of someone again. The idea that she could also have Roxas back in Hel with her was also very interesting. She wasn't cruel but if he did perish in the fight... Better she be the one to take care of him than the many deities of death who weren't quite as welcoming.

"Jormungandr. The world serpent?" Vanitas asked. He only heard tales of him and wanted to know more.

Hel nodded. "When he rises the Earth will flood and lands will shift once more."

"Fun." Vanitas didn't know what else to say. He was with one of the Gods that was trying to destroy the world.

Heartless came toward Vanitas and out of habit tried to detain him for Hel. The Jotunn Goddess growled and held in her hand a fireball projectile that missed intentionally. It had been meant as a warning shot. "Leave the boy alone. He is with me."

Vanitas was actually terrified of the display. Hel could be pretty scary he'd give her that. "Where is this final battle going to be held?"

"In this jungle. When the blood moon is at its fullest the Gods will do battle and we will see which side will win. Light or Dark, Good or Evil." Hel still didn't know which side she was going to join. One was her family, her father and brothers. The other was technically still her family. Deific brethren and Sora. Hel knew that if she opposed the light side then Nu Wa would be one of the many dangers she'd encounter.

"I guess we'll all see where my brother falls into this." Vanitas had the rundown from The Morrigan and knew a few things she had told him. But he didn't know which way the fight would go as The Morrigan told him what would happen should either side win.


	9. Chapter 8: Ragnarok (1)

?

Fenrir took a celebratory howl at the moon. Ragnarok was actually progressing splendidly. Many Gods and mortals had fallen beneath the destruction and chaos he had brought forth. It had been thousands of years since the God had tasted freedom and he wouldn't squander a single moment of it. Knocking down trees, buildings, anything and everything in his path he was making his way to the place of the final battle. He heard bits and pieces of the prophecy speaking about the boy and how he supposedly would stand before Fenrir and decide the battle of Ragnarok once and for all.

Fenrir was intrigued by the idea that a heathen born half-breed would somehow be his demise. How could a Demi-God possibly hope to face him and bring about his end when even the Gods this time around were unable to stand before him? It seemed this prophecy was simply a folly made up by the side of light to bring them hope amidst the destruction and fear that was now settling in. Fenrir couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"You've done well in your part, brother." Hel seemingly appeared out of nowhere and startled Fenrir for a moment, something that she enjoyed.

Fenrir grinned ear to ear. "It's been a long time, sister." Hel had been bound for just as long as he, Jormungandr, and Loki. She must have been craving this moment for thousands of years just like they had. Fenrir could hardly contain himself- there was so much devastation to unleash upon the world and so little time. Anything he couldn't finish Jormungundr would surely pick up the torch and do so.

"Too long." Hel reciprocated the friendly interaction with a smile of her own. She missed her family above all else and it was nice to be reunited like this. "Have you seen father?" Hel had yet to see Loki but had heard his message about taking care of Roxas when he landed in her realm. It was still so strange to her that he hadn't shown up yet. Ragnarok was finally coming to a head and they would need all of their power players if they wanted a chance to destroy all of the other Gods.

"Not yet but I know he's made himself friends with The Morrigan." Fenrir was still confident in the plan. He would swallow the remaining Gods and immortals who stood in his way.

"Nobody 'makes friends' with The Morrigan." Vanitas couldn't help but state the obvious.

Fenrir took one look at the boy and almost snapped him up. He would have too had it not been for Hel's intervention. Eying his sister curiously, Fenrir wanted an explanation. Why would she harbor the child that would supposedly put an end to things? Had Hel finally chosen her side?

"He's not who you think he is," Hel answered the one question she assumed was on Fenrir's mind. Her statement had put Fenrir at ease. He knew that Sora had been a twin and the only obvious answer was that his brother was with Hel.

"Then why is he here?" Fenrir spoke directly to Hel and ignored the Demi-God in their midst.

"Father isn't the only one to make nice with The Morrigan." Hel stared at the boy her brother had dismissed and ignored. He was her guarantee that Roxas would one day end up in her Underworld again. Hel would protect her charge just as had been asked of her but she wondered why The Morrigan never spoke of Vanitas. Relatively speaking he was kept out of the prophecy altogether.

* * *

 _Sora_

Sora found himself walking a few paces behind the fairy-like creature that was now leading his journey. The Moogle soared ahead of him seemingly care-free for the moment. Sora managed to smile at the peculiar habits of the mythical creature. It reminded him somewhat of a pig with wings, not that he'd ever say such a thing out loud. It would probably offend the majestic creature and he didn't want that.

"This way, kupo!" The Moogle excitedly called out to Sora and tried to wave him along the same pathway he had just taken.

"We don't all have wings, you know?" Sora asked, almost out of breath. He sat in the middle of a clearing and tried to gather himself. The Moogle still hovered effortlessly and waited for Sora to join him.

Sora shuddered from a cold breeze and the rustle of the trees. He knew it was already cold outside due to the full moon but now it was numbingly chilly. Seeing his breath in the night, nothing could have prepared Sora for the sight of a most peculiar creature.

The shadowy figure emerged from a cave, bound and seemingly pleased when her eyes met Sora's. "Free me!" She called out to the boy, reaching for him and falling just short. The woman's legs collapsed and she fell before him, scratching at the dirt and trying to tear her way toward the boy who could possibly end her suffering.

Sora swallowed nervously and scrambled back out of reflex. Truth be told the sudden appearance of her had terrified him. That and the fact that she had practically lunged at him. "Free you?" Sora asked, repeating her words and waiting for some form of response.

Izanami nodded to the peculiar boy before her. "I can give you anything you desire... In exchange for my freedom."

Sora's heart pounded so intensely that it was almost all he could hear. The woman looked so strange in the moonlight. Her wavy, dark, long hair fluttered in the wind and seemed to mask some of her more defining features but there was something in her eyes. A glimmer of something that had been piling up for thousands of years, a grudge that had yet to be settled. "I... I don't know how or if I can."

Izanami let out a cry of frustration. It was cruel for her to be let out of the Underworld, with freedom within her grasp only to be stopped short by a boy and his indecisive nature. "You don't know how long I've waited for this..." Izanami trailed off, whispering more to herself than the boy across from her. Losing all of her composure she implored him again. "I am bound to Yomi by this tether-" Izanami lift her hands so the boy could see them. "-you are of the living and have the means to free me. You have my word that I am honor-bound to keep."

Swallowing nervously, Sora could see that she was telling the truth. She had a most peculiar aura filled with tinges of colors he never thought possible. Izanami, however, wasn't lying to him that much he could make sense of the situation. "What would I have to do?" Sora asked, unsure of how he could possibly be the apparent one able to free her. He had heard about being a child of prophecy so it stood to reason that he could be _the_ person for such a thing but maybe that was just him thinking too highly of his own self-importance.

Izanami grinned at the boy before her. She knew she had him now and slightly began to relax. "Break the tether."

Sora stared at the divine tether holding her. His eyes flicked from Izanami to the sacred artifact holding her prisoner. "How can I break something that you wouldn't be able to?"

"The living are capable of many feats that the dead are not. However-" Izanami made sure she had Sora's utmost attention before she continued. "-you are no simple boy much like I am more than just a mere woman. I'm confident that you are capable of changing destiny to your whim. The Morrigan would never pick someone who couldn't make the impossible, possible."

Sora's heart skipped a beat when she mentioned The Morrigan of all Gods. But by now he wasn't too surprised that yet another higher being knew of him. He made his way to the tether and began to tug with all his might and to his surprise, it actually snapped and Izanami let out a giggle that sent a shiver down his spine. "I never caught your name." Sora mentally scolded himself. He should have asked before he freed her in case he somehow unleashed yet another terror upon the world.

"I am Izanami." Izanami let out yet another laugh as she stared at the blood moon that now eclipsed with the sun. They were running out of time if this child wished to save the world. She knew the end was drawing near and despite how she may have felt about her husband, Izanagi and his betrayal, for now, she had a master to follow and a purpose to fulfill.

Sora's heart sank. He swallowed nervously in the presence of the Goddess who had once been a Goddess of Life and Creation alongside her husband and was now an undead wraith of the Underworld. "Can we take it off your hands?" He tried to keep his mind off the fact that he was with an undead Goddess who killed 1000 humans on a daily basis.

Izanami barely had noticed the remnants of the tether that held her to Yomi and made short work of it. "You're not surprised by who I am, and why I know who you are." Izanami studied Sora. He had just lost someone dear to him, that much she could tell.

Sora shook his head. "Sorry. I've just come to expect the unexpected at this point. I know who you are, and I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Izanami paused at his statement. It had surprised her and was rather touching, to say the least. "What is it that you desire?" She immediately changed the subject so as not to show her weakness in front of the Demi-God before her. Izanami had an idea of what he wanted her to accomplish but she wanted him to say it aloud.

"I know it's a big thing to ask and I might be foolish to ask this of you... But are you willing to put an end to Ragnarok?" Sora didn't know if anyone was really capable of ending Ragnarok. In all of recorded history, he'd only heard of the Goddess Nu Wa averting the crisis of Ragnarok, but she'd long since faded into obscurity. With a Goddess lost thousands of years down the line, he wondered if an ancient Goddess like Izanami would be able to put an end to things.

Izanami grinned once more. "I will tear the immortal flesh from bone if you so desire." Izanami snickered at the prospect of dealing with the ancient, younger Gods who shepherded in the new age of destruction. Loki. Fenrir. Hel. Jormungandr. "Killing all four of them is by no means an easy task to ask of anyone individual. However, the Gods have begun to rally their forces against those who would see this world's destruction. I may no longer be the Goddess so full of life I once was, but they are not primordials. At least, Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Loki aren't. Hel is their Goddess of Death and as such can revive them if she so chooses. Killing her first will be vital."

Sora didn't like the talk of killing off Gods but he knew in his heart what Izanami said was true. Hel would likely keep reviving her family on a whim and stopping her would be their best bet. To his surprise, Izanami followed the path which the Moogle had taken and Sora found himself following behind her. "Where are we going?"

"To the excitement," Izanami replied, continuing toward the remnants of light as the sun and moon eclipsed one another and stars began to die out from the heavens. It seemed that the events of Ragnarok had been unfolding rather fast this time around. She wondered if the Gods had gotten over their own ego's and begged Nu Wa in order to save them this time around. She snickered at the thought.

Sora heard Izanami laugh and the both of them stopped when they heard something stir in the forest. Sora thought that it may be another demon but his thought process was derailed when he saw Izanami produce a ball of fire in her hand unlike any he had seen before. It glowed with an unnatural red hue and seemed much more potent than anything any pyromancer would be able to produce. Human pyromancer, that is.

A shadow moved and ran and hid behind Sora. "Don't you _dare_ run from me!" Izanami shrieked, ready to harm the creature that was seeking refuge behind Sora.

"K-Kupo!" The Moogle cried out, afraid for its safety.

"He's a friend!" Sora waved his hands in the air to try and get Izanami to calm down.

"Oh." Izanami's flame instantly went out as she dropped her hand by her side. "It's just a Moogle." She sighed. "And here I thought we'd be in for something interesting."

Sora could tell that she had been disappointed by the measly encounter of Sora's current guide. Sora laughed out of how uneasy the situation had been and the adrenaline of the Moogle suddenly appearing had gone away. "Okay. Since you both seem to know the way, I'll be depending on the both of you." Sora hadn't noticed but things were turning out unexpectedly dark. Literally. It was so hard for him to see in the darkness.

Izanami couldn't help the snicker that escaped. "That mortality must really be dulling your vision."

* * *

 _Last Stand of the Gods_

Hera stood upon the battlefield that would be full of death and destruction momentarily. She took note of how silent everything up until now had been. There were no birds, no bees and no humans dwelling in such a place. By now she figured they would be in a full-blown panic as they realized that the Gods they had come to love, adore, praise and pray to time and again over the centuries were actually real. At least now if they were to survive the offerings would perhaps entail less fish and more desirable sacrifices.

"It's troubling to hear, isn't it?" Nu Wa asked, the Goddess standing beside her deific sister. In her hand, she held the most sacred and precious weapon in all of Heaven: the Keyblade of Light. Woven into the keyblade itself were the five very stones she had created in order to save the world so long ago. Nu Wa knew that the stones would be needed once again for balance to be restored but this time she would not be the one to wield such a magnificent weapon. No. This weapon was for the child of destiny. She would actively seek him out on the battlefield and hope they were destined to meet so that she could give her favor and gratitude to such a spectacular young man.

Hera had been startled out of her thoughts by Nu Wa and nodded to her fellow Goddess. "Your children have taken great losses in these passing days." Zeus and Hera loved Nu Wa's creation of mankind from clay and if they were to ever disappear from the world the Gods would likely not know what to do with themselves.

"Yes, they have." Nu Wa nodded. "But they are a resilient race. I believe in their people and their choices. I made them in the hopes that one day they would be able to choose their own fates and unravel the path of fate and destiny how they see fit. Good, Evil, righteous, wicked. They never cease to amaze me in the spectacular feats they can accomplish. However-" Nu Wa's eyes shown with a dangerous glint. "-Mankind is my responsibility, not theirs. I did not make my children to be slaughtered like cattle. Loki, Fenrir, Jormungandr and all who aid them will truly know my wrath."

Hera tensed as she heard Nu Wa's vow. She knew as a mother herself how protective one could be over one's own children. Zeus and her children were to join them on this battlefield in order to settle the score between those who brought Ragnarok and those who wished it to end without the destruction of the planet. Hera hoped that Isis would be able to accomplish her vital task in time for she didn't know how long the Gods would be able to hold out.

Ares had noticed the shift in his mother's body language and stood beside her, the God of War puffing out his chest and standing confidently between the Goddesses. "These Gods will know no mercy. They face the combined might of Olympus and the other pantheons." Ares had every confidence that they would be able to overtake other Gods. He, for one, felt stronger with every passing second of Ragnarok. The constant warring had given him more than just a mere ego boost. It fueled the God with power, unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Hera nodded to what her son had to say. She knew that he was likely enjoying the sudden power spike that he'd come across from all of the death, destruction, and violence brought on by Ragnarok. If there were to be a figurative ace in the hole, Hera would put her money on Ares. "Have you and Athena prepared the stratagems for what is to come?" Hera looked directly to her son. She had every faith that Ares and Athena would be an unstoppable force that even bringers of Ragnarok would be afraid to trifle with.

"We've selected the mightiest of warriors from centuries-long past. Serqet, Hecate, and Isis provide their necromancy to our undying armies." Ares didn't hold back in his explanation to his mother for the God of War wanted her to understand what he and Athena hoped to achieve and he wanted her to sing praises to the God of War.

"Isis is to re-join us after finishing her part?" Nu Wa asked. She wanted every available god to join the fight.

"Yes," Ares nodded to Nu Wa and stood extra tall when the ancient Goddess looked his way. Ares didn't fear Nu Wa like the other Gods, he'd heard tales from his mother about the service Nu Wa had provided many centuries prior and respected her for the tactics she used to save the Earth. It may not have been fear the God of War felt for her but perhaps a deep sense of admiration.

Nu Wa nodded back to Ares. "Good. I'm sure we'll need all the necromancy we can get our hands on." The plan wasn't that their army wouldn't die- merely that as undead revenants summoned to this world they could be infinitely resurrected so long as the proper beings were in place to do such a thing. Nu Wa also knew amongst those brought back would be the greatest of champions such as Achilles, Cu Chulainn, Heracles and many more.

Nike stood beside the Queens and Ares and took note that now that the blood moon had reached its peak even it began to fade away to nothing. "The end of times is nigh, we act now or be forgotten in the passage of time my Queen." Nike addressed Hera directly as she was the one in command of her respective pantheon.

Hera looked to Nu Wa for her guidance and the Empress nodded to the Queen of the Olympians. "You have my blessing."

With those few words, Nike nodded to Hera and called out in her booming voice. "Fight with honor, fight without fear and let glory be yours! Together we will be triumphant!" Nike, the Sentinel of Zeus deigned fit to lead her own battalion against Fenrir, Loki and, Hel. Together with her on the battlefield were her siblings, notably of all Kratos who had helped thwart the Titans themselves. Nike and Kratos were no fools who overextended in their own abilities they merely knew that as Power and Victory incarnate their side was sure to be the victor. After all, they also had War, and Strategic Warfare on their side for perhaps the very first time Athena and Ares were on the same team.

Marching with their unstoppable armies who held their respective Gods' banners, Nike grinned with excitement. Her heart pounded not of fear but in expectation of the battle before them. These Gods who wished to see the world come to an end would meet their very own. Nike's army fought back the Heartless hoard no doubt summoned by Hel to aid Loki's folly.

* * *

 _Roxas_

Roxas and Artemis trekked through the cold wilderness that seemed to crack and shatter beneath their feet. This was no simple frost like had been caused by Winter time and again over the millennia. It had been caused by the blood moon and now even that light was leaving the world behind. Artemis was no being of the sun and as such had no way to produce light for Roxas who stumbled in the darkness. He was a Demi-God to be sure as Aine had confirmed it but he was also a heavily diluted Demi-God. His mortality really held back his sight.

"Sorry." Artemis apologized when Roxas tripped over a low-hanging tree root.

"It's not your fault." Roxas didn't know why but it felt the same when he was trying to comfort Sora. Artemis just had the same unique and quirky qualities that made it hard to say 'no' or hurt their respective feelings.

"We're almost there if that helps anything." Artemis glanced over her shoulder and smiled apologetically to the teenaged boy.

Roxas was so in awe with how her smile could be just as effective at Sora's. Roxas scolded himself. He knew one of the most basic spells that could help him out right now. "Fira." Summoning a ball of fire at his fingertips he was thankful for the light source. His eyes didn't have to strain as much and he was now able to walk side by side with Artemis.

"Inventive," Artemis commented on seeing the alternative use of the fire spell.

"I think I saw Sora use it like this," Roxas admitted. He smiled sheepishly at Artemis who admired his modesty. The boy was definitely a keeper in her book and she wouldn't mind having an Irish son-in-law. "So what happens when we meet up with the others? Do we join the fight?"

"You have a powerful sacred weapon at your fingertips that up until now was seen as a mere myth. What you plan on doing with that weapon is solely up to you. I'm here for you and Sora and my brothers and sisters who have rallied to fight off the threat of Loki, Fenrir, Jormungandr and, Hel." Artemis planned on fighting with Ares, Athena, and the others. She just needed to make sure Sora and Roxas were safe to play their parts in the fight of Ragnarok.

Roxas nodded to what she had to say. After what felt like forever he'd finally be able to reunite with Sora and they'd be able to properly talk about all of the crazy things the two of them had been through. Who knew a Halloween party would bring about the end of the world? Or that his literal best friend would be the one to save it? All of this was crazy and Roxas was just happy to be a part of it.

Artemis and Roxas walked through the rest of the forest in comfortable silence until they reached a clearing and were met with the sight of the Gods marching with their army toward an unknown amount of Heartless. Roxas could barely make out their shapes but it was their telltale eyes that gave the creatures away.

"I have to re-join the others. Find Sora and then find me again." Artemis didn't wait for his response as the Goddess knew that time was running out. She'd done her part in escorting him to where the final battle was finally commencing. But now she had a responsibility not only to her son and Roxas but to the world.

Roxas heard the cry of a crow and was caught with a convenient sight: _Sora._ "Sora!" Roxas called out his name but the other boy was too far away to hear. Sprinting toward his friend, Roxas called out his name again and again but no matter what Sora didn't seem to hear him. Eventually, Sora disappeared from his sight and Roxas found himself stopping for breath. He heard the caw of a crow once more and his heart stopped when he met eyes with her for the second time in his life.

The Morrigan smiled in a manner that sent a chill down Roxas' spine.

"I know. I broke it." Roxas didn't tiptoe around the fact that his gaes was now broken. "But I had to see my friend again. Artemis said we had to see each other."

"We know what she said for we told it to her so long ago." The Morrigan studied the boy before her curiously much like her raven companion. "But you see, meeting each other... Just wasn't part of your destiny."

Roxas smiled and laughed even though he knew that he was going to die, he couldn't help but laugh. "I was close, though. You gotta admit that."

"You were very close," The Morrigan nodded and pet her raven. It waited for its master to command her to take his soul. "We have plans for him, and you, you see. Your destiny was every bit as important as his. We just couldn't have you know of your own importance until the time came."

"You planned it all, huh?" Roxas asked, scoffing at her. "The world seemingly coming to an end? Me meeting my best friend?" The Morrigan nodded to each of his questions but waited for the most interesting of all. "What about me falling in love with him? Did you plan that?"

The Morrigan's smile turned into a smirk. "We needed you to follow him and set out on this journey so that we may shepherd those destined to fall."

Roxas scoffed again but knew there was no fighting her. She would have her will be done and that was the end of it all. "Well, come on then. Do it. Take my soul."

The Morrigan didn't need much more than that. "Such fire. How sad. You know, he said much the same."

"He?" Roxas asked, afraid for a moment that Sora had been the one she was talking about. He wouldn't forgive himself if that were the case.

"No. Not him. Your older brother." The Morrigan's raven flew over to Roxas and landed on his shoulder, the young Demi-God filled with many questions. Questions that would have to go unsaid. With the flutter of feathers and the caw of her familiar, the raven flew back to The Morrigan with the Demi-God's soul that she collected in her hand. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sora approach and disappeared from sight. She knew what he aimed to do and frankly she would not be cheated.

* * *

 _Sora_

Sora and Izanami had made it to the battlefield in enough time to see countless Heartless fight against countless undead of only the finest warriors. Leading the charge were Amazons, champions trained by Chiron himself, the Athenian Guard and many more. In awe of the Gods fighting their battles and the fact that they dwarfed regular human beings, Sora felt a tug on his sleeve and was met by the piercing gaze of Izanami.

"You want to join them, don't you?" Sora asked and Izanami nodded. "Help in any way you can." Without even a second thought, Izanami joined the Gods on the battlefield. At first, they seemed undecided on whether or not they should attack her but Izanami showed which side she was on quickly by dispatching many Heartless with minimal effort.

"At least she's happy." Sora sighed and shrugged it off. Izanami definitely enjoyed killing Heartless after Heartless. Especially when they got right back up and she could do it again.

"There you are!"

Sora turned his head to instantly be greeted by Serqet, Bellona, Awilix, and Medusa.

"I told you he was fine!" Bellona grinned as the Goddess of War proudly proclaimed to the other Goddesses.

"You just got _lucky_." Medusa scoffed, instantly shutting down the confidence that Bellona was trying to portray.

Awilix couldn't help the giggle that escaped as Bellona and Medusa bickered back and forth and Serqet merely rolled her eyes and sighed at the commotion.

"You're alright, aren't you?" Serqet asked, inspecting Sora. His clothes looked a little worse for wear but they could only deal with one catastrophe at a time. Neith would surely understand and fabricate a garment worthy of such a spectacular child.

"I'm okay." Sora nodded.

"Is that-" Bellona asked, squinting to emphasize her point. She raised a brow and looked immediately to Sora. "You let out Izanami?"

"In my defense!" Sora started to explain. "I didn't know who she was at the time and she said she could help with Ragnarok."

"For a moment of safety, you made a decision." Awilix finished for Sora and winked at him. Bellona shot her a look that said she disapproved but Awilix held her smile knowing fully well her friend couldn't stay mad at her forever.

Sora nodded and got caught up in the conversation until he saw what he thought was Roxas in the distance. "Excuse me for a second." Sora took off toward where he definitely saw Roxas walk off toward. Sora kept going at max speed until he collided with someone or something and was immediately knocked back off his feet. "Ah- I'm sorry." Sora reflexively apologized feeling immediate deja vu. Hadn't he done this before?

Nu Wa smiled at how polite Sora was. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was looking for you." Nu Wa offered her hand to Sora who took it and stared at her intensely for a moment. It seemed he was contemplating something until it finally clicked for him and he immediately bowed much to Nu Wa's amusement and surprise. He must have had quite the upbringing.

"I'm so sorry!" Sora felt his cheeks get hot and he kept his bowed position until Nu Wa grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. He was in awe of how beautiful she was. Her dark hair was definitely tied up and even then it was still pretty long. Nu Wa wore minimal clothing but even then it wasn't skimpy. The Goddess was borderline modest and somehow revealing at the same time.

Nu Wa held her smile. "Take this," Nu Wa held out the Keyblade of Light to Sora. She wanted and needed for him to take it from her.

Sora noticed the five stones that shown beautifully in the minimal light. "Are these?" His eyes looked into hers and Nu Wa nodded. "I don't think I can take this. I mean I'm just... And you're... you and..."

"That's exactly why it has to be you." Nu Wa placed the keyblade in Sora's hand and excused herself.

Sora took one look at the weapon in his hands and felt a strange connection to it even though it was the very first time he had seen such a thing. Although he wanted to inspect it further, Sora remembered he was on a mission to find his friend and catch up on all of the craziness the two of them had been through. "Roxas!" He called after his friend and followed him until he came upon a person wearing a cloak and seemingly laying down. "Roxas?" Sora called again and scolded himself. Using the fira spell, he could make out the face and what he saw made his stomach churn.

Sora instinctively turned away and vomited. He dismissed the spell and every time he shut his eyes he saw that same mental image of Roxas laying there, dead. It wasn't like the movies. His eyes were white, his skin was pale and his mouth was slightly open. Sora's hands and knees were shaking. Sora didn't want to think of Roxas that way but it was burnt into his mind.

"Too bad, isn't it?" The Morrigan asked, feigning concern over what had happened to the young Irish boy.

"You did this," Sora said in-between tears he hadn't noticed began pouring down his face.

"He knew the rules and he broke an oath sworn to us." The Morrigan watched Sora cry over Roxas' body that turned from just regular crying to sobbing. It seemed that the very Earth itself began to weep with him as the plant life shifted and began to wilt all around them.

"It's not your fault," Sora said, surprising the Morrigan. He wouldn't even try to get mad at her. The Morrigan had the very difficult task of choosing who died and when. Many cursed her name for preserving order and balance and Sora refused to be one of them. She was merely a God who honored her calling. "I'm so sorry..." Sora felt more tears sting and well at his eyes.

"There is nothing to be done. You know what's done is done and there is no going back." Once a life had been taken by her, it would not be given back.

"This just happened. Roxas had a dark gift but he's not the only one. I have necromancy." Sora reasoned that since he could bring back things from death maybe he'd be able to do the same for his friend.

"Only by preserving balance and the proverbial scales can you reignite a flame that has been burnt out." The Morrigan hoped Sora understood what it was that he had been willing to give up.

Sora knew the price she was telling him. "You know..." Sora started to speak, his bangs hiding his eyes from the view of the Morrigan. She didn't know if he was addressing her or perhaps saying something touching to his beloved. "...I'm far too selfish. I don't think I can live in a world without you in it. I know the spell and I thought I'd always be too scared to use it- but I'm not afraid." Sora tried his best to smile and think of the fact that Roxas would once more be able to open his eyes and be a person as opposed to him giving up his life so early.

Taking one last breath, Sora uttered the spell. " _Raise._ " He could feel the darkness swelling at his fingertips, the dark magic immediately poisoning his veins. Sora thought it would be a scary feeling to feel death seep its way into your body but he was instead filled with a numbing sensation and a weight that seemed to get heavier and heavier the longer he held onto the spell. Eventually collapsing, his eyes felt heavy and Sora felt like he was going to sleep. Faintly hearing a sharp gasp of breath, he smiled and let the darkness take him.


	10. Chapter 9: Ragnarok (2)

Roxas opened his eyes and took in a sharp breath. He instantly sat up and took in his surroundings. Feeling groggy, he couldn't make sense of things. Hadn't he just died? The Morrigan had very much taken his soul and yet here he was once again only wielding two keyblades instead of just the one. Where had the second one come from? Filled with many questions and little answers, Roxas made his way back to the final battlefield where the Gods were putting their last stand against Loki and his children.

Still trying to clear the haze from his eyes, Roxas was forced to fight back as countless Heartless began to pile up on him. Maybe death had made him a little less scared or the weapons he wielded invigorated him with whole new confidence because he made short work of the once deadly creatures. To his surprise, the keyblades were able to immediately dispatch the Heartless with minimal effort.

Izanami had taken notice of the hooded figure fighting off the Heartless like they were nothing and to Gods like her, they really were. It was an insult to resort to trading blows with such lowly creatures. However, it was the most action she had seen in over 6000 years and as such, it was mildly entertaining. "And where did we find those?" She asked, joining Roxas in repelling the horde.

"Heaven and Hell." Roxas didn't know why but that seemed to be the answer regarding the keyblade of light. That was very much the case for the keyblade of darkness and he assumed the same for the other.

"While that may be true, you _inherited_ that one another way." Izanami couldn't help the laugh that escaped. She knew that the keyblade of light while a powerful and mythical weapon required an act of sacrifice in order to be used correctly. What had the young man given up? She supposed that most humans would give literally _anything_ in exchange to use such a magnificent weapon but Roxas was no mere mortal. The sacrifice would have to be equal to what was given, so Izanami was forced to wonder for the moment.

Roxas didn't know why Izanami had laughed nor why she had put such emphasis on 'inherited'. "I don't speak or work in riddles. You know something I don't? Spill it."

Izanami could see the fire in this one. She didn't have to wonder why her master had chosen such a person to be his equal. "That weapon in your hand so valiantly destroying Heartless works best when something is given up in exchange. The proverbial scales require balance. You can't get something for nothing, you know?"

"I didn't sacrifice anything," Roxas stared at the weapon in his hand that emitted a glow in the darkness. Instead of causing the Heartless to grow like other forms of light, it burned and actually seemed to cause harm to the creatures.

"No?" Izanami asked with a grin. "Perhaps you weren't the one to pay." It was no secret to her that Sora was now no longer of this world. Roxas 'mysteriously' having the Keyblade of Light afterward wasn't much of mystery to Izanami.

* * *

Sora stood next to The Morrigan who seemed pleased with how things were currently unfolding. Staring at his own body, he felt a little uneasy. She had yet to take his soul and he wondered why.

"We would try to take you, but you are not ours to collect," The Morrigan continued to watch the Gods fight against the Heartless with Roxas and Izanami who were at the frontlines.

"Such a brave thing you did," Sora heard a Spanish sounding female voice from beside him. The moment the redhead looked over, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. She had long black hair of indeterminate length due to the low visibility, tied back by a golden headband. Her tanned skin was accented beautifully by her gold earrings, bracelets, and adornments on her flowing white gown. Tears were flowing down her face but the woman in question wasn't sobbing.

Sora took note of her crying. Was she crying for him and what he had done for Roxas? "I don't know about 'brave'. I think most people would call me stupid." Sora laughed at his attempt at a joke.

Ixtab smiled at the young Demi-God before her. He would know the many joys of Heaven and the delights that the Elysian Fields had to offer for such a person. "There is nothing stupid about sacrificing ourselves for the ones that we love." Ixtab paused for a moment so that her words could linger in the air. "However, sacrificing yourself is still an act of suicide. The bravest act that anyone can commit."

It took him a moment but it finally clicked for Sora who she was: Ixtab, The Mayan Goddess of Suicide. She was honestly the last God Sora thought he'd ever meet. "You've come to take me to my afterlife?" Sora was a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to see how things unfolded.

Ixtab nodded to Sora's question. "Ordinarily I'd take you to be judged by your respective deity but Hades has risen from the Underworld to help with the threat of Ragnarok. I will take you to Charon and he will deliver you to the Elysian Fields." Ixtab offered her hand to Sora so they could depart this world to the next.

 _The Elysian Fields._ Of course, he'd end up there. Sora didn't feel like a hero who deserved such a fate but as opposed to Tartarus, he'd definitely take it. Sora accepted her offered hand and shot the Morrigan one last look before he left this world behind. The Ancient Goddess nodded Sora and with that, he found himself escorted to Charon and the still River Styx. "I don't have any gold," Sora forgot he would have to pay the ferryman.

Ixtab smiled and offered him old Spanish gold coins. "This is the final leg of your journey and where I can no longer follow. May you forever know the many joys of Heaven and know no more suffering."

"Thank you. For everything." Sora knew that it would likely be the first and last time he'd be able to see Ixtab and as such he hugged the Goddess. Ixtab reciprocated the gesture and whispered something in the Demi-God's ear that even the ferryman had been unable to hear. Pulling out of the hug, Sora carefully climbed into the boat and gave Charon the gold coins Ixtab had given him moments prior.

Glancing back at the dock, he smiled and waved to Ixtab. He knew he was dead and he should be sad about that fact, but Sora felt a strange sense of soothing peace. Watching the stagnant waters of the River Styx, he was almost tempted to touch the waters. He would have too if he didn't know any better. Reaching the shore, Sora thanked Charon and walked to the border of the Elysian Fields. Sora knew that if he crossed the magical barrier that he would never know another moment of sadness, longing or despair and the many things mortal coil brought with it but something stopped him from walking through.

"Sora!"

Hearing voices he hadn't heard in 12 years, Sora's face immediately lit up and he felt like crying the moment his eyes locked with theirs. His parents were right there, waiting for him. Smiling and letting the tears flow, Sora looked away from the parents he had come to know as his mother and father. He didn't want them to see him like that after such a long absence. "I'm here," Sora called out in a whisper. He hadn't meant for his voice to come out in such a low volume but it did just that.

"You're home," His mother corrected him, waiting to embrace their teenaged son.

Sora almost lost it right then and there. He wanted to give in, he honestly did. It would be so easy to walk through the gate and let them embrace him as he never knew another ounce of sadness or struggle that life brought with it. But he had a nagging feeling that he wasn't ready to go through yet. His hand balled into a fist at his side and Sora made eye contact with the woman who had raised him and his older brother. "I'm sorry... But I can't." Sora turned his back on his parents and took a shaky, deep breath. He walked away from the Elysian Fields and waited near the shore of the River Styx. Had anyone ever said 'no' to the Elysian Fields before?

* * *

Loki snickered at the Gods' feeble attempt to stop Ragnarok and all it had to offer. Odin and his brave men had tried their best to put a stop to Fenrir and found themselves devoured just like The Morrigan had promised him. The Trickster God grinned as these immortals despaired at the loss of their very own. The Morrigan demanded souls in tribute and Loki would ensure she devoured many on this night. Spotting Heimdall on the battlefield, the Trickster God hid his presence as he prepared to attack him from behind and do away with his nemesis.

The Morrigan's crow hovered over the battlefield and Loki took it as a sign that he was to attack. The score would be settled this time. Preparing his twin daggers dipped in divine serpent venom, Loki impaled Heimdall from behind with one of them. Expecting the God to fall as quickly as Ah Puch, Loki hadn't been prepared for him to turn around and actually confront the Trickster God.

"A coward til the end, Loki?" Heimdall asked, pulling out the dagger and narrowing his eyes at the God Odin should have dealt with centuries ago.

"Poison is all I need." Loki grinned and laughed at Heimdall who seemed angered by his attempt.

"Odin was a fool to keep you and yours around. We should have killed you when you were young, naive Gods. This day should never have come to pass and now that it has your bastard children and you will fall." Heimdall made his vow to the Trickster God and it would not be broken. If he were to fall then so be it. Nike had said it herself: Fight for honor and fight without fear. It would be his destiny to return to Valhalla if such a thing were to come to pass.

"Odin knew to respect his betters," Loki growled, the Trickster God taking great offense to Heimdall's words. He wouldn't put his hand on any of Loki's children. His destiny was to die, The Morrigan had proclaimed it.

"Then show me your worth, _boy_." Heimdall scoffed at Loki. His words had struck a nerve, that much he understood. Loki was always far too sensitive for his own good.

Loki's eye twitched when he heard the taunt from Heimdall. He was an ancient God, not some unwanted stepchild. Gritting his teeth, Loki knew he was in for a fight. But if Heimdall underestimated Loki in any way then the fool would fall much faster than he was destined to. "Well, come on then!" Loki laughed as he turned invisible and prepared to attack Heimdall from behind once more.

* * *

Nike was surprised to see such an obscure Goddess in their midst. "Back from your absence, Enyo?" Nike glanced over her shoulder at Bellona who was also making short work of the Heartless in her way.

"There was no place for me amongst the Olympians. And I go by Bellona now." Bellona's sword changed into a great hammer that she used to scoop up the Heartless and toss them away from her.

"There was, you just didn't like it." Ares corrected Bellona, the God of War having an even easier time than his comrades due to the war and conflict boosting his power. He imagined Bellona's was also spiking but the proud God of War would not be overdone by a lesser Goddess.

"Being overshadowed was never part of my destiny." Bellona scoffed, the Goddess piling up a substantial amount of Heartless beside Ares'.

"You are a Goddess of something that many embody. Even I share this quality." Athena and even Nike too were Goddesses of War. Nike being a lesser degree since she was victory and winning and losing was part of war. Athena herself was strategic warfare which was different from her brother Ares who was War and several other aspects of masculinity.

The Heartless pile fused together into a dark cloud that exploded into darkness in all directions. From the cloud emerged a being as deadly as she was beautiful and ethereal: Nyx. "Sometimes a little reinvention can do some good," Nyx commented with a smile. She made short work of the Heartless that seemed to spring up right after being defeated. The ones not taken down by Roxas, evidently. Despite the efforts of the Gods' it seemed Heartless needed a primordial's touch. Or the weaponized equivalent. Nyx noticed the keyblades in Roxas' hands and was in awe. The weapons of Heaven and Hell respectively.

"Speaking of 'reinvention' has anyone seen our favorite redhead around?" Serqet asked, looking around dramatically and coming face to face with Artemis who frowned at her. "Alright, _second_ favorite redhead." Serqet raised her hands in surrender. She knew what Artemis and Nemesis did to Aura and she didn't want to be next.

"I'm looking for him too," Artemis admitted and looked hopeful toward the other Goddesses.

"We would know where he is, but _someone_ let him run off on his own." Medusa shot a look Bellona's way.

"You're just mad that he didn't have a scratch on him," Bellona said with a grin.

Medusa and Bellona began to bicker back and forth and Serqet couldn't be bothered with it. "You might want to go ahead or you'll be stuck here forever."

Artemis nodded to Serqet and politely excused herself. Shooting down multiple Heartless that actually died from her divine arrows, Artemis made a mental note to thank Hephaestus and praise his craftsmanship. Hearing the caw of a raven, Artemis instinctively followed the bird and found herself a little ways away from the battlefield. "Sora?" Artemis called her son's name and heard nothing but the caw of a raven once more. Continuing to walk toward the caw, Artemis kept calling out to her son but found no answer. Eventually, she made her way to a clearing and it was there that she saw him. Despite her 6000 years, nothing could have prepared her for the sight of her dead child.

"No!" Artemis couldn't help the ungodly shriek that escaped her mouth. Once she finished yelling, she fell to her knees and sat beside Sora, the Goddess' sobs doing nothing to bring him back. Clutching his body to hers, the Goddess could feel that he was getting cold. In all her gifts, not one of them would let her bring him back from the dead. Even she, a higher being had to accept the natural order of all things.

* * *

Nu Wa found herself face to face with the mighty Fenrir who had managed to kill Odin, some of his children and even his most valiant of warriors. The enormous God tried to devour her multiple times but had yet to succeed. Drawing her sacred katana, Nu Wa fought back claws and teeth with the steel of her blade.

"You elude me, Goddess. Why is it that you prolong the inevitable? It was destined that I would devour the divine, mortals, buildings, cities and anything left that I could not finish my brother will surely do so." Fenrir didn't understand why any of these Gods bothered to struggle with his father, brother, and sister. Their resistance was merely entertaining, to say the least.

"You forget that I have faced Ragnarok once before, young one. It was prophesied that one day you would escape your bonds and devour many in your path. But I am no mere Goddess who doesn't know the dangers. I restored balance and order thousands of years ago and I will do the same after you perish." Nu Wa had every confidence that she'd be able to do away with Fenrir. Sure he was a Jotunn and as such larger than even most Gods, but she was the Guardian of Heaven. A powerful being spawned by the Chaos itself, and she knew her place in the Universe.

"Yet another arrogant Queen to fall beneath me." Fenrir couldn't help the laugh that escaped as she narrowly evaded another one of his attacks. She was getting sloppy and weary from their constant battle. Sooner or later she'd mess up bad enough that he'd be able to devour her.

"I was never a Queen-" Nu Wa started as she avoided yet another onslaught by Fenrir. "-my children crowned me Empress."

"Your title means nothing to me." Fenrir could care less if she were a Queen or Empress, merely that she was a royal and a bountiful prize either way.

About to answer him, the two heard a blood-curdling scream that caused Fenrir and Nu Wa to stop fighting and even the Gods and Heartless, everyone wondered what supernatural creature could have caused such an inhuman screech.

As quickly as their break had begun, the battle resumed right where the two of them had left it.

* * *

Freya heard the cry and immediately rushed over to where she saw Artemis coddling the lifeless body of her child. Not knowing what to do, Freya walked closer and placed her hand on the shoulder of Artemis.

Artemis stopped what she was doing momentarily to look at Freya. Her eyes pleaded with her friend, hoping and begging that there was something the Goddess of Magic could do.

Freya nodded to Artemis and did her best but despite all the efforts of the Queen, nothing worked. Despite being a Goddess of Death and Magic, there were still limitations to what she was able to accomplish. Sora had died no simple death, that much she could make out. His veins were filled with the poison that was dark magic and Freya shuddered to think if the price had been worth paying.

"The proverbial scales demand balance, and will not be cheated so easily." The Morrigan commented on seeing the mother with child and Freya trying to accomplish an awesome feat.

"You... You did this!" Artemis couldn't help the anger that overtook her. The Goddess reached for her divine bow and arrows, ready to strike The Morrigan right then and there.

Freya placed her hand on Artemis' and shook her head. There was no point in trying to attack the Morrigan. It would only anger the ancient Goddess and they didn't need her wrath placed upon their heads. "She didn't do it." Freya tried to calm Artemis down as she knew what a temper the Goddess had and what they needed right now was to think clearly.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, listening to her friend.

"Look at his veins Artemis. They're poisoned with dark magic." Freya traced each vein without touching Sora's skin. She could tell when people abused certain power and Sora despite all intensive purposes had used powerful dark magic.

Isis had made her way to the clearing, the Egyptian Goddess of Magic having heard the commotion and been drawn to the spot by Freya's attempt at necromancy. "He paid the ultimate price," Isis added on to what Freya had been saying to Artemis. "Bringing the dead back to life is a feat many try but often fail at. I'm impressed at the abilities of a Demi-God." It went without saying Sora wasn't just _any_ Demi-God, however. Child of destiny aside, he had a pedigree with necromancy having been born under the dominion of the sun and the moon much like his mother and cousin once removed Hecate.

Hecate had been the third and final Goddess of Magic to join the others. Having heard the cry of her cousin, she came as quickly as she could. "He has a gift for necromancy. I'm sure as a full God he would have been able to accomplish his task alone."

Artemis looked from Freya to Isis and Hecate. "I know what I ask is almost impossible-" Artemis locked eyes with each Goddess. "-but I wouldn't ask if I didn't know the three of you were capable of such a thing."

Isis had been the first to come forward. "Place him on the ground, please."

Artemis obeyed the request and took a few steps away as she knew the Goddesses would need space.

Isis planted her staff into the ground a few inches from Sora. Placing her wings over top the boy, she watched as Freya took out her divine sword and did the same. Hecate lit her divine torches and held them as she spoke the beginnings of her spell. Isis shut her eyes and focused on bringing back the boy's soul. She figured by now he'd be in the Elysian Fields which would complicate things but not make them entirely impossible.

Freya began chanting in her Norse native tongue, clutching her necklace brisingamen as she did so. Hovering her free hand over Sora, she focused on bringing him back.

Hecate stood over top of her cousin once removed with her lit torches. The Goddess spoke in Greek and shut her eyes just like her sister's before her.

After a few moments of chanting, Isis had been the first to open her eyes. "...rise! Rise!" Isis could feel the power of magic swirl within her, her staff having been a catalyst to siphon some magic from the Earth. Lifting her wings from the boy, she hoped that the part she played in this had been vital enough to help. After all, what could be more powerful than three Goddesses of Magic from three separate pantheons resurrecting a Demi-God?

Freya followed suit and used the magic borrowed from the Earth placed within her sword to aid in the resurrection of Sora.

Hecate had been the last to open her eyes, but the Goddess felt magic leave her and enter Sora's body. Now all they could do was wait.

Sora's eyes opened and he gasped an air of breath before he sat up. Feeling multiple sets of arms around him, Sora couldn't help the laugh that escaped. He'd died, right? It wasn't some dream that he'd met Ixtab and Charon and he'd actually said no to the Elysian Fields. That definitely was one of the hardest decisions of his life.

"Sora!" Artemis called out to her son, pulling him closer to her.

"Mom?" Sora asked, hoping he was right in guessing Artemis had been his mom. It was hard not to see the family resemblance between the two of them.

Artemis nodded. "I'm here now."

Sora had so many questions and so little time. "What about Ragnarok?" He hoped they all hadn't taken time out of their fight in order to bring him back.

"The Gods are still fighting. You need to rest." Artemis didn't want to put him in danger again after they all went through so much effort to bring him back from the Underworld.

"Where's Roxas?" Sora instantly thought about his friend. There was so much they needed to talk about and Sora really hoped they could see one another without the other dying.

"I don't know," Artemis admitted. It had been a little while since she last saw Roxas.

"I have to find him." Sora was adamant on that fact. He knew he was with Artemis, his mother and his cousin Hecate, and Freya and Isis, but he had to go see Roxas. He had something really important to tell him.

"We should return to the battlefield anyway. I'm sure there are warriors in need of resurrection." Hecate winked at Sora and was the first to leave. Isis and Freya followed suit.

Artemis wanted to make sure he was absolutely okay before they caught up with the others. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"I'll be fine." Sora shot her a carefree smile and stood on his own. Taking it easy he followed Artemis out of the woods and saw the cloaked figure defeating multiple Heartless with epic moves, Sora was in awe. "Who is that?"

"That's Roxas." Artemis took note of how Sora looked and withheld a smile. She knew how the two of them felt about one another so she excused herself. "I'll catch up with you later, okay? Go catch up with him."

Sora nodded and took off running toward Roxas. He covered their distance in no time and tackled his friend down.

"Sora!" Roxas called out his friend's name, laughing as he hit the ground. Sure it was definitely painful being tackled but he was glad it had been Sora and not a Heartless.

"Roxas!" Sora couldn't help the big smile that made its way across his lips.

"So, how ya been?" Roxas asked, blissfully unaware they were on a battlefield and in imminent danger. Unbeknownst to both Demi-Gods all of the other Gods and Goddesses began double duty in order to buy them time.

"Okay, I guess. I mean I met my mom's. And yeah, I mean _moms_. Artemis and my mom who took care of me and Vanitas when we were kids." Sora still felt a little sad thinking of his parents he'd left behind in the Elysian Fields. His sadness turned to embarrassment when he realized he was on top of Roxas. Feeling his cheeks get hot, Sora got off Roxas and helped him up.

"How was that?" Roxas asked, standing up with Sora's help.

"It went how I thought it'd go." Sora still felt a little bittersweet about it but what could he do? It's not like he'd end up in the Elysian Fields any time soon.

Roxas could see it was a bit of a touchy subject so he changed it. "I died."

"I know," Sora nodded. "It was the Morrigan."

"I broke my gaes. I thought I saw you in the woods but it must've been a trick from her. I... Just had to see you again, Sora." Embarrassed that he'd said such a thing aloud, Roxas felt his cheeks get hot and was grateful he'd been wearing a hooded cloak. At least Sora wouldn't be able to see him looking like that.

"I died too," Sora admitted, changing the subject for Roxas.

"Wait how did you die?" Roxas asked, instantly concerned.

"I'm okay now but I found you. You were just... Dead and I- I couldn't leave you there like that. So I took your place." Sora sheepishly smiled and averted his eyes. He knew Roxas was likely not going to be happy with him.

"You shouldn't have done that. There's no way I would have let you do that for me. I'm not worth it, Sora." Roxas didn't have much self-worth and it wasn't exactly a secret among his friends.

"You were worth it for me," Sora grabbed Roxas' hand and smiled at his blond friend. Feeling his heart pound in his chest, he knew it was now or never. Leaning forward, Sora stole a kiss from his blond friend.


	11. Chapter 10 Ragnarok (3)

Loki and Heimdall fought a deific battle for the ages to a standstill. There were crushing blows on both sides and either God was starting to get weary. Panting, the trickster decided to taunt Heimdall. "Give up old man. The new era has no place for outdated Gods like you." The Morrigan had proclaimed that those who fell simply weren't worthy of greeting the new dawn. Gods and mortals alike fell in great numbers and the few that were left rebelled in their futile efforts to 'save the world'. Loki couldn't wait until he'd be standing there, beside her, The Morrigan his great and powerful Phantom Queen. Together they would rule the world how they saw fit and those who didn't like it would be fed to Fenrir.

"You think that after she's done with the rest of us she won't just as easily abandon you?" Heimdall knew of Loki's dealings with The Morrigan. Sigyn had told the Gods he'd escaped and that it seemed he had been speaking to some unseen force. The crows Huginn and Muninn that belonged to Odin had strange behaviors leading up to Ragnarok and the assault on Valhalla. Though the Gods hadn't wanted to believe Loki had her blessing, it seemed that it was so.

"The Morrigan chooses who rises and who falls! Her time is upon the world and it begins with the new Ragnarok! I will end your world, and from those shattered fragments we will begin the new Era. Those who survive are welcomed to join us, but have to acknowledge who is in charge." Loki didn't hold back one bit when it came to their plan. After all, he was the victor of this fight. What was a little knowledge to a dead man?

Heimdall laughed at Loki's explanation of what was to happen. "So we submit or be devoured? You tyrants wouldn't last long." The Gods were born into this world knowing exactly who they are, and what they need to do to achieve those goals. Loki very well may have always had these ambitions, but the Gods were no fools. The tale of Ragnarok had been told many times over to many by the Norse Gods and The Morrigan herself.

Loki grinned.

"Behind you!" Loki called out, stabbing Heimdall in the shoulders with his poisoned daggers.

Heimdall cried out in pain. He forgot that Loki could create false clones of himself. It should have been an obvious plan but Heimdall had gotten a little too comfortable with their trash-talking to notice the danger he was in. Turning around to face Loki, Heimdall fell to his knees. The poison was now going through his veins into his deific blood. Heimdall could see how the venom had been used to subdue Loki the first time around as the pain was instantaneous and agonizing.

Loki heard the caw of a raven soaring overhead and watched as it made its way to The Morrigan. He smiled the moment their eyes met. Taking in a sharp breath, Loki hadn't been expecting Heimdall's sword to go through his torso.

"You forget-" Heimdall wanted to make sure Loki heard him, as the God crumpled to his knees. "-seeing her on the battlefield is a bad omen. It means you're doomed to die." Laughing at the Trickster God, eventually, his amusement was cut short as he crumpled over, dead from the poison.

Loki looked to The Morrigan. He did forget it was a bad omen. But if he were to be entirely honest, he never once thought she'd cross him.

The Morrigan appeared in front of the Trickster God in an instant. She took Heimdall's soul from his body and turned her attention to Loki.

Loki, despite being in horrible pain managed a smile. "That was a nice trick."

The Morrigan smiled back at the Trickster God. "You did brilliantly. It was always your destiny to kill Heimdall, Loki. But it was also your destiny to die at his hand." The Morrigan gently caressed Loki's face. In all her thousands of years, she'd only ever met two beings who had earned her affections. Cu Chulainn and now Loki. Both dead, before they could achieve their grand destiny's.

Managing one last laugh, the Trickster God couldn't believe the trick she'd pulled on him. To his surprise, she didn't send the raven to collect his soul as she had done with the others. Nor did she remove his soul from his body in the usual way. The Morrigan kissed Loki to take his soul away. In truth, she would be sad to see him go, but he was the type to not let grudges go. She let him enjoy his Ragnarok but unfortunately, it was almost coming to a close and the Gods she had intended to die had died.

* * *

Nu Wa tried to catch her breath as Fenrir prepared to attack again. She had gotten careless and let him get a scratch on her.

"Give in Goddess. Let go of this life." Fenrir was more than prepared to devour her. Nu Wa definitely was unlike any Queen he had tried to devour thus far. She put up quite the fight and Fenrir wasn't sure how long their battle would last until now.

Clutching onto her katana, Nu Wa tried to regain her composure for one last defense against Fenrir. "Balance... will be..." Nu Wa used her katana to fend off Fenrir's bites but she was losing her ground. Her knee buckled and Nu Wa fell. About to meet her end, she knew she at the very least had given it her all. Shutting her eyes, Nu Wa was accepting of her fate.

"...restored!" Nemesis finished for Nu Wa, the Goddess impaling Fenrir through the chin and the roof of his mouth with her sword. Pulling out her large blade, Nemesis helped Nu Wa to her feet and Artio joined the Goddesses of Balance to get rid of Fenrir.

"Winning or losing doesn't matter- we all shall return to nature in the end!" Artio knew that eventually, even the ancient primordials would one day fall. But that day had not yet come. Changing from her druid form, the Goddess decided that it would be fitting beast tore apart beast. Letting out an enormous roar, Artio charged forth and dove Fenrir without any regard for what might happen. She didn't fear being devoured or destroyed. Artio was far too ancient.

Nu Wa smiled as her sister Goddesses aided her battle with Fenrir. Perhaps if she still had the elemental stones of power things would have turned out differently. But now she didn't need to think of those outcomes because of Nemesis and Artio's help. Regaining her composure, Nu Wa joined them in battling Fenrir.

Nemesis flashed Nu Wa a smile when she rejoined the group. "Your arrogance will not go unpunished, Fenrir. Even the Gods are not immune to my judgment." They had the scales of fate on their side, and they came up light for Fenrir.

"Ah yes, the butcher of the Gods." Fenrir knew all too well of Nemesis. But the Goddess was right- he couldn't take the three of them. Deciding to abandon the fight and consume more Gods in favor of dying here, he attempted to flee. Artio, Nemesis and Nu Wa weren't having it. Artio shredded him with her teeth and claws, Nemesis cut his divine flesh and spilled deific blood and Nu Wa finished Fenrir off by beheading him.

"None in Heaven nor on Earth can stand before me," Nu Wa gave Fenrir one last look of disdain and turned to look at their armies. She had glanced over just in time to see Loki and Heimdall's respective demise's. Though she knew there would be casualties on both sides, Nu Wa was still saddened to see many of her friends go on this very day. Even if Loki had turned out evil in the end, he had still been a dear friend to many of the Gods. Heimdall had also been a dear friend all those centuries ago before she had departed this world in favor of being the protector of Heaven.

* * *

Roxas' face instantly went red. "S-Sora!" Stammering for the first time in his life, Roxas felt so nervous. His palms were sweaty and his heart felt like it could beat right out of his chest.

Sora smiled and couldn't help but chuckle at Roxas' reaction. It was cute. Sora was nervous too he still went for it. "You know how I died right?"

"I wasn't thrilled about it." Roxas nodded, grateful for the change of topic. His face was still burning from slight embarrassment and a tinge of jealousy. He'd done something so easily that Roxas only thought about.

"Well Ixtab took me to Charon but before I went on the boat she told me something. You wanna know what she said?" Sora asked, and Roxas nodded. "She told me to not hold back." Sora looked Roxas in the eyes as he said three words that would completely change their dynamic forever. "I love you. At least I'm pretty sure I do. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Roxas' mouth dropped open and he was speechless. Sora had beaten him to both things he'd wanted to say and do. His initial reaction had been to ruin the moment but he glossed over those petty feelings that would push Sora away.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, snapping his fingers in front of Roxas' face for added effect.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry. I just-" Roxas' hands felt shaky. He felt so uncool at the moment. How could Sora do this so easily? To his surprise and the derailing of his thoughts, Sora had taken his hand that the keyblade of light was in and removed it from his hand so Sora could hold it.

"You're scared. You don't have to give me an answer, there's no pressure at all." Sora just knew that there was always something between them. They went from friends to basically best friends and who knows, maybe they'd end up being an actual couple.

"It's just... embarrassing." Roxas didn't know how to put it. "You told me you like me and you kissed me, then you say you don't need an answer." Roxas looked away from Sora as he took in a deep breath for the answer. "I love you too. I guess we're both a little dense, huh? I mean, it was obvious to me that you liked Kairi. Like really, really obvious. But I never thought I'd see the day my best friend became my other half."

Sora turned multiple shades of red when Roxas brought up Kairi. He couldn't help the laughter that ensued. "Do you remember when I had a crush on Kairi?"

Roxas snorted and laughed with Sora. "Yeah, I do. You were like a puppy."

"I was not!" Sora feigned shock as Roxas was definitely teasing him.

"Were too. But all that aside, I got you in the end, so. I'm the winner here." Roxas grinned but he was still blushing. It was a new, young love. And mutual to boot.

Sora couldn't help but smile. "Can you give me a boost?"

Roxas sent him a look and then it finally clicked. "Oh. You're crazy." Sora let go of Roxas' hand and put enough distance for him to do the jump that Roxas was 'against' but the blond was smiling. It was all the encouragement Sora needed. Running toward Roxas, Sora grinned when Roxas cupped his hands and crouched so that he could give a good enough boost. Launched in the air, Sora landed in the middle of a swarm of Heartless. Joined by Bellona, the Goddess of War seemed impressed.

"You've come a long way from being the boy who falls over crying in the woods." Bellona couldn't help but praise him. He was pulling off leaps and moves she didn't expect from your everyday highschooler. Maybe it was the deific weapon in his hands but whatever tricks he was pulling out, Sora was rather skilled.

"Thanks." Sora smiled at the compliment. A Goddess of War told him he didn't suck. He'd take it. "I guess death compliments me."

Bellona stopped fighting to look at Sora. Fighting off the Heartless without even looking, the Goddess of War had questions and simultaneously scared her foes and Sora. "When?"

"It's a long story. Basically, Roxas died because of The Morrigan, I resurrected him. Freya, Isis, and Hecate resurrected me and I'm back here." Sora hoped she'd take the simplified version. There was always time after defeating the Heartless and the other Gods. Or the dark alternative he didn't want to think of right now.

"Huh." Bellona wore a blank face, the Goddess of War giving away absolutely nothing, not even her aura. "Did you go to the Elysian Fields or Tartarus?" She asked with a grin. Bellona honestly wanted to know. The son of Artemis ending up in either dimension would cause a stir on Olympus. True he wasn't her only child but Sora was her youngest.

"Ixtab took me to Charon who took me to the Elysian Fields. I didn't enter them." Sora spoke yet another phrase that caused shock to overwhelm Bellona.

"You stood at the gates of Heaven and didn't walk through? What held you back?" Bellona knew most had a hard time letting go of their mortal coil, but she still wondered what Sora decided was worth lingering behind over.

"Ixtab told me I'd be happy there in the Elysian Fields, forever," Sora spoke honestly, fending off Heartless as he did so. Somersaulting over a cluster of the rather cute, and harmless smaller ones Sora let his guard down enough that a brute had been able to hit him. "She said that every day in the Elysian Fields I wouldn't worry about the people I've come to know and love in this life, that their thoughts would reach me no matter what happened... But I couldn't do it. If not seeing them meant I wouldn't miss them... I'd rather remember everything we'd been through together."

Bellona couldn't help the snort that escaped. It wasn't that she was snubbing Sora or making fun of what he had to say, merely that the Goddess didn't have much in the way of polite conversation. "You missed all of us... Is that your story?" Bellona asked, grinning at what was basically her nephew.

"Yeah...?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side and wondering what Bellona could be getting at.

"There wasn't _anyone_ else?" Bellona had to grill him. She and the others had seen the little display between the Demi-Gods. Awilix giggled, Serqet without missing a beat, said that she 'called it', Medusa had let out a small chuckle, surprising the other immortal creatures. Which started a debate on whether or not the gorgon was allowed a sense of humor. Amidst the chaos, Bellona still expected her answer.

It took Sora longer than he'd admit to realize she was talking about Roxas. "Oh... that." Sora let out a chuckle and felt his cheeks get warm. Looking over his shoulder, Sora caught Roxas at the perfect time as he took out multiple Heartless with a flick of his wrist. Sora couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "It took me a little bit but I finally found him."

"For the record, he wouldn't have died if _I_ had been the one to watch him." Ares couldn't help but join in the conversation, especially when he could pull rank over a lesser Goddess.

"If you had been the one to watch him you'd have shackled him with Hapheastus' chains and then the Heartless would have gotten him." Bellona knew what Ares was doing, especially when he puffed out his chest like that. She recognized his prideful look. Petty as it was, Bellona did the exact same thing. Standing as tall as she could, the Goddess of War began taking down the brutish Heartless one after the other, letting Roxas or Sora land the coupe de grace.

"Now now! We need to be fightin' the enemy, not each other." Baron Samedi snapped his fingers, the Loa surprising everyone present and making them look at him. Grinning, the Loa enjoyed the sudden attention. Before he could speak again, however, his companion spoke up first.

"Love embodies many forms, Baron. Even 'friendly'..." Aphrodite trailed off, the Goddess of Love thinking of how to put things for all present. "...banter can be a sign of love." Aphrodite knew Bellona and Ares were lovers, once. Not that she really blamed the Goddess of War for her chance in a man. Aphrodite also enjoyed Ares' company time and again.

Baron looked like how Sora always thought a Loa spirit would appear- slightly terrifying, confident, fun-loving and gloomy. He wore a top hat with some sort of bird's feather that Sora couldn't identify due to the low visibility, a suit, walked with a cane and his eyes were an unworldly color. Sora had never seen red eyes before, nor the face paint that Baron appeared to be wearing which made him look slightly skeletal.

Sora was in awe at the woman who appeared with Baron. Aphrodite was beautiful, alluring and unlike any woman he had ever seen before. Long blonde hair, tied back with flowers woven into her braids accentuating her beauty further. She also had perky bosoms and wore a remarkably small amount of clothing fitted with high heels. Sora also detected a pleasant scent the moment Aphrodite had appeared, perhaps a perfume of some sort?

The Gods of War looked at one another, scoffed and looked away. Stubborn as ever, their private body count ongoing, the Gods left them to their own devices.

Aphrodite could tell Ares was distracted the moment she entered the battlefield. He tightened his grip on his sword and the God of War began to mow down many foes in his way. It had been centuries since Aphrodite appeared on any battlefield and as such the God of War was likely trying to impress her but she had other matters of which to attend. She had come to see her adorable nephew and his newfound love. "Bellona did bring up a good point," Aphrodite spoke up, surprising all. "What?" She asked, looking at every person who stared at her and not for just her good looks. "You two make a great couple. But I thought I'd have to get Cupid to shoot you both to speed things up."

Medusa snorted at Aphrodite's joke, which instantly earned the favor of the Goddess of Love.

"And here I thought you hated all of us on Olympus," Aphrodite half-heartedly joked. She knew Medusa could attempt to kill her on a whim but she assumed due to her peculiar relationship with Sora that Aphrodite would be safe. After all, why would she forgive Sora and not the Olympians who didn't wrong her?

"Just the ones that had a hand in ruining my life. Which you wouldn't happen to be one of...?" Medusa asked. She felt uncomfortable being around Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus. They were the three Gods she most wanted revenge upon and Medusa knew she'd have to wait until after Ragnarok but they'd still get what was coming to them.

"Nope." Aphrodite shook her head. "Not all of us agreed on what happened to you."

Medusa thought that over for a moment. It was so strange to hear from the Gods she had hated such as Bellona and Aphrodite, that they didn't agree with her fate. But if they felt bad for her then why didn't one of them try to help her? Perhaps Athena had threatened them if such a thing were to happen. "Perhaps I allied myself to the wrong Goddess," Medusa commented as she lifted up her mask and petrified a large amount of Heartless.

Sora was too busy being in awe of Aphrodite to utter a response. The only thing that broke his line of sight was Roxas holding his free hand and whispering in his ear.

" _She's your aunt._ "

Sora instantly broke his line of sight with Aphrodite to look at Roxas. " _Thanks, for killing the mood._ "

" _You're welcome._ " Roxas smiled. He was selfish and didn't want to share Sora.

Aphrodite glanced at both like she had heard and Sora and Roxas stood extra tall while she inspected both. "There's nothing wrong with admiring beauty," Aphrodite let out a small, melodic laugh and smiled. "You have your mother's beauty." Grabbing Sora by the chin to inspect him further, he looked just like Artemis and it was almost shocking how identical the two were. "And her unusual habit of making people fall in love with you easily."

"I do?" Sora asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes!" Came the cumulative reply from everyone.

Sora grinned. "Really?" He didn't know that was one of his powers so if they were all being serious he supposed he could add it to his list.

"Really." Roxas squeezed Sora's hand and smiled at the other Demi-God.

Aphrodite couldn't help but watch the cuteness unfolding in front of her. "Believe it or not, I have a reason for my visit." Approaching both Demi-Gods as the others were otherwise busy, Aphrodite held a most peculiar object in her hands. "This-" Aphrodite made sure to lock eyes with both boys. "-is ambrosia. In small quantities, it can revive the dead. Eaten whole it can turn mortals to Gods."

Sora studied the ambrosia Aphrodite offered to both boys. It looked like a rose made out of jelly. Did the Gods really eat this stuff? It didn't smell or look bad per se but he always thought of ambrosia looking a little more divine and grand."Revive the dead?" Sora hadn't meant to speak those words aloud.

"What he means to say, is why are you offering us ambrosia? And _thank you_." Roxas added the gratuity at the end of his sentence and made sure to emphasize it in a respectful manner. Aphrodite held her smile, the Goddess entirely amused by both boys.

"Zeus and the others aren't the only ones who can watch over people, you know? But to answer that question, we're going to have to go a little back. You see, my sister came to me in one of my temples one day. Usually, this would be nothing out of the ordinary but this wasn't just _any_ sister." Aphrodite looked from Roxas to Sora and waited for them to venture a guess as to whom it would be.

"Mom?" Sora asked. He was still trying to get used to calling Artemis that. His parents had always been very particular in their worship of her and he never really knew why. Until now, that is.

Aphrodite nodded. "Pregnant of all things. But how could a Goddess of Chastity become pregnant, you ask? Well, it becomes a little complicated. Artemis in over 6000 years has never... _completed_ the requisites to have children. At the time I was in shock, probably not my best moment but by far one of the most interesting parts of my life."

Roxas sent Sora a look. Of course, Aphrodite somehow found a way to make the story about her.

Aphrodite prepared to tell the rather complicated story of how she got tangled up in all this.

* * *

 _Artemis stumbled into Aphrodite's temple, the Goddess doing her best to hide her baby bump that seemed to get bigger every day. Although she had been surprised by the sudden pregnancy, Artemis was feeling emotions she had never felt before. It felt so peculiar to have a life growing inside of her and how attached she was to it already._

 _Aphrodite had been far too busy concerning herself on her looks and what perfume to wear for the day to properly notice her sister's condition._

 _"Aphrodite!"_

 _Hearing the sudden, almost panicked cry of her sister, Aphrodite looked over and what she saw would shock her to her very core. "Artemis!" Aphrodite inspected her head to toe and was very surprised by her current condition. Helping her sister to a comfortable seat, Aphrodite had so many questions in her head. The most important being: who was the father?_

 _Artemis was about to give birth and despite all of the good intentions of her sister, Artemis needed help. "We need supplies. Rags, water, the works." Artemis could see from Aphrodite's blank stare that she likely understood but didn't know why they'd need such items. "You've given birth plenty of times! How could you possibly have forgotten!?" Artemis hissed at the Love Goddess._

 _"It's been a very long time since I gave birth- I'm rusty." Trying to pay no mind to Artemis' constant belittling of her, Aphrodite knew that it was simply the labor of Love. The Gods had been extra understanding when Aphrodite was carrying her children. Likely because they figured if they got in her good graces they'd be the father of her next child._

 _Artemis tried to steady her breathing. She wished Aphrodite was someone a little more knowledgable about things. Artemis only came to her sister because she figured Aphrodite would have the most experience and would be able to help her. Aphrodite returned with the items in question and looked at Artemis for what was next to be done. Artemis sighed as she knew she'd have to go through the lengthy process of explanation to her sister. To her surprise, Aphrodite actually listened and was willing to get her hands dirty for a change._

 _"So," Aphrodite started up a conversation with Artemis, waiting for her sister to look her way. "Who's the father? Is it... Apollo?"_

 _"Gross." Artemis despite the amount of pain she was in managed to frown at Aphrodite._

 _"Had to be sure." Aphrodite smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You have to admit that in this family being a 'brother' or 'sibling' doesn't really matter."_

 _Artemis had to agree with Aphrodite. Familial relations between Gods wasn't seen as a taboo quite like it was with human beings. That being said, Artemis would never bed her twin brother._

 _"Ares?" Aphrodite asked as Artemis squeezed her hand through contractions. "Oh. My. Gods! Where did you get your grip?" Aphrodite made a display of shaking her wrist once Artemis had let go._

 _"You know, this might go faster if you just don't talk," Artemis didn't want to be mean or overly critical but every little thing Aphrodite was doing seemed to bug her more than it should._

 _"Humor me anyway." Aphrodite knew that their talk was likely distracting Artemis from the pain._

 _"It's not Ares, or Apollo, or Hephaestus or any other male god you can think of-" Artemis began to explain but found herself cut off by an eccentric Aphrodite._

 _"So the 'father' wasn't a man?" Aphrodite was filled with even more questions._

 _"There is no father! There are physical requirements that need to be met in order to have a child. Requirements I have not met in over 6000 years!" Artemis knew that there was absolutely no logical way she was pregnant but that didn't seem to be the situation they were in._

 _Aphrodite once more wore a blank look. "You know, you can just say 'sex'. We're adults, and Goddesses, and women. Saying 'physical requirements' seems a little childish." Thinking out loud, Aphrodite began to check Artemis on how far along she was coming. "What am I supposed to be looking for, again?"_

 _"The head." Artemis hated how calm and collected Aphrodite was being about this. She wanted her to fight and throw back some of the nastier things Artemis was saying so they could fight some more. How was she supposed to work with this conversation? Taking in a deep breath and sighing to herself, Artemis knew she was being hysterical. It didn't do anything to remove her hysteria, however._

 _"Well, I don't know anything about a head but it looks like we're in business." Aphrodite didn't know why men were such babies about childbirth. It was natural and beautiful, and you get a baby in the end._

 _After what seemed like forever, Aphrodite held a baby boy in her hands and swaddled him immediately. "It's a little boy," Aphrodite prepared to hand him over to Artemis but for some reason, it didn't seem like she had finished labor. "Uh, Artemis, I think there's another one coming."_

 _"Really? I couldn't tell." Artemis sarcastically replied to Aphrodite who didn't seem phased by the comment._

 _"Here we go again."_

* * *

"And there you were," Aphrodite couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. For an immortal 16 years was certainly nothing, but for a Demi-God it was part of their entire lifetime.

"Right, but that doesn't really answer how Artemis gave birth somehow." Sora thought of his older brother Vanitas. He wondered where he was and if he was doing okay.

Aphrodite nodded. "I was getting to that part, I promise! You see, sometimes Goddesses of the Moon are capable of giving virgin birth. Neith did it for Sobek, Ra, and Serqet, Nyx did it for Nemesis and Artemis did it for you and your brother."

"But why give us ambrosia? We're Demi-Gods, don't actual Gods usually not care about us?" Roxas knew in some cases that the Gods did turn mortals or Demi-Gods to full-fledged Gods but they must have done something really special for the Olympians to take notice.

"Olympus recognized the significance of you two. Saving the world is surely worthy of Godhood. Now come on, take it." Aphrodite waved the ambrosia at them.

Roxas shot a quick glance at Sora and nodded. Sora nodded back and let go of each other's hands to take the ambrosia. Roxas could see Sora was hesitant. It was a pretty big decision the two of them had to make. Roxas didn't think too much about it. He didn't really enjoy the whole mortal coil thing and he'd rather be a God then go back to high school.

Sora thought about eating it but he knew someone who deserved it more. Holding on to his, he could see Roxas was waiting for him to decide and Sora smiled. "Go ahead."

Roxas didn't need much more than that. He devoured the ambrosia faster than any sea-salt ice-cream. It also tasted better than any sea-salt ice-cream he'd ever had and that was definitely saying something. Feeling his gaes burn, Roxas looked at the tattoo and was surprised to see it vanished entirely. The perks of Godhood, he guessed. Not feeling immediately different he was pretty disappointed. Until he felt the surge of deific energy flow through him. Ambrosia was no joke evidently.

Sora looked from the ambrosia to Izanami and knew what he had to do.

"No." Aphrodite shot that idea down before it could gain any traction.

"But-" Sora wanted to argue his case but Aphrodite wouldn't hear it.

"I brought an extra. I _suppose_ she can have one." Aphrodite sighed and made her way to Izanami with the ambrosia.

"Sora you should eat yours." Roxas couldn't explain how different he felt other than _good_. Like really, really good.

"Okay." Sora also ate his after he saw Aphrodite approach Izanami and start talking to the Goddess. He also had poor impulse control when devouring the ambrosia and waited just like Roxas had for the desired effect. Moments later, he felt the divine energy surging through his body. "Do you feel as amazing as I do?"

"I'm pretty sure I do." Roxas nodded. Sora was about to reply when all of the Gods and immortal creatures present grouped up with the duo and he felt like he could save what he wanted to say for later.

Everything seemed oddly silent and still for the moment. Loki and Fenrir had been defeated and Hel's Heartless seemed to be dwindling in their unknown numbers. Their victory all but assured the Gods' triumph was cut short. Hearing the thunderous sound of wave smashing against wave, lands began to shift once more as a horrific beast revealed itself to all present. More massive than any Titan had ever been, all of their hearts sank at once as they laid eyes on the horrific spawn of Loki. The World Serpent grinned with his razor-sharp teeth, ready to taste divine flesh.

Jormungandr stared at the immortals before him in vague curiosity. Some of them were of the 'major' parts of the pantheon whereas others were mere scraps that changed pantheons in order to gain more followers. Jormungandr didn't share that need as he was already born with enough power to destroy the Gods and the world. Speaking in his booming voice, the World Serpent addressed all the Gods. "You think you've won, that you've survived Ragnarok with acceptable losses on both sides. But I am here now, and what my brother has failed to do I will finish. You are strong, but I am stronger. You are the champions of mortals and men but I am the last enemy. I am the bringer of the end and my time is nigh. Your prophecies cannot save you now."

Preparing to attack, Jormungandr let out a thunderous laugh.


	12. Chapter 11 Ragnarok (4)

**Aurevilly:** Sometimes Goddesses of the Moon are capable of virgin birth. Neith did it for Sobek, Ra, and Serqet. Nyx gave birth to Nemesis (in some stories) by herself without siring her with Erebus. Artemis in some myths actually gave virgin birth to a son whose name was Bellerophon if I'm not mistaken. He isn't always regarded as a son of Artemis though. Fun fact: The Egyptians were so accepting of Christianity because of Neith. They equated the Virgin Mary to Neith because she gave virgin birth to a heavenly child.

* * *

The Gods for the very first time in their unnatural lives were unsure of what to do and they were afraid of the massive creature. Some openly portrayed this fear while others decided to hold face as opposed to give in to Loki's spawn.

Jormungandr devoured countless warriors and some immortals that decided to get in his way. The Gods were making this far too easy and he enjoyed every moment of their fight. The undead warriors tried to chop away at his divine flesh but Jormungandr was not so easily scathed. He also had an ace in the hole that would change the dynamic of their fight the moment any divine being cut into him. All would be revealed in time. Withholding his grin, the World Serpent continued his assault against the Gods.

Freya was at a loss of what to do. She was the Queen of the Norse pantheon but Jormungandr wouldn't back down. He didn't respect her title nor the other Kings and Queens. She knew fragments of what Jormungandr was supposed to be, the World Serpent who was destined to one day destroy the world if given the chance. He was strong just as he had said, but Freya knew one thing he didn't: Jormungandr was destined to die. Thor was the one destined to get rid of this monstrosity. Looking at Thor, he nodded to his Queen.

Bellona, Ares, and Athena were at the frontlines trying to carve into Jormungandr's divine flesh but found limited success in their efforts. It seemed even the Gods were powerless this time around. Behind the frontline were the heavy magic users such as Hecate, Isis, and Freya. Together they wove great storms of magic in a bid to weaken his thick hide.

Sora looked to Roxas who took his hand. Surprised not at the simple gesture but at the fact that Roxas was actually scared, Sora swallowed nervously and nodded to him. For some reason, he felt like he knew what to do. His gut feeling was telling him exactly what he needed to do but he couldn't do it alone. "We need to get close enough to Jormungandr so we can hurt him."

"Sora..." Roxas was surprised Sora told him to fight. He never thought that in a situation like this he'd be the one to lose his cool whereas Sora was calm and collected. Sora looked like he was absolutely sure that what he said was what they needed to do. Nodding to him, Roxas prepared himself for the crazy warrior Sora who didn't seem to crack under pressure. "What's the game plan?"

"I... actually don't know." Sora knew what they had to do not what they needed to do in order to achieve their goal.

"I do." Serqet surprised both by speaking up. "Well don't look so surprised! I am a Goddess who thrives off not being seen. I find it only fitting I am the one to sneak you both toward our unstoppable foe." The accessories Sora and Roxas had caught her eye immediately. Keyblades of Light and Darkness respectively. The Gods had considered such weapons to be a mere myth but it seemed that wasn't the case. Well, they regarded Serqet as a myth as well so that said just about everything that needed to be said about immortals and their thinking.

"Yes, that would be our best option," Neith commented serenely as the primordial stared at the destruction caused by Jormungandr. Theoretically, if the world were to survive, Neith would have to reweave it in her divine image. Great as her powers were, Neith wouldn't be able to fix the world by herself.

Serqet nodded to her mother. "Would you be able to cover us?"

Neith despite always being composed and regal, grinned. Making a display of unfolding her complex divine bow, she placed a single arrow. "The world is no barrier to me. Get close enough to him and I'll fire."

Serqet needed no further instructions from her mother. She knew exactly what Neith was doing and that it would greatly aid their efforts. "Well, come on then." Serqet waved over the two former Demi-Gods. Their ascent to Godhood had definitely not gone unnoticed.

Sora and Roxas followed Serqet while the rest of the Gods and Medusa tried their best to fight off Jormungandr who laughed at all of the Gods' defense. The more powerful primordials joined the Gods' attempt at thwarting Jormungandr. No one truly wanted to see the world fall apart, even the deathless old ones. Nyx noticed what Serqet, Sora, and Roxas were up to and the Goddess of Night grinned. Nodding to Neith, Nyx pinned Jormungandr with the shadows that surrounded him. Jormungandr prepared for yet another attack, struggling with the primordial's wrath but Nyx wouldn't let him go so easily. " _Silence._ " She whispered, a large dome forming over Jormungandr with shadows hungrily obeying and forming into an all-black sphere. With the absence of light, the Goddess of Night was able to pull off amazing feats of power.

Nyx smiled when the dome exploded and she nodded to Neith.

Neith took the signal and fired her deific arrow that whizzed so fast that naked eye couldn't follow it. Glowing with her divine aura, it was sure to pierce Jormungandr's flesh. "You forget Jormungandr-" Neith spoke so calm and serenely that it terrified all Gods present. All Gods aside from Jormungandr, that is. "-I used to be a Goddess of War. And you and yours have threatened not only my children, pantheon, and myself, but my deific brethren as well. You've caused much strife in this brief stint to destroy the world. Such arrogance will not go unpunished. Even we, the primordials have rallied this day to destroy you. Feel the wrath of Heaven, Hell, the Moon, the Sun, Men, Women, Gods and mortals alike."

Neith's words proved to be true as her arrow successfully went through Jormungandr's seemingly invulnerable flesh.

Jormungandr let out a cry of pain, his voice causing the Earth to shake along with his agony. Tilting his head back, the pain turned to amusement at the prospect that they could actually stop him. He knew the prophecy: the world ends when he bites his own tail. As if he were that stupid. Letting out a chorus of laughter, Jormungandr smirked as his venomous blood scorched the Earth and caused all life around it to wither and die. "I do not fear primordial wrath, Goddess! My demise only shepherds with it the destruction of this world! Rally as you like, cut me as you please!"

* * *

Hel mourned each life lost on this day. Her Heartless collected as many souls as they could possibly gather, the Goddess being forced to gather some on her own. She had been torn on which side she would join in the end but without Loki and Fenrir, her alliance to the dark side was dwindling. Dispersing her summoned creatures, Hel made her way to the battlefield where she just in time witnessed Neith's speech and the piercing of Jormungandr's flesh. Nyx, Neith, Nu Wa, Artio. Hel couldn't believe the sheer number of old ones that showed up alongside the other Gods. Hel's thoughts went to _her_.

As if guessing her thoughts, Vanitas spoke up. "Yeah, I'd think she's coming."

Hel glanced over at Sora's twin with curiosity. "Mind reader?"

"Oddly enough, no. Just intuition." Vanitas shrugged at Hel's surprise. He got the sense that she was enthused about the prospect of him having such a unique ability for all the wrong reasons.

"I'm sure you also have unique talents," Hel sighed to herself. She thought about her deal with The Morrigan. Part of it had been forged out of sadness and feeling lonely in the Underworld. The other part had been in all her 6000 years she had never met such a unique soul. "Do you know what his name means?"

"You're being way too broad," Vanitas had no idea who she could be talking about. He may have been intuitive sometimes but he didn't have Sora's knack for just suddenly knowing things.

"Roxas."

"Oh. Blondie. Nah, I never looked into it. I was only interested in him because he was easy to mess with and I knew Sora had a thing for him." Vanitas was honest with Hel because he didn't see a point in lying to her. She was a deity and despite him being a Demi-God, he knew that meant next to nothing to an immortal like Hel.

"Light and Dark, two become one," Hel said the more important meanings of Roxas' name that were relevant to the situation. She too was a being of duality having been born half dead and half alive. Hel observed the Gods and watched as Sora and Roxas with the aid of Serqet were able to sneak up on Jormungandr and land a few more blows on him. His venomous blood scorched more of the Earth and this time it seemed the Gods didn't know what to do. She guessed it was finally time. Time for her to make her choice.

"So you're saying him and Sora were always supposed to be a thing?" Vanitas knew The Morrigan had plans but did she really plan on the two of them getting together?

"Destiny can be a finicky thing. Mortals are capable of forging their own path which in turn opens up many possible futures. But those two were born as opposites that complement each other." Hel had seen enough of the Gods' battle against Jormungandr. Despite being her brother, Hel it seemed was destined to fight him. Without another word, Hel began walking toward the Gods with Vanitas in tow.

Hel watched as some of the Gods began to fall. The primordials rallied together in order to protect the younger Gods, but that didn't stop Jormungandr's assault. Once Hel reached the other Gods, she heard Jormungandr's thundering voice call out to her.

"Sister. It's been too long," Jormungandr greeted her for the first time in 6000 years. He ignored the Gods' pitiful attempt to overwhelm him so that he could address her properly.

"Many of what mortals call lifetimes," Hel nodded back to Jormungandr and noticed everybody pause the moment she actually cameoed on the battlefield. Even mighty primordials such as Neith and Nyx stopped to observe her as she was a most peculiar specimen. Hel could feel all eyes on her for they were all waiting on a decision 6000 years in the making.

"You waiver, sister. What troubles you so?" Jormungandr asked, tilting his head to the side. Did she not wish for the destruction of this world like he, Fenrir, and Loki? Her Heartless had fallen in number and Jormungandr couldn't help but notice she didn't summon more to aid in their efforts.

"This battle tears my entire being, Jormungandr. I am a Goddess of Death yet you ask me to deny balance and order by taking lives unjustly on this day. Gods and mortals alike have fallen in great number and I am soul keeper to some." Hel had welcomed the new arrivals but she in her heart knew she didn't want the world to end. The Gods needed mankind to fuel their power and the destruction of the planet would negate this. Hel knew that entropy would set in and there would be no new lives for her to give paradise or eternal damnation.

"Loki and Fenrir died for a worthy cause, sister. And do not forget you may let them live again." Jormungandr tried to quell all doubts in his sister for he didn't want to lose her. But it seemed that she was turning sides and the World Serpent wouldn't allow it. He would kill her if that were the case.

"The dead deserve their rest. As I said with Baldur." Hel produced a flame in her right hand, unlike any other. Hurling it at Jormungandr, the divine fire seared his flesh and the World Serpent cried out in agony. Hel's lips curved into a sadistic smile as her dark, dead half spoke in turn. "This world will not come to an end. You will die, Jormungandr, and I will collect your soul for all eternity. Come along now, father's waiting."

"Okay," Vanitas spoke up, surprising all who were present. "That was pretty badass. Can we all agree on that?"

The Gods were in shock at Hel's sudden defection to their side. She even turned to her light, good half and healed the wounded. It seemed her powers were great enough to restore even deities which sparked an idea in Neith. Hel had smiled at the remark from Vanitas. Demi-God's were always fascinated by the feats pulled off by those with full godhood.

"Can you cure divine serpent venom?" Neith stood beside Hel and wondered about her child, Ra. If they were to restore him then perhaps he could reignite the sun and then the solar deities power would return. She had noted Vanitas' remark and that was all it took for the primordial to tell them apart.

Hel smiled as she made a show of fixing a portion of the Earth where Jormungandr's venomous blood had landed and scorched. To Neith's surprise, the Goddess of Death was capable of such a feat. "You want me to heal Ra."

Neith nodded to Hel's question. "I know he'll be able to aid us in this fight. I ask only that you restore him."

"Bring him to me," Hel avoided Jormungandr's wrath easily, the Goddess of Death laughing at his advances. "You may be a bringer of Ragnarok but I am no mere woman." Summoning her innumerable Heartless once again, the Goddess of Death watched him be devoured by the shadows. Nyx used the Heartless horde to her advantage and condensed them down to a monstrous form rivaling that of Jormungandr.

Jormungandr was unnerved at his sister's sudden defection but it wasn't entirely unexpected. The Heartless monster to contest him? Interesting. Divine hellfire to scorch his skin. Most interesting. "I will not stop until I devour every last one of you on this day-" Caught off-guard by a sudden blunt object striking him on the head, Jormungandr went blind for a second. The pain was immediate and severe. To his surprise, it had been none other than the God Thor. Odin's favorite child. Destroying him would be most delicious.

Before Jormungandr could react, the Heartless bit into his long neck and Jormungandr let out a cry of pain. Pain that only fueled his fury.

Amidst the chaos, Neith had been able to bring her son Ra with her to Hel. "Nothing we've tried to cure him works. The poison was more advanced than we realized but you seem to be able to overcome it." Neith was slightly suspicious but now wasn't the time.

"I'm a Goddess of Death and a rather unique one," Hel commented as she placed her hands over Ra's eyes. Uttering a few Scandinavian phrases, the wounds on Ra's eyes receded and restored him to his former glory.

Ra was ecstatic that his wounds were finally healed. The God grinned.

"This-" The Morrigan spoke up, surprising all present. "-belongs to you." Holding out Ra's staff to him, all were surprised. Such an item could have made any God the unprecedented supreme divine being. But The Morrigan seemingly had no interest in the object other than to see it returned to its owner.

Ra gratefully took the staff donned 'The Eye of Ra'. Gasping, his divine power was finally restored. Ra banded together with his deific brethren, particularly those who were kin to the sun. Together with Amaterasu, Apollo, and himself, Ra was able to reignite the sun. Burning brightly behind the blood moon that eclipsed it, the heavenly beings were surprised to see one more joined their numbers against Jormungandr.

Chang'e for the first time in over 6000 years was finally able to step foot on the Earth. The Goddess of the Moon was delighted to finally be amongst her peers once again. It had been so long ago since her husband Hou Yi had shot down the Emperor's son's who were literal sun's. As immortals, they had both been smote and forced out of Heaven by the mighty Emperor at the time. But Chang'e was a Goddess now and a powerful one to boot. She didn't fear deific wrath any longer.

Vanitas had been in awe of Chang'e. She was beautiful, unlike any woman he had ever seen before. And that was definitely saying something as he had been able to see Aphrodite who to his understanding was his aunt or something along those lines. Before he could say anything, however, Chang'e's gaze met his and the Goddess spoke first.

"It's been a long time," Chang'e smiled softly and nodded to the young man. There was no mistaking the identity of this one. When Vanitas pointed at himself, the Demi-God unsure of why such a higher being was speaking to him, Chang'e had giggled.

"I'm sorry. But I don't think that I know you." Vanitas didn't have Sora's knack for just knowing things. He was drawing blanks as to who she was.

Chang'e held her smile. "I met you so long ago. You were so little back then."

About to inquire more, Vanitas was surprised by the sudden shouting of his name. "Vanitas!" Looking around, Vanitas spotted no one. About to give up his search, he was moderately surprised when he found himself tackled to the ground by his younger brother. "Sora." Vanitas wanted to save face, but he honestly couldn't in this situation. He smiled and welcomed the affections of his younger twin.

Sora was filled with so many questions for his older brother. But there was one question on his mind. "How did you get here?"

"What? A big brother's not allowed to look after his little brother?" Vanitas had many reasons for doing the things that he did and many of them he didn't tell Sora because he knew he wouldn't like it.

"You came after me?" Sora asked. So Roxas hadn't been the only one to go through the Eternal Banyan tree then.

"Yes and no. I didn't go the way you and blondie went but I ended up in the same place in the end, so. Here we are." Vanitas paused for a second. "Mind getting off me? You're heavy."

Though Roxas hated the 'blondie' nickname he ignored it for the moment so Sora could have a moment with his older brother. It was touching, to say the least. He wished that he'd be able to reconcile one day with his older brother as well.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sora hadn't noticed he was pinning his older brother to the ground. Getting off him, he helped Vanitas up and spotted Chang'e who seemed amused by the situation. Sora was in awe for probably the billionth time since he'd mingled with Gods but Chang'e was a very beautiful woman. "Ah- I'm sorry!" Sora immediately averted his gaze, causing Chang'e to giggle once more.

"You haven't changed at all, Sora." Chang'e had watched the interaction between brothers and found it to be rather amusing. Twins were a rarity in the human world and twin Gods tended to be rarer.

"I haven't?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head.

"You were so small when I first met you two. Your mother was so proud back then. All of us came when we could to meet the newest additions to our Heavenly brother's." Chang'e recounted the most basic facts she could recall about both boys. She remembered going to Aphrodite's temple with the other lunar deities after the solar deities had their turn. All of the deities came to meet Artemis' beloved children who at first had no name. That is until Amaterasu had suggested their names.

"Really? That's so cool!" Sora's face immediately went red when he realized he said something so embarrassing in front of Chang'e.

"So what are you then? An aunt?" Vanitas asked. Chang'e looked like she was from a different pantheon from the Greeks, Vanitas could at least make sense of that fact. But weren't all Gods traced back to Gaea and Uranus anyway? So it stood to reason that Chang'e technically was an aunt of theirs.

"You can call me that. We just tend to look after our own." Chang'e wanted to say more, but Jormungandr tried to devour her. Eloquently dancing with finesse unlike any mortal, Chang'e sidestepped all of his advances and once she stood still again her eyes shown with fury. Chang'e narrowed her eyes at the Jotunn God. He would know her wrath.

Jormungandr could see the determination on Chang'e's face and for a moment regretted his decision to attack her. But in his defense, she was rarer than any golden hind and Jormungandr couldn't resist trying to snap up such a prize.

Renowned for her temper, Chang'e was joined by Artemis, Neith, Hecate, Awilix, and Nyx. Without any verbal communication, the deities worked simultaneously together. Artemis plucked away with her divine bow and arrows, weakening Jormungandr's hide and actually puncturing him which had earned the ire of the massive God. Before he could attack, however, Neith fired a charged up arrow with her divine aura that went right through his opened mouth. As he went to cry out in agony, Nyx spoke. " _Silence._ " Removing his ability to scream, Jormungandr was surrounded by shadows that once more condensed to Nyx's will and exploded around him.

Jormungandr went to attack again, but all of the lunar deities glowed with the aura of the moon. With the sun no longer eclipsing the moon, all of the lunar deities were capable of great feats of power. Awilix knew it was her turn to attack and the Goddess readied her spear. Hecate nodded to Awilix, the Goddess having been chanting while her sister's fought against their unstoppable foe. Hecate stopped chanting and smiled as her spell completed.

"Parlor tricks won't be enough to stop me." Jormungandr scoffed at the lunar deities as he was lifted off the ground. Trying to attack, he was stunned to find out they had altered gravity. His body didn't obey him in the manner he wanted it to and the World Serpent was intrigued. "Clever Goddesses." He would admit that it was a nice trick but still not good enough.

Sora, Roxas, and Vanitas found themselves approached by Thor amidst the chaos.

"They're doing their best to end this battle but it wasn't their destiny to win this fight. It's mine, and mine alone." Thor knew exactly what he had to do but would need help achieving his goal.

"I don't think any one God can beat him. He seems pretty unstoppable." Vanitas didn't understand what he wanted them to do. He knew 'them' likely meant Sora and Roxas and he didn't mind taking a back seat. If he didn't have to fight the massive Jormungandr, then all the better.

Thor sent Vanitas a look. "I either defeat Jormungandr or return to Valhalla. A glorious day either way." The Norse God flashed a cocky grin and looked to Sora and Roxas.

"I'm with you." Sora nodded and didn't hesitate. If he could somehow help save the world then he was absolutely down for it.

"Count me in too." Roxas wasn't particularly as thrilled as Sora but he'd join the fight regardless. It wasn't for honor or glory or being remembered as one of the people who helped save the Earth, but simply because it was the right thing to do and Sora being a part of it made him all the more inclined to do something. Sora already died once on this battlefield and he did too. He didn't want history to repeat itself.

Thor was glad both of them seemed so eager to help. They certainly were selfless young Gods that the older ones could learn from if they were to survive the whole ordeal. "Then let's save the world." Thor didn't have much of a plan other than the fact that Jormungandr seemed frustrated from all of the resistance he was met with. The World Serpent was getting sloppy and Thor was willing to bet that he could get him to bite himself and get rid of the threat of Ragnarok.

Following behind Thor, Sora and Roxas were able to talk since all of the excitement began.

"You're staring," Roxas said the most obvious fact of all. He tried to keep his voice down but made sure Sora would be able to hear him.

"Staring at what?" Sora asked, cluelessly thinking of what he could possibly be looking at.

"Thor." Roxas had caught Sora staring at the male God. He couldn't really blame him because Roxas had also taken notice of his looks. Thor was an attractive, blond God. He was physically fit, tall, and unlike any man, Roxas had seen before.

Sora was surprised. A quick glance at Roxas told Sora that he was jealous. Before he spoke, Sora took Roxas' hand in his own and smiled at Roxas. "I like you."

"I know that. I just caught on that you have a blond fetish is all." Roxas couldn't help but deflect from the situation. He knew Sora liked him and he knew that he liked Sora back. It may have been childish but he was jealous. Gods were literally perfect in every way and they were stunning to look at. It was hard not to feel insecure.

"I do not!" Sora couldn't help but laugh with Roxas who snorted at his answer.

"Yeah, you do. Aphrodite, Thor, Me. Did you have a crush on Ven too?" It had meant to be a joke but Sora had tensed up when Roxas mentioned his older brother. "Am I missing something? I thought you and Ventus were friends. It was a joke. Sorry." Although Roxas rarely ever apologized, he wanted Sora to feel better as Roxas couldn't bear to see Sora's sad face.

"I don't know how to say this other than outright." Sora swallowed nervously. He could feel his palms getting sweaty and Roxas helped some of his anxiety by squeezing his hand gently. "The Morrigan got him. He told me to tell you that he forgives you."

"Oh." Roxas' face didn't give away any discernable reaction and his aura even sounded eerily calm. He didn't seem surprised. Nodding, he swallowed and built up the courage to reply. "She got the three of us tonight then. Did she get your brother?" Roxas wasn't necessarily concerned about Vanitas but he wondered if she tried for a whole set.

"Roxas..." Sora trailed off as he stared blankly at Roxas. "He was just with us a second ago, remember?"

"Huh? Yeah... I remember. Sorry. I spaced out for a second." Roxas didn't know why he forgot something so trivial. It was just in this moment that he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Calm, enticing, numbing, it felt like waves were coming over his body. He stared blankly in the distance, at nothing in particular. His eyelids grew heavier each time he blinked and Roxas felt himself letting go. That is until he was pulled into a sudden hug by Sora.

Nothing turned into something as the numbing sensation went away. Roxas managed a smile. It seemed whatever strange connection they had when they were Demi-Gods lasted into Godhood.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, still not letting go.

"Yeah. I think I'm alright." Roxas nodded. Of course, Sora knew how to cheer him up right away when he was feeling the darkest depths of despair. Roxas took a deep breath to steady himself and brushed aside what he'd just learned about his brother. He couldn't think about Ventus right now. They needed to save the world.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Ready." Roxas nodded. Following Thor, while walking side by side with Sora, the trio was doing their best to sneak up on Jormungandr. The first time Thor struck the humongous God, he'd been caught off guard and it seemed to do decent damage.

Once they were almost close enough to touch Jormungandr, Thor stopped the boys while they were covered in the jungle. "I want you two to cast your best spells at him to confuse Jormungandr. Zeus knows the signal and he's going to rain down a deific thunderstorm. No creature has been known to survive such a thing."

"What about you?" Sora asked, instantly worried about Thor's well being. He may have been the God of Thunder, the favorite son of Odin and a literal God, that didn't mean he was indestructible. Sora had been witness to some deific deaths on this very day and it would sadden him to have to say goodbye to a friend so soon.

Thor grinned. "I'm the God of Thunder, boy. You needn't worry."

"We'll do our best," Roxas answered for both of them and Thor nodded.

Spinning Mjolnir, Thor took off into the sky once more and Zeus began a magnificent thunderstorm that began to sear Jormungandr's deific flesh. About to cast their best '-aga' abilities, both of them were stunned to find out they knew even more powerful spells. Sora cast his new spell called flare, a large sphere of that unnatural deific fire Sora had only seen from Hel, Izanami, and Hecate. Inside of the spell appeared to be magma that spilled out the moment it made contact with Jormungandr who actually cried out in agony.

Roxas was next to try his spell of freeze. It started off like most ice spells in that it cast relatively quickly, and didn't seem too impressive until it came into contact with Jormungandr's skin. It spread and froze a portion of his flesh, a large crystal formed and shattered, leaving behind a massive amount of damage.

Before Jormungandr could retaliate, Thor landed on his head with Mjolnir that absorbed some of Zeus' lightning and began to taunt the massive beast. "Come on then!" Maneuvering around with Mjolnir and landing blows on Jormungandr who was trying to snap him up like a snack. The World Serpent was getting sloppy and Thor was cocky.

Leading Jormungandr's head to his tail, Thor knew he was going to have to play a dangerous game. Essentially playing chicken with the primordial serpent, Thor waited for Jormungandr's head to rear back for yet another attack. Thor stayed as long as he could and the plan had worked: Jormungandr bit his own tail out of frustration and desperation to get rid of Thor. The only thing not in the plan, however, was him getting bitten. Thor landed on the Earth, using Mjolnir to try and balance himself but failing to do so. Hearing the caw of a raven, he knew she was here for him. Thor wasn't afraid.

The Morrigan took Jormungandr's soul, the divine serpents blood poisoning the Earth wherever it touched. She moved on to Thor and stared at a marvel before her. "Gaea." The Morrigan greeted Mother Earth for the first time in over 6000 years.


	13. Chapter 12: Terra's Blessing

Short-ish chapter! I may end up doing 1-2 chapters later on interest. Let me know if you'd like any more.

-Elegant

* * *

All eyes were on her the moment she stepped onto the battlefield. She went by many names and there were countless myths surrounding her and how the creation of the Earth came to be. Only Gaea and Uranus knew the truth, however. You see, in the beginning, there was nothing. And then there was the Earth/Terra Mater (Mother Earth)/(Gaea) and the Sky/(Uranus). Terra was smitten with him and he her. She made him her King and he fathered her many children. The most famous of which are the 12 Titans. From their union came another into existence: the chaos or void from which all life began. Many beings came from the chaos/void the first of which was Neith. Following her was Nyx, Tartarus, Erebus, Nu Wa, The Morrigan, the Sun, the Moon, the Wind, dreams, love, death, time, destruction, order, chaos, strife, men, and women. Their bodies were fabricated by Nu Wa but given life by the chaos/void.

After the 12 Titans were born the youngest of which was Cronus the God of time, Uranus imprisoned his children within the Earth which was a physical manifestation of Gaea/Terra's will. Terra for the first time had seen the cruelty in her husband. His arrogance and mistreatment of their children wouldn't go unpunished. Terra spoke to all of her children and gave Cronus a divine dagger capable of killing even a primordial being. Cronus and his siblings were freed from the Earth by their mother who rebelled against Uranus and eventually defeated him. Cutting him apart, his pieces were held in the sky forever by Atlas as punishment for his part in the Titan War.

Jormungandr's venomous blood began to kill the Earth and earned the attention of Gaea herself. Pulled out of her thoughts, Terra watched as portions of her Earth began to wither and die.

The pool of venom stopped and went back into Jormungandr's body and the damage to the Earth was reverted. Thunderous footsteps sounded as for the first time in 6000 years yet another creature made its way back to the Earth. Cronus looked upon his children for the first time in millennia and the Titan posed a question for all to hear. "You are the children of Titans, what could you possibly have to fear?" Amused by their reaction to his arrival, he chuckled. Of course, they were afraid. The last time they saw him was when he had been butchered by Zeus.

Most of the Gods were too stunned by the arrival of Gaea herself but the Titan Cronus?

"These Gods are unlike any foe we've ever met, father. Just when we thought we had the upper hand they pulled out all of the stops to prevent our efforts." Hera addressed Cronus first, the Titan smiling at his beloved daughter. Despite her feelings toward Cronus, he was still her father. Not just hers, but Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. The Olympians were weary after their battle with Jormungandr, Loki, Hel, and Fenrir. If there were a figurative 'perfect' time for Cronus' antics, now would be it.

"Yes, they did make a mess of things. Mother has filled me in on the goings-on of late." Cronus' gaze shifted from Hera to Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. His children had overthrown him as Uranus had prophecied but those were merely bygones. Cronus looked at Sora and Roxas next, the Titan intrigued by the heathen born Gods before him. There was no mistaking Sora's lineage as a descendant of Zeus and therefore Cronus. It seemed even after he fell creatures were still able to inherit his greatness.

"How is this done?" Bellona asked, staring in disbelief at the primordial standing before them. Cronus was much more than even a God could hope to be. He was a Titan, one of the true-born children of Gaea and Uranus. Surely the Olympians knew the risk of letting such an evil creature back on the Earth and Bellona hoped whatever it was they wanted from him would be worth it.

Neith was the next to speak, even the ancient Goddess surprised at the recent turn of events. Of course, she had been in on the plan to resurrect the Titan but it was surreal to actually see such a massive creature walk the Earth again. "Isis took the severed pieces of Cronus and put them back together. The damage Jormungandr was about to unleash upon the world would have caused the planet to wither and die. We needed someone capable of bending time to their will in order to stop such a thing from happening."

"I welcomed the freedom from Tartarus," Cronus added onto Neith's words. Even he, a Titan and the God of Time respected Neith for she was far older than many of the Gods that were present.

While the Gods and the Titan Cronus were busy talking, Sora unintentionally called out to Gaea. "Terra!" He hadn't meant to call out one of her names like that, but he instantly gained the attention of the primordial being.

Terra walked over to Sora and Roxas, the duo holding hands and standing taller when in the presence of such a being. "Hello, young ones." Terra smiled, the Goddess humored by their reaction to her.

Roxas and Sora looked back and forth from each other, neither one knowing who should speak first.

Vanitas spoke up first which surprised everyone. "Looks like you were right about Terra. She wasn't a dream."

"Or a witch," Terra added, the Earth Mother still amused by Vanitas' antics 12 years later.

"You're our grandma." Sora had thoughtlessly spoken the term and to his surprise, Terra had nodded.

"Each passing generation inherited the greatness of Uranus and myself. You and Vanitas are proof that the bloodline is still going strong." Terra could feel the eyes of not only the Olympians but many of the Gods present on herself. She'd get to them in time but for now, she was speaking with some of her favorite grandchildren.

"So nothing in our lives was a coincidence. Our parents dying, being watched by the Gods, Ragnarok, you coming to save us when it seemed like we were both going to die." Vanitas wasn't necessarily shocked as he more or less knew the truth but he wanted Terra to confirm it. It had been 12 years since their last meeting and he assumed she'd be willing to tell them things now that she couldn't back then.

Terra's smile shifted to a sad look as she nodded to Vanitas. "The moment you were born of my lineage, a target was placed on your back by many evil, wicked beings who wanted you for their own purposes. I watched over you two as often as I could but even my protection fell short during times of crisis. If it hadn't been for Artio and myself then things would have turned out differently." Inspecting the keyblades in Sora and Roxas' hands, Terra had been surprised they were able to gain the help of Hel and Nu Wa respectively. Many beings had come out of obscurity, including Terra herself in order to protect the world and Sora and Roxas.

Roxas knew this was a touching moment between family, but he had a question that was gnawing away at him. "You don't seem surprised by us holding hands. Are you okay with us...?" Roxas left the question open as he didn't really know the answer. Artemis seemed supporting of their relationship and the rest of the Gods either didn't care enough to comment or already knew they were 'destined'. Even the Morrigan had said him liking Sora was all according to plan.

Terra looked confused for a moment but her smile returned. "Gods do not care about such trivial things like human beings would. Your union is as natural as the wonders of the world. You compliment each other at nearly every level and both born under the opposite signs as well." Sora was born under the moon and as such had gifts from it, but he for all intents and purposes seemed like a solar deity. Roxas having been born under the sun had qualities of the moon such as dream walking.

Sora couldn't help but smile at Terra. She was his great-great-grandmother and approved of his choice. It honestly meant a lot that of all 'people' Gaea/Terra was supportive of the two of them. He also probably couldn't get used to calling her 'Gaea'. All of the Gods when they said her name seemed eerily afraid of her. Sora hadn't been able to see her temper so he didn't exactly know her wrath other than recorded stories. He hoped all of that was over and done with. "Thank you."

Terra chuckled, the primordial holding her sides as she did so. "You make me proud," Terra looked from Sora to Roxas to Vanitas. Before she could say more, Cronus spoke to her.

"Mother," Cronus affectionately called to Terra, the Titan instantly tearing her attention away from Sora, Roxas, and Vanitas.

Terra looked to Cronus and walked over to the primordial being. Thunderous footsteps sounded as more of the Titans appeared, all of them seemingly freed from Tartarus for the same reason as Cronus: there was no point in holding grudges. The Titans offered to aid the efforts of Ragnarok but it seemed their aid wasn't required. Terra grinned as she was surrounded by so much of her family. Her children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. "Cronus can do much more for us than prevent Jormungandr's blood from seeping into the Earth," Terra addressed all who were present, looking at each individual God before her. "He can turn back time to before Ragnarok ever happened and prevent it entirely."

"No." Nu Wa was the first one to speak up, the Goddess instantly against the idea. It was Cronus after all. If he were to turn back time there would be no guarantee he wouldn't somehow abuse it.

Neith also didn't think it was a good idea so the Queen shook her head. Giving a thumbs down, her response had been a definite 'no'. Other Kings and Queens gave their responses but it seemed the consensus was a 'no'.

"Mother is quite correct," Cronus spoke up, addressing all who were present. "I can go back in time and do so much more than preventing Ragnarok. I can make it so Loki, Fenrir, and Jormungandr were never a threat at all."

Hel could also see through the deceit of the Titan. She had been in the presence of the greatest conmen, liars, thieves, psychopaths and the like. She knew when someone was trying to spin gold out of straw. "Loki, Fenrir, and Jormungandr will be left alone." She warned, a fireball projectile in her hand as she threw a warning shot at the Titan.

Cronus' eyes blackened as the Titan narrowed his eyes at Hel. He would have smote her right then and there for her impudence but refrained from doing so as he was trying to 'make nice'. Though Hera wanted to believe in the good of her father, she knew he was up to something. Cronus always had a trick up his sleeve and she didn't want to be fooled into aiding her father.

"I will turn back time..." Cronus said, looking at each individual God like his mother. "...to when the Titans ruled the Earth." Cronus grinned as he finished speaking.

Everyone's hearts immediately sank as they heard such words from the Titan. The Gods and their armies were weary after the grand battle of Ragnarok and as such, they weren't at full strength or liberty to fight off Cronus and the Titans.

Cronus' way of speaking had lured one of the oldest of the old ones.

"The world will not return to its primal state," Kali said, the Goddess of Time and Destruction narrowing her eyes at Cronus. She didn't know what foolishness had freed him, but he would not be staying very long.

Cronus stared at the curious creature before him. Kali was every bit as beautiful as she was powerful. Braided hair that went down her back, a skirt of human skulls that intertwined with her outfit, knee-high boots, and in her hand was the head of the demon who dared taunt her. "You think you can stop me," Cronus said casually, the Titan knew what she was capable of.

"If you even try it, I will take your head," Kali warned, the Goddess not in the mood for Cronus' antics. She was getting angry and had been known for losing control of her temper from time to time.

"It was ours, to begin with until it was stolen from us." Cronus tried to make Kali see his side of things but she wasn't having it.

"Time destroys all, even the foolish." Kali wasn't going to let him turn back time to when demons ruled the Earth once more. She had already won that battle and did not intend to do it all over again.

The Morrigan stepped in, standing beside Kali to speak to Cronus. The Titans seemed to be on his side but she knew she could change such a thing. "Tell us, Cronus. Did you ever speak of what happened to little Selene and Helios?"

Cronus' face instantly changed at the mention of Selene and Helios. He didn't want for The Morrigan to say anything but he had no way of stopping her. She had something on him that no other being knew.

"What do you mean? Father killed them." Theia spoke up, the mother knowing full well that Uranus was responsible for drowning her children. It had started the Titan war.

"Did he now?" The Morrigan asked, tilting her head to the side and changing her gaze from Theia to Cronus. Smirking, she knew she was about to start something but it would keep him from turning back time and doing what he wanted. It would also prevent Kali from killing him for the time being. "We remember so long ago when the Titans walked the Earth," The Morrigan spoke for all to hear as it was a very important story and relative to what was happening now. "Little Selene and Helios who were the pride and joy of their parents. Taken away before their rightful time."

"Yes, Selene and Helios died. But what of it?" Hyperion asked. He was confused as to why she was bringing up something that had happened thousands of years ago. The Titans had avenged such a loss a long time ago.

The Morrigan grinned as she recounted the tale.

* * *

 _A caw of a raven could be heard as the bird soared overhead and startled Cronus. The Titan had found his niece and nephew the twin siblings Selene and Helios playing next to a river. They had smiled and trusted their uncle as they had no real reason to fear Cronus. At least, they believed there was nothing to fear. With their guard down, the young Gods were easy prey to someone like Cronus._

 _The Morrigan landed beside Cronus after the Titan had done the unthinkable. Cronus startled at the sound of her and stood in front of something he was trying to hide from her._

 _Peering behind the Titan, she saw the bodies of Selene and Helios. She had come to collect their souls, after all._

 _"I- It was-" Cronus searched for anyone or thing he could put the blame on other than himself. Hyperion and Theia were sure to be unhappy about it but he'd frame someone else. Uranus was the most obvious answer and he'd frame his father to his siblings._

 _The Morrigan smiled at Cronus, knowing fully well he intended to blame Uranus for their deaths. As a Goddess of sovereignty, she chose who was appointed the Kings and Queens of the Earth and now it was Cronus' turn. "-an accident? We both know that isn't true." The Morrigan walked behind Cronus, gathering the souls of Selene and Helios._

 _Cronus' eyes blackened as he stared at her. "You won't tell," He said, getting the sense that she wasn't here for that._

 _"No." The Morrigan shrugged her shoulders. "I merely came for their souls."_

 _"What will happen without them?" Cronus asked. He was now thinking of all the ramifications for killing his niece and nephew._

 _"The sun and moon will be thrown out of balance without them to maintain the heavenly bodies." The Morrigan knew what he was going to ask her but she still waited for him to speak anyway._

 _"Can you somehow fix this?" Cronus asked._

 _"The dead are meant to have their rest. But we can use their souls to do what they were intended for." Conjuring their spirits from the other side, Selene and Helios stood beside her, the Gods of the Sun and Moon respectively. Though they looked at Cronus, neither child seemed concerned or angry with him._

 _Looking behind himself, Cronus saw their bodies and when he glanced back at The Morrigan he saw them standing beside her. "What would I have to do in return?"_

 _The Morrigan grinned. "You've already done enough."_

* * *

"Is this true brother?" Hyperion asked, looking to Cronus. He was shocked after The Morrigan's words. Shock that would very quickly turn to anger as all of the Titans stirred.

"...no." Cronus tried to lie but the other Titans were already at his throat, all of them threatening to kill their beloved younger brother.

"Enough!" Terra called out, her booming voice causing the Earth to shift along with her anger. All of the Titans obeyed their mother but stood away from Cronus. They were all outraged at the turn of events and Terra looked her youngest in the eyes before she would ask him only one time. "Is that true?"

Cronus didn't want to lie to his mother but anything was better than eternity in Tartarus. "No."

Terra looked sadly at Cronus, tears welling in her eyes as she slowly lifts her hands from her side to above her head. The Earth shifted along with her will and Terra clasped both of her hands together, the Earth imprisoning Cronus. "How many?" Terra asked, the Primordial ashamed of her youngest child.

"How many what?" Cronus asked, not bothering to beg yet. He wanted to know what Gaea wanted from him and he'd do it.

"How many grandchildren was I unable to meet because I took your side? How many did I wish death upon because I thought you could do no wrong?" Terra's sadness turned to anger as she stared down her youngest child. Cronus had been her favorite and it hurt her to have to do this to her own child but there was no other solution. "No more. The Earth will embrace you, forever. You'll always be my baby, Cronus." Refusing to let him go, Terra tore a hole into the Earth that Cronus was quickly dragged away in. About to follow, she was stopped by Sora.

"What'll happen to you?" Sora asked, instantly worried about Terra.

Terra looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I'll sleep, forever. He will never escape my embrace." Looking to Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades she nodded to her grandchildren. There was so much for her to say to them that Terra didn't know where to start. They deserved an apology before she left.

"You've proven weak to Cronus before, Gaea. How are we to trust you can keep him at bay?" Zeus knew that he risked her wrath once more but from his take of things, she didn't want to fight with them anymore.

"Because she gave us her word," Hera said, placing her hand on Zeus' shoulder. She believed Gaea would keep Cronus at bay forever if she had to.

Terra nodded to both. "He's not strong enough to escape the Earth. You have my word that I will hold him for eternity."

Although Zeus was weary of Gaea he did believe her in the moment. "Fates be with you."

Terra didn't want to waste time on goodbyes so she nodded to the Kings and Queens, her beloved children the Titans, and made her way back to Sora. He reminded her so much of her husband, and her son Cronus before they both turned to their wicked ways. She knew she'd never forgive herself if she didn't at least say goodbye to him. To her surprise, he hugged Terra.

"This isn't 'goodbye', okay?" Sora asked, not daring to look up at Terra. He could feel the bitter sting of tears in his eyes and he didn't want her to see him like that before she had to go.

"It's never 'goodbye', Sora. I'm always watching, always listening and I'm all around you. In the wind, the breeze, the trees, the seas, there is nowhere you can go that I cannot follow. The Earth cannot hide secrets from me, and if ever you need me, you know my name." Terra could feel tears in her eyes as well. Sora the second son of Artemis had turned out to be such an interesting child. Thinking back to when they met all those years ago, the primordial couldn't help but smile. "Make me plenty of grandchildren before I come back, okay?"

Sora chuckled at her. Surely she knew that two male Gods couldn't sire progeny, right? He didn't want to laugh at the moment because he'd been crying and was sad he wouldn't be seeing her for a long time. A little mad at himself, Sora shut his eyes for a second. When he opened them, Terra was already gone and he'd been hugging the thin air.

"Sad tears?" Roxas asked. He'd seen the moment between Terra and Sora. It seemed really emotional and he hoped Sora would fill him in one day.

"Happy." Sora corrected Roxas. He wiped away his tears and smiled.

"What'd she say to you?" Roxas was curious. Terra said something he hadn't been able to catch.

"To make her lots of grandchildren," Sora felt his cheeks get hot when he said something so embarrassing to Roxas.

Roxas' blush started when he felt his ears burn to his cheeks. Laughing nervously, the two of them weren't really sure what to say at the moment.

Aphrodite watched with Artemis in amusement at the new Gods antics. "What was your favorite part?" Aphrodite asked, leaning against a tree.

"I don't know what you mean," Artemis said aloofly. "I never broke the rules to watch Sora." The Goddess smiled.

Aphrodite chuckled in a melodic fashion. "Of course not." She said in a knowing way.

* * *

"You played a dangerous game." Nu Wa commented as she felt rather than saw The Morrigan appear beside her.

"We had every confidence your side could handle things," The Morrigan snickered. She had told Loki only what he wanted to hear about Ragnarok. He didn't know that he and his sons would fall on this day.

"Did you now? Even Kali?" Neith asked, joining her sister Goddesses. It seemed they were observing Artemis and Aphrodite who were watching Sora and Roxas.

The Morrigan smiled as she nodded to Neith who reciprocated the gesture. "Someone had to put Cronus in his place."

"That 'someone' happened to be you," Nu Wa added. Kali had scared Cronus but it had been The Morrigan who was responsible for his now imprisonment.

"What happens now?" Neith asked. Most of the pantheons had lost several members and their place in the Heavens had been torn asunder.

"We rebuild and never let anything like this happen again." Nu Wa was absolutely serious. No God would ever again rise to threaten Heaven, the Earth, her children or her deific brethren.


	14. Chapter 13: He has a pet?

Another short chapter. I probably have one more left in me to wrap things up.

-Elegant

* * *

"Eheheh." Sora couldn't help the nervous laughter. Roxas and he were in the center of all the Gods present. Every last one of them stared at the duo and did not say a single word.

"Yeah. It's a little creepy. But I think by now we're used to Gods being a little... _off_." Roxas wasn't surprised by their peculiar mannerisms, more so that many beings he revered were there. Nyx, Chang'e, Artemis, Hecate, Persephone, Aphrodite, Serqet, Isis, Ares, Bellona, Awilix, Neith, Zeus, Hera, Ra, Apollo, Baron Samedi, Nike, Apollo, Amaterasu, Athena, Nu Wa. The list seemed to grow in names everywhere he looked there was a set of deific eyes on him and Sora. Thankful the two of them were holding hands, Roxas gave Sora's a gentle squeeze. They were surrounded by family, after all.

The Morrigan had been the first to approach. It seemed she wished to give her blessing to the new young Gods. "You two have come very far," She started to speak, her gloomy, all-white eyes turning from Sora to Roxas. Doing something completely unexpected, The Morrigan bowed before them. "Far from home, and farther in life than most could hope to be. You young heroes who helped save our world."

Nu Wa had been the next to show her act of humbleness and humility. "Two children I could not be prouder of," Nu Wa smiled softly and bowed just as The Morrigan had done before her. They were both formerly Demi-Gods and as such had some humanity in them which by technicality made Nu Wa a 'mother' of sorts toward both.

"Mankind always surprised me with their prowess to make the impossible, possible. Blessings upon you both." Neith planted her giant bow on the ground as she knelt and bowed her head.

"Although I had my initial misgivings-" Hera sent a look at Zeus, which caused her husband to shrink a bit and hide behind some of his illegitimate children, Hera looked Sora in the eyes as she spoke. "-I could not be prouder to call you 'Olympian', 'Hero', and perhaps least of all, my grandson." Hera smiled at Sora and her features softened when she looked at the son of Artemis. It had been no secret that she hated Zeus' infidelities and the progeny that had been sired because of that fact, but Sora had her approval. Like Hercules, he had earned a place in her heart. She regretted now asking the Fates if she would be able to kill him. But in her defense, it was him or the world. Sometimes being in charge meant that one had to do deplorable actions for the greater good. Hera too bowed her head and Zeus folded quickly behind her as he didn't want his wife's wrath.

Many of the Gods, mainly the Kings and Queens and even some of the ancient Primordials came forward, giving their own respects and approval toward Sora and Roxas, one stood out in particular amidst the rest.

Amaterasu looked at Sora and smiled, the heavenly daughter easily recognizing him from his brother. From her time watching over Sora and Vanitas, she saw that sometimes the almost inseparable twins fought. Amaterasu saw a lot of herself in Sora and some of her brother Susano in Vanitas. Their siblings could be quite the troublemakers, but they also served to keep them grounded and level headed. "I remember when I met you so long ago, Artemis was unsure of what to name you two. She tried to think of something that would at least mention the heavens, the sun, or the moon but wasn't sure what either of you would turn out to be. _Sora._ Do you know what your name means?"

"No," Sora answered honestly and shook his head. It was just his name. He assumed like Roxas that it was just randomly assigned to either twin without any real deeper meaning.

"It means 'sky'. You were named after one of the ones who started it all. Your Great-Great-Grandfather. We decided to be kinder in the naming process." It was no secret to the Gods that Uranus' name wasn't exactly one given to a child. Going for a more general 'sky' as opposed to locking him down to either the sun or the moon, it gave him the chance to pick.

Sora was so touched by that sentiment. He grinned and then he thought about Terra for a moment and became sad. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he knew that one day she'd be back and he'd be able to meet her again. Sora honestly felt so loved at the moment. He couldn't imagine anything else that could have made him happier. That is until Artemis placed her thumb and pointer fingers in her mouth and whistled. Nothing could have prepared Sora for what was to happen next. Tackled by the last thing he'd expect, Sora now couldn't help the grin that was seemingly permanently plastered across his face. Feeling tears fall down his face, he chuckled. The Chocobo acted like a puppy who hadn't seen its owner in a very long time. Desperately pecking at but not hurting Sora, the Chocobo began to speak and nuzzle him all over.

"Okay. He has a pet Chocobo?" Roxas was in awe of the bird. It looked just like the one from art class Sora had made. From observing the Chocobo he also got the sense that it knew Sora.

"He has a pet Chocobo," Artemis nodded and smiled at the display. Many of the Gods followed suit with the humor of the situation.

"Does he have a name?" Sora was trying to give the Chocobo as much attention as it wanted to receive, but he was falling short. Eventually, it moved off of Sora so that he could stand back up, but it didn't stop nuzzling him.

"'Choco'." Artemis noticed all of the looks sent her way, mainly from Sora and Roxas so she felt she had to elaborate. "You were so young when he was just a little hatchling. It was your birthday and you loved animals, you always gave me drawings of the different 'mythological' creatures humans can only write about and almost never get to see. So I got you a Chocobo egg from the forest. It wasn't just _any_ Chocobo, obviously, because of the coloring. You were also the one to name him. He's also very affectionate and as you can see, impatient."

"Oh yeah..." Sora looked at nothing in particular while he scratched the back of his head. He could feel his cheeks get hot, and for once it wasn't a love problem. Well, a relationship type of love 'problem'. He'd almost forgotten about all of the drawings he'd given to Artemis.

"Yeah, I kept all of them." Artemis grinned at Sora in almost the same manner her son had been.

Roxas couldn't help but notice all of the uncanny behavior between the two of them. Was he literally just a clone of Artemis? Aphrodite said he inherited some of her gifts, i.e. making people fall in love with him easily, he looked just like her and their mannerisms were eerily similar. Jealous that Sora had a Chocobo for a pet, Roxas was delighted when it turned its affections to him as well. It was so surreal being nuzzled by such a gentle, giant creature.

"Let us adjourn to somewhere... not here," Hera suggested as she and the other Kings and Queens returned to their standing positions.

"To where? The Heavens have been torn asunder, whole Kingdoms destroyed." Freya knew that Asgard was gone and the Gods had nowhere to return to.

"Not all have been," The Morrigan chimed in behind Freya. She looked to Hera and nodded for she knew what the Queen wanted to say.

"To Olympus for a new age. One where we, the Gods all rule together. Your Kings and Queens shall band together, and we will form a tribunal." Hera was already inspired by the idea. She could see the Grand hall of Olympus where the 12 most important Olympians sat to be used by Kings and Queens. The deliberations, sometimes harsh but fair conclusions to whatever may come. "Come along now." Hera held out her hands and Zeus held onto her right, while Freya her left. Amaterasu linked arms with Freya, and soon Neith, Ra, Isis, and even Izanami joined in with the rest of the Kings and Queens. All of them teleported out leaving a few Gods behind.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked, looking to Artemis for answers.

"We could go back to one of my temples," Artemis suggested. She got the sense that Sora and Roxas wanted to be alone right now. Well, 'alone' with Choco.

"Great idea. I'm in." Aphrodite linked arms with Sora and Roxas and looked expectantly to Artemis. Despite her millennia on the planet, she was still the biggest child in the room. The Goddess of Love smiled in a manner she knew her sister wouldn't be able to say no to.

Artemis linked arms with Sora and Roxas, Choco standing in the middle and teleporting to her temple. After their arrival, Artemis was pleasantly surprised to find not a thing destroyed. Everyone looked at her, surprised by that fact as well. Feeling as if she had to speak, Artemis smiled but her words were grim. Sora could see from her aura that she wasn't kidding, either. "Fenrir feared my wrath. Just because it was Ragnarok doesn't mean you can destroy sacred spaces."

Sora was surprised how scary she could be. He looked at Roxas who nodded to him in agreement. Was Sora scary like this when he got mad? Thinking back, he honestly couldn't remember a time he'd been mad.

"You two go on ahead. There are soft pillows and Egyptian sheets with blankets made from Gods only know. In other words: slumber party!" Aphrodite snapped her fingers and her outfit and hair changed to perfectly suit the situation.

That was all the encouragement Roxas nodded. He led Sora by the hand and Choco followed them into the room. Looking at the bed, he honestly had never felt more excited in his life. And that was definitely saying something as there were quite a few things in his life that were exciting. All of them related to Sora, though.

"You don't need to be here," Artemis commented as she observed Sora and Roxas choosing a place to sleep. Who could blame them? They'd both been to the Underworld and back, aided in the relief efforts of Ragnarok and became Gods. All in the span of a few days. Artemis glanced at Aphrodite who still seemed giddy about Sora and Roxas' relationship.

"I really do," Aphrodite argued, the Goddess still insisting her meddling in Sora and Roxas' affairs was justified. "I've spent so much time and effort trying to get the two of them together. I feel like I deserve to see how this turns out." Aphrodite stretched and even yawned. "I also need somewhere to sleep. Preferably after a bubble bath in your most seductive spring." Aphrodite laughed in melodic fashion as Artemis sent her a look.

"Okay. All of my springs are _private_ the seduction part is just a con for me." Artemis had only wanted to take a bath and nothing else. But there always seemed to be some sort of perverted (male) that would interrupt her. Sure, she turned a man into a woman, made two twin brothers kill one another after they vowed to the Heavens that they'd steal Hera and Artemis away as wives, murdered her one true love, and... where was she going with this? Artemis sighed and decided it was easier to give in rather than fight her sister about this. Aphrodite always got her way in the end. Thinking back to the last time Aphrodite had a disagreement with a sibling, Artemis grinned. "Do you remember that time you had to stay out of your temple?"

"You're being way too vague. I've spent many times outside my temples. Now, for instance." Aphrodite knew she was being a pain but she had no clue what Artemis was talking about. Clearly it was something she found humorous as she was grinning. But Aphrodite wondered what could have been funny. Was it the time she tried to steal the North Star? Was it the times Helios caught her and Ares in bed together? Thinking back to all of her time spent cheating on Hephaestus, Aphrodite forgot what the original thing said was.

"When you were fighting with Athena," Artemis elaborated.

"Ohhhhh. Yeah, I remember that. She tried to what mortals call 'come for me'. And not the fun kind, either." Aphrodite remembered in vivid detail what Athena had said to her and what she'd retorted with.

" _Your looks won't save you here, sister,"_ Artemis mimicked Athena's tone of voice. She knew Aphrodite at the time was mad, but she was smiling about it right now.

"At least I _have_ looks, sister," Aphrodite replied, in the same manner, she did the first time and she and Artemis laughed about it. "Admit it- you liked me putting father's favorite daughter in her place."

"I may have egged you on a little bit. I couldn't officially do anything because she's petty and vindictive like the rest of us." Artemis was known for her temper particularly toward men but she did have a soft spot for some. Her father Zeus for instance, twin brother Apollo, Sora, Roxas, Vanitas, Orion. Thinking back to her long lost love, Artemis sighed and gazed at the roof of her temple instead of the constellations.

"Of course. Thanks for letting me stay in your temple back then by the way." Aphrodite would have offered any man in the world as her lover but she knew Artemis would have refused such a thing.

"You helped me give birth, so. We'll call it even." Artemis wished it was this easy getting along with the rest of her siblings. Ares could be temperamental, Athena often was quick to judge, and Apollo despite being her twin brother was odd about certain aspects of her life. He'd made her kill Orion who had been her first love. It had been a sad day and broke her heart. Smiling sadly, she looked in Aphrodite's direction but stared at nothing in particular. "Did I ever thank you for giving him to me?"

"Again, you're being too broad." Aphrodite instantly thought of Vanitas and Sora. Artemis had been such a proud mother of two.

"Orion," Artemis spoke his name softly.

Aphrodite could see and hear the pain in her sister's voice, and she shook her head. "No. But you were preoccupied with Apollo and him." It was no secret to the other Olympians that Apollo grew jealous of anyone who got too close to Artemis. Especially if they were a male. It was part of the reason why Artemis came to Aphrodite's temple. She had no idea how he'd react to her children and Aphrodite was one of the more laid back Olympians. Probably because she was an important Primordial and therefore more than any mere Goddess. She knew her place in the world and Love would never go out of style.

Artemis thought back to what lead up to Orion's death. Apollo had told her a man had raped a priestess and that he was trying to escape her wrath. Artemis had taken aim with her bow and fired a single shot that extinguished Orion's flame. In her despair, she made him one of the constellations in the heavens as it wasn't within her powers to resurrect him and she didn't want for mortals to handle the burial. They would have burned his body but Artemis wanted him to be remembered forever. It had caused a rift for a long time between her and Apollo and to this day still hadn't been remedied.

Aphrodite couldn't take seeing that sad, searching look on her sister's face. With a snap of her fingers, she held a pillow in her hands and smiled. "Pillow fight?"

Artemis' initial response had been to say 'no' but she perked up and smiled. She summoned a pillow in her hands and readied herself. "Bring it on."

Serqet raised an eyebrow as she was joined Medusa, Bellona, and Awilix. The usually composed and serious Artemis was actually letting loose and having fun. "Thanks for leaving us behind, by the way." Serqet teased her fellow Goddesses, finally letting them know of the group's presence.

Aphrodite stopped for a moment, spitting a feather out of her mouth. "Yeah, let's end the fight I was totally winning."

Artemis would have argued but there was no point. "What brings you all to my temple?"

"Well, we weren't really a part of the happenings on Olympus, more of the 'outsiders' or 'forgotten' I guess." Serqet started to explain. She had faded to obscurity a long time ago when Isis took up the torch as the Egyptian Goddess of Magic. Bellona had given up her title as 'Enyo' a very long time ago when 'Eris' became Discordia. Medusa also didn't have much else better to do and she was curious about what happened to Sora.

Aphrodite nodded and listened to everything that was said. "Well, I say the more the merrier. We're all women here. Well except for the boys and the Chocobo but they're all passed out on the bed. How about we do something crazy? Like, undo Athena's curse."

Medusa perked up when she heard such a thing. "You can undo it?"

"We can certainly try and if it doesn't budge then I guess we can see if cranky will turn you back." Aphrodite didn't like speaking with Athena most times because it was always a 'no' or some unwarranted pessimism toward an otherwise fun activity.

"I am a Goddess of Magic," Serqet pointed out.

"Goddess of the Moon. And Darkness!" Awilix happily chimed in. She was also a patron of football but that wasn't really relevant to the situation.

Bellona grinned. The fact that they were going to piss off Athena was only gravy. "I'm in."


	15. Chapter 14: The End?

The End... for now.

I may end up expanding this universe at some point. But for now, I think this story is finished.

-Elegant

* * *

Much time has passed since the threat of Ragnarok ravaged the world. Mankind has begun to rebuild the fragments of their civilizations alongside the Gods. The Kings and Queens who now occupy the halls of Olympus call themselves 'The Tribunal'. Something fancy to impress other Gods who may or may not have been the ancient Primordials who for the first time in over 6000 years came out of obscurity in order to help the 'children of destiny'.

"What's your favorite part about being a God?" Roxas asked, enjoying the view from where they were. It wasn't every day they were able to ride in the hand of a Titan. Well, it could be their everyday lives but Sora and Roxas' new adventures took them all over the globe. There was literally family everywhere. Their travels had taken them to Aine's lush garden, Medusa's lair where they were able to meet another cursed by Athena: Arachne. After Arachne, they were able to visit Persephone and Hades in the Underworld where they received the royal treatment. Persephone's spirits had been lifted to the delight of her husband and they traveled everywhere. Freya and Skadi had been their guides through Asgard and Valhalla. Seeing the Northern lights had been surreal and not feeling cold was a new, strange sensation. He could see his breath in the night but he still wasn't at all chilly.

"Are you kidding? No more school!" Sora grinned. He lost his balance for a second and almost fell off the palm of his Great-Aunt Theia but she raised her other hand in time to catch him. He earned a chuckle from the Titan and felt his cheeks get hot. Scratching the back of his head and still grinning like a fool, he shut his eyes for a moment and wore one of the most care-free looks for a guy who almost plummeted to the Earth.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Roxas smiled at Sora's antics. He would have been worried but seeing as both of them had literally died before, he didn't see a single reason to. Sora had unnatural luck on top of his many other gifts. Sora is what Roxas' grandmother would have called a 'blessed child of the Gods'. It's not hard to see why as he was a son of Artemis, a descendant of Zeus, Cronus, Gaea, and Uranus. He had quite the pedigree and sometimes Roxas couldn't help but feel inadequate. He didn't have anything against Aine or being of her lineage, but it was hard to 'beat' Sora. Roxas didn't know why it felt like a competition. It was petty to a certain degree and he'd never say anything to Sora about it because he didn't want a pointless argument.

"What's yours?" Sora asked, opening his eyes, surprised by Roxas' smile.

"Everyday I get to spend with you," Roxas answered him honestly. All of the crazy things that happened in his life and most of the good things had been because of Sora. And The Morrigan who claimed to have made it all happen but Aphrodite had her own perspective on how things turned out the way they did.

"Aww." Sora couldn't help the sudden blush on his cheeks before he grinned and asked. "How long ya been waiting to use that one?"

"A while," Roxas answered honestly. He could feel his own start to form when Sora hopped off Theia's right palm to join him and hold his hand. How long had it been? Since their trip to the Greek Underworld likely. Something about Persephone and Hades' mutual love was inspiring. She didn't treat her time in the Underworld like a prison that the stories made it out to be. Though she did get bored easily and had welcomed the visitation of the two Gods who helped save their world.

"Did you want to visit Hel?" Sora asked. Oddly enough she became soul keeper to Ventus and Sora and Roxas had yet to visit.

"Okay you know I'm always down to visit Hel. It's just a bonus I get to see my brother there too." Roxas stared off into the distance when speaking about Ventus. It was strange being a twin and having the other version of you die.

Sora gently squeezed his hand. "Okay." He nodded and looked to Theia. "We're going," Sora called out to the Titaness who nodded and waited for them to teleport to their desired location before she turned her attentions elsewhere.

Arriving in the Underworld, Roxas and Sora found themselves beside Hel and Ventus who seemed oblivious to their arrival.

"Geez, I know it's the Underworld... but does it need to be so hot?" Ventus tugged at the collar of his school uniform for added drama and Hel could only smirk in return.

"It's _Hel_ Ventus, what did you expect?" Hel was immune to the heat due to being a Goddess. Ventus, a half-breed didn't share that gift it seemed.

Sora looked at Roxas. He whispered. " _Hot?_ "

Roxas was just as oblivious when he answered. " _I don't feel anything, either._ "

"Gods aren't susceptible to things the same way a human being would be," Hel spoke to both as she couldn't help but overhear. Godlike hearing was a thing after all. "Welcome to the Underworld boys. A return trip for one of you." Hel looked at Roxas when she said the last part. Sora had also been to the Underworld but it was not hers.

Startled by Hel's response, Sora scratched the back of his head and wore a carefree smile. "Sorry." He immediately apologized.

Roxas quickly apologized and his gaze shifted quickly from Hel to Ventus. "I think you know why we're here."

Hel grinned. "You want me to release a soul that is under my dominion." She glanced at Ventus who perked up and seemed rather hopeful. The big brother was shocked Roxas actually came back to the Underworld in order to bargain his life back. To say he was overwhelmed by the situation would be perfectly on point. Ventus practically sprinted over to the duo and the moment he went to hug them, he, Roxas, and Sora were all surprised by the outcome. Ventus went through them and any subsequent encounter ended with him falling through them.

"You're probably wondering why you can't touch them," Hel mused aloud as all three seemed perplexed by the situation. "They are of the living and not just any living being either. They've ascended to full Godhood." As Hel spoke, a large, thunderous creature sounded from behind her. Its large, coiled tail shone in the ring of fire in the Underworld revealing the creature to be Jormungandr. His head reared back and he prepared to attack her. Hel, either ignorant of the danger she was in or she knew and didn't care, didn't move.

"Behind you!" Sora called out, and the Goddess of Death merely smiled in response.

"He's not kidding!" Roxas, Ventus, and Sora tried to gain her attention by waving their arms.

Hel blinked and as Jormungandr went to strike, a barrier of sorts seemed to stop him just short of devouring his sister. "It was kind of you all to try and warn me of his attack," Hel looked over her shoulder for a moment. "But he's of the dead and as such under my dominion. I am the sovereign of Helheim and even he must surrender to my will." Hel turned her attention back to the trio. "Now where were we on the deal for such a soul?"

"We know the stories and how you won't let a soul go once it's in your grasp, but we've still come to ask that you hear our plea." Sora was trying to speak as formally as he could so as not to disrespect the Goddess of Death. Sora's facial expression gave away that he was doing his best and that he really wanted to 'save' the boy from his fate in the Underworld.

"He _was_ promised to me..." Hel trailed off. Her facial expression didn't give away her feelings on the matter and she spoke so calmly that it surprised all present. "But you know, he hasn't eaten any fruit of the Underworld, committed any crimes worthy of eternal torment and punishment. I offer only paradise and an end to suffering. You come here beseeching me, but have either of you stopped to ask this child what he wants?" Hel motioned to Ventus and looked directly at him as she finished speaking. It would be cruel for him to have suffered his death only to be denied paradise toward the end.

Ventus cleared his throat and spoke up. "I think I'd like to go back. I miss my life, my friends, my family. I know I could be really happy here but I don't feel that it's my time yet. I haven't lived my life."

Hel could only smile at such an answer. She would never truly know what it was like to be alive. Being born both dead and alive she was stuck in a state in between. Shaking her head to pull herself out of her thoughts, Hel sighed. "Then I guess there's only one thing left."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm going to let him go. For one I know he doesn't exactly 'belong' in my Underworld, and I didn't collect his soul. It was given to me. He also didn't partake in any food or drink of the Underworld which is more than I can say for most. I'll also let him go to you on one condition," Hel made sure she had both of their attention before she spoke again. "I want visits. Well, don't look too surprised at me! I don't get visitors- ever. Things can get rather dull in the Underworld especially when you don't have a spouse." Hel shrugged. She couldn't be bothered and didn't really want a husband to share her Queendom with.

"Okay." Sora instantly agreed to her request. He could understand and it seemed like a harmless request. Hanging out with Hel in the Underworld could be another adventure for him and Roxas to have.

"Deal." Roxas nodded his head.

"Sure." Ventus shrugged. He supposed if his deity younger brother could take him from Earth to the Underworld sometimes that'd be possible.

"Alright. Then you can take him." Hel gave her blessing and watched as the trio linked arms before they teleported out. She'd hold them to their word that they'd be back at some point.

Sora, Roxas, and Ventus all arrived in a very familiar place. There was a permanent moon in the sky, and its dim light had been host to many beautiful creatures because of that fact. But Sora learned the real name of 'Hollow Bastion'. "What do you think?"

Persephone grinned as she looked at the large well in the center of the town square. "Fitting tools, for a 'radiant garden'." The Goddess snickered to herself as she spoke the true name of the town. While Persephone went to work growing a magnificent garden that could not be replicated by any mortal with her magnificent blooms and her 'splendiferous saplings' as she liked to call them. Some looked like skulls and as for that, well, she was a Queen of the Underworld as well as the Greek Goddess of Spring. Perhaps one of her favorite creations in the garden were the poppies. Watching as yet another 'miracle' unfolded, Persephone inhaled the pleasant scent of her blooms. The grass, the trees, winds. Even some of Gaea's creations such as butterflies came out to adore the new dawn.

Amaterasu, Ra, and Apollo all worked together to reignite the sun. The moon shifted back to its normal position but its glow persisted. The world was bathed not only in sunlight but the light of the moon as well. As it wasn't an eclipse it wouldn't harm anyone's eyes.

"Do you guys think the God of the Moon will mind?" Sora asked. He hoped it wouldn't offend him that they restored the town to its former glory.

"If he gets upset, he can have words with _me_ ," Persephone emphasized the word 'me'. She was a Goddess of the Moon as well and she knew well enough to respect the balance of things. It was inevitable that the sun be reignited over this part of the world some time.

" _Your aunt is scary,_ " Roxas whispered to Sora.

" _Our aunt,_ " Sora corrected Roxas with a grin.

Persephone shared a look with the son of Artemis that was mutually understood. "Welcome to the family dear," Persephone grinned. She knew that she could have a very large 'personality' when people became aware of her sometimes darker nature. Better he learns now than later.

"Yeah, welcome." Apollo nodded when he joined the trio. At first, he hadn't known how to react when Artemis told him she had twins. It was strange because Artemis, a Goddess of Virginity, gave birth not to one child but two. When he asked where the children were, Artemis had told him they'd been more or less 'adopted' and that the Gods would watch over them. Meeting his nephews now, he was rather intrigued by their polar opposite personalities. He supposed it was always like that with twins and solar deities in general. He, like many others, had hopes that Sora and or Vanitas would ascend to solar deity.

Sora held his grin and thanked his uncle. "Everyone's made us feel so welcome. You're all the best."

Roxas had to agree. Every pantheon had their own unique charms. Meeting so many heavenly beings, many of which were Gods of the Moon/Darkness, Roxas was in awe that Sora, and technically he, by extension, were related to such amazing Gods. Being part of Nyx herself's family tree was cool. "Hopefully the rest of the Gods we have to meet are as cool. At least this time there's no rush like the literal end of the world so we can actually properly meet everyone."

Persephone and Apollo understood but before they could speak, Amaterasu spoke up first.

"We already love you both," Amaterasu was confident in that fact. The Greeks had watched over the children their entire lives in order to maintain their safety and anonymity the other pantheons were filled in here and there. But now that they were all united as one, Gods were permitted to meet with the Fates themselves or oracles and the like.

"Yes, you have plenty of aunts and uncles in the heavens. Don't be shy visiting them all. We adore and look after our own. Especially when children such as yourselves are hard come by." Roxas was descendent of Aine and Sora from Artemis. To the delight of all the others, they had been granted the gift of Greek ambrosia. Persephone had enjoyed their visit so much that she'd decided to join them in the former Radiant Garden now called 'Hollow Bastion' but perhaps that name too would change now that the town was properly illuminated once again.

"We'll definitely visit. It's hard to get to everyone where there are literally thousands out there." Sora sometimes didn't know where to start. Everyone was always so friendly and usually told a story about how they came to know Sora and or Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and their part in Ragnarok. They were always in awe of the Keyblades of Darkness/Light both had in their possession as well.

Persephone smiled and chuckled. "Start with family first. Immediate family." Persephone corrected herself before speaking again. "We're all a little impatient to meet you. You also have many cousins to meet."

"Were any of them at the school I- _we_ used to go to?" Sora asked. He wondered if it wasn't so much a 'coincidence' that he, and Roxas, former Demi-Gods attended the same school.

"A few," Persephone answered him honestly. Demi-Gods while adorable didn't always ascend to full Godhood. That privilege was reserved for those who had proven their worth and prowess by performing a feat of some sort. Sora and Roxas helping save the world by rallying certain Gods and immortal creatures (Medusa)/(Izanami) to their cause.

Sora wanted to say more but he figured they had one more Olympian to see. "If you don't mind us, we have to go and meet another aunt of mine and sister of yours."

Persephone nodded. "Athena. And don't look too surprised! You're not the only intuitive one in the family. I won't keep you any longer."

"Thank you." Sora smiled and his aunt returned the gesture. He and Roxas disappeared, leaving Persephone, Apollo, Amaterasu, Ra, and Ventus in the newly formed garden.

Zeus and Hera were absent in the great hall of Olympus. Athena sat in the supreme throne where the almighty Zeus himself sat for millennia. She was alone, for not a King nor Queen were in the halls but her and the two Gods of, well, who knew what. Her nephew came before her to plea for something she wasn't entirely prepared or sure she was willing to give.

"Hasn't Arachne suffered enough?" Sora asked, getting right to the point.

"One would argue that suffering for eternity is punishment enough," Athena could see the resemblance to her sister. It was part of the reason why she'd even consider doing something that she didn't want to do.

"She made a mistake." Sora would have said 'like Medusa' but Medusa didn't do anything wrong. She'd been cursed solely because Athena was angry and as a mortal was the only one she could smite.

"Was it a _mistake_ to weave all the indiscretions of Zeus for all to see? Was it a _mistake_ to claim that her weaving skills not only didn't come from me but surpassed my own as the Goddess of Weaving?" Athena had heard all she needed to on the matter.

"Okay, those are all really valid points, especially the last one. But aren't the thousands of years she's suffered enough? And what about Medusa?" Sora really wanted his friends to be freed of the curse.

"It would seem despite the efforts of those Goddesses who will remain nameless to turn her back failed." Athena sighed when she saw the determination on Sora's face. He wasn't going to give up on this and she wasn't prepared for the back and forth that could last literally forever. Medusa's fate was a bit different from Arachne's. The Gorgon didn't exactly deserve it but Athena had been angry at the time. She wanted to smite Poseidon but even she who was more powerful than her own father could not do such a thing.

"We weren't a part of that," Roxas chimed in before Sora could think of a proper answer.

"I believe you." Athena knew the body language of a liar and he was either very talented or just innocent. "Very well. I'll turn them back. But no more transgressions against the Gods." Getting off the throne of her father, Athena made her way over to the young Gods and joined hands with them. Instantly teleported to where the immortal creatures were, apparently harbored in a temple of Artemis, Athena raised a brow. She'd have a word with her sister some time about this but now wasn't the time. Placing either hand on Arachne and Medusa, she uttered a few ancient Greek words the women were restored to their human forms. "Do not blaspheme again. The son of Artemis and young hero who helped save the world can't come to your aid every time." Disappearing, she returned to Olympus where more important matters waited.

Sora and Roxas quickly exchanged gratuities with Arachne and Medusa and once more found themselves alone. Arachne and Medusa having left to meet up with Aphrodite and Artemis who they'd grown rather close to.

"She was right you know?" Sora asked as he and Roxas walked around the halls of Olympus that were filled with that same smoke he had in his dreams of the enchanted forest he visited with The Morrigan.

"Who was?" Roxas had no idea who Sora could be talking about. There were lots of women in their lives now who influenced their lives and it was a little hard to narrow down.

"The Morrigan. She said if I went through the portal that I wouldn't be able to go back. Gods don't live in the mortal world. We don't have to do things like go to school," Sora grinned and then continued. "Or age. It's going to be so weird outliving friends from... well, you know. Back where home used to be." Sora still didn't know what to call the town as it had multiple names.

"She said such a thing? I remember you saying she said not to go through. Just not the other part." Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I basically grew up there and got to know a lot of people. I wonder if there were a lot more Demi-Gods at school. I know Persephone said there were more of your cousins but I'd like to know a real number."

"Yeah. Maybe we can meet them after we're done visiting everyone else." Sora knew Gods didn't belong in the world of mortals anymore but maybe it was time that changed. Lost in his thoughts, Sora caught sight of a shooting star. Grinning at the sight, he tried to think of something he desired more than anything in the whole world.

Roxas took notice of Sora's star. It glittered in Sora's blue eyes and plastered that look upon his face. Roxas couldn't help but to smile and get caught up in the moment. "Make a wish." He noticed Sora shut his eyes.

"It's hard to when it's already come true," Sora answered honestly. Feeling another set of lips on his own, Sora opened his eyes and was surprised and flustered to notice Roxas had stolen a kiss. His cheeks felt hot, his heart was going a million miles a minute and he couldn't be happier. The world was safe, the Gods and humans had rebuilt and a new age was dawning. One where he could be with his beloved literally forever. Sora grinned when Roxas pulled away. "A meteor shower!" He couldn't believe it. Sora looked at Roxas, expectantly.

"You wanna go ride Choco and see if we can find a fallen star? Okay. I'm in." Roxas was up for another crazy adventure with Sora. His fixation with stars wasn't entirely unexpected. His mother created the Orion constellation, Aphrodite tried to steal the North star, Zeus made Chiron one in the heavens. Many of the Greeks either killed or made an immortal creature a constellation in the heavens.

Sora whistled to call the Chocobo and the creature immediately ran over and affectionately nuzzled him and Roxas. "Choco we need you, buddy. Can you take us to a fallen star?" Sora figured that of anybody a Chocobo would be able to accomplish such a task.

Choco blinked and nodded. Uttering its famous words of 'Kweh kweh', Sora confusingly understood them. He looked at Roxas who nodded and seemed equally surprised.

"Gods have the ability to speak any language, right?" Sora wasn't making that up, was he?

"It's been said to be a deific ability. Maybe it's one of the most basic ones?" Roxas wondered aloud and the impatient Chocobo pulled him out of his thoughts by nuzzling his hand with his beak. "Okay. I'll hurry up. Should we tell Artemis?"

"Already on it." Sora had written a note and left it in a spot he thought Artemis would be sure to find it. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Roxas was definitely ready. Climbing on the Chocobo, he helped Sora up who sat behind him gleefully as this meant he could hug Roxas from behind and hold on tightly. "Let's go find a fallen star."

Choco took off running into the night with Sora and Roxas who completely forgot they could just teleport to such a place. In either case, they were off on a brand new adventure.

"Do you think we'll see them again soon?" Aphrodite asked, revealing herself to be in the main hall of Artemis' temple. She'd been behind a pillar. Those boys sure were bad at observing their surroundings. Either that or their aunt knew how to properly hide from dodging the advances of many men in her millennia of living.

"Who knows? I had an eventful childhood as well. It could be a day, week, month, year, maybe even a century or two before we see them again. But you know what? They've earned it." Artemis recalled asking her older brother Hephaestus for her bow and arrows, having surprised all the Gods who were afraid of him. He gave her such items, forged none other by himself and off she went. Hunting, finding many unique creatures like the Golden Hind. Her half brother Hercules coming to her and Apollo in the woods to ask to borrow such a creature. Hera set him up to fail by telling him to ask her for such a unique creature. Artemis had agreed on the condition that the Hind be returned to her. Killing Orion by accident and placing him in the heavens. And then, one of the most eventful parts of her life: giving birth to Vanitas and Sora. Grinning, she knew he would have adventures just like she did. And she couldn't be prouder. At least he had companions to share in such adventures as well.

Aphrodite nodded. "I'm sure they know if they ever need our aid, we'll be there in a flash." Aphrodite snapped her fingers for added effect. She figured he'd be back and he'd be able to meet all of his cousins. There were many, most of them hers, but they were eager to meet him. Cupid, in particular, he also had a hand in the mutual love between Sora and Roxas. But all in good time she supposed.


End file.
